Golden Snowflake
by Talkpillow
Summary: "You are by far the worst knight I have ever met!" He said. Maybe Anna was the worst, maybe she was the best, but she was hers and that's all that mattered. Elsanna AU
1. Anna of Lianna

**Hey everyone! I decided to post my next story, completely unrelated to my prior stories in the matter of continuation, in honor of Frozen coming out today! I originally planned to wait till my last story was completed...but I just couldn't be patient anymore. I hope you all enjoy it. I have been working on this for the last few weeks and I am very excited to write my first rated M fanfic. Reviews are loved and I wanted to thank all of you for your support! Here we go!**

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

Anna had begun her life as a Princess but her heart screamed to be a warrior. Growing up in the large castle walls of Lianna with her strict parents, the King and Queen, kept her far from that dream. When the redhead was born she resembled everything her parents had hoped she would be; beautiful, quiet and the splitting image of what was supposed to be a pure authentic Princess. But as time grew on and the wild child started to emerge out of the once quiet like baby, the royals knew they had a problem.

On her fifth birthday the Queen caught the girl wrestling with Prince's from other kingdoms, besting them easily and causing chaos among the guests as they eyed the now dirtied girl holding one of the boys in a headlock as he cried out in pain. Both parents were ashamed, embarrassed at best, and had to write several apologetic letters when the event came and went. A talk between both of her parents settled that matter until she was eight, when she demanded to take horse riding lessons. Both parents thought this would be a wonderful opportunity to show her the beautiful as well as graceful sport and to show her how to properly ride the beast as a Princess should. Anna gave them a good week of proper behavior and then she was asking her teacher about riding off into battle, using weapons and riding with both legs on each side of her horse. Lessons were cancelled shortly after.

The girl reached ten and they tried to introduce her to other girls, Princesses mostly, to help her behave more ladylike. "A Princess shouldn't hang around boys too often anyways, this will help Anna find her feminine side more easily." the castle's advisor sang, seeing as it was her idea. Both Parents were pleased as Anna seemed to truly enjoy the other Princess' company, especially one in particular that they believed would become her best friend in her coming years. On one occasion the royals cracked open Anna's doorway to sneak a peak at the two girls playing, horrified as they glanced on the two kissing. It was innocent enough until Anna declared the girl was her girlfriend, ending that friendship quickly. As well as the advisors job.

Her parents tried to discuss with her about her duties, tried urging her to behave more ladylike but the growing girl would have none of it. She came down in Lianna history as the tomboy princess, refusing her title for a more suited life as a warrior, or at least in her mind. She tried effortlessly to get out of her lessons, somehow picked up a foul language system and often her nurses had to check her room for hidden weapons she used to practice in the evenings. As the only descendent of the King and Queen, they worried they would have to leave the kingdom in the hands of an appointed supervisor over their daughter. Whom clearly was not ready.

"Perhaps we can arrange something..." the new supervisor spoke, warily, recalling how the last one had lost her job when she made a bad suggestion. The King and Queen both looked his way, eyes flashing as the three of them stood about in the throne room. The supervisor licked his lips and held his breath, ready to make the announcement, "Why not arrange a marriage for your little Anna, that way...you can combine your kingdoms together and you can have a more experienced man take on the job of running your kingdom?".

The King didn't look too thrilled with that idea, glaring at the man to continue, while the Queen sighed softly. "No man will want our daughter, she is clearly blessed with beauty but making up for the lack in her behavior." the Queen laughed, "I am sure any man would fall for her but would leave her the second she headlocks him!"

A small chuckle arrived from the supervisor's lips, recalling the memory of a now thirteen year old Anna punching a stable boy in the stomach just hours ago. Upon further examination he had truthfully deserved it after calling her some sort of slur that insulted the princess by her appearance and her behavior. Anna didn't mind being called a boy sometimes but being rude was something she wouldn't tolerate, ever.

"That's the thing about an arranged marriage, they don't necessarily have to like each other..and I am sure there is a kingdom out there who has several boys in their family that need a kingdom like this to run, Anna will be a small feat for them." the supervisor explained, this time earning a smile from both of the royals. "If anything we can just send out the news, see who is available and go from there!"

So it was. The next week kingdoms of all kinds came to show off their sons, who all ranged from ages eighteen all the way down to ten. Most to all of the boys were second or third in line and just as the advisor had stated, needed something to do with their future. Anna watched from the sidelines, arms crossed and giving an evil look to any boy who dared stare a second too long at her. She hadn't received the news from her parents yet but seeing the long line didn't spell anything good out for the girl, especially as she got older. A boy was picked by the end of the day, named Hans, and he was brought forward to meet Anna respectfully. "Anna, this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles...he is a dashing young.." the King, Hans Father, stopped when Anna took a step forward and raised her hand up to silence him. Much to her parent's horror. Hans had a chipper smile on his face as he eyed Anna up and down, bowing respectively before her. The two 's first meeting made her Parents sweat nervously, hoping she didn't do anything to mess up their plans or Lianna's future.

"Hello Miss Anna, its a pleasure to me...augh!" Hans wailed as Anna's foot slammed down on his and he stumbled back onto the ground in agony.

"Anna!" her Mother yelled as Anna took off out of the throne room and out of sight, earning a shocked look from all of the attendants there. She had indeed expected this from her daughter, her facial expression as well as the King's hardly faltering until they went to the boy. "Your Majesty, I assure you she will not behave this way again..are you alright Hans?" she asked as the boy was lifted, dusted off.

"He is fine, Hans if I see you fall to the ground like that again.." his Father warned, his eyes bulging out as if he were the one at fault. Hans nodded, fearfully and bowed to the King and Queen offering his apologies. "I understand this is big news for Princess Anna...we will be on our way, we'll visit another time during these next few months." the man said, causing Anna's parents to smile in relief. Hans and his Father went quickly out of the door then, never looking back for a second as the doors fell behind them. The Queen, King and supervisor all sighed loudly in relief, glad Anna's moment with the boy hadn't ruined anything for them. This boy and his kingdom was the only chance they had with Anna.

"She will marry him, he is well suited and didn't even lash out at her when she attacked him!" the King commented, acting as if Anna's behavior was something the Prince should grow used to. "Prepare the wedding papers as well as the guest rooms, we must have Hans visit as much as possible!"

The following years became repetitive with the group. Summer came, Hans visited all three months, winter came, he left but wrote often to his new bride. Anna often ignored the boy and continued to do her own things, especially now that her parents had seemed to give her more freedom to do so during the months Han's was gone. When he returned, it was like she was fighting them all over again. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into..." The Queen commented as she watched her daughter effortlessly climb a tree, high away from the boy, the lad gazing up at her in confusion and then sitting down on the ground to wait for her. The King nodded, knowing that if he suggested what they were both feeling that they may as well disband the kingdom. They needed the boy to stay by Anna, they needed her to fall for him.

When she was sixteen they all sat down for the big discussion, one they always knew they'd have but hoped it would take as long as it needed to happen.

"Anna, your going to have to marry Prince Hans...in a years time." her Father started off, avoiding her eyes as the girl stared harshly back. She was dressed properly today but her hair hung down in messy pigtails and her sleeves were rolled up to her arms, mud caked the bottom of her shoes and she sat very unlady like in the chair as her parents delivered this news. She had always hoped the situation with Hans would change, clearly it would not any time soon.

"I don't like Hans that way." Anna said simply, messing with a braid of her hair as she started to tap her toes loudly. "He constantly talks about how I am going to have kids and how I will be taking care of them and other boring stuff, while he gets to have all the fun ruling the kingdom and going to war!"

Her Mother looked at her Father and sighed, "Thats the idea Anna, women don't do these things..especially Princess', Hans is very fond of you.."

"I was very fond of Esmerelda."

Silence, they didn't talk about that girl anymore. Anna knew this.

"We don't talk about her anymore, especially since her Father has banded us from doing trade because of your curiosity Anna." her Father nearly spat, remembering how they caught the girls kissing during one of Anna's play dates. An innocent one, that on any other circumstance might have been overlooked. But for the Queen and King, they knew Anna's mind worked much different than what the Princess was thinking the kiss would be. All of Anna's moments were always on the verge of something they had worried about their daughter for years. "You will grow on Hans." her Father said, standing to make a point that he had said his final words. Taking his wife's hand the two started to leave, stopping just as their hand rested on the door, Anna was standing and her eyes burned with an intensity that was like fire.

"I will never marry him or any man..that I can promise you." Anna spat back, her voice shaking as her parents turned to look at her. Shock waved over them and then disappointment.

"You will if you want to live here with us Anna..this is what you are doing or you will not be welcomed here anymore." her Father breathed, rushing out the door and avoiding his daughters eyes. The Queen waited a moment, feeling guilty about his words. Her eyes trailed over to Anna's form, which was a bad decision in itself, as she took in the girl's broken figure.

"Mother, I can't marry him...I don't love him.." she said, quietly. It was the first quiet thing she had ever done since she was born, making her Mother feel bitter inside as she fought her inner struggles. "Mother I don't like men in general I only like.." Anna started to say but was cut off with her Mother's whimpering voice.

"Stop, just stop Anna!" she yelled, startling the girl. She had never raised her voice in such a harsh way to the girl, even in her angriest of times. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and she watched as her Mother did the same, "Please just do as your told..please marry Hans, its your only choice."

With that the woman was out of the room and Anna was left to her thoughts, between what she wanted and what her parents wanted. The Princess wiped at her eyes and she turned to face her bedroom window, looking out at the world, so vast and large. "I don't want to marry him...or have children or even.." she breathed out quietly, "be a Princess...". The confession startled Anna, sending her mind into the world of options she now realized she had with the spoken words. She didn't want to be a Princess, that was indeed true, but what could she be then? She was only sixteen, barely even considered a young adult to some. The world was a dangerous place, far different from these castle walls she had grown to despise. Despite whatever her mind was trying to say right now, she couldn't just run away and go be a knight somewhere? "A knight..." Anna whispered out, quickly going to the edge of her bed and pulling out a long sword. She had hidden it from her parents for some time now, just barely between the maids searches and her Parents protests. It glistened as she examined it and held it out before her, puffing out her chest and smiling boldly. "A knight..." she sang and turned to the door, "If I can't be what I want to be here...then I will indeed leave."

The next morning was when it all happened. The missing Princess, the fear for the future of the kingdom and the breaking of the marriage contract. It all went by so quickly neither of Anna's parents had time to process it before it was all completely over. Hans was sent back to his homeland, bitter and angry, while the kingdom sent out guards and messengers around to search for the missing Princess and hopefully alert the neighboring kingdoms.

But then a week went by, followed by a month and into the next year. Some wondered if the Princess was dead somewhere, taken hostage and killed by some band of thieves. Others wondered if her Parents were indeed the murderers, or perhaps they sent her off in the middle of the night. Some of the kingdom saw it as a blessing while some saw it as a bad omen. Regardless of what anyone thought, the kingdom continued its search under the King and Queens command. The two bent on finding their daughter, Anna the missing Princess of Lianna.


	2. Elsa of Adlai

**TW-Mentions of implied rape. **

* * *

The kingdom of Adlai's praises could be heard high and low at the birth of the new Princess, Elsa. She was beautiful, like her Mother, with blonde hair and blue eyes that stared up meaningfully at whoever caught her eye. Immediately the King and Queen sent news to all the neighboring Kingdoms, spreading the happiness of the birth and their new gift Elsa. Parties were held, guests arrived and the parents along with the staff couldn't have been happier with baby Elsa. The new Princess to their fair kingdom, lovely and perfect. With this perfect child came a perfect nature, perfectly suited to her parents as she did whatever she could to please them the older she grew. She followed the rules, played well with her few friends, and did well to learn everything she needed to be a true Princess. It was no wonder that when winter came, the night of her fifth birthday, that bad news finally did find them.

Elsa awoke with a cry, alarming her Parents immediately as they rushed to her room. Guards were already trying to break the door down, behind it the precious child cried, and something looked to be outlining the door that resembled ice. It took the guards at least three ice picks and axes to finally cut down the door, gasping at the scene before them. Little Elsa lay in her bed, snow and ice covering her and every trace of the room, her teeth chattering as she held out her hands for her Mother and Father to take. The little Princess was not to be blamed for the incident of that night, for how could she have possibly conjured up such magic on her own? The staff and even the royals believed it to be a sorcerer of some kind, stealing away in the night to harm the child. Even when they inquired with the small girl, she pursed her lips together and looked to the floor, unable to explain what became of that night in her room with the snow. "She obviously could not have done such a thing," The King raged in her defense, when a guard had asked her again if she conjured the snow magic, "I'm sure it was a sorcerer...my daughter is perfect, she can do no wrong!"

Elsa no longer was able to sleep alone after that, always having a guard or a nanny stay in her room as she slept, neither which saw any sign of snowflake or streak of ice form near the child or in her room. The King and Queen felt at ease as they hoped whatever had become of that night was long gone and the event escaped their minds for a time. The royal hardly had any friends after the incident, becoming introverted in her age. She spent her time alone, with her parents or with the fellow staff. Only needing company when she felt uncomfortably lonely, this was hardly ever. Most of the kingdoms understood this and didn't push Elsa to see their children, befriend their daughters and possibly fall for their sons. But one family, and their young son, would not give in to the girl's uneasiness.

At the age of ten, Elsa met him, a Prince she would never forget. He was thirteen, kind and had every intention of befriending the girl regardless of her shy nature. At first Elsa didn't feel like the boy would do her any harm, often allowing her solitude when she asked for it and spoke only the sweetest of words towards her when their parents were around. But as the family members as well as the staff started to grow more comfortable with leaving the two alone, Elsa started to notice how the boy gradually became someone very different. "I'm going to marry you one day, my Father said so." he said, causing Elsa to stare at him wide eyed as they walked along the snowy beach. It was near winter time then, the loud crunching of their feet against the snow fell upon both of their ears as the cold surrounded their bodies. Still Elsa couldn't stop the heat that flew to her cheeks, her heart working overtime as he mentioned the topic both of her Parents were discussing just the other day. About marriage. However her Parent's were reviewing a boy in a kingdom just a few kingdoms over, never mentioning this particular Prince in their plans.

Her eyes looked back at him as he smiled at her, his confidence showing on his face. She didn't know what to say to him, so she played dumb, hoping it would help. "I didn't know that."

Her words must have been hilarious as the boy laughed loudly, making her feel stupid. "Of course Elsa, geeze doesn't your parent's tell you anything?", he laughed again when Elsa shook her head no. Still playing dumb. "Your hopeless Elsa, you're lucky I get to marry you.." his words should have felt like nothing, as she was only a child now, but they meant everything as well. They made her feel like she was nothing, like her parents would just give her away to anyone. Especially this someone, who was being so rude to her.

The two were silent as they neared the castle, Elsa's pace quickened as she saw her Father and Mother in the distance. "Thank goodness..." Elsa breathed and tried to take off in a run when she felt herself being pulled back. The first thing she saw was the Prince's hand on her arm, tight and menacing, the next was the look in his eyes and how his lips turned up in disgust.

"Don't tell you parents Elsa..." he whispered, pulling her closer. Elsa had every chance she could to run, her parents were in fact right there, but her feet felt cemented to the ground and she couldn't breathe as fear rose inside of her. "I'll beat the crap out of you if I find out they know about my Father's plans...got it?" he threatened. Elsa nodded slowly and the boy let go of her now sore arm. His kind, fake, smile returned and made Elsa practically want to vomit as he approached her family with the same kind words he used to lie to her with.

After that Elsa didn't see the Prince until she was fifteen. His parents came completely unannounced one afternoon with him, wanting to desperately talk with her Mother and Father. He was eighteen now, had bright blonde hair like Elsa's and a smug look as he walked about the castle with her. His parents were discussing matters with Elsa's parents, something he did little to worry about. His eyes only set on the girl before him as she showed him the different rooms of the castle, a task her Parents practically begged her to do.

"My Father is preparing me for coronation." he rang, hoping to get Elsa's attention as she stared back at him. Her eyes were a bright blue that made the boy's heart soar as she looked upon him, even if it wasn't the kindest of looks. "Will you be coming to my coronation?"

Elsa turned back and opened up the door to the library, smiling as her eyes fell onto the books that she familiarized herself with over the last few years. "I don't think so, sorry.." she said shortly, walking up to where a stack of books had been placed on a table. On one side she had read every single one of those very books the other were all unfinished. "Maybe next time." she joked, somewhat harshly. She wouldn't allow him to surprise her by his charm, not after last time.

The boy stared at her as she took her seat and grabbed for a book off the top of the stack, smiling lovingly at it. He felt embarrassed, annoyed even, for how could she treat a book better than him? Walking over the boy leaned down to see what she was reading, smiling as he saw the girl tense and move both her body and the book an inch away from him. "I can't even understand half of this garbage...how could you like it?" he joked, trying to gain her attention once more. Elsa refused to look back at him but a scowl filled her features as she turned the next page.

"It's not garbage, it's a book about love.." she explained, her cheeks burning with frustration.

"Why would you need a book about love..?"

"Because.."

"You could have your own story about love, reading it takes away the fun!"

"This is fun.."

"I'll show you fun!" he laughed, reaching down and grabbing the book from her hand and taking off a few steps away from the girl. His eyes smiled at her as she turned to give him a rude look, "What, are you mad I took your book?"

"Give it back please.." Elsa said, rising from her seat and holding out her hand. This was typical of the Prince's jokes, making her chase after him to get something she wanted. He did this often, during his visits when she was younger, with every item Elsa held precious to her whether it is a book, a drawing or other items that kept her attention away from him. He may have been older than her but he was truly immature in his behavior.

The Prince looked through it once, causing Elsa's heart to beat quickly. His eyes scanned a page and then realization hit his features before a look of disgust, "This is a story about two women?" he laughed, Elsa's face blushing profusely. "I thought you said it was about love!" he spat, closing the book tightly and taking a few steps towards her.

Elsa swallowed, eyeing the book as he kept it at bay from her snatching fingers. "It is..but that's none of your business!" she demanded, reaching towards it. She flinched as he grabbed her wrist suddenly and their eyes met, his smile dropping suddenly and wickedness finding its way into his face. Flashbacks from the beach filled her eyes and she struggled to break from his grip, which was growing tighter the longer he stared at her. Elsa didn't feel safe anymore, like she ever did, she needed to find someone right then and there.

"I'll give it back if you do something for me." he stated, pulling her closer and showing the book before her face. If Elsa hadn't been so frightened in that moment she would have snatched the book out of his hands. "If you do it, I'll give the book back...alright?" he breathed, his hot breath hitting her face as she clenched her fists.

Elsa nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as the boy's face brightened. Obviously pleased in her agreement. "What is it?" she questioned, not wanting to say with her words that she would do it until she heard exactly what his intentions were.

The Prince sighed, placing the book behind his back and taking his other hand off Elsa's and placing it to his lips. "I want a kiss, innocent enough right?" he laughed. Elsa nodded her head but she didn't agree with him by any means. Her wrist felt sore from the strength he used to hold her and she felt like her eyes were beginning to water. "Do you want your disgusting book back or not?" he practically yelled out, causing Elsa to flinch.

"Yes..." the girl breathed, licking her lips. "Please...I'll do it"

"Good" he said through a thick smile, making Elsa feel disgusting. "Now get to it!" he took another step forward and leaned in, waiting for the girl to follow through with her decision. Elsa waited a moment, praying she could somehow be interrupted by anyone in these next moments. But a minute went by, and then another and she jumped as the Prince slammed his foot down. "Do it!" Elsa nodded, moving forward and ever so slowly came near his lips, hovering over them so. She peaked open her eyes to see the boy had his completely shut, faltering as she moved closer. His hand was slowly dropping down and the book hung just before her, this was her chance.

Within the next second Elsa grabbed the book and tore it from his hands, running away from him as fast as she could. "Dammit!" she heard him swear and Elsa's heart felt like it was going to rip out of her as she tried to get towards the door. Something slammed into her and she fell to the ground, the book fell upon the floor and she screamed as a page tore from its body. Crawling towards the book Elsa tried to reach for it, only to feel someone grab for her legs and pull her down. She screamed once more and started kicking and swinging her limbs madly as the boy tried to get a hold of her and pin her down. "Stop fighting this, you lied!" he snarled, effectively slamming the girls hands down above her. Elsa stared up at him, eyes growing wide as he looked down at her. "Now I get to have my fun." he smiled, his hand coming down to pull at the bottom of her dress. In the next moment Elsa remembered kicking him hard, the feeling of cold envelope her, grabbing for the book and rushing out the door. She hadn't expected to turn back to see the boy completely frozen solid or the floors and walls around him too, in fact all she expected was to get away as fast as she could.

When her parents found her later, she was sobbing underneath her covers and clutching onto the book that seemed so silly to save after the events with the Prince had happened. The boy was fine, just frozen to the bone, needing to be thawed out by the sun. When they questioned him about Elsa and the events in the library the boy refused to say a word, whether out of fear for the ice that nearly killed him or his actions he had done to Elsa, nobody was sure. That was the last time Elsa saw him, ever. The last she saw anyone that wasn't the trusted staff of the castle. Her parents made sure the boy nor his parents had anything to do with their kingdom after that, knowing by the state of their daughter that something had happened between them. Traumatizing her to the point she couldn't even discuss with them.

The castle remained closed for some time after all these events, mainly to focus on the spreading rumors of Elsa and the ice magic that seemed to follow her. Doctors, witches and other nobles of magic and sorcery arrived with their help, hoping to coax the magic that could be inside the girl out. But the King turned them away, "My daughter is perfect...whatever magic you speak of is not coming from her...but from others.". So this continued, help came and went, and soon Elsa was of age to be married. But with the events of her childhood, her isolation and the snow magic that had come out every few years, the royals worried that her possible suitors may not give her much of a chance.

"Our daughter is beautiful..a perfect bride, but these rumors have soiled her name.." The Queen sighed, looking to the King for assistance. It was fall and the two of them were enjoying their last few days outside before the winter months arrived, destroying their land of the rich fall scenery. "There must be a way we can form a deal, combine kingdoms?" she stated, her hand coming to her head.

The King was just about to speak when a servant humbly walked before them, a messenger walking quickly behind. "Please if it has anything to do with that missing Princess again we have no idea where she is, or what she even looks like!" the King laughed, trying hard to be kind when he knew the news of the missing girl was being brought to them again. "Hasn't she been gone for three years now, when will her parents accept the fact that she is gone!"

The servant bowed respectively, "Your Majesty, this is actually about a possible suitor for Elsa...he lives in the Southern Isles!"

Both royals looked at each other and quickly came forward, accepting the letter and reading it thoroughly. "A suitor from the Southern Kingdom?" the Queen said, trying to think of any trade they may have for them. "Our men let alone Elsa wouldn't be able to handle such humid, unpredictable weather!" she scoffed, wanting to dismiss the task easily. "We hardly get to enjoy Fall here at the least, with such hot temperatures our daughter will surely melt!"

As the words fell from the Queen's lips, they both had a realization hit them. "She will melt...as will the snow magic that has plagued her, it would hardly do any damage in the South where the sun...well it would practically melt the moment it conjures!" he laughed, smiling boldly at the group. "Immediately send for this...man of the South, I would love for him to marry our precious Elsa!" he beamed, excitement filling the King already.

It was the messengers turn to talk, bowing as he approached the man. "Well sir...that's the problem, currently our Prince is tied up on the other side of the ocean..by the time he makes it here the waters may be frozen again and he may not be able to get in.."

"Is he expecting us to send our daughter over sea's then?" The King raged, startling the two as he slammed a foot down. Elsa hardly left the castle for anything anymore, for reasons that she still had not shared with them. Getting her across the ocean to a climate that was completely different than what she grew accustomed to was like walking on water, impossible. "Elsa could never do the trip alone and how could our men even last a week up there."

The Queen laid a hand on her husband, silencing him as she turned to the messenger. "Tell the Prince we will send Elsa immediately, we will follow come next fall and our iced land thaws to allow us passage." she smiled, watching as the man bowed and turned to leave. Turning to her husband she smiled and looked up to the castle, she could have sworn she saw Elsa staring down on her from the window just then. "I have an idea my love, promise.."


	3. Camp of Arendelle

**Hey guys! Wow thank you for all the kind, and interesting, reviews as well as messages! I will try and respond to as many reviews as I can during this story...some I will post here if I find the question as well as the answer something worth posting. Of course not by like value but a question that I assume everyone would like to know...*ahem* anyways! **

**LeFrozenFire- Yes this will continue to be a Knight!Anna AU, but I do not plan to make it dark :) I know there are a lot of dark!elsanna stuff going around and while this will have some sad and terrible moments in it, it will not show elsanna in a evil way! I plan to continue the story from this perspective..three years after Anna chose to run away!**

**Thank you all for your support, it means the world to me! **

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

"I can't believe this crap." Kristoff steamed as he walked up to Sven, the camp growing louder as he made his way through. Sven lifted his head up as the man approached and the girl behind him came into view, her eyes sparkling as she looked to him. In her hands she was cleaning her sword off with her black top, barely grimacing at the blood that fell off the sword. They had done a simple delivery, but along the way they were ambushed by a small band of thieves. They managed to get away from all but one and, Anna being the quick thinker she was, quickly slammed her sword down atop his head when he refused to let up. The girl's hair was braided, her body dirtied and the clothes she wore matched the man's as he approached, making them look like they were twins in a way. Though Kristoff often denied the fact that they were such things, he often thought of Anna as a sibling, a family member at the very least. "We bust out butt's trying to deliver these goods..and they only gave us half of what was offered!" he yelled, frowning as he sat beside the two.

Sven licked his cheek and he could hear Anna giggling as she stood up, "I told you this was a dumb job...should've went after that Princess I said, but nope!" she teased. Anna was right, he knew she was, but Princess work was overwhelmingly hard and typically paid with the actual Princess over money. If they needed anything right now, it was definitely not another mouth to feed. "At least we have extra food money for the next few days, but we'll have to head back to the board." she added, reaching her hand down for Kristoff to take.

"Unfortunately I think its been picked clean, we took the best job today..wasted all our time on half of a hundred!" Kristoff yelled into the air once more dramatically. Anna rolled her eyes and lifted the man up by the hand; he was always looking on the negative side of things. "I can't imagine we'd find anything good..." Kristoff added, groaning loudly as they made their way to the famous board of jobs.

Three years ago, Anna ran away from home, about two years ago she met Kristoff and Sven. Anna had always dreamed of becoming a knight, living an adventure and then settling down to guard a castle somewhere for a rich King and Queen. That life, although risky to some, was what Anna had been striving for since the night she left her life as a Princess and began anew as the rough housing misfit that she truly was. Unfortunately as she continued her search for the title, her parents continued their search for their daughter. Anna fled, hid and even fought her way out of many situations eventually bringing her to the conclusion that her dreams would have to be put on hold for a time as she waited for her parents to give up their searching for the girl. During this duration she fled across the ocean where Anna met Kristoff as well as Sven and joined a group of people who traveled the world looking for adventure as well as a place to call their own. The place was known far and wide as the Camp of Arendelle or Arendelle Camp.

Rumor had it that once upon a time, Arendelle was ruled by a glorious leader who was gifted beyond her years. Some regarded the leader and claimed that her powers were even Godlike, surpassing any mortal being, while others claimed she was a tyrant and talked of her rule like she were a bad spot in history that they wanted to completely forget. The story goes on to tell of the fall of Arendelle, the fall of their mighty ruler as well, and how the kingdom then wandered aimlessly as they searched for a new place to call their home. Nowadays Arendelle camp is considered to be just a band of misfits, running thieves and orphans who are searching for their way. But to Anna they were more than just that. They were a family, a large one, which helped each other whenever they could. There were elders, women, men and even children of every age. When they needed a weapon, word was sent out for a sword or a dagger for them to use. When they needed a job the camp had set up the work board, allowing people to accept and deny small jobs for a bit of money. And when the group needed a warm place to stay, the camp worked up a large fire in the center, feeding the hungry and spending time with their large family. Anna felt safe here, like she could be herself, and that she really mattered. Still there was always a worry about the group finding out about her dreams and how she used to be a Princess. The camp indeed did have one rule, no royals allowed.

The rule seemed simple enough, especially since most of the camp was hiding from royals or other people of status like a guard or a nobleman. But then there was Anna, who wanted to become a knight and wanted to live in a castle again and fight among other great people of their fair lands. Prior to that she was indeed a royal herself, hiding behind the mask of a warrior. As many times as she wanted to tell her friends about her old life and her want for the new one, she found on more than one occasion that it was simply going to be impossible. The camp was full of kind people but they were also full of stubborn ones, refusing to change their minds about royals and becoming violent at the worry of one infiltrating their camp. She couldn't allow the information to come out, especially to her closest friends, for fear that they may not accept her after all this time.

Coming up to the famous wall of jobs, Anna could already tell that it was picked clean as few papers were left pinned to the board. The board itself was hardly a board at all, strung together and hammered into the ground with the best of their tools. It was flimsy and was constantly being torn and replaced from the ground as they traveled about, changing the jobs as they went. The board had become one of their only job sources as well as Anna's only chance to figure out about kingdoms in peril, praying they needed a knight. The crew walked up to the board slowly, eying the jobs as they did, silently hoping they'd be lucky to find a good job at this hour. Anna skimmed the different papers, keeping her eye out for anything that sounded close to a job she'd secretly accept, trailing her eyes over to the others to make sure she didn't stare too long and make herself obvious. There were hardly any 'interesting' jobs, mostly ones that stated about missing people that everyone knew would take a few weeks over a few hours.

"Um, well we could always help someone find a missing relic, says here they will pay at least a thousand?" Anna stated, pointing at a paper that said just that. Sven came up to sniff the paper and Kristoff looked it over as she spoke, his eyes judging quickly. Anna could already hear his complaints well before his mouth opened and he began his speech.

"Nope, you can tell..that's a fake, rule number twelve...never take on missing relic jobs!" Kristoff said as his arms folded across his chest. Anna rolled her eyes, every now and then he always named off different rules and she was sure half of the time they were always number twelve. The next job they found on the board was one that would be a great job for them, if only Sven was willing to tug them the entire distance. "Sven, it's not that far away!" Kristoff complained, pointing at the ridiculous number of miles. Sven snorted and shook his head, disagreeing as any reindeer or other pack animal should. It was indeed ridiculous, making Anna wonder why the note was even there.

As they looked onto number three, Anna smiled; it was a simple shipping job like they typically did. It wasn't far and it was something that all three of them could agree on. She tore the paper off and immediately handed it to her companions. "Look here, this one just wants us to go into the kingdom of Adlai, that's like barely a half a days travel from here..it says they need a shipment of ice delivered out..details upon arrival." she showed Kristoff this and pointed to every word as she spoke them, smiling as the man did.

"This good Sven?" he asked and the reindeer nodded happily, "Then let's head out!"

* * *

Adlai was as Anna said, a half a days travel, and soon they were bundling up their coats as they entered the cooler kingdom. Adlai was a kingdom by the sea, often frozen for seventy five percent of the year. The small amount of time that was warmer than blistering cold was during the fall season, everyone else's summer, making it rich with color. The land which they were in was an interesting one with places like Adlai that were terribly cold, but then as you travel North you start to hit places such as Calon Coast that were particularly warmer. Arendelle Camp had been drifting back and forth between these two kingdoms as of late, offering the group a nice mix of both cool and warmth as they went North and South. But as they entered Adlai, their teeth started to chatter and Anna could feel herself pull closer to Kristoff as the wind tore at them and grew frostbite on their clothes. "Gah lets get in and get out!" Kristoff complained as he steered Sven to the market place, the place where the note asked to meet. It was a busy little kingdom, grand and very different than what Anna was expecting. When she thought of cold she thought of igloos, isolation and peace. This place was breaking all the stereotypes and instead being a very normal busy kingdom that was bustling with life as her own she used to live, only colder. "Feeling homesick?" Kristoff asked, noticing Anna's quietness. Regardless of the shipments and jobs they had performed, the trio had hardly experienced something as grand and as big as Adlai. Kristoff, having known every detail of the girls past except the princess title, seemed to notice her longing.

"Not at all, that's the past now." Anna smiled, although she wasn't sure if she truly meant it.

The sled came to a stop and Kristoff piled out, offering his hand to Anna as he did. The girl took it and looked around as people pushed past each other all talking and gossiping as they bought food and shopped around at all the goods. Every stand that was open had snow either around it or on top of it, making Anna chuckle. "How can they handle having so much snow around?" she wondered out loud. But the people seemed to manage just fine with the weather, some not even bothering to shovel the snow as they trudged through it.

Kristoff smiled and turned to find the right stand, "He says he's the only one who sells ice...shocking." Kristoff joked. "I can imagine this is the place to be to sell ice, its always in stock!" he added, staring up at a set of icicles on some of the stands and the buildings.

Finding the stand wasn't hard, as the man said, and soon he was talking back and forth with the owner while Anna's eyes wandered. Beyond the stands her eyes caught the sea and she smiled, reminding her of home for a moment. Her room used to look out at the ocean as well, only Adlai's looked nearly frozen solid. "How is that even possible?" she wondered, training her eyes on the water as it barely moved back and forth. The ocean was so fast, so strong and always moving. She couldn't find it in her mind to understand how it had become so precisely cold that it would just freeze like that. As she thought about the oceans freezing she also thought about how the kingdom remained so cold so often. It was colder here than any other place in the world or at least to her knowledge, and these people hardly ever experienced fall let alone summer. Her own kingdom experienced cool weather around winter time but every other season of the year was naturally hot or at least decent whereas Adlai's hardly ever experienced hot and always was cold. If she lived here it would truly be the opposite of her own land, going from hot to cold. Tearing her eyes off of the ocean and her past memories, Anna found herself gaping at a caste in the distance. It was a large castle, one she was surprised she hadn't noticed upon their arrival, and urged her to see about the history of the unique palace. "Who lives there I wonder?" Anna questioned, Sven coming up to rest his head on her shoulder. A passerby looked up at her and followed her eyes to the castle, seeming interested in her words.

"That's where the King and Queen live Miss, along with the beautiful Princess Elsa!" he stated, much to Anna's surprise. As he did the man started blushing ear to ear, while Anna and Sven practically rolled their eyes. Every Princess is beautiful, Anna was sure she wasn't that stunning.

"Oh?" Anna asked, her eyebrow raising some. Typical, kingdoms of this size had to have a royal. The group of wanderer's often traveled to smaller towns and kingdoms than this, hardly ever running into royals or any nobles of any kind. This being their first big kingdom visit in some time reminded Anna that there were places such as these that existed, a town large enough that a King and Queen actually lived in the center or the edge of it. "They must enjoy the cold to stay here all year round eh?" Anna asked, striking up a conversation again.

The man nodded, "Of course, we all do..even our dear Princess Elsa is saddened by her leaving soon, I'm sure of it.". His face fell when he mentioned this, leaving the words to his story at just this.

Anna was curious now, "Leaving, she's going to another kingdom?".

"Oh yes, she has to leave to be married in the Southern kingdoms..across the ocean, but she'll hopefully be back!" he smiled brightly and nodded his head, taking off. Anna nodded her head and watched him go, pleasantly surprised by the kind conversation they had. Her eyes remained on the castle for some time as she tried to figure the story out. The Queen and King's angle and about this beautiful Princess Elsa they discussed. Her mind wandered to the possible position that could be open for her, protecting the castle or this kingdom and how she should inquire when Kristoff was done talking with the man.

It wasn't till she felt Kristoff lay a hand on her shoulder and his angry voice echo off her ear did she snap out of her trance, "God damn it.." he snarled. His voice startled the girl, taking her a moment to recover before she responded.

"Wait..what?" Anna asked, her mind growing confused.

"That idiot.."

"Idiot?"

"Yes, idiot."

"Um.." Anna waited, looking at the man as he pushed her towards the sled. His face was red and he kept glaring back at the stands as if he were trying to fight with his inner morals to not turn around and attack whomever he was fighting with. "Did the job already get taken?" Anna asked, a weak smile filling her face. That happened occasionally, especially to them. Sven was fast but horses often were faster, beating them to the jobs more quickly.

"No, even worse..he said this was an all year round job not just a single shipping job!" he snarled, giving Sven a tug as the two set off. Anna's heart dropped as she saw they were going towards the exit, the edge of town. They hadn't been there even a second and she already wanted to explore the castle, asking about a possible title, or perhaps a simple guard job. But Kristoff was fuming and he continued on his rant while the girl tried to voice her protest. "I swear, people act like I want to live in a miserably cold climate...well maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but all year round?" Kristoff continued to complain as Anna searched her words. She wanted to see the castle, to see the royal family, to explore this town yet. She wasn't ready to leave or to accept the interesting news she had received from the stranger, leaving the story off at that.

But every story she wanted to use, every excuse that came to her mind sounded like a waste of time or worse money. "Well maybe we can find another job in town?" Anna suggested; something she hardly ever did. "I mean we'd have a better chance finding a job here than finding a job back at the camp and well...maybe the ice job isn't so bad?" she laughed, immediately regretting her words as the man turned to her. There wasn't anger nor was their criticism but something behind his eyes were filled with curiosity and Anna practically pleaded with the God's to have him overlook her words and just accept them instead. Kristoff went to speak but suddenly he was flying forward and there was a loud bang. Anna felt herself fly into Kristoff and then the two of them fly off the sled and into the plush snowy ground, the icy feel surrounding their body. "Crap!" Anna yelped out, jumping up as best she could without tripping again. The sled had collided with another, barely damaging theirs as it completely damaged Kristoff's. The girl watched as Kristoff first went to Sven, untying him from the reigns and making sure the reindeer was alright before turning towards the damaged sled. The sled itself was an old, rickety one. The fact that it had managed to survive the long trips Arendelle Camp had put it through was amazing as is, the fact that it was only damaged during this crash instead of completely destroyed was a miracle. The sled itself wasn't rideable and fortunately it was fixable, but that was more money, something Kristoff wouldn't be able to handle after all the terrible news he had received that day. Anna swallowed hard, knowing the man was not going to be happy.

"My sled!" he cried, going up to the pieces of the broken sled and gazing desperately at the man who crashed into it. Kristoff had hardly gotten a good look at him before he dashed away, clearly not wanting to pay for the damages. "Oh come on.." Kristoff sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. To make matters worse Anna was pretty sure it was a royal, knowing he could have easily paid for the damages if he was respectful enough. But nine times out of ten, they typically weren't. "Can this get any worse?" he groaned, looking down at the broken sled and the wood that was strewn everywhere.

Sven approached Anna and gave her a look that looked like he was saying, "It could." and she bit back the urge to smile.

"Looks like we'll be staying for awhile...or at least tonight?" Anna smiled, looking out as the sun began its decent into the sky. Kristoff looked too and he sighed, disappointed in the waste of money they'd be spending on a place to stay as well as fixing the sled.

"There goes our extra food money..." the man practically cried as he started to pick up the spare wood, the little that was salvageable. Anna nodded, although she didn't quite hear hid complaints, her mind focused on the castle that seemed to be rising with power as she glanced up at it.


	4. Contest

**A/N- Hi guys! Ahhh big chapter, I am very excited for this one! Things are really moving now :)**

**LeFrozenFire- Poor Kristoff! Yes he has had some hard times these past two chapters, ha ha I enjoy imagining his pouty grumpy face! What a cutie pie 3. Random fact about this Anna, she LOVES looking at castles. We will see a lot of her castle comparisons a lot throughout these chapters :)**

**RidleyBelle- I am excited for you guys to see them meet :D and thank you for your kind words, they are so sweet! **

**I plan to update next about...Saturday (possibly Friday if I just can't take it anymore). Here we go! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

Getting a room in Adlai was simple enough much to Anna's surprise. They even managed to get one not too far from the castle, making Anna's imagination grow worse. The girl knew she shouldn't assume things so quickly, especially since the royals of the castle could be as worse as her parents. But then she found her mind exploding with possibilities and she saw herself as one of their soldiers or an Adlai messenger for a few years while rising in rank to become so close to the King and Queen of the castle that she was practically considered the Knight of Adlai or something weird like that. She had a dopey smile across her face as Kristoff, Sven and her walked up to the inn, large pieces of wood in their hand from the broken sled. "Just one night..." Kristoff grumbled as he handed off the money they had just earned for a room or more a stingy barn shed for the three of them. The woman bowed and Kristoff lugged the bits of wood, rather angrily. No sooner had he done so, Sven tugged on the end of his shirt, alarming him. "What Sven?" He asked, quickly answering his own question as he saw Anna staring off into her own world. The girl didn't even notice as Sven nudged his head into her side, making some weird reindeer noise. "Anna lets go!" Kristoff called, trying not to sound mean as the girl quickly snapped back to attention and ran after them. Whispering out some half hearted apology.

The room wasn't nearly as bad as they believed it to be, especially since it had enough straw for all of them to make a bed out of. It was brown, shady looking and had a small lantern waiting to be lit for the later hours of the evening. It was what they could buy, which wasn't much, and honestly they weren't complaining with how much warmer it was compared to sleeping outside. Kristoff dropped the wood onto the floor and collapsed onto the straw floor, exhausted. Sven followed suite and he took a spot to the right as he eyed Anna, waiting for her to join, a smile spread across his face. Anna dropped the wood she was carrying as well next to the others. "I'm gonna go explore, maybe I'll find us some money while I'm out." she called causing both Sven and Kristoff to look at each other in surprise. Anna forced a smile out, trying to help ease the tension as well as divert any questions they may have. Back at the camp, or just in general, Anna would do her own thing away from the men from time to time. Exploring and wanting to see the town wasn't too out of character for her, but at this hour, it just didn't seem like the best idea. That being said, her excuse that she was going out to look for money was alarming as well as odd for the group to hear. Especially since they knew any real chance of a job at this hour was slim. Still Anna needed something, regardless of the excuse being rather terrible, she needed to go to the castle. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up!" she sang, practically giving the men a reason to worry. Before either of them could protest the girl was gone and away from the door, clearly on a mission.

"At this hour there aren't any jobs, it's the morning ones that..." Kristoff paused, looking at Sven. The reindeer gave him a look, one that stated he wanted to go after the girl. "No she'll be fine...although she has been acting off today.." He reasoned, looking towards the door. Anna never gave him a reason to not trust her, especially in her decision making. Whatever Anna was doing tonight, whether finding a job or exploring like she said, the two men would have to trust her. "Anna..you better be careful out there." he sighed, worry filling him as he tried to push the idea of Anna being attacked while he slept.

* * *

The doors of the castle seemed even bigger as she approached them, her heart beating quickly as she walked the distance from the hotel to the front doors. They were open, inviting and she could hear noises inside as she approached; practically coaxing her inside. She looked herself over, dismayed at what she saw. She wore boy clothes, given to her by Kristoff, that didn't fit well and clearly didn't hide the fact that they were still indeed boy clothes that had been dirtied from all the traveling she had done lately. Her hair looked appropriate to her but she was biased as she had been living very roughly the last few months among men, and women, who cared at the very least for appearance. If she had known there was an actual party going on inside, she would've returned back to Kristoff and Sven and cleaned herself up a little. "No.." Anna breathed, she was here now and she had to present herself before the royals. She may be fooling herself and in Anna's worst imagination they might recognize her, but she had to try if anything. It was indeed her dream after all.

"Excuse me Miss..." a voice came from behind her and Anna practically jumped out of her skin. Turning she saw a man dressed nearly as she was, dirtied and completely ill prepared for a place such as this castle. His eyes skimmed up and down as he took Anna's full view in, seeming unclear if he should have used the word Miss. Still he continued, pointing to the castle as he spoke. "Are you here for the job as well?" he asked, his voice sounded deep but his smile and words were kind and sweet.

Anna's eyes lit up when he had spoken the words, "A job?", remembering what she had told Kristoff. She could complete the job, get paid and maybe become a knight all in one night. That of course was pushing her luck, but Anna still hoped for it.

The man nodded, "Yes for Miss Elsa...the King and Queen sent out messengers all across town this past week, are you going in as well...?" he asked as he pointed to the castle again. His eyes lit up as he saw the girl nodding her head unsurely. "Great, let us go in together." he laughed, walking up to the girl's side and inclining his head towards the door. Anna smiled and the next thing she knew she was following the man inside the castle to report before the King and Queen about a job.

The castle was just as big as it was outside, shocking the woman at the fine details she saw as she walked. Paintings lined the hallways of the royals, or at least she guessed was them, and she studied their appearances in a picture that displayed before them in a very blue toned way. The King was, as any King would be portrayed, tall, fair skinned, dark blonde hair, blue eyes and very stern looking. The Queen looked just as stern, blonde haired, grey eyes and fair skin as well. Between them stood a little Princess whom looked completely identical to her mother, with a small detail to her eyes of her Father. Just as the two parents displayed a stern look to them, the little Princess looked on with the same expression plastered on her tiny face. All the royals wore blue and wore a snowflake on them somewhere in their attire, making Anna wonder if that was Adlai's symbol.

"How fitting..." She thought, "A snowflake for a kingdom of snow...".

Being in the castle reminded her of her home, making her feel sick for a moment, then quickly pushing it to the side as she tried to forget of the awful instead reminded herself that her home was not a bold white as these people enjoyed it nor even a shade of blue here and there. Her old home was a castle of browns and earthy tones, something Adlai probably never experienced. She refused to compare the two again that evening and instead looked forward to the job.

"I'm not sure what kind of job it is...but the Queen and King would have asked the guards they have personally hired if it was something easy, this must be a hard task..seeing as they sent notice to everyone in the land!" the man whispered as Anna noticed they were coming closer to their destination, whatever that may be. Anna had heard nothing of this, of course she figured that was because it was a royal meeting and therefore something Arendelle Camp wouldn't pay attention to. She thought herself incredibly lucky as she nearly missed this opportunity, internally thanking the destruction of her friend's sled for the chance of tonight. The noises started to grow louder and louder and soon Anna felt like she was surrounded with a mindless chatter that echoed deep inside of her, the noises bouncing in and out of her ears as the two finally came upon the room. Walking through an entrance, Anna gasped as several hundred men came into her vision as they gathered in the large ballroom, discussing and looking about. "Whoa looks like we're the last ones!" the man laughed and walked into the crowd, leaving Anna behind in her amazement.

"What are they all doing here?" Anna breathed, recognizing a few of the men from the brief moment she had walked about this kingdom. "Perhaps this is why the kingdom was so busy today?" she wondered, stepping closer to the group. True it was typical for a kingdom to be busy, a kingdom to have many people coming in and out of it. But today the people seemed greater, their numbers larger, especially for such a cold kingdom. It made more sense why the people were there and why the streets had been so crowded, but as for their reasoning for being here and now, Anna didn't know.

A bell chimed out and all eyes fell onto the end of the room instantly. Anna watched as people whispered back and forth, silencing as a door opened near that side and a pair of richly looking nobles walked into the room followed by guards of quite a number. Anna breathed in sharply as she saw the pair, the two looking quite important and rather handsome as they stood before the crowd. "They have to be the King and Queen.." Anna thought, immediately comparing them to the pictures she saw. They were exactly identical, perhaps older, to the pictures on the wall. The only thing missing from them was the outfits they wore, the stern looks in their eyes and of course their daughter caught between them. Now they wore an elegant purple attire, had a look of sorrow and strain upon their face and as much as Anna searched for her; the girl couldn't spot the little Princess anywhere. Much to her disapproval.

"They must be the King and Queen.." someone whispered, connecting Anna's assumptions. She looked again, deeper this time, as she spot a set of matching crowns atop their head. They were definitely the King and Queen she had seen from the pictures, anything less than that would be disrespect to the crown. The two looked at each other and the Queen smiled sadly to her King, taking a step forward. She looked nervous to Anna; she could practically see the bulge in her throat as she swallowed her nerves and took her husbands hand before speaking.

"Gentlemen..." Rude. "We have gathered you here for a test of courage, strength and ability." she started out, seeming to gain confidence through her words. Some men in the crowd immediately puffed up, acting as if the very words she spoke described them, causing Anna to practically roll her eyes as the Queen continued. "Tonight we have hidden a specific object in this grand kingdom of ours, an item you will need to find if you want to win our grand prize!" she called out, a smile forming on her face. The words surprised Anna honestly, as well as a few others. A prize was something that was worth working towards but they were all here on the notion they would be receiving a job. Not playing a game.

"Is this like a scavenger hunt?" a man whispered before Anna, clearly displeased. Anna was thinking the same thing as the Queen continued.

"The winner will be whoever finds this object, the prize will be revealed upon their return." the Queen's words were strong even when words of protest began to call out. "If you do not wish to compete...go home, leave the competition to the others...but if you do then the reward will be plenty." she said sternly, stilling the crowd for a moment. Anna stood and for a solid minute or two no one moved, all seeming taken aback by the command. But then all at once, men started to leave and Anna found herself nearly pushed back as they went towards the door. A look of panic arose from each royal's faces and they turned to one another, the Queen whispering something desperately to her husband. The King looked very displeased and seemed to argue back while the Queen pleaded once more. Anna watched fascinated by the exchange, especially so public, and waited for the ruling. Finally the King huffed and stepped forward, the Queen smiled and Anna practically laughed as she showed her victory.

"The prize will also include one wish, of any kind...any request of any size..." he spat, almost angrily. "One wish for any whim you desire." he added, gaining the attention of the last remaining men and Anna. The group immediately started to turn back and walk into the castle, this solid prize that they could claim seemed to charm them and make them want to inquire in this game like quest. Anna however wanted to hear more, knowing the rules and whatever it was going to take to get her one wish and the prize. The wish meant becoming a Knight as well as being protected by her Parent's rule. Even though the second half of the wish would mean a lot from this Kingdom, even considering war, the royals had stated themselves that it could be of any size and any kind. Including Anna's protection.

The Queen smirked and she took the reigns from the King now, holding up something small in her hand towards the crowd. As Anna looked she saw that it was a small golden snowflake, stunningly beautiful as it reflected the light of the room. "Memorize this well, for you are to find its twin...somewhere here in Adlai!" she called out, holding it up for as long as her arm could muster. Anna's eyes trained over it, trying to get every detail of it right down to its golden chain. The snowflake looked like it was a necklace of some sort, high priced and easily misplaced if placed in the wrong hands.

"How on earth am I to find this, someone's bound to steal it?" Anna thought, her hand coming up to her chin. It was indeed true, that someone could chance steal it. It was not only valuable but it also belonged to the King and Queen of Adlai, something completely irreplaceable. Someone could find it and sell it to a high merchant, earning millions in gold or other currency. But at the price of a wish, Anna only hoped her fellow contestants thought this deeply as she did and decided against selling it, should they find it. Anna had been so busy daydreaming about wishes and golden snowflakes that she had hardly noticed the Queen and King had finished their speech and had left the room, the men equally flocking out quickly, rushing past her and practically knocking each other down. "Shit.." Anna cursed as she started to run towards the door, ultimately failing as the larger of the men rushed before her and pushed her out of the way. She had half a mind to challenge them with her sword for doing so, but at the price of losing the competition, she bit her tongue.

The group traveled quickly still and Anna nearly found herself at the door, her mind set on checking the area nearest the castle like the inn in which they stayed at. But as she looked up to the night sky and felt the cold wind begin to hit her, a thought came into her mind and she found herself taking a few steps back into the castle. "The snowflake could be anywhere in Adlai..." she thought, turning to look across the castle hall. "Including this castle.." she breathed out loud, quickly making her way down the hall as fast as she could. Down the hall there was a staircase, leading to the upper floor, and Anna focused her eyes on getting there as quickly as she could. She was sure she would've been caught by the time she reached the second step, but every guard had their eye on a larger brute that was exiting the castle. Their assumptions that he of all the men, and Anna, would cause the most trouble were what allowed Anna to slip by and she quickly made it up and out of sight onto the second floor. Her steps echoing as she did.

As she stepped onto the second floor, she sighed rather loudly as she was met with an empty hallway. Her heart was pounding terribly and she prayed she would have enough time to search before they found her, knowing eventually the guards or even the royals would notice a simple hooligan like herself wandering around. The silence here was welcoming and gave Anna a chance to work on her plan, while also thinking about what she was getting herself into. Finding the snowflake wouldn't be easy; in fact she was sure it was going to be anything but easy. What if they denied her only wish as it was too much or something they didn't want to fulfill for her for some reason? They could even consider her not a part of the completion solely on the fact she was a woman, as most Kingdoms had this idea.

"Stop, you don't know till you try..." Anna stated when she felt her doubt sitting in. "They said a wish, doesn't matter how big or small..." she reminded herself. "But why would I get a free wish over a snowflake?" she retorted, looking at some of the rooms and choosing which one she should try first. "There is also a prize with the wish...a secret prize.." Anna wondered, her mind coming to the unknown part of the competition. It didn't make sense to Anna, to keep the prize a secret. They clearly discussed the wish portion of it freely but they kept the prize a mystery as if it was something they couldn't reveal. Or maybe that's what they wanted. Maybe they wanted them to be kept in the dark of the prize until they already accepted the wish, stringing them along in their plans and whatever they may be. Her mind began to come down from the buzz it had been on earlier from the wish and reality set in. "They can't honestly expect me to believe that I get a free wish for finding a stupid snowflake.." Anna laughed, her eyes scanning the floor and the walls as she walked. But then there she was, looking for the snowflake and doing exactly what she was mocking. All for the hopes of a stupid wish. "I'll look, but I'm not going to expect anything...there has to be more to this than their letting on."

Anna walked the hallways of the second floor once, and then twice, ducking in rooms as a quiet servant walked the halls every now and then. To keep herself busy she managed to look around every room she had to hide away in, checking boxes, under beds, behind curtains and even in closets. Things were looking rather bleak for her search and although she had hardly searched half of the second floor, Anna was already thinking she should've left by now to search Adlai. "It just has to be here...why would they risk leaving such a priceless item out in the public?" Anna thought, trying to encourage her mind into believing there was a good reason for her searching the castle, "Just keep searching...".

Leaving the current guest room, Anna tiptoed to the next door and smiled as her eyes fell over the words "Library". "Hopefully it's not too big..." Anna whispered and opened up the door slowly. The room was, much to Anna's distaste, large and quite magnificent. Lined from head to toe with books such as any library would, but something rang different about this one. It was much more stocked, the covers seemed so much more elegant and Anna could clearly see it was loved and properly taken care of as not even a speck of dust lined any of the shelves. "I could get lost in here.." Anna breathed, shutting the door behind her as she walked into the room. Anna first went to a table full of books and started to lift one book after the other up, then placing them back carefully. The books were titled things she had never heard before, spiking her interest as she searched. At one point she even opened up a book and read a few lines, nearly finding herself deep within the story before she forced herself out. "I can't start reading now..." Anna warned herself, knowing the moment she did she would be found lost in the magical world of books and kicked out of the competition. Or at least she assumed she would.

She had lifted every single book up on the table and checked through its pages when her eyes turned to the shelves, groaning as she realized the task she would soon have. Plucking the books one by one and shaking them or moving them to see if the snowflake was there was something Anna definitely didn't want to do. Still she would for the chance of winning this competition. But just as her eyes fell on the shelf, she tripped over books that were on the floor and she stumbled. Anna bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming as she tumbled to the ground, practically falling on more books that were placed before her as well. The trip hadn't hurt her nor damaged any books but as she turned to get up she spot a golden book further away, lonely and looking rather strategically placed. "That's too easy...how could they expect anyone to miss that?" Anna joked, a side of her hoping it was secretly there. Anna took slow strides, building the moment up as she came upon the book and lifted it up slowly. It felt lighter than the others and she grew hopeful, closing her eyes. "Please...I need this wish.." she prayed and opened the book. She flipped through each page carefully, examining any bumps or possible places it could have been hidden, only to shake it completely in the end to find absolutely nothing but paper and ink. A disappointed gasp fell from her lips as the book turned out to be completely ordinary. "Of course..." She laughed bitterly and dropped the book to the floor, turning to face the bookshelf.

"You should be careful with that, its over fifty years old." a voice called out and Anna's heart stopped as she slowly turned to face the woman who now stood in the doorway, staring back at her, blue eyes piercing into her soul.


	5. The Girl

**Hey, hey guys! **

**Here is the next chapter, where we see Elsa and Anna officially meet!**

**Piratecheif-Good luck on your finals! I'm a student as well and might have a week (during finals) where I won't be posting much. I promise to make up for that week with a double update or something :) But I do hope you stay hooked!**

**You all have been very kind with your reviews, thank you very much for everything! Here we go!  
-Talk Pillow**

* * *

She wore a long blue dress, obviously royal, that practically covered every inch of her skin minus her neck and head. Light blue stockings matched her gloves that fit perfectly onto her fingers that were tightly gripped around a green book she was holding. Her hair was bright blonde; tightly woven together to match every other aspect of her, her blue eyes stared coldly at Anna from behind pale skin.

Anna's mouth fell open as she took the girl in, trying to figure out whom she belonged to or if she was an important royal. She couldn't have been a contestant, especially if her concerns were more for the fifty year old book than a wish or a priceless golden necklace. Anna looked down at the golden book then back up at the girl, her guilt setting in as she noticed how terribly it was placed upon the ground.

"I'm sorry about the book...I didn't know." Anna breathed out, wanting to turn to pick it up and hand it to the girl but becoming too frightened to figure out how her legs or her hands worked.

The girl looked at the book behind her and took a step in, holding the green book in her hands before her as if it were going to save her choose Anna attack. The two locked eyes as the girl made her way over to the golden book, picking it up and examining it before placing it on the table. A more appropriate place. The book, now sitting on the table, seemed to calm Anna a bit as the girl took a few steps back and eyed the woman over. Her judging features weren't hidden at all on her face as she took Anna in, now closer.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked, seeming more confident as Anna tried her best not to be taken aback by her appearance. Asides her cold nature she was displaying now, her appearance was strikingly beautiful, causing Anna to struggle as she felt a blush arise to her cheeks.

"I am here for the contest..." she said, smiling sheepishly

A pause, she seemed surprised. "That's for men."

"I wasn't told to leave..."

"Probably because you look like a boy." she practically snapped back. Typically coming from any sort of person the comment hardly hurt, but from this girl she spoke like there was something wrong with her. "The contest is cancelled anyways, at least for you..." she spoke, turning to leave towards the door."The King and Queen said nothing about being able to roam the castle, I will let them know of your withdrawal from the contest." the woman added as she took large strides to get as further away from Anna as she could.

Anna's heart stopped once more and she found herself practically running towards the girl, "Wait please, I need this wish I..!" she called out. She was losing her voice, losing what she needed to say. She felt like the girl wasn't even giving her a chance to explain herself, to work things out so that she could be in the competition and before Anna knew it she was rushing over to her in a mad panic. "I'm sorry, please reconsider!" she prayed, but the girl continued and so Anna reached out and grabbed the girl by the wrist. "Please I need this..!" Anna practically cried, pulling so the girl could turn and face her.

The next thing Anna knew she was feeling a cool sensation all over her hand followed by pain as it tore down her arm, causing her to stumble back onto the floor. "Ouch!" Anna screamed, loudly, looking at her hand to see ice melting off her fingertips. The pain reminded her of when she played outside in the snow too long when she was little, the coldness taking a turn for the worse as she started to feel more like she was freezing from the inside out than having fun. Those childhood memories did little to ease her heart as the pain subsided and she fought internally to not draw her sword. "M-magic...?" she breathed as she looked up at the girl, surprised she could conjure something so quickly.

The girl looked far worse than Anna and she stumbled back against the wall as Anna noticed a small amount of ice start to melt from the girl's gloved fingertips, just as Anna's did. But unlike Anna's look of surprise and pain, this girl looked completely frightened and on the verge of passing out as her chest moved rapidly and she could see her face begin to pale. Never had Anna felt so terrible for reaching out and touching someone and as she went to apologize the girl flinched, causing Anna's heart to shatter once more.

"I..." Anna choked out, looking from her hand to the girl, trying to explain. Suddenly the girl's attention tore to the door and Anna thought for a moment she was going to run, but then she heard it, soft and first and then growing slowly.

Noises were coming down the hallway and Anna felt her brain send itself into overdrive, as if mimicking her worries the girl looked towards the doorway and back at Anna. "Please, I'm sorry I startled you...but I wasn't supposed to be here...I have to hide or...or do you know of a way out?" Anna practically begged, gathering herself on her knees. The girl stared at her longer, color and determination returning to her features, as she raised an eyebrow at Anna. Anna's hope dropped and she bowed her head deeper to the floor, "Please I can't get in trouble...I'll do whatever you ask..!". Anna knew she was desperate, pathetic even, but getting caught now and losing this contest would mean losing the chance to be a knight. Her once in a lifetime chance.

Anna was so caught up in all her begging she almost didn't hear the girl shyly whisper out, "Come with me." and walk out of the door. Anna quickly rose and ran after the girl who had managed to gain some distance down the hall already, nearly loosing her for a moment. The girl wound around the corner and opened up a door, waiting for Anna to duck inside, "In here...". Anna nodded and quickly ducked inside, nearly stumbling as her foot caught on the flooring. "Stay here." she warned and shut it tightly, disappearing behind the closed door. Anna was able to make out a bedroom right before she was enclosed in darkness. Silence followed and Anna's eyes stared down at the shadows that fell against the light of the door, the girl was standing against it and Anna could just barely make out a light tapping noise.

"She's just as nervous as I am..." Anna noted, seeing the girls tapping growing louder as footsteps neared the door. Anna brought her hands up to her mouth, praying it would silence her heavy breathy as the woman discussed with what Anna assumed to be guards outside of the door.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she heard a man speak followed by someone laughing, angelic and soft.

"Of course, why do you ask?" that must of been the girl.

"Um...we thought we heard someone scream...we heard a lot of sounds actually."

"Oh..."

"Madam?"

"I slipped, I accidentally slipped..." This girl was a terrible liar.

Silence rose quickly and Anna bit her lip, worrying they wouldn't believe the girl. Someone spoke out in response, but his voice was very much mumbled. Another voice, this one deeper, and then the shuffle of footsteps. They were walking away. "Gods.." Anna breathed, relieved as she waited there in the darkness.

Not a moment sooner the door opened and Anna held her breath as the fair woman walked in, her breathing a little nerved as she did. Closing it behind her she looked Anna up and down, taking her in slowly as she controlled her breathing. Anna felt herself blush as her blue eyes raked down her, acting as if Anna was something so completely new and strange to her, she nearly forgot the girl had a voice when she finally snapped from her trance and walked across the room.

"They're gone.." she said quietly and went to add light to the room. Anna watched her as she did, waiting for the perfect moment to say thank you. When she had lit two candles and the room revealed itself to be a small bedroom, possibly for a royal, Anna went to open her mouth only to be stopped by the girl. "Why did you sneak into this castle..save your apologies or thanks for later, you can owe me back by telling me the truth." she said, rather coldly, causing Anna to falter.

Licking her lips Anna looked down at the floor. This girl knew why she was here in the castle, for the contest, and lying at this point just didn't seem fit after the girl had effectively saved her life. Although she knew explaining it wouldn't make much sense, she wanted to be as truthful to her as much as she could.

"I thought it would be better to search here instead of competing with the other men out there..I wondered if perhaps the royal family was trying to trick us into thinking it wasn't here..when it indeed was." Anna admitted, feeling stupid, the whole idea was stupid; she should have just left with the others. "I see now that it wasn't the best idea...I should have asked before I snuck my way around the castle..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "So...well I'm sorry for doing that...and I'm sorry for scaring you, I uh..." Anna looked down to her hand then. She wanted to say she deserved the magic that had torn through her arm from the girl, if it was indeed from her, and apologize then for making her conjure it. But then she advised herself against it, feeling like the incident was a sore topic or something even the girl didn't understand. Especially with how she reacted to the powers, "I'm sorry...".

They remained silent for some time before the girl finally sighed and went towards the door, opening it slowly. Anna watched as the girl poked her head out and turned to look down both hallways then directly at her. "Come." She whispered out, beckoning Anna towards the door.

"Wait...what?" Anna managed to choke out, confusion filling her.

"I said, come...you need to leave before the guards find you or worse...the King and Queen." She stated, walking out of the door before Anna could question her another moment.

The girl managed to lead her through the castle and out the back entrance, through what looked to be a frosted rose garden, down a flight of stairs and out onto the sandy cold beach of Adlai. Anna looked back at the castle with wide eyes as she realized she had basically just been inside that thing, dodging guards and following what she assumed to be a royal of some kind. Her heart pumped with adrenaline and she couldn't wait to tell Kristoff of the details.

"I would walk a ways down on the beach..then through the city, if they see you behind the castle they might suspect you are trying to break in." the girl said, even though Anna did. "I hope you don't decide to get in any more trouble tonight...good evening." she concluded and turned to head back inside the castle, averting her eyes away from Anna's

Anna gaped then, wanting to stop the girl so that she could at least know her name. But as she neared the girls arm, she stopped herself, remembering the moment in the library. How she had startled her and effectively caused a reaction that was beyond the words of fear. She couldn't frighten her again like that; as much as Anna wanted to stop her, she had done enough damage this evening to the poor girl.

"Uh, thank you...I won't forget your kindness!" Anna yelled out awkwardly, the girl halting for a moment but then continuing on her way. Anna watched her go, smiling at the quiet being she had just met. So many questions arose to her mind then. Who she was, what she was doing in the castle and more importantly whom she belonged to. "What an interestingly odd person.." Anna laughed out, recalling the girl vividly in her memory already. "And the ice..." she suddenly remembered, looking down at her arm, "What was that even about?" she wondered aloud.

The ice seemed to startle the girl just as much as it had startled herself, making her wonder if the ice even came from her in the first place. But like everything else that evening, Anna decided to put it to rest. She had nearly been in a world of trouble over a whim and had effectively scarred another person due to her quick thinking. If she were truly meant to find the snowflake then it would be so. But she wouldn't allow herself to worry any more of it, at least for that evening.

The woman was just about to walk away, down the beach as the girl had said, when she noticed something glimmering just a few steps beyond her. In any other situation, of any night and time, Anna may have missed the object. But on such a night as this, fate was smiling on her and pointed her attention just there as it seemed to nearly shine with an intensity matching the sun. Looking down she walked over to the object and picked it up, "Did that girl drop this...?" Anna breathed, trying to brush the sand and snow from it to get a better look. Anna's eyes widened and she felt like she was dreaming as the object came into view, practically dropping it in her amazement. "No way..."

* * *

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned suddenly as she shut the back door of the castle, eyes widening in surprise as her Father stood before her. Her breath was held and for a moment she worried he had caught her coming in from the back of the castle. Although even if he hadn't visibly seen her doing so, the sand on her feet was a dead giveaway.

"Yes Father?" Elsa asked a small smile forming as she composed herself.

In her mind she picked out several ways to avoid the conversation that was getting ready to happen between the two, the questions he would ask and even the disapproving looks he may give her. Although she was displeased with herself for wanting to lie, such an act as hiding someone successfully out of the castle would result in a punishment she had never faced from either parent. She couldn't risk tainting the perfect image they had of her. But as her Father allowed a smile to press through his tired features, Elsa relaxed, knowing his mind was working in a much different way than wanting to question what she was doing at the back of the castle door. Still the man looked towards the door, then back at her, his eyes looking at both curiously.

"Have you seen your Mother, she was looking for you.." he stated, his mind seeming to move forward with the conversation instead of backwards. Much to Elsa's relief. "She wants you to practice your scales..the ones you missed this morning?" he reminded her, the girl nodding happily.

"Yes Father, I will find her immediately." Elsa beamed, walking past him, placing a kiss on his cheek. The man jumped and brought his hand to his face, a small chuckle arising from him as the girl rushed off. Elsa had never felt this excited about her piano lessons nor had she ever looked so happy to the man, wondering if the arranged marriage was starting to work itself into her mind as something she wanted to do. Never realizing that the reason for the girls smile was from the adventure she had just had, the woman she had met for only a few minutes that evening.

Although Elsa had put up her defense, become short with the woman and nearly left her for the guards to handle, she couldn't keep her mind from thinking of her and the thrilling experience that the two had in just a short amount of time. Elsa had never hidden anyone from her parents, save the behavior of the Prince, nor had she effectively snuck the person out without either of them knowing. The moment giving her goosebumps on her pale skin.

"She was like the girl from my book..." Elsa thought, remembering the story she had read about a young daughter going to war for her Father. She didn't know if this girl had a Father or if she was exactly going to war, but she was dressed like a man and she had an heir about her that screamed she knew how to fight. Elsa had so many questions she wanted to ask her, wanted to know about her, but of course such trivial things couldn't be allowed. She had stolen away inside the castle walls, apparently trying to find the golden snowflake for the contest her parents had worked together. If said parents had found her, they surely would have locked her away inside the castle or even put her to death if they saw it fit.

Asking questions out of curiosity and endangering her life were two very different things and as much as Elsa wanted to know, she couldn't allow herself to do so at the expense of another human being. "I probably shouldn't have been so mean either.." Elsa sighed, trying to forget the way she snapped at the girl. "But then again she probably shouldn't have frightened me.." she added, remembering the way the girl apologized and begged for her mercy.

"Elsa, dear there you are.." her Mother called, breaking her from her thoughts. The Princess looked up and saw her Mother coming from her music room, waving her down. "Your Father and I were looking everywhere for you dear!" she laughed, bringing her arm around her shoulder as she approached, pulling her into the room.

"I am sorry Mother.." Elsa stated, truthfully. "I was reading another story..." this time a lie.

Her Mother had her sit down at the piano, quickly opening up the sheet music. "What story did you read about this time?" she asked, trying to be involved in her daughter's interests. Elsa's Father was the one who typically enjoyed reading as she did while her Mother enjoyed music, both trying to incorporate these things in her life as often as possible. While music was a nice skill to have, Elsa would have preferred reading over playing any time or day. "Anything exciting happen?" the woman added, seeing Elsa trying to focus on her finger placement.

A pause, "I read a story about a girl..." she trailed off, her mind working over details. "She dressed like a man, had a life of a…" another pause. "A…thief and she found her way into a noble's castle." Elsa explained, delighting in the way her Mother gasped dramatically.

"Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happened!"

"Don't worry Mother..the Princess found her."

"Oh really, and what happened?"

"She helped her."

"Helped a thief, why that is absurd!" her Mother laughed, trying to focus on her daughters words and the piano's sound.

Elsa smiled, "A little absurd...but the thief was sorry for infiltrating the castle and wanted to leave, but she became lost...and the Princess had to help her out.". Her fingers nearly pressed down on the wrong key and Elsa flinched, holding her breath as she corrected herself. Her Mother whispered out words of approval and Elsa allowed herself to breath normally again. Messing up during these practices resulted in doing the music all over again, something the girl was not willing to do at this hour. "She helped her out because she saw that the thief had changed her ways and she took pity upon the girl.." Elsa added, reflecting on the night she had with the very same mysterious girl.

Her Mother nodded, hand waving back and forth as Elsa skillfully played. "Do you think the two will see each other again?" she asked, and Elsa practically stopped her movements then and there.

"Again...?"

"Yes, is the story over at that?" her Mother asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. For a moment as she felt their skin connect, Elsa wondered if her Mother knew about the evening she had with the girl. The way she found her in the library, the rude comment she stated to her, the icy feeling that shook between them and eventually how Elsa helped her escape. But then her Mother was chuckling, "I can't see their story ending here...I think it is much longer than that.".

Elsa nodded, a small smile breaking past her lips. "Perhaps...I'll have to tell you when I finish the story." she admitted, seeming to make her Mother laugh again.

"I'll be eagerly waiting my dear." She concluded, allowing their conversation to end and the sound of the piano to fill the room.

The scales were finished and Elsa kissed her Mother on the cheek, retiring to her room for the evening, her mind set ablaze by everything that happened. Her Mother's words echoed into her mind as she prepared for bed, of how the girl's stories weren't over yet. Elsa wondered if this was true, wondered if she would ever see the girl again after this evening, and what would happen if she did.

"If she intends to break in again, with her excuse of the contest...I won't hesitate to call the guards.." Elsa stated out loud as she crawled into bed, "Clearly if she was lying...she got away with it and shouldn't try again.".

But the more she thought of this, planning each step out as if she were to see the girl again, the more she ended up with the same result. She wouldn't tell on her, wouldn't allow harm to be done unto her by the guards and would quite possibly help her again. "But why..?" Elsa wondered, her hand coming up to grasp at her neck. Her throat felt tight and her mind couldn't keep itself from the girl as she closed her eyes, replaying the way she looked over and over again. As her hand searched her neck, her eyes furrowed and she leaned up suddenly.

"Wait...what?" she breathed, feeling her neck once more and realizing the piece that was once there was missing. "Did I drop it...?" Elsa wondered, fear working its way into her mind as she looked about the bedroom. It was such a small item that she couldn't imagine seeing it in the darkness of the night; let alone the small light she did have in her room. "Perfect..." Elsa sighed, frustration filling her as she realized she was growing too tired to care. "I will look for the jewelry tomorrow..." she concluded, turning in her sleep. As much as she wanted to care about it, care about the competition and the husband she would soon have to meet, all she could find her mind to focus on was the girl and the possible chance they would meet again.


	6. Confessions

**A/N- Hello guys!**

**Well this week was looking very open at the start, especially school wise, until my professors dumped an extra essay or two on me! Bah! School guys, it's killing me XD. Anyways, I'm glad I got to update today. Hopefully the next update will come before next Sunday! So many amazing reviews! Thank you all for your feedback! I was terrible with responding this week (once again due to school) and I do apologize that most of your questions will be answered in this chapter! I will be better at responding next time :3**

**Guest- No worries :) The Queen has one, kept close to her heart, the other is with Anna as expected.**

**tibetan mastiff- Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you love it :)**

**GoldenHeart333- Thanks for such a sweet review! Mother's have a way of knowing (especially my mom .)...We'll have to see how well Elsa's Mother knows her :)**

**LeFrozenFire- As Elsa's mother mentioned, the story is not over yet! The girls will meet again :) As for the knight title, hopefully Anna will be able to get it!**

**shadowhunterakira- Ah yes, Kristoff! Don't worry, Anna and him will be besties for life :D**

**Eclipsestorm4- Updating now! ha ha, thank you very much! :D**

**battousai24- Yes the King and Queen would notice such a obvious jewel gone from the girl...that is if she were meant to have it in the first place :**

**Thank you guys!**

**Alright...here we go!****  
****-Talk Pillow**

* * *

Kristoff awoke to the sound of Anna's shrill voice, practically ringing in his ear, and the clomping of Sven's feet as he rose to greet the girl. Groaning he rolled over to make himself more comfortable only to be shaken by the girl, her voice never ceasing as continued to scream. Kristoff was sure the inn keeper was going to have both of their heads. "Kristoff wake up!" Anna half laughed, half yelled, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging at him. The man pulled his shirt back, groaning something Anna couldn't understand. Something along the lines of 'goodnight Anna' and 'Go away'. Still the girl persisted, "Kristoff I won!".

Kristoff turned, peaking an eye open, "You won?" he spat out, annoyed she was still trying to wake him. The girl looked completely breathless, possibly from all the screaming, and her hands balled into a fist before her as if she couldn't control them anymore from all the excitement. "She looks honestly crazy…" he noted, staring into her eyes as she looked between Sven and him. Glancing over to his faithful reindeer, Kristoff gave him a curious look as if to inquire about Anna's behavior. But Sven was giving him an equally clueless look and shrugged his shoulders, clearly not understanding what was going on. "What did you win Anna, a million bucks?" Kristoff laughed as he slowly sat up, his back aching terribly.

Anna stuck her tongue between her teeth as she smiled, "If I want it to be!" she teased. The man cocked an eyebrow at her, his mind catching up now. "Look, I found the golden snowflake!" Anna breathed, digging into her pocket to find the necklace that was worth a wish. Wrapping her fingers around the chain she pulled it out and showed the man and his reindeer. Both eyes trailed over it, shining as they examined it. "This is my ticket to becoming a knight!" Anna laughed, sitting down next to the man as he scratched his head. No sooner had she confessed these words, her face fell, and she remembered she hadn't told Kristoff or anyone for that matter about her want to become a knight. "I mean..." Anna trailed off, silencing herself as she realized it was too late to go back on her words. She was going to have to tell him.

"How...wait what?" Kristoff asked, going first to the idea of a million bucks and then going to the fact that Anna wanted to be a knight. The confession hung in the air, eating at both of them, and the man suddenly realized her words were true. It hit deep, deep down inside of him and before he could process another moment of Anna and her want to be a Knight, she was explaining her entire evening and how she had a ticket to become the very title. Anna told him how she had always wanted to be a knight, how she had been lying about it for some time and how she even went out tonight to fulfill the dream of becoming one. She explained how she went to the castle, about all the men she saw and the royals proposal. She told how she snuck inside the castle and how she was saved from a castle resident, possibly a royal and how she found the snowflake on the ground just before she came back to their room for the evening. By the time she was through Kristoff, as well as Sven, were staring at her wide eyed and in disbelief.

"That's..." Kristoff started to say, losing his words halfway through.

"Impossible I know.." Anna finished for him.

"Yeah, very impossible...how do you know this isn't some kind of scam Anna?" Kristoff questioned, trying to find some way the royals may have tricked the men and Anna. Every moment that Anna had experienced that night showed no sign of trickery or foul play from the King and Queen, the only thing being a mystery to them was the prize. "What if they are tricking you?" he added, unsure how he should even begin to bring up the title and the betrayal the camp would feel from her. Going back wasn't going to be the easiest thing without Anna, let alone with the news that she was going to be a knight. People would be curious, ask questions and wonder where the girl went. What was he going to tell them?

Anna shook her head, "What could they possibly gain from tricking all of us...except a good laugh." Anna said as she thought it over. It was true, the King and Queen had nothing to win over this. They had placed a royal object out into the kingdom of Adlai and wanted it returned to them so they could reward the victor. The mystery prize was something she was taking a chance with but as long as Anna knew she was getting her free wish, she didn't care. "I need to take this chance regardless...a wish means I can have anything I want...and I want my new life." she admitted, the words sounding heavy between the two.

Kristoff nodded, sheepishly, and Anna turned to see the man looking rather glum. She had expected him to be sad, to hate her even, but going through it was much worse than she ever had hoped it would be. The man must have realized his behavior was noticeable and he quickly hid it with a grin, "I can't say the rest of the camp will be happy...but I'm happy for you...truly." he said softly. Anna's eyes burned then and she felt as if her vision was blurring. Brining up her hand she wiped away a tear that had fallen, unnoticed by Kristoff as he continued his words. "I am going to miss you Anna...Arendelle is close now, but that won't always be true next year or even next month!" he laughed, looking towards Sven as the reindeer nodded his head in support.

"Kristoff..." Anna started to say only to be silenced by the man. He reached around her and draped his arm across her shoulders. The contact seemed different to them, more meaningful, as Anna felt her entire body flinch against his skin only to relax in the next. The man was honestly one of her closest friends she had ever made, asides Esmerelda, and his support meant the world to her. Especially from a man who hates all royals, especially ones above the title of a thief.

"Anna, Knight of Adlai!" he beamed, his eyes dazing off as if he could picture the woman before him. "Defender of Arendelle camp and hero to all!" he yelled, causing Anna to laugh. "I can definitely see it…protecting the people of the land, in the name of the King and Queen!" he sighed loudly, "The women will flock to you…and they won't even be drunk this time.". He gave Anna a knowing smile then, earning him an eye roll from the girl back. The only woman she had ever come close to dating was a girl from Arendelle camp, who had become drunk one evening, and kissed Anna just for fun. A headache and a bitter memory later, Kristoff was still poking fun at her about it.

Taking her arm she slung it around Kristoff's shoulder as well and smiled at the man, "Thanks Kristoff.." her words were short but sincere and soon the two found themselves hugging tightly with Sven pushing his head to them, wanting to join the love.

A few moments passed and the three separated all their eyes on the golden snowflake in Anna's hand. "When are you going to discuss with the King and Queen?" Kristoff asked, wanting to ease the tension in the air they were all feeling. He was a kind man at heart, good to Anna and always listened well to her problems. He also knew how to divert the conversation, especially in his favor.

Anna held up the snowflake, the piece glimmering in the small light of the room. "I'm heading out tomorrow."

* * *

"Fuck.." Anna breathed as she paced back and forth in front of the stand, "How much longer is this going to take?"

The three rose early, or as early as they could since Anna did manage to wake them up in the middle of the night, and went immediately to have their sled fixed. The sled was hardly going to be fixed and more going to be replaced as it was nearly destroyed save a couple of pieces of wood they had collected from the crash. Anna suggested they buy a whole new sled, seeing as the repairs would take hours or even days to work out. But Kristoff and his cheap ways decided it would save them more to repair, especially since they hardly had the money as is. The work on the sled had already taken half the day's time, pushing into the afternoon when Anna started to grow impatient. He looked up and watched the girl as she walked back and forth, Sven at his side, both of them with a silly grin on their faces. "You've really picked up cursing eh?" he laughed, silencing as Anna gave him a dirty look. "Amazing how you act so kind to me last night only to be so cruel this morning!" he teased again, avoiding her eyes as she rolled them.

"It's already past midday...how could it take this long?" Anna wondered out loud, although she knew even the most skilled of carpenters couldn't pop a sled out in under a few hours. No mortal man could ever do such a thing. "What if they change their mind and cancel the game?" Anna worried, looking at the castle in the distance. It wasn't far but it would take time by foot, leaving now would mean leaving the sled. Something Kristoff needed for his job with the Arendelle camp.

Sven and Kristoff looked to each other and then at Anna, "Why don't you go on ahead Anna, we'll catch up?" the man offered. He knew that wasn't what she wanted, that she wanted to say goodbye and leave from the castle, but he still wanted to give her the option. Even if it was something she definitely didn't want to do.

Anna shook her head and smiled, coming to sit down with the man and his reindeer. "No, I want to go all together...I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!" she laughed, trying to find something for her hands to do as she checked the sun often for the time. "Why not tell me one of your childhood stories Kristoff, with Sven?" Anna practically begged, trying to get a conversation going to quicken the time.

The man immediately set off on a story of how Kristoff and Sven had met a group of trolls when they were younger, a story Anna had heard often, and explained how the trolls were the reason he was here today as they returned them to his parents. The interesting tale was something Anna never questioned, seeing as she had never met a troll nor had she ever learned that such things existed until she met Kristoff. For all she knew the creatures could have existed or they could not have, something she wasn't willing to judge in her ignorance of the species. Next Kristoff told a story about how his Parents went on a business trip, never returning, and how he set off with Sven to find them. This story was the sadder of the tales that the man told Anna, one they both knew the ending to. Eventually Kristoff found Arendelle camp and has been traveling with them since. Sometimes Anna wondered if he stayed with Arendelle camp not because of the freedom or the jobs he received, but because of his parents he was still hoping to find.

"Whoa…" Kristoff said, glancing up, leaving the story he was halfway through telling. A story about when he had nearly lost his leg.

Anna looked at the man and then at Sven, "You broke your leg when you were eight because…whoa?" she repeated, obviously confused. The man placed his hand atop the girl's head, turning her towards the woman he was staring down. The woman was tall, much taller than Anna, dirty blonde hair with a set of dark eyes. She was right across from them at another set of stands, discussing with a man about buying some interesting looking fruit that Anna had never seen before. If Anna didn't know better she would assume Kristoff was pointing out the girl for himself, wanting to talk with her purely because he wanted to get to know her. But Anna did know better, she knew Kristoff didn't date often and she especially knew what he was doing with that dumb sparkle in his eyes as he took off to speak with the woman. "Oh God's not again..Sven do something." Anna pleaded; bringing her head down to her knees.

"Don't even bother Sven…wait here!" Kristoff called, earning another growl from Anna.

"Why does he do this Sven, it's the same thing every time…wait for it." Anna explained, pointing towards the reindeer's friend as he approached the woman. "He's going to start off with one of his stupid jokes.." she said, the reindeer watching on in awe as Kristoff did just that. Anna rolled her eyes as the woman actually pretended to laugh this time. Most women didn't even do that. "He's going to..oh God." Anna ducked her head as she saw the man pointing to her, just as she was about to say, peaking up as the woman gave her as well as Kristoff an odd look. "Then she's going to ask…is that a man or a woman." Anna sighed, which the woman did just as she said. "Oh then it gets good cause see how Kristoff tries to explain…the girl is going to get mad and now she thinks he's some pervert and…" Anna faltered, watching as the woman started to walk away. "Weird..usually they slap him.." she mentioned, Sven nodding his head slowly as he took in the amazing scene that Anna had word for word depicted. As if the girl had heard Anna's statement, she turned and slapped Kristoff, much to Anna's approval. "And…then they slap them…see it happens every time..right Kristoff?" Anna asked, folding her arms in victory as the man slumped his way back over.

"All I was trying to do was to get you a girlfriend and clearly every girl on this planet is crazy.." he grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. "I mean what is this..the sixth girl that thinks I'm just some perv looking for a good time…they are all crazy..every one of them."

"Or they just aren't into girls..into me…"

"Tch, their lost.."

"Yeah if only every girl could be as weird as I am, then I'm sure I'd have no problems..."

"Hey.." Kristoff said, his voice turning serious. Anna sighed, turning to face a set of stern looking eyes. She knew what the look meant, that he didn't enjoy the put downs she was giving herself. A habit of Anna's she often did when it came to these situations. "One day you're gonna meet an awesome girl Anna, whose gonna fall madly in love with you…the only reason why it hasn't happened yet is cause you haven't met her!" he explained, his hopefulness making it difficult for the girl to hide her smile. "Or maybe you have…maybe she just hasn't realized it yet..who knows!" Kristoff added, folding his arms across his chest. "Perhaps I'm wrong and it was the girl back in Arendelle camp?" he teased, dodging just as Anna swung her fist at him.

"Stop bringing her up!" Anna yelled, trying to hold back a laugh. "I don't even remember her name!"

"Of course you don't…how could you even remember you guys even kissed with the amount of alcohol you took in?"

"I wasn't that drunk.."

"Clearly you were or you would have had some sense and listened to my advice about that girl…which reminds me of another story when I first turned sixteen.." Kristoff started to say, going back to his story telling. Anna had a hard time focusing this round, the fact of her singleness burning into her mind. Anna wasn't lonely, she had friends such as Kristoff and Sven to keep her company, but there were times she was reminded of her status that truly left her feeling bitter. Walking amongst the camp and seeing people starting new love, ending it, settling down and starting a family was a normal thing in the life of Arendelle Camp that hardly came to her attention. But then other times, such as these as well as deep thoughts in the middle of the night, that reminded her of how much she truly wished she had someone to call her own. Kristoff was onto his eighth story, Anna hardly being there for any of them, and the sun was dipping behind the stands as well as the other buildings when the man had finally completed the sled out of the pieces of wood the crew had gave him.

"Thank you!" Kristoff breathed, shoving a bag of gold at him for payment and lugging the reigns before him to tie Sven up. The man looked startled as he received the payment, trying to see if it was worth the amount he was searching for while Anna hoped onto the sled. Whatever the actual amount was, Anna could only guess, never being one to make the decisions money wise for the group.

In the next moment the three were off, making a mad dash towards the castle, the woman's mind in a flurry. "It's not like someone else found the golden snowflake.." Anna said out loud, more comforting herself than anything. "I'll be fine...", or at least she hoped she would be.

It seemed to grow colder as the crew got closer to the castle and Anna could only guess this was because of the sea of ice that lay beyond the castle. "Here we are!" Kristoff cheered, steering Sven to drop Anna right off at the entrance. The girl nearly jumped out before the sled came to a complete stop and started to run towards the castle, a smile stretched across her face. She was about halfway there when she stopped to turn back and wave at the boys, smiling at them. Kristoff leaned back in the sled and waved back then showed her a thumbs up. "You got this Anna!" he called, making the girls heart soar. She did have this, she had the golden snowflake. She continued her brisk walking until she made it to the large doors of the castle. Unlike the night before where everything laid wide open and inviting, the doors were now closed and guarded by two stern looking soldiers. As Anna approached them they tightened their grip onto their weapons and waited for the girl to speak, glaring into her soul.

"Um...hi, I'm here to speak with the Queen..and King.." Anna smiled, trying to sound as polite as she could. She had managed to wash up her face and hair well this time although her clothes were still dirtied and large on her, it was something she couldn't change. As she spoke the guards continued their stares, either not hearing her or ignoring her all together.

"My name is Anna..." Anna breathed, worry filling her.

Silence.

"I won the contest.."

More silence.

"I have the golden snowflake!"

When the men continued to be silent Anna reached into her pocket and held out the necklace to them, their eyes snapping to it immediately. Neither man still said a word but quickly opened up the doors where another set of guards were inside, beckoning her to follow them. Anna stood dazed for a moment, confused by the severity of the situation, then followed reluctantly inside as she stuffed the snowflake back into her pocket. She turned back for a small moment to see Kristoff watching her as she went, a small smile plastered on his face before he disappeared completely from her line of vision.

The night before in the castle was loud, fun and enjoyable. Now it was quiet, dark and rather terrifying as Anna followed the guards back into the same ballroom she had been the night before. The room seemed larger, obviously since it wasn't filled to the brim with men, and Anna wondered if she screamed how long it would echo. Such childish behavior was left in the back of her mind as a guard spoke, pointing to the door. "Our Majesties are in a meeting...we will fetch them for you, please stay here.." the guard said as he turned towards the door. Another followed for a moment only to stop, turning to Anna. His eyes stayed on the girl while the first guard left behind the door, leaving the two in complete awkwardness as they waited for him to return with the royals.

Anna tried to find anything to look at but the guard, feeling as if he was judging her with his eyes. But when the third minute passed and he still had not wavered she sighed and turned to him, "Why must you stare?" she practically spat, "I understand I am a stranger but.."

"It is my job Miss, I am not allowed to let you out of my sight." he spoke, his voice higher than Anna thought it would be. Anna felt a little bad after that and nodded her head, seeming to understand. She whispered out a small apology to the guard, whether or not he took it she wasn't sure.

A door creaked open and Anna turned to see the guard returning with the King and Queen of Adlai, a new royal looking man behind them as well. The man caught her attention for some reason and Anna stared at him for some time, watching how he came into the room. In his hands he had a book, large and well used. He opened it suddenly as they approached Anna, a pen coming out and preparing to write. "Is he documenting this...?" Anna wondered, watching as he stared between all three of them, his hand ready. The royals followed Anna's eyes and smiled proudly at the man, seemingly pleased with him, while the girl tried to come back from her curious thinking. Bowing Anna took in a deep breath, preparing herself for these next words she would speak. "I can do this..." she stated, remembering her friends encouraging words as well, "You've got this Anna...". Rising, the girl looked between both royals. "Your Majesties, I have brought you…your golden snowflake you have asked for..." Anna stated, as proudly and loudly as she could. She reached into her pocket and showed the snowflake to the royals, trying to hide a smile as they gasped.

The Queen was the one who came forward first, clearly not one to worry about distances, and took the snowflake from Anna's hands. She twisted and turned it in her hands, eyeing it carefully as Anna held her breath. Anna knew this was the real snowflake, or she hoped it would be, but she found herself internally panicking as the Queen continued her examination of the piece. If somehow it was indeed a fake, Anna was sure she would be punished for her unintentional lies. She flinched as the royal woman pulled at a chain across her own neck and the twin snowflake appeared next to the one Anna found, the one from last night. Anna still found herself panicking for a moment as the woman's face twisted, squinting her eyes at the snowflakes, and for a long minute Anna prepared herself for being thrown out of the castle. But then the royal was nodding her head approvingly and Anna sighed happily as she held the necklace up into the air. "Dear, she found it.." the Queen breathed, turning towards him as he looked between Anna and his wife. "We must...the prize dear."

Anna's heart stopped for a moment, they were going to reveal the mystery prize to her already? "Your grace, if I may...before I accept anything...may I please ask what the prize is?" Anna stated as she licked her lips, worried she may have offended them.

The King and Queen seemed taken aback, surprised that Anna was asking, but softened as the Queen took a step forward. "My dear...I have grave news for you...there is no prize, unless you enjoy the idea of a burden upon your shoulders." the Queen laughed, causing Anna's heart to sink. There was no prize? Not even a wish? "Child, this contest is made up...we did it to find a single worthy person to help us with our problem." the Queen added, her eyes focusing to Anna's. "In Adlai history when faced with a problem, seemingly unsolvable, we turn to our most prized relic...the golden snowflakes...it was fate you have found it and it is faith that you help us with our problem, if only you accept it." the Queen added, the golden snowflake seeming even more important to the group in that moment. Still Anna couldn't tear her mind off the idea of losing the prize, even losing the wish possibly. Kristoff had been right all along, they did trick the kingdom.

Anna faltered and she stared at them for a moment, "Your problem?".

"Yes, but it is not wise to speak here..if you could follow us we will explain everything." The King stepped in then, his eyes looking strained. Anna didn't know what to think about that. She was frustrated they had indeed tricked her, caused her to believe that she would be rewarded for this little game. Although she had hardly worked for this prize or wish, Anna still felt like she was owed something. If anything, at least for the stressful night.

"Please...we will do anything you ask, we still want to reward you with your wish...but getting said wish from us will require you to perform the next stage in our agreement." the Queen commented, sending Anna's mind back into bliss. The wish was still on, still able to be granted, and if Anna did help them she would still have her chance to be a knight.

Anna smiled, taking a deep breath in. She would do anything to fulfill this dream, if it was the last thing she ever did. "Alright, explain everything."


	7. Meeting

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! Whooo I was writing a lot today, looked at the time and realized "OH MY GOODNESS IT'S LATE..TIME TO UPDATE!"**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter simply because...Mommy and Daddy Elsa are so cute to me 3 ahhh! (protective lil babies 3) Anyways...**

**Guest- OHHH Kristoff should *spoiler alert* be getting a girlfriend sometime by the end of the story. And the poor guard was just doing his job :) but Anna can be quite paranoid sometimes. lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, your fan girling and love and patience has been much appreciated! **

**I plan to next update come Monday/Tuesday if school doesn't attack me again! **

**Here we go! **

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

Anna was taken back to a meeting room with the King and Queen of Adlai, the royal looking man following them every step of the way. The man was indeed someone of importance to the King and Queen, a supervisor of some sort, as he literally wrote every single word that was said between Anna and the King as well as the Queen. Anna's mind trailed to a terrible trick, one she had to force herself to not try with this supervisor of Adlai. She wanted to purposefully say a random word just to see if the man was actually doing his job, a terrible word or just a strange one just to be funny in this gloomy moment. But doing so could risk her wish, risk her new life as a knight. In any other situation she may have done so, but for now she left that idea in the back of her mind.

The meeting room was the first small thing this castle had, minus the room she had been in the night before, and Anna had a hard time comprehending how they managed to have meetings in the room. It was messy, papers were stacked everywhere and books lay open on the floor. A long table took up most of the room, supplied with four chairs. To Anna it reminded her more like the Arendelle camp instead of a royals meeting room.

The royals sat on the right side of the table, offering Anna the left. She took her seat on the opposite side of the royals, the advisor standing by the door and opening his book, readying his pen. Anna swallowed as she met their eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Remember you can always say no.." Anna thought, realizing she may have signed up for the wrong thing, biting off more than she could chew. "But also remember you're saying no to being a knight then too." her mind countered and Anna blocked out her thoughts so she could fully focus on the meeting at hand.

The Queen started the conversation again, clearly the one leading this decision. Anna realized she must wear the pants in this family, seeing as she always started everything. The idea of a woman leading this meeting made her feel at ease, especially since the woman displayed an heir about her that Anna liked. An heir that meant she respected Anna, even in her current position. "Well now…Miss...?" she started to say, trailing off, and Anna quickly finished it for her.

"Anna."

"Anna.." The Queen repeated, "My husband and I are as you know...the King and Queen of Adlai but we hope to get to know you on a more personal level after this meeting...therefore.." the Queen moved her hand towards her Husband, his eyes falling upon Anna as she took him in. "This is my husband, King Fannar..." her hand moved and she placed it atop her own heart, "I am Queen Orelia.". Anna nodded, realizing she had never known either of their names since arriving in the Kingdom or ever for that matter. The people around this kingdom simply called them the King and Queen, never speaking of them on a personal note such as Fannar or Orelia or even King Fannar and Queen Orelia.

"Had they done that on purpose...?" Anna wondered, seeing as by withholding their names they had a sort of wall between them and their people. A slim one, but a wall in general. "But they clearly revealed Elsa's name...?" Anna realized, remembering how she heard the girl's name from a normal member of the community as he walked by. Anna wanted to shake her head, realizing she was allowing her mind to wander. Trying to figure out names and why they had chosen to do certain things wasn't what she came here for. Fannar and Orelia gave her their names for a reason they didn't typically do with others. She had to accept this and move on, especially if she wanted to give these people a good impression of her.

The Queen seemed to notice her thinking, waiting patiently for Anna, until the girl locked eyes with her again and the royal could see her focus returning. "My daughter is Princess Elsa..and she is the reason for this meeting..." Orelia stated, her eyes lowering as she spoke. "My daughter is going to be married to a Prince of the Southern Isles soon..it's an arranged marriage and I would like her to feel as comfortable with her new husband as much as she can.". This part of the story made Anna want to roll her eyes, all royals were the same. Forcing girls to marry men and vice versus. "It has been arranged that she will need to go to him, a task not so easily performed as you can see by the ice covering our fair Kingdom" she laughed and Anna raised her eyebrows, not really understanding. "We've searched high and low for men around these parts to take our daughter to the Southern Isles...but either they cannot handle the idea of the South's heat or they cannot leave their loved ones on such a long journey.." the Queen breathed, angrily.

"That or they simply will not.." the King added bitterly, leaving the room in silence. Anna watched as the royals exchanged looks and then continued.

"We were tired of hearing the no's and the denials of our people, so we designed this...game to pick out a more cunning person who would be willing to help us." the Queen stated, making it sound like what she had done was all in good light. Anna wanted to speak out then, to say that they had lied to their people and were planning on using the prize to lure people in to taking their daughter on a dangerous and long trip. But Anna pressed those feelings to the back of her mind, holding them at bay. She had to behave, if anything for the title.

"So you want me to take your daughter to the Southern Isles for her arranged marriage?" Anna said, making sure she completely understood what they were saying.

Both of the royals nodded, smiling at Anna as if they had already won. "Yes, but we also want you to become her personal guard as well..staying with her till we can make time to find our way to the Southern Isles to bring our daughter and her new husband home." the man said, "Since it is nearly winter that will require you to stay with her a little under a year..."

Anna nodded, completely understanding now. Even if the highest of Kings and Queen's had asked their people this, it was a difficult task. Not only are they traveling across an ocean but they'd also be the sole protector of this Princess, failure would not only mean a possible rivalry with one kingdom but two. For Anna that would be three kingdoms she'd have to avoid from then on. Adlai, the Southern Isles and Lianna.

"There is not one man among your people who would take your daughter under his wing?" Anna questioned, feeling bold. The comment must have struck the two off guard and sadness washed over them. "Is there something else...that could be why the men are wary to take on this mission?" Anna thought, her heart pounding as the two looked between each other. Something wasn't being mentioned, something very specific. Anna wondered why a whole kingdom of strong men, and women, denied the Queen and King this offer. Why nobody would take the Princess to her new husband, only because of the heat or the length of the journey. Anna herself could understand how difficult it must be, she could definitely see how it would be a problem too. But not one person?

"No one...that is why we are desperate Miss Anna..we need your help, and we will do anything to get it from you." The Queen said warily, her voice shaking as she said the last part. "Our daughter needs a good man to help her rule Adlai...we need the Prince from the Southern Isles to continue the greatness of this land, if she cannot marry him..then our Kingdom will truly suffer." Orelia stated, sending goosebumps upon the girl. She was saddened by their lack of faith in their daughter Elsa, saddened they felt it necessary to come to such measures, and wished to tell them just this. But Anna was a simple misfit wannabe knight, they were the rock of Adlai, and she had no right to defend a girl she didn't even know. Perhaps she wasn't ready to rule a kingdom? Anna realized her decision would have to be made soon, that Fannar and Orelia had given her the offer and now she was to chose either yes or no to it. She took a deep breath, ready to make her terms known before she agreed to anything.

The King seemed to notice Anna's thinking and added, "We did indeed say you could have one wish, my wife and I are ready if you would like to discuss this.."

Nodding Anna brought her hands up and folded them on the table, mimicking the royals as they too did the same. There was a long silence after this and Anna searched her mind for any reason why she shouldn't be discussing her terms and then agreeing with the deal. But then her mouth was opening and she was admitting to the royals something she hadn't admitted in three years.

"I want to become a Knight...for this castle or just the title in general, as well as protection from my kingdom... Lianna." she nearly left the last part out, but unlike these people she would be one hundred percent truthful with them if she could.

Upon the name of the kingdom, both the royals eyes bulged and the supervisor's hand stopped mid sentence. Anna lost her breath and for a second she thought they were going to capture her, clearly knowing the name of her kingdom and making the comparisons to the girl now. The Queen looked to her husband, whose shock was fading quickly, and nodded. Their eyes making a silent agreement within each other.

"Erase it from the records...that she is from Lianna." the Queen demanded as she lifted a hand into the air, "Let it be written that we will give this girl what she wants, protection and the title...if she completes her task.". The supervisor's hand still stalled in his actions and didn't continue until he saw the eyes of all three of them looking towards him, the Queen holding the harshest of glares.

The man swallowed a lump in his throat and he scribbled into the book for a long minute before ceasing, waiting for them to continue. "It is so your grace.." he whispered out, his voice sounding tight. Anna's throat felt tight as well and she worried she would cry. She finally was going to have it, the very title she had been working towards for three years. No longer was she going to be Anna of Lianna or Anna the missing Princess. She was from then on going to be Knight Anna, protector of Adlai. Hero to all as Kristoff said.

"Then it has been decided...you will take our daughter Elsa, to her new husband..as her Knight..her protector and guardian I expect she will get there in one piece." The Queen commented, sending a wave of fear through Anna as she glared at her. She wanted to make sure Anna knew the severity of the situation, clearly not allowing the girl any leg room when it came to her daughter and her well being. "If anything should happen to our daughter Elsa, it is not only us who will suffer but the Southern Isles as well.." Orelia stated, Fannar looking onto the girl as well.

Anna immediately nodded her head, "I understand...I will not allow harm to fall upon your daughter your Majesties.." Anna found herself promising well before she could process the words. In her mind she knew she could protect someone, she had protected Kristoff and Sven several times in the line of danger. She had fought off enemies to the camp and if she were ever going to be a true knight she would have to get used to jobs such as these. Protecting Elsa would have to come before everything, including her life, if she wanted to become a true knight.

Queen Orelia and King Fannar smiled then, both turning to the supervisor. "It is settled then...we are in agreement!" King Fannar smiled, reaching his hand out for Anna to shake. The girl took it carefully; practically cringing as he shook her hand with a strength that she feared could have broken her slender fingers. Orelia came next, grasping with as much firmness as her husband. Anna wondered if this was their warning, showing her a taste of the pain they could do unto her should she fail them or her daughter. But Anna wasn't going to fail; she was going to be the best knight this Princess Elsa had ever seen. Her future dreams depended on it and she was going to make sure she did everything in her power to make those dreams come true.

Amongst all her daydreaming, Anna hardly paid attention to what was happening around her. There was a knock on the door and a guard poked his head in, announcing someone into the room. The King and Queen rose and Anna instinctively rose, not processing what she was doing until the King smiled and turned towards her. "Just in time, Miss Anna...I would like you to meet my daughter and the woman you will be serving for the next year." he beamed, proudly as he held a hand out towards the woman as she walked through the door.

Quiet steps sounded and a dark blue dressed woman walked into the room. Anna's eyes went wide and she nearly had to grab the table to keep herself from falling over as the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty from the night before stared back at her. The woman looked equally shocked, equally staring at Anna with wide eyes, processing why Anna was there.

"She's the Princess, that awkward, untouchable, bookworm is the Princess?" Anna's mind screamed, trying to figure out how she never made the connection. The woman knew all the twist and turns of the castle, had a basic knowledge of the books in the library and knew about the contest. "Who the hell else would she be you idiot?" Anna thoughts yelled back, biting her lower lip. The girls continued to stare at each other for a moment while Orelia and Fannar looked between the two, unaware of the awkward situation they had just caused.

But then the Princess bowed, recovering from the shock of seeing the other girl, and offered her a small smile. "Hello, Miss Anna I am Princess Elsa of Adlai..." she said quietly, eyes trained to the floor as if she were suddenly so shy.

Anna was once again staring, completely in her own world until she heard a soft cough from the supervisor and she quickly bowed her head. "Hello, Princess Elsa..it's nice to meet you..I am Anna of Arendelle Camp." Anna lied, both of them knowing they had met the night before. "It will be my pleasure to assist you and take you to your new husband." she added, praying the heat would disappear from her face as she rose to look at the woman straight on.

The words hung in the air as she did, watching as Elsa's smile faltered and she searched for her parents eyes. It was clear that she didn't know what any of them were talking about, even though her Father had introduced Anna as her guardian for the next year. The Queen was the first to explain, holding up the golden snowflake so that Elsa could see.

"Look dear, she found the golden snowflake in the Adlai ruins...isn't that remarkable?" the Queen breathed, obviously more excited than Elsa as she nodded her head slowly. The Princess' eyes skimmed over the necklace, trying to figure out something that Anna couldn't understand. Both girls jumped as the Queen whipped the necklace back into her hand, turning towards Anna and breaking them from the spell they were under. "You have truly proven yourself worthy if you managed to find this Miss Anna, we are proud to have you as our daughter's...knight." the Queen smiled, trying out the new title that Anna couldn't help but love to hear. A scoff sounded, hiding behind a chuckle, and Anna turned to see Elsa's eyes going from her Mother's to her.

Elsa's hand came up to her chest and Anna could see the mischief in her eyes. "Yes I am sure that was quite a journey...please tell us how you managed to do it?" she asked, a smile forming across her face. It was wicked and Anna felt her heart stop as she realized what the woman was doing. Whatever this Adlai ruin's place was, both girls knew Anna hadn't gone there, finding the relic on the cold sandy beach. Elsa was purposefully putting Anna on the spot, her intentions already being known. She didn't want her to look good in front of her parents.

Eyes fell upon her then and Anna went to each and every one of them before falling to the floor, blushing profusely. "So I didn't just find this stupid thing...someone lost it, someone who actually did find it in Adlai's ruin's...whatever the heck that is?" Anna thought, angrily as she tried to find something to catch herself in the lies. Minutes dragged by that seemed like an hour to Anna, her body felt sweaty and she swore she saw horns sprout from Elsa as her lip curved in a smug smile.

"Oh dear she is shy..!" the Queen laughed, coming before her with the necklace in her hands. Anna wanted to take a step back but didn't dare, knowing she was barely hanging on as is, and watched the Queen unhook the clasp of the necklace slowly. Orelia reached up and moved the necklace over and onto Anna's neck, smiling kindly at her. "Don't worry about details, you brought this to us...it was fate that helped you then and it is faith that I have in you to see my daughter and our kingdom to its full potential!" she said, her words sticking to Anna like glue. Anna wondered if she somehow secretly knew that she didn't actually find the golden snowflake. How anyone didn't know by now was a mystery to Anna all together. "I give you this as a gift Anna, a relic of our kingdom that has been passed down in our family...it is yours to do as you wish, let it give you strength and guidance as you travel." Orelia breathed, stepping back as the group looked at the snowflake upon the woman. Anna's eyes caught the twin snowflake on the Queen's neck, shining just as bright, as she did. "Anna, Knight of Adlai...do make us proud." she concluded, her husband coming to her and the two inclining their heads slightly to show their support. Anna nodded, trying not to feel so caught up in the moment and avoiding the burning eyes of the Princess.

Another knock on the door startled them all and the same guard opened the door to announce something about an important duty on the other side of the castle, something about the Queen's dance teacher.

"Dear, Sir Cadence is here.." the King reminded her and took the woman's arm, leading her to the door. The two bowed before Anna once more before they left, excusing themselves and thanking Anna respectively for her decision to help them. "Elsa, please show our guest around the castle..I'm sure it would be wise to get acquainted in this time before your leave anyways." her Father ordered, Elsa nodding her head in response. Anna could literally see the distaste in her eyes as she turned to look at the girl. "Anna we will meet later with more details about your journey, again thank you!" Fannar waved, leaving with the supervisor and his Wife to their dance lessons. Leaving Anna and Elsa alone for the first time since the other evening.

Before Anna could even think of a question to ask Elsa, the girl was walking up to her and grabbing at the necklace on her neck to examine it. Anna flinched, her personal space being invaded by this fair beauty much more quickly than she was expecting. The words of the girl's Father hung in her head and she practically laughed at how they had already become close, just not in a social sense. After turning the piece over in her hands a few times, Elsa took a step back and pointed to it, her face flushed from the closeness. "Where did you get that..?" she demanded, harshly.

Anna had expected this, her anger, it was obvious the moment she walked into the room and her eyes fell on Anna. She was not pleased with her finding the necklace, for a reason Anna didn't understand. "I found it in the Adlai ruins." Anna joked, not giving the girl any room to the answer she wanted.

Elsa's face went from shock, possibly because of Anna's response, then annoyance. "You're lying." She said confidently, folding her arms.

"How do you know I am lying?" Anna questioned, trying to get information out of the girl, although she was pretty sure she already knew. Elsa went to open her mouth and then closed it, tightly as she tried to figure out how to respond. Anna allowed herself to smirk, knowing she had stumped the girl for a moment. "Either way, I have it and I am taking you to your future husband in the Southern Isles..I expect we will leave in the next few days so you might as well get used to it." Anna added, boldly. She didn't take crap from girls such as these, especially rich girls with demanding attitudes. Elsa fit all of these traits.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at this, "We're leaving tomorrow," then turned to leave out of the door.

Anna gasped, "T-tomorrow?". Leaving in two days would have bad enough, but the very next was insanity.

"Yes, tomorrow." the royal responded quickly. "The quicker I get going, the quicker I can get away from you..." she snapped, her hands coming to the handle of the door and turning it. "Oh and I know you're lying because if you can't even manage to escape out of this castle alone..there's no way you could have lasted a second at Adlai ruins." with that the girl was out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Anna could've sworn she felt an icy wind slap her as she did, making her lose her breath for a moment. "Damn.." she laughed, not understanding how she managed to get into all of this crap. She also didn't understand how the girl could literally go from helping her out of the castle as a quiet and nice character to a rude and angry Princess that didn't want her even breathing the same air. "A year with Adlai's cold hearted Princess..oh joy." Anna groaned, going towards the door. "Hopefully I can thaw her out a bit.." she breathed, already feeling doubtful that they'd even become friends at this point.

* * *

"I like her.." Orelia stated, hand in hand with her husband as they walked towards the ballroom. Fannar raised an eyebrow at this, his smile never ceasing as the woman continued. "She looks strong, stunning actually.." she gushed on and on about the girl. He liked Anna as well, especially her aura, and was silently agreeing with her as she did. "I think Elsa will like her as well...eventually.." she rolled her eyes at the last part. Both of them could see their daughters distaste for Anna already, it was as clear as a glass window. "Hopefully Anna will survive her.." she teased, her husband sighing as well.

"Should we have told her about..."

"…The ice that has been following her?"

"Yes...what happens if it scares her off as well or worse...what if they freeze her like they did the Prince of Calon Coast?"

Orelia paused, unsure what to make of that. Every man that they had asked, whether of Adlai or not, had denied helping their daughter because of the rumors and the dark ice magic that followed her. They had every right to be wary, especially since Elsa didn't even know how to control the powers that came up every now and then from an unknown source. Anna, who had clearly not heard of these rumors, would surely agree regardless if it meant she could still be a knight. "Perhaps it is better this way dear, as long as the ice doesn't...form before the Southern Isles we shouldn't have to worry..." the Queen stated, praying the two got to the heated land of the Southern Isles as quickly as they could. "As soon as they reach there...the ice will melt..we just need to get her on that ship." Orelia breathed, worry apparent on both of their faces.

"And what if the magic conjures before this?" Fannar begged, knowing this could be very true.

Orelia sighed, "Let's just pray Anna isn't harmed in the process.."


	8. Plans (and arguments) for the journey

**A/N- Hey guys!  
****Happy Wednesday! Hope your week is going well lovely's 3**

**Shadowhunterakira- Yes Elsa's mood was pretty harsh! I am eager to see what you all will think of her after this chapter and the next few O_O...**

**NoblePlatypus- AHA! Yes why were they holding it...seems strange..that Elsa had the necklace yet...hmm...:)**

**Claire Cooper- Silly overprotective parents are holding back a lot from the Knight of Adlai! **

**Guest- So far Anna has only concerned herself with the title! I don't think she's too concerned with gold at the moment, but there is a possibility she can help Kristoff later!**

**LeFrozenFire- Anna has a lot to prove! Her work is cut out for her, especially with the Princess of Adlai ^_^**

**So many kind reviews! So many good questions! You guys are so sweet, curious and pretty observant ^_O I'll have to remember that...**

**Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter! (I am falling asleep at my laptop at the moment...). Next update shall be the weekend! **

**Here we go! -Talk Pillow**

* * *

Kristoff waited and waited for Anna to return, the guards at the gate giving him a questioning look as he and Sven stood before the castle. "Fucking royal's..." he spat, ignoring their stares. They always assumed the worst out of everyone or at least himself or the other members of Arendelle Camp. Often times the traveler would come across a royal who would quickly hold tight to their belongings or turn away from him as if he were scum, all assuming he was going to either steal from them or attack them just because they were of higher stature and he was a poor misfit. Kristoff may have been this but he was an honest man, stealing was something he didn't take to often if at all. Amongst these thoughts, he felt Sven tug at his shirt, whining softly as he looked between the castle and him.

"Sven I'm sure Anna will at least come back to tell us about her new Knight title.." Kristoff commented, patting the reindeer softly on the head. Sven gave him a look, unconvinced. "Have faith buddy..if it gets too late then..we'll just come back tomorrow..she'll have to send for us eventually either way, we are her best friends!" he tried to sound confident, or at least excited for the situation, if anything for Sven. But as they continued to stand there and Anna still hadn't returned from her discussion with the royals of Adlai, Kristoff started to grow just as impatient as Sven. "I mean…hopefully we'll still be her friends after all this..she will be a Knight now, much better than misfits like us.." Kristoff sighed, looking down to the ground.

Sven nudged his head into Kristoff's, this time being the one to cheer the other up. The reindeer made some noise, hopping around as he looked off towards the castle again. His eyes looked hopeful and Kristoff could imagine he was saying something similar to what he had just said, "Have faith..".

"Yeah, yeah..I know.." Kristoff laughed, pushing the reindeer away as he continued to pry. Their laughter seemed to bother the guards, each grunting loudly in response. Kristoff and Sven silenced themselves then, glaring at the two as they glared back. "Fucking royals…" Kristoff spat again, turning to Sven as he nodded. "Anna's too good for them..especially.." he trailed off as he noticed the guards turn and the large doors of the castle open up before them all. Kristoff smiled brightly as he saw his friend slowly walk out of the castle, only to falter as he took in her image, looking quite defeated. "This can't be good Sven.." he whispered out, warning the reindeer before she approached.

Sven pouted, his eyes looking sad as he took Anna in. He seemed as if he wanted to speak up then, to say something along the lines of "Are you alright Anna?" or "What happened?". Reindeers were much kinder than people, especially with consoling.

Sighing, Kristoff offered his arms open for a hug, "Bad news?". She must have been denied the wish or at least the prize, for reasons Kristoff was already trying to figure out as she stepped up to them.

"Worse news..but I did get my title!" Anna said through a smile, causing Kristoff's face to fall. He was happy for her but upon seeing the girl and the way she came out, he hoped she didn't get the job so she could stay with him and Sven in Arendelle Camp. Clearly that wasn't happening any time soon. "But getting the title..is another story." Anna explained, sighing loudly as she leaned against the sled.

Kristoff looked to Sven who offered him a kind smile of support. The two of them had to be supportive, as best as they could, especially seeing as the camp would be anything but supportive to Anna. As much as they wanted Anna to stay with them, continuing the friendship they had together, the girl was struggling and being the best friends that they were to her, they would do anything to help her out. Even if it meant saying goodbye.

"Okay, spill!" Kristoff laughed, trying to get the girl's story rolling, pushing his mood aside. "Tell me how the meeting went with the royals of Adlai!"

Anna nodded her head, trying to recall every detail. "So to make it short, the prize was all a fake...and if I want to become a knight I've got to take the Princess of Adlai to her new husband over in the Southern Isles!" Anna spat, clearly becoming angrier as she spoke. Before her discussion with Elsa she would have been fine with the job, now she couldn't find it in her heart to bring her anger back down. "This would be fine...but going over there means being in the same area as my family..meaning I have to constantly watch my back!" Anna explained, bringing a hand up dramatically. Kristoff's eyes widened, recalling the girls parents and how she had explained to him of their unaccepting ways. Kristoff couldn't imagine parents such as these, although for the longest time he tried to imagine what it was like to have parents at all. Something he refused to think of right then and there.

"Damn..." Kristoff breathed, trying to ease off the tension the moment was having. "So did you take the job?"

Once again Anna nodded, "Of course...they said they'll offer me protection and allow me to become a knight like I want...but the Princess...oh the Princess..". Anna shook her head as she trailed off, her jaw jetting out as she tried to find her words. "She's something else.."

"She hot or something?" Kristoff asked, trying to figure out why the girl was taking so long to explain. A harsh stare silenced the question immediately.

"The opposite, she's cold..rude even!"

"Cold?"

"Cold!" Anna repeated, "And stubborn and she does this stupid little thing with her eyes when she's trying to be smart and she acts like she knows everything!". Anna's hands came up as she was explaining, flying this way and that as a smile crept across Kristoff's face, knowingly. Anna liked her, regardless of the mean words she was using at the moment; she was already making that quite clear. He turned to Sven for a moment, the reindeer recognizing this as well, showing a cheesy smile as Anna continued. "You can also tell she's spoiled, like she wouldn't even let me touch her the other night when..."

"Why were you trying to touch her?" Kristoff practically laughed out, "Wait..other night, you met her before?". Anna stalled, trying to explain but finding it difficult. She had forgotten that while Kristoff did know the story of the other night, both of them didn't know the girl who had helped her was a Princess. Let alone the Princess of Adlai. Said fact was much more difficult explaining than Anna had anticipated and when she had opened her mouth for the fourth time and no words came out, a deep blush fell on her face and silence grew between them. The break in the conversation caused Kristoff to burst out laughing.

"Kristoff, it isn't funny she's ridiculous!" Anna stamped her foot, angrily as Kristoff tried to recover, the man clearly not understanding. "And I didn't mean to touch her, it was an accident..she was going to tell on me!"

"Maybe that's why she's mad then, maybe you set off something by touching her?" Kristoff joked, earning him a hard slap on the shoulder. He was being ridiculous, he knew this, but he couldn't help it when it came to Anna. The girl, for being as bold and honest as she was, had the hardest time with women. Something they both enjoyed. Whether dating them, meeting them or just passing by them Anna managed to have a harder time with girls than he ever did. The Princess obviously being no exception. "Maybe you should stop trying to touch girls Anna, clearly they can't handle your charm." He teased again, this time dodging her attack.

"That's not what I meant by touching, I meant I grabbed her arm and she flipped out on me...anyways we're getting off topic!" Anna stammered, looking from Kristoff to Sven. "She's crazy and I have to take her to her husband, I have to be her personal knight for a year and she hates me!" at the end of her words, Anna's face fell, taking it all in. The girl she had met the night before had been kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it. If she had known she was the Princess she would have been so much more formal with her, much kinder, and perhaps the girl wouldn't have such hard feelings of her then. "If I mess this up I can never be a knight...I'll have to return to being a Pri.." she paused, correcting herself. "I'll have to be a regular person..."

The man's arm came around and found its way onto Anna's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "You are far from regular Anna, you're pretty spectacular actually." he said, trying to make the girl feel better. Sven came around to the other side and nuzzled his head into Anna's shoulder, softly encouraging her as well. "I'm sure this Princess will see that and before you know it..you two will be friends!" Kristoff smiled as the three stared up at the castle, "Knight Anna of Adlai, its gonna happen...even if you've gotta go through hell for it!"

Anna smiled, taking in the man's words as he spoke them. She knew she could do it, she knew taking the Princess on was a small feat compared to its reward. But actually doing it was another story. "Thanks Kristoff..." Anna smiled and turned to give the man a full hug, facing the castle. As she did she noticed someone staring out of the second story window, her hand pressed against the glass. Anna strained her eyes to look closer and she saw Elsa just as she turned and disappeared from the window. Not before giving a harsh, yet curious, look before she did. "Gods be with me.." Anna whispered, unsure more than ever on the trip she was about to complete.

* * *

The three friends spent the rest of the late afternoon, what little was left, preparing for Anna's journey and spending the last moments they had together. Anna knew the three of them would meet again, hopefully in a year's time, but none could be certain when it came to Arendelle's camp. The camp itself was a wandering tribe, constantly changing routes and traveling where the majority saw fit. They had only come to Adlai area because of the need of a job, the chance being much less everywhere else and bountiful here due to the ice. "We'll look for you." Kristoff said, as the topic arose between them, "Send messengers out to all the kingdoms, I'm sure once you're a knight you can do whatever you want!"

Being a knight did not mean doing whatever she wanted but she was sure she would find Kristoff and Sven someday, eventually.

Anna's sword was sharpened, her pack was stitched, her clothes were washed and they even spent a little extra money to get some supplies such as medicine and food for the trip. All of these things caused Anna to protest, but Kristoff nor Sven would hear of it. "I'm sure the castle will supply you with enough junk...we just want you to know that we support you as well Anna, we want you to be completely prepared!" Kristoff stated as he placed wrapped bread inside the pack. Anna felt a smile fall upon her face, already missing her kind friends.

They ended the day by having some fun at the beach, or what was left of it from all the ice and snow. They built snowmen and looked at the ocean, partially frozen, and just enjoyed the others company. Knowing when morning came that they would be separated for some time and moments such as these would be only memories.

"Hey Anna.." Kristoff said suddenly, when they all decided to sit along the beach and stare up at the stars that were forming. Anna turned her head away from the twinkling sky to find Kristoff staring back at her, his eyes glistening as a smile came across his features. "I think you and this Princess will be good.." he said, his voice sincere. "You may not realize it yet..but I think she maybe kinda likes you." the man laughed, although Anna couldn't figure out if he was joking then or not. Either way, a blush spread across her cheeks and she shook her head trying to erase it.

"That girl will be lucky if I don't send her off on that ship alone honestly.." Anna sneered, trying a bit too hard to be mean. "She may like me but she has a hard time showing it." she added, leaning back on her hands and wincing at the cold that shot up her fingertips. "Cold..", the coldness reminded her of the moment in the library and how she felt a terrible chilling pain rise up into her arm as she touched the Princess. The same thing happened when she left out of the room, coming across her face as though the wind had slapped her. The happening would have gone unnoticed if it had only occurred once, but Anna had found this incident twice now. Both when she was around Elsa.

Kristoff looked at the girl as her mind processed, "Thinking about her?" he teased. Anna shook her head, lying to him.

"Have you ever heard of someone possessing the power of cold?" Anna asked, trying to get the topic off of the Princess. Kristoff's mouth twisted and he looked out into the ocean, truly processing the question before giving an answer. Anna waited patiently, looking out towards Sven as the reindeer galloped around. He had been sitting with them, rather nicely, but now he grew bored and wandered around making his own fun. The girl chuckled softly; the reindeer was always quite the character.

"I haven't...but that doesn't mean there aren't people in the world who possess such a thing." he started off, "We've seen sorcerers and other people of magic before, it isn't uncommon...why?". His question felt like it burned her, like she hadn't expected to see his curiosity in this topic.

"Just curious..I heard people talking about a girl with such a power..I didn't believe it." she laughed, swallowing the lump in her throat. Swallowing the lie she was telling.

The man smiled and nodded his head, "I would, that's an unlucky power to have, I can't imagine who would want to simply make it up?". Anna had to give him that. "I honestly wouldn't wanna cross someone with such a gift either…she might just freeze you solid!" he laughed. The laugh shook Anna, still she joined him.

"Yeah me either.."

* * *

Anna returned to the castle late into the evening after saying her final goodbyes to Kristoff and Sven. The group hugged longer than they expected, internally begging the other to keep the hug as long as they possibly could. "You know we don't do sappy goodbye's Anna..and since we'll be seeing you in a year..I better not see any tears either." Kristoff stated, nudging the girl as they came apart. Anna knew this; she knew the weight of leaving the two would eventually come along with the tears. But as she stood before the two, the both of them looking at the girl with their love and support, Anna couldn't of felt happier as she realized how lucky she was to have the men in her life.

"Here I was just about to say the same to you?" Anna teased back, folding her arms across her chest. Kristoff looked to Sven, both rolling their eyes before waving goodbye. Anna waved as well, watching as they walked off into the night, leaving her there with her new title. "See you later guys.." she whispered out, slowly going into the castle.

The large doors opened up, creaking loudly in the night, making Anna wince as she came in from the cold and straight into the heat of the massive home. No sooner had she taken her first few steps into the castle, a guard arrived at her side and was pushing a map into her hand. Looking up to him the guard was rather skinny, had dark brown hair and bright eyes. He looked much too weak to be a guard, but Anna quickly dismissed that kind of thinking to the back of her mind. To anyone she was too much a girl to be a Knight, yet here she was.

"Good evening Miss...this is a map laid out for you by the King himself...they've instructed that I go over the land with you and make sure you are seen to your room." the guard spoke, his voice low and to the point. "The King also apologizes for not being able to meet with you on the matters of the trip…The Queen and King are busy with other matters at the time." He added, "I am very skilled in these endeavors though Miss Anna, I can assist you in any questions you may have over the map!".

"That won't be necessary, I know this land like the back of my hand.." Anna laughed, unfolding the map before her and examining it. She wished all the times Kristoff, Sven and her had traveled that they would have at least of had this simple map, often losing their way on more than one occasion. "My partners and I have been all around these parts..I'm sure I will be able to find my way to.." she trailed off, following the line to the last kingdom the girls would be heading to. "To Nuriah...wait Nuriah...why not ship out at the CalonCoast?" Anna questioned as the guard led her towards the staircase.

CalonCoast wasn't far from Adlai, but the distance made a significant difference in temperature. While Adlai experienced winter most of the year, Calon coast experienced it half of the year and had months where the weather were more fall than it were winter meaning the waters were going to be fine to ship out at. Going to Nuriah was going to take an extra month at the very least, that is if they did nothing but ride straight there, and would be the last Kingdom before they reached open water. It was like they were planning on Anna going from the very edge of this land, Adlai, to the very top which was Nuriah only to travel across and up to the Southern Isles. When they could just set out from Calon and make it there much sooner.

He came to look at the map and pointed where the kingdom of Calon Coast lay, "Calon is just as Adlai is...their waters are experiencing the same frozen problems we are...we will have you travel towards Nuriah...that's as far as you can go without reaching more waters...and the hottest it will get until spring." he admitted. "Our lands are experiencing winter a bit earlier this year..I even heard it may reach Nuriah in the next few weeks, typically the Kingdom hardly ever experiences cold weather at all!" he laughed, almost bitterly.

Anna brought her hand to her chin as he spoke, "But I just came from outside of Adlai...and although it isn't warm it doesn't mean that it's..." she trailed off thinking for a moment. "Who designed this route?" she questioned, even though she did hear the guard say earlier the King had made it.

The guard turned and smiled, "Well the King did!" he laughed, reminding her. "Well actually the King and his daughter did, he had the same idea as you did Miss about trying a port along the way..but the Princess was very insistent on Nuriah." the guard spoke, causing Anna to clench her teeth. Why was the Princess trying to prolong their trip? Anna knew that the weather was normal at Calon, it had to be for this time of year. They were barely getting into winter here where as Calon was experiencing Fall. Anna and Kristoff either had somehow missed a giant snowstorm and freezing in the day or two they had been in Adlai, or the Princess was lying through her teeth.

As if she were summoned then by Anna's growing thoughts, Elsa made her grand appearance right before the two as they walked down the hall. The guard immediately stopped, bowing before the Princess, while Anna glared at the girl. The map was tight in her hand.

"Oh William, I see you're taking our guest to her room.." Elsa smiled, directing it only at the guard before her and avoiding Anna's eyes purposefully as she continued. "I hope she isn't giving you too much trouble?" she asked, acting as if Anna were some loose canon. Only with Elsa she was.

The guard seemed taken aback that the woman was speaking to him and bowed once more, stumbling over his words. "No m-madam…not at all!" he laughed, rather awkwardly. "B-but..I've a-also discussed with her the details of the map and h-how you will be traveling up to N-nuriah." he stuttered, Elsa giggling at him as she turned to focus on Anna. The girl swallowed, the blue eyes staring deep into her own.

"Good, I'll show Miss Anna to her room now..thank you William." Elsa stated and was walking down the hallway well before William nor Anna could complain. Anna quickly bowed to William and thanked him as she took off after Elsa, who was already down the next hallway by the time she caught up to her.

William smiled and waved the girl off, returning to his duties with a sense of pride while Anna tried to fight internally with herself. Begging herself not to bring the topic of the route up, something she knew she desperately wanted to do. She knew mentioning the route would only cause a bigger strain on their relationship, but not mentioning it could mean allowing her this win. Allowing the girl to keep their trip as long as possible, something Anna wasn't sure she could do. The future Knight sighed and worked up her courage as she walked beside the Princess, eyeing her up and down.

"So, Nuriah hm?" Anna stated, almost angrily. She was fine if this girl didn't want to get married, prolong the trip as long as she wanted, but not on her watch. She wasn't going to waste years off her life avoiding a wedding a spoiled Princess pretended she wanted.

"Yes. Nuriah is the only choice for us now..in the coming weeks, everywhere else will be frozen." Elsa stated simply, practically egging the girl on.

"How do you know?" Anna questioned.

"Because.."

"Because why...are you a weather predictor?"

"No but I have my ways of knowing."

"Like?"

"Are you trying to accuse me of something Miss Anna of Arendelle camp?" Elsa scolded, her hand reaching out to a door suddenly. Anna watched as the girl opened the door slowly and a plush greenish guest room came before her eyes. The sight would have made Anna grow weary if not for the fight she was having with the Princess right then and there. "I have the best intentions of getting to the Southern Isles as you do, especially as soon as we can." she breathed, her hands tightening slightly.

Anna wanted to roll her eyes then, "But you're lying, Calon isn't even close to freezing it's waters..my camp just came from there and I've traveled to the Kingdom more than enough times to say that this time of year is impossible to even worry about freezing!" she laughed, her arms coming to fold across her chest. The Princess raised an eyebrow, that stupid eyebrow raise of hers, and waited for Anna to continue. Anna didn't disappoint her. "I think you're prolonging our journey so you don't have to meet this..Southern Isles man." Anna laughed, confidently.

Silence followed them and Elsa's face gave her a cold stare. Anna knew she was lying then, too stubborn to admit it. The girl went to open her mouth, to deliver another rude comment to the Princess, when she saw her take a step towards her. Anna held her breath, frozen in place as the girl descended on her and reached into the side of her blue dress.

The proximity startled Anna and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take a step closer or move two steps back, her inner battle struggling as the Princess pulled something out of her pocket. The two were so close, Anna could feel the woman's hot breath on her face as she brought a neatly folded piece of paper up and pushed it into Anna's hands. Anna looked between Elsa and the paper, unfolding it slowly. It was a letter, from the CalonCoast, urging the Princess to make other plans regarding her travels. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, "Crap..." she thought, wanting to flee the situation before her.

"I sent this out weeks ago, well before the games…well before I ever met you." Elsa sneered, rubbing the fact in Anna's face. "Calon is experiencing a winter that they have never faced before...their waters are starting to freeze as they are here..just as I said." she trailed off to take a few steps back, eyeing Anna as her face turned bright red. "Like I said, I am more than excited for my new life...my new husband..and I plan to get to him as quickly as I can." the words fell off her mouth quickly and the girl was turning to leave before Anna could find her confidence to speak again. "We will be up at dawn; I hope you won't keep me waiting." Elsa finally called down, her voice heavy as it rested on Anna's heart.


	9. Rough Start

**A/N-****Update day! Yesss, it's nice to get this chapter out for you guys! I have been checking and re-checking it all week, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**KrisWilliams- Oh goodness isn't she! I actually told my gilfriend, "I hope the readers will survive the next few chapters...Elsa's kind of a bitch sometimes." lol**

**Guest- Let's hope so! Her attitude can be quite...rude ._.**

**rbc484- I already wrote you but for anyone else curious, I believe this fanfic will be somewhere around 50 chapters long. I have most of it done already but I of course am editing lots of different parts. I am not FINISHED but I do believe it will be somewhere around this number :)**

**Thank you all for sticking with the story, I know it's mostly teasing now but hopefully we will see a break from Elsa's mood soon ;). She's a feisty one. Here we go! -Talk Pillow**

* * *

Anna awoke to the sound of knocking against the door of the guest room, loud and practically banging in her ear. The girl groaned and turned in her sleep, "What the hell.." she spat as she dragged herself out of bed and to the door. "I'll be up in just a minute...I was just about to get.." she paused as she opened the door to a man on the other side, taking him completely in. He was large, frightening actually, but had the face of a teddy bear with a huge grin. Upon closer inspection the woman noticed he was wearing a maid's uniform, very fitting for the odd man surprisingly. Still Anna looked him up and down unsure if she should be frightened or not by him.

"Ooh ohh, time to rise Miss!" he beamed, sending her a smile. He quickly pushed past her and went to make her bed, hardly giving Anna a chance to deny him. "I've brought you clothes, they are sitting just outside the door...more fitting for a girl ya know?" he laughed, nodding his head in the direction of the door. The girl stood there dumbfounded by the man as he continued to clean, taking in his character. He was interesting, unusual, and Anna found herself wanting to know more about him and what he was like. But today was the day of her biggest mission and she needed to get moving, especially to avoid another argument with Elsa. Anna peaked out and saw a frilly looking dress on the floor, grimacing at its design. She was going on a mission, not a party. How was she ever to expect to ride in something so nice? "If you don't like that there is a different pair underneath it...I wasn't sure what you would prefer!" he added, sending a smile onto Anna's face.

The man was odd to say the least, quite content with invading people's personal space, and seemed to do his job well. "Thank you...Um.."?" Anna asked, going to find the clothes the man was discussing about. Underneath the frilly outfit lay a blue one that looked more to her particular style, matching Anna's current wear right down to the last stitch. The only difference was the obvious color and the fact her current wear was more meant for a man, meant for Kristoff. These clothes would fit her slender figure much better. With the outfit she also found a new pair of dark black boots and a sword, both having the name Adlai marked across them, making Anna smile in anticipation. She was wearing clothing from Adlai itself, wearing them as an example of her new kingdom.

"Oaken Miss, I am the maid of this castle along with each of my family." he spoke, pride filling his features. While Anna had been looking for her new clothing, Oaken had managed to strip all of the sheets and make the bed. He stepped back as he was finished and nodded approvingly, making his way towards the door. It was no surprise to Anna how well he had become at his job and why he was considered the maid of the castle. "When you're finished dressing Miss, William will be waiting in the hallway...that's my son!" he laughed, "He will lead you down to your horse with the Princess and send you off..". Anna nodded and bowed her head slightly as Oaken waved and was gone out of the door, ready to clean another room.

"Thank you!" Anna called out, hearing another 'Ooh-ooh' from the man as he acknowledged her thanks. She wasted no time then getting ready, stripping the old clothes off and dressing in the new ones. These clothes made her feel important, like she belonged to this castle now, and she couldn't help but examine herself in the mirror. The bluish outfit was something she'd have to get used to; the vibrant colors were honestly a distraction compared to her simple black one. The tunic was blue, the pants black, followed by a pair of dark black boots. Simple but stunning to Anna as she turned around in the mirror once, noticing a symbol on the back of her tunic. It was a large snowflake, white, and it reminded Anna of Adlai.

Her hair was fixed, her face washed, and the extra sword was left on the bed. Her current sword was something she possessed since she left her home of Lianna, she didn't plan on replacing it any time soon. Grabbing the map she tucked it into her pack and secured her sword onto her with a belt, also black. "Time to go.." Anna stated, giving the room one last look. She was nearly at the door when she recalled the golden snowflake on her neck, reaching to make sure it was still there. The glimmer of the chain fell upon her eyes and she smiled. "Good.." she whispered and she tucked it underneath her shirt. It was a gift but the luxury of having such an item could possibly attract unwanted attention from thieves or a jealous group of men, wanting to be in possession of such a fine treasure.

Opening up the door, Anna nearly laughed as she saw William practically falling asleep on the opposite side of the hall. As his eyes fell on the girl he quickly bowed and stood at attention, "Good morning Miss!" he called, his voice cracking as though he had nearly lost it. "Please follow me...the Princess is already at the gates..." he trailed off, smiling as the woman nodded her head. Of course she was, her Prince was waiting for her. The two walked down the hall, down the stairs and out into the gate in a few short minutes. Anna was happy for the silence of both the man and the morning, not ready to talk just yet with anyone at that hour. Her mind was focusing mostly on the trip, the length of it, as well as the Princess. Although Anna would have denied to anyone asking that she was thinking of Elsa.

"Gods.." Anna gasped as she took her first step outside through the doors of the castle, the wind piercing into her soul. It was dark, cold and windy, three things Anna despised the most in that moment. Even the tunic she wore, thick and well stitched, hardly protected her from the weather of Adlai. "This isn't going to get any better either..." Anna thought, realizing the cold was only going to get worse as they started riding. She could practically feel her teeth chattering already.

Elsa, her parents, a few guards as well as staff members stood a few feet away before the castle, all seeming unabashed by the coldness unlike Anna. The King turned and waved at the girl as they arrived, both bowing respectively. "I can imagine you aren't quite used to these temperatures.." the King laughed, the other staff joining in as he did. Anna nodded and she felt someone wrap something warm around her, turning to see the Queen had stepped up and had placed a black cloak around her and was now tying it tight. Anna bowed once more, saying her much appreciated thanks.

"Your horse, Miss Anna..I hope it is fitting to you" the Queen said, holding her hand out and showing her the horse that stood next to Elsa. The cold woman had on a purple cloak and a dark blue outfit like Anna's, only she wore a dress, matching the one Anna saw her the night of the games. The memory stuck hard in the girls mind, reminding her of how the girl looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. Anna wondered if she would see this side of Elsa again. "Miss..?" the Queen spoke again, causing Anna to shake herself out of her thoughts. "Are you alright dear girl?" the Queen asked as she watched Anna stare at the two animals and her daughter.

"Yes, I apologize..the horse is perfect!" Anna beamed, "As well as the cloak, thank you..". The girl wanted to add that she was thankful for the outfit, the opportunity and everything else the Queen and King had offered her. But before she could even process the words another moment, Anna was being taken to the horse and helped on, the Queen and King going to their daughter for their final goodbyes. Anna readied herself onto the horse, grasping its reigns and waiting for the Princess to say her goodbyes. She was actually doing this, actually leaving on a quest for a Princess. She would be gone for months, a year actually, back to the land she had been hiding from for years. "I can do this.." Anna whispered to herself, grabbing at the reigns tightly.

"Anna!" a voice called, snapping the girl from her inner pep talk. She looked around to see eyes facing all in the same direction, some judging and some kind as they did. Anna followed their eyes and saw Kristoff and Sven running as fast as either could to her, stopping just before a set of guards. "Anna!" Kristoff called, smiling brightly at her. He wanted to come closer, to be able to give the girl a final hug goodbye, but the guards were preventing him from taking another step closer towards the Princess and Anna.

"Kristoff!" Anna called out, sending another set of curious eyes from the crowd upon her, including Elsa's. Jumping down from her horse, she pushed passed the guards and right into Kristoff's arms. Hugging him tightly, as she felt Sven work his way between the two and lick at Anna's face. "What are you two doing here?" Anna laughed, expecting the interaction they had last night to be their last.

As they released and Kristoff's face came into her view, she could tell why, "We just had to say goodbye one final time Anna..seriously be safe and send for us when you return!" he smiled. Anna felt like her heart was going to either break apart or fly right out of her chest for her two friends, clearly caring for her more than any other had before. "We actually...accepted the job here in Adlai, the one shipping ice...so we won't be far when you come back." he added, holding up his hand when Anna went to protest. She knew how much Kristoff and Sven loved Arendelle camp, the freedom of it, and the people they had grown to know. "We want to wait for you, especially since you're practically family Anna...where you go, we'll go too." he stated, trying to get his point across.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. All she could do was hug the two tighter, thankful for their friendship. "I'll miss you so much guys, I'll be back as soon as I can!" she breathed, holding the hug out for another minute before finally letting go.

Returning to her horse she looked on at the man and his sidekick, the two she had become such good friends with over the last few years, and waved to them one final time. The boys waved back and then they were off, riding out of Adlai as the staff cheered them on along with the King and Queen. Anna felt a tear grace her eye and she wiped at it, trying to laugh it off. This was her new future, regardless of the trials and the friends that may come in and out of her life, she had to take it.

* * *

"Was that your boyfriend?"

At least six hours outside of Adlai and the girl finally decided to speak up, the topic being about Kristoff, something Anna didn't want to discuss. Anna and Kristoff were no where near dating; never had it even occurred to her that people thought that way until she traveled outside of the camp. It wasn't that she didn't want to discuss this with Elsa, especially since getting the girl to speak was a trial in itself. But the tone Elsa was using, the way she presented the question as if it was a problem, made her want to hide this fact from her. That fact that Anna and Kristoff were just friends, partners in Arendelle Camp.

"Well he is a boy..and he is my friend." she teased, a typical response she often gave people who asked the same thing of her and the man. Kristoff and Sven were one of the few people who supported her love for women, while others always assumed she was with a man of some kind. That way of thinking made her realize long ago that such a terrible way of assumption didn't deserve a good explanation.

She turned back to see Elsa just as she completed an eye roll, surprising her. "Is he your boyfriend?" she repeated, some bite in the question this time. Anna couldn't tell if they were on the verge of fighting or if Elsa was feeling feisty in the moment, either way she was still going to hold back.

Anna smiled mischievously. "Why do you want to know, I've given my answer clearly?" she laughed, trying to further tease the girl more. She needed to relax, instead of demanding things of Anna all the time. "He is indeed a boy and he is my friend?" she repeated, slowing her horse so she could ride next to Elsa. The girl looked away, staring at the sun that was now well into the sky. The temperature had risen because of this and Anna didn't feel nearly as cold as she did that morning, thanking the Gods above.

"You are rather childish." Elsa said, making Anna's face to turn red.

"Childish?!" she nearly screamed, neither startling nor causing any reaction from Elsa. She was trying to make Anna mad, trying to get her to lose control. Anna took a deep breath, stilling her heart and controlling the urge to scream once more. "I don't know what your talking about, I was just messing around…I'm sorry if you don't understand a joke." she said as nicely as she could, turning as she saw Elsa scoff.

"Are you not an adult, since when do girl's your age joke anymore?" she asked, making Anna bite her lip. Silence, more silence and even more silence erupted between them. Anna didn't have a good comeback or even the strength to make one up at that moment, already weary from the minute conversation they were having. She was slowly going to let it go, ignore the comment Elsa had made, regardless of how rude it was. But then the Princess was speaking, pushing her right over the edge, making Anna see red. "I can't imagine why he would like a girl like you, although maybe he's into that?" she breathed, giving the girl a glare. Ever so slightly a smile curved at the edge of her lip, a small knowing smile that meant she was being rude. That stupid fucking smile of hers, Anna lost it.

"A girl like me?" she screamed, her anger showing clear on her face. "I'll have you know that Kristoff is a really great guy and he'd be lucky to find a girl like me..and so what if he's into that..at least he knows what he wants then!"

"So he is single, as are you?" Elsa asked, causing Anna to sigh angrily.

"Yes, but..!"

"That's what I thought; a girl like you couldn't possibly be dating a man like him."

"ah.."

"A boy who is your friend, just not your boyfriend...alright." and with that Elsa snapped the reigns down on her horse and took off ahead of her, just enough so that Anna could see her but she was given a moment away to leave her dumbfounded.

"Wait...what?" Anna said, completely confused. The girl was practically arguing left and right with her, and then she was done, just like that? It took Anna another minute before she realized what she had done, what she had accomplished by arguing with Anna. "That...freaking.." Anna whispered through clenched teeth. The Princess got her information, she was able to get past Anna's teasing and find out that her and Kristoff weren't dating. The topic was something Anna didn't care to keep long from the girl, but Elsa was so spoiled and impatient to even wait it out for her to eventually understand. "I can't...believe..she..!" Anna slapped a hand to her forehead, she had lost control again, and something she was hoping wouldn't happen in the first length of her trip. "God's be with me.." Anna pleaded as she slapped a hand down on the horse, catching up with the girl.

* * *

Anna's stares were intense; she couldn't be any more obvious as she looked on to the girl. The Princess, the beautiful Princess apparently, the beautiful Princess she was supposed to deliver to some lucky man in the Southern kingdoms was avoiding her eyes and she freaking knew it too. "Lucky him.." Anna spat as she averted her eyes to the tent and went back to work. They had stopped for the evening and made camp, or really Anna made camp while Elsa read her book. The book was the same one she was carrying the night Anna first met her, the one she had held out as a barrier between them. Elsa seemed fond of the green book, its contents a mystery to Anna. "What is with that book?" Anna questioned internally as she watched the woman flip through the pages, ignoring the girl once more.

This was there typical routine. They rode all day, Elsa said something snarky, Anna yelled, Elsa called her childish, more silence, breaks, more silence, camp for the evening and then sleep. Oh and the sleeping arrangements were just as terrible. On the first night they made campElsa had somehow forgotten her tent. Anna looked on at her in horror as the girl explained something between her Mother telling her not to bring one and her ultimately deciding they would find lodging elsewhere. How they would find lodging in the middle of no where was something neither her Mother nor Elsa had planned out. More arguments ensued after that one and Anna just decided to give up her tent, sleeping on the ground. The tent was indeed spacious but with Elsa's attitude, Anna couldn't take another moment next to her.

As she finally set up the tent the girl stood to walk over to Elsa, getting the fire ready, Elsa peered up from her book and glanced as the girl worked her hands to start the fire. Anna caught her staring and she fought back a blush, the first acknowledgement from the girl that entire day.

"What?" Anna questioned, trying not sound too harsh.

Elsa waited a moment, causing Anna to wonder if she were ever going to respond. "You do everything with you hands.." Elsa stated, returning to her book but picking up on a different page and her eyes falling over a few paragraphs before turning it again.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at her, "Typically to travel...you'll need to use your hands a lot to work, have you never traveled before?" Anna half teased half mocked.

"No." Elsa replied back, quickly.

The redhead was a little taken aback by how quickly she did respond, not offering anything else to the woman. Anna wondered how the girl had never been out of her own kingdom before, even out of her own castle. But then she recalled her own life and how she had been before, Elsa bore a striking resemblance to her old life, making her spite the girl occasionally. And in others wanting to save her from it, whether or not the girl wanted her to was something Anna didn't know.

Anna looked down at what would soon be their fire for the evening; it hadn't even let out a single spark yet. Holding out her hand she waited for Elsa to peer up. When a minute went by and Anna sighed loudly and still the girl refused to show her eyes, Anna spoke, "I can show you if you like?". The words sounded kind, sincere, making Anna hold her breath. Hoping she didn't make her regret the words.

Elsa slowly looked up from her book again and looked questioningly down at the girl's hand, "Show me?" she questioned and Anna nodded her head.

"But I need your hand then.." she commented, moving her hand closer to the girl. As if on instinct Elsa stood and took a step back, her eyes widening only slightly before recovering. Anna's eyes widened as well at the movement but then showed hurt as Elsa turned away. "Okay, I'll show you with my hands."

Anna took two rocks and hit them together several times before a spark flashed and a small flame roared to life before them, holding the rocks up she showed them to Elsa who was desperately trying to not seem interested. "This is like a flint, maybe tomorrow I can teach you.." Anna started to say, trying to force a smile.

"I know what a flint is.." Elsa stated coldly as she returned to her spot, before Anna had upset her and made her move, causing the forced smile to disappear from Anna's face.

She waited a moment more, seeing if Elsa had anything else more to say. But Elsa remained silent and Anna, feeling defeated, gave up with teaching the girl and stared at the flames. Her mind went to Kristoff and Sven, missing the two terribly as she thought of nights at the campsite or during their travels when they would have to do the very same thing Elsa and her were doing. Then they were kind and enjoyed talking with her, now Anna felt as if she were trying to talk to a wall.

"Have you met your new husband?" Anna asked when the night started growing darker. She had known her future husband for quite a few years, still she hated him, for reasons she didn't know fully then. Now she realized it was because of her love for woman and her misery with her parents trying to control her to love only men.

Elsa sighed, annoyed, "I have not..."

Anna nearly scoffed, "What, never?" she asked. This girl had hardly allowed a fellow woman to touch her on the wrist and Anna was sure she wouldn't have trusted the lot of men who could've taken her to her new husband. How on earth could she have such faith in a man she had never met? "You never ever met him...ever?" Anna continued, pressing the fact into the girl.

The Princess gave her a harsh look then, "No.". She placed her book down on the ground and started to play with her hands, the action was adorably insecure. "Why are we discussing this?" Elsa asked, surprise flying across Anna's face again. The woman had hardly ever discussed anything with her, now she was questioning her. The words made Anna feel like she was buzzed, dizzy with the simple attention the woman was now giving her.

"I don't know, same reason we talked about my boyfriend right?" Anna teased, waiting to see how the woman would react differently now that she called Kristoff her boyfriend.

She was disappointed when Elsa remained the same, blank stare. "My husband is different from a boyfriend.." she commented, acting as if the relationship was better than Anna's in some way. Asides the fact that it wasn't even true that Kristoff and her were together, Anna felt her face grow hot then and anger finding its way inside her. She could understand Elsa's need for keeping their distance, for not wanting to talk as well, but making her arranged marriage sound better than her fake relationship made her feel sick. Made her feel jealous.

"Elsa how is it different, I mean for all you know you won't even be able to keep him anyways." Anna found herself saying before she could stop herself, "You don't even like when people touch you, how are you supposed to have children or even sex or.." a cold hand flashed across her face, followed by a sting. Anna stumbled back, dazed and confused as she heard Elsa stomping away. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she cringed and realized what had happened. "Did you...just?" Anna called out, leaning her head up to see Elsa pulling back the opening of the tent and then disappearing behind it. Just before she did, Anna caught sight of the girl wiping away a tear, trying to keep herself from crying. "Shit.." she cursed out, lying her head back down on the ground, "She actually freaking slapped me...".

* * *

The next morning Anna felt like her head was on fire. The girl clearly could pack a punch if she so desired and, after giving her a taste of her own medicine, Anna got exactly that. Sitting up she felt her sore cheek and she winced at the pain, definitely bruised, but from a slap? "Maybe she punched me...?" Anna wondered out loud, sighing in the process. It didn't matter that she punched or slapped her, Anna wasn't being Anna and she deserved it. "She can be as rude as she wants to me...but I can't be on that level again to her...ever." Anna concluded, walking over to the tent. She knew better, and if she ever desired to be a knight she would have to be better than she was being last night to Elsa. Although with her attitude, it was going to be quite difficult.

She was going to tear back the tent door and shake the girl awake but she decided to just talk and allow the girl to come to her, sitting before the opening. "Elsa.." Anna started off, wishing she could see between the small cracks of the tent. "It's me Anna and I...just wanted to say I was sorry for last night."

Nothing stirred in the tent, so Anna continued.

"I guess I was just mad..you always flinch and.." Anna trailed off, feeling her heart beating quickly. "You don't treat me like I want to be...but then you treat a complete stranger like you want to be with him forever, and maybe I just am not getting it...but I thought we could at least be friends or friendly towards each other..." or more.

She waited another moment, already feeling her blush spread through her cheeks. "Princess Elsa please...I really just wanted to make sure you weren't going to make a mistake, you know you can really only marry one person if you're lucky..I just.." something snapped in Anna and her mind focused on the blankets that were barely poking out of the bag. Holding her gaze she waited for them to rise and fall, clear that a body had been inside. But after a minute of staring, neither breathing noises nor even a small whimper escaped the tent and Anna found herself diving in to find nothing but blankets and books thrown around the floor. Elsa was gone.


	10. Ups and Downs

**A/N- Hey guys! **

**Man it's been a pretty busy week, I was planning on updating on Wednesday as usual..but I was caught up in birthday shopping and ended my night early instead of updating! My girlfriend's birthday is this weekend and so this will be the only update until next week, spending time offline to be with my supportive lovely! I apologize for the busy schedule DX**

**Also...I got SO MANY REVIEWS (and messages) on the topic of Elsa so I wanted to address it as some people seemed a little upset, or maybe just annoyed, that they felt everyone was kinda 'attacking' Elsa. **

**When I started writing Elsa's character for this story, I sat down and I thought about how I would write her. I pictured in my mind how I thought Elsa would treat Anna, how they would meet and how everything would play out (Especially since they aren't sisters or even friends!) ****Elsa's bitchiness will come and go as the story progresses but she is also not wrong in her 'terrible' or 'mean' ways. I saw two kinds of reactions from Elsa's mood and I just wanted to point out both sides (Honestly I really felt super giddy about all of them X3) I am teasing when I say Elsa is being a bitch, I think she is wonderful and I think her character has a lot of issues that need to be resolved but I also see how she is being a tad bit extreme as well! Regardless..I hope nobody is offended with the comments made on Elsa's mood from everyone, or my own personal comment in the last A/N! I love Elsa and I love Anna, they both will be doing a lot of growing!**

**Anyways, now that I'm done rambling...here we go! -Talk Pillow**

* * *

"Shit.." Anna gasped as she tore through the blankets once more, the failed attempt to find the girl causing her body to shake in fear. "Where the fuck did you go Elsa?" she cried, running out of the tent and looking in all directions. Her horse was still there as well as all of her belongings, meaning she couldn't have gotten too far. Anna's eyes fell on every section around their campsite, looking for footsteps or any trace of evidence to lead Anna in the right direction.

"Okay..." Anna said to herself, trying to calm herself down from the heart attack she was having. "I just need to focus...she was here last night...so she couldn't have gotten too far on her own?" Anna concluded, no other evidence proving this theory correct or incorrect. As if to make the situation worse, the girls parents fell into her mind as well as the looks they gave her during the meeting, very intent on destroying her if she should lose the Princess. "Gah stop brain!" Anna yelled, her voice echoing loudly and she turned to see a flock of birds flying out from a grouping of trees. The birds were her saving grace as she looked over to see the blue gloves, the woman was always wearing, sitting on a tree branch as if they were placed there purposefully.

Running over to the gloves Anna pulled them down and realized instead of their being two gloves there was indeed only one, surprising her for some reason. "What did she just decide to leave one?" Anna spat angrily, walking into the surrounding trees and searching around for Elsa or at least the gloves pair.

The forest hummed alive in the early morning, the wind blowing through the tree's and causing Anna's teeth to chatter as she drew her cloak to her. "Why is it so cold this morning...we should be some distance from Adlai by now?" Anna mocked, angrily. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive being in Adlai, whether with her friends or as a Knight, the cold literally would freeze her to death. "Next time I decide to be a Knight somewhere...I better figure out the location first..." she breathed, her eyes never leaving the scenery before her.

For some time she continued to walk, glancing here and there in the forest, until the girl noticed something out of place amongst the green in another tree. "Is that..?" Anna gasped, running up to see another glove had been placed there, matching the one she held in her hand. Eyeing them, she tried to figure out what the girl's angle was by placing the items in a tree. It didn't make sense to Anna, leaving them amongst the tree's as if she just grew tired of them. "Perhaps that's what she did with me..?" Anna pointed out, continuing the search. As she walked deeper into the forest the trees became thicker and thicker, making Anna's heart beat rapidly as she realized there was a good chance of her becoming lost.

The girl next found a shoe in a tree, sitting atop a branch perfectly, and Anna pulled it down as she looked it over. "Her feet are so tiny..." she laughed, trying to urge her mind to still be angry. She found the pair of the shoe quickly and Anna practically screamed when she came face to face with a purple cloak, her eyes apparently not taking it in until she was face to face. Pulling it down the girl placed all the other items in the cloak and used it as a makeshift bag to carry.

"What's next, her dress?" Anna laughed loudly.

The words set off images in the her mind, of the Princess slowly pulling the back of her dress down and exposing her ivory skin as she slipped off her dress and placed it into the trees as she did the other items. Anna stopped dead in her tracks, her face blushing as the image played over and over again. "I'm sure she wouldn't do such a thing.." Anna choked out, her throat feeling dry as she quickened her steps. Trying to clear the thoughts as well as the images that poured from her mind, she couldn't think of the Princess that way.

To her surprise, Anna was not met with another item for a long time; clearly Elsa didn't find it necessary to discard all of her belongings. Especially being the 'Princess' that she was. Just as Anna was about to comment on this her ears picked up on a small sound, barely audible through the waving tree's.

"Is that..." she paused, hearing someone's soft words as she tried to follow the noise. It was difficult to pick up the words, especially since it was so soft and was nearly drowned out just by the simple movements of the forest. But then her eyes found an opening in the tree's and the noises coming just from that direction. Anna slowed her steps, taking each one with care. This could be anyone, even if she assumed it was Elsa, it could easily be just the opposite and Anna shouldn't let her guard down just in that moment.

But then her eyes fell upon a pond and they burned as she saw Elsa sitting next to it, hands out in front of her. Just as Anna had expected, she was missing her shoes and her gloves along with her cloak, clearly not eager to return to fetch them. Anna brushed through the trees and walked over to the girl, her anger quickly finding its way back after all the searching she had done.

* * *

Elsa rose early that morning, her body unable to sleep anymore. The night was difficult, trying to get used to the ground and the feeling of being far away from her kingdom and family. It didn't help that she was practically fighting with the only other person on this trip, pushing her to the very limit the night before and causing her to snap.

"What is wrong with me..." Elsa sighed out, sitting up in the tent and looking at her hand that had fallen across Anna's face. "I don't think I've ever felt like slapping someone since..." she trailed off, her mind going to the Prince. No sooner had his smug look graced her vision, she shook her head, refusing to think of that man of her nightmares. Anna was nothing like him and she wouldn't frighten herself again with comparing the two.

Pulling the tent back she walked out, her hands running through her hair as she fixed her braids back into place. It was still dark, the sunrise was close to arriving and soon they would have to set out. But Elsa wanted to walk, to clear her mind, especially of last night. Walking slowly around her guardian, she glanced down to see Anna looking quite ridiculous as she slept. Her body was shivering, pigtails displayed unruly around her face and she grumbled something in her sleep about reindeers. Reaching down Elsa pulled, slowly, at the blanket that was tied up in her legs and draped it over Anna's body. The girl hummed in satisfaction and she rolled over in her sleep, unaware of Elsa's small moment of kindness as she walked into the forest.

Taking one of her gloves, she slipped it off and placed it in the tree. The mark was going to help her find her way back to the camp, especially if she planned to walk for some time, and she slipped off her second glove as well. Readying herself to place it another tree as she continued on.

"Perhaps I should have woke Anna..." Elsa thought out loud, turning back to see the camp was nearly out of sight. She placed a glove in the tree then, knowing it was some distance between the pair. "I should be back before she wakes..." she countered, reminding herself of how she had to wake the girl the past few days.

While she rose with the sun, Anna rose with the night and it reminded her of another way they were so different. Anna did everything with her hands, enjoyed doing things that seemed unfit for a woman and was loud. So very loud. While she did enjoy doing things for herself, Elsa wasn't nearly as brave as Anna was and followed all the rules. She was so different, so very different.

"And yet she was right..." Elsa stated, placing her second shoe down upon the tree. She had been walking for some time now, placing her belongings here and there. The sun was rising then and with it the Princess started to realize how much Anna was catching on about her, much to her dismay.

It was true, that Elsa was going to have to figure this entire thing out. She was putting her trust in a man she didn't know and she was going to eventually have 'relations' with him that she had never had with anyone before. That thought, honestly terrifying her the more she continued on through this trip. She hated that Anna pointed it out; practically calling her a prude as she explained how much Elsa would fail with her new husband. Words she didn't need to hear, words she already feared would happen.

"But I will be good..." Elsa breathed, stripping her cloak off and placing it into the trees. "I will be...for my husband.." she concluded, finding her hands before her as she played with them.

Before she knew what she was doing, the girl was walking up to a pond in the middle of the forest. Turning back she realized she had come quite a distance in her walk, praying she hadn't managed to get herself lost. But with the pieces of her outfit spread throughout the forest, Elsa was sure she could manage her way back. She was in fact a little more capable than she was ever willing to admit to Anna.

Sitting down before the pond, Elsa watched as the water's moved every now and then as frogs and other pond life made themselves known to the Princess. She plucked a piece of grass from the ground and twirled it in her hands, enjoying the quiet of that morning and wishing Anna could have joined her in this relaxing experience. "Then it wouldn't have been so quiet..." she laughed, bringing the grass closer to her face. "I'm sure Anna would have asked me thirty more questions just in the short walk too.." she mocked, her face falling for a moment as she thought of the girl. As much as she wanted to deny the fact that she would have actually enjoyed Anna's presence, she found herself actually missing her in the short amount of time away from her. "I wonder if she'll hate me for slapping her..." Elsa wondered, her heart dropping.

Something cooled in her fingertips and Elsa looked down to see the blade of grass freezing in her grasp. Dropping the grass from her hand she gasped, eyes wide and staring at it as if it were poison. No sooner had the blade left her fingertips, the ice melted and water dripped from its edges, much to Elsa's concern. "These powers..they can't follow me once I get to the Southern Isles..." Elsa reminded herself, "Father and Mother said I will be fine...from the evil magic till then...but what if..". She brought her hands up before her and flexed her fingers, trying to understand. Crackling noises sounded and Elsa gasped, turning to see the pond waters were freezing. "How...?" Elsa tried to say, faltering as she heard footsteps approaching her.

* * *

"Hey!" Anna called, practically silencing herself as the girl turned and stood to face her. Elsa's face looked a mix between surprise and fear as Anna approached her, mimicking the emotions she had back in the library. The look she sported quickly changed and she sighed audibly, glancing between Anna and the pond. Anna's eyes looked at the waters as well; confusion rising up inside of her as she tried to figure out what the girl was looking at. It was only a pond, the water was clear and she could spot a few frogs swimming about as she looked. Hardly a thing to look worried about in a moment like this. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna raged while Elsa lifted an eyebrow, clearly challenging her words with the look.

"Language."

"What?"

"Your language.."

"...What about it?"

"It's terrible, you need to fix it." Elsa spat, her arms folding before her. Neither the words nor her actions were able to help Anna's mood she was in.

"Listen here Princess, I have been searching all morning for your butt and I will speak whatever fucking language I wanna speak with you!" Anna spat back, her finger pointing directly at the girl. "I understand if you don't wanna be around me...if you even like me or if you wanna delay our trip, but you are not going to disappear like that again...got it?" Anna's voice echoed against the trees and she could have sworn they quaked from the power of her words. "I will not be the one to come running after you every single time you decide to leave or put yourself in danger, I am your guardian but I'm not an idiot and will not be treated like one!" she added, just out of her spite.

Elsa stared at her for a moment, a long moment, and Anna nearly groaned as she thought she saw the girl's lip quiver. The telltale sign that she was going to cry. But then her eyes traced over to Anna's hand and the items that were firmly locked into it, her face making what Anna would call a confused scowl. "You have my stuff..." she breathed out, bringing a hand to her head.

"Of course I do, you left it in the forest?" Anna half laughed half yelled out.

The Princess shook her head, folding her arms once more and looking beyond Anna before resting her eyes back on the girl. "I placed those things there so I would be able to find my way back..." she explained, sending Anna into confusion. "This forest is thicker than I was expecting...and I don't suppose you even know which direction you came from." Elsa concluded, going up and holding her hand out, signifying that she wanted Anna to give her the cloak full of items. Anna sighed, placing a hand to her head as well before passing off the cloak. The Princess yanked them quickly out of her hand, hardly allowing the contact between them to last a second before eyeing its contents.

"I didn't do anything to your gloves or shoes Princess.." Anna spat, locking eyes with the girl as she glared at her.

"Good." she said simply, opening the cloak. Elsa quickly returned the gloves on as her guardian turned around, looking at the trees around them.

"I'm not sure if I do know which way I'm going actually.." Anna admitted to herself, feeling absolutely stupid in that moment. She could understand how she would have grown confused by the first glove, even the second, but by the time she reached the shoes she should have known better. This was a thick forest, one neither had imagined to be upon walking into the small bunch of trees. The simple choice was to walk back from once they came, hoping it would lead them out into open land. But it could also lead them to wild animals, thieves or even a land further from where their horses lay. Anna turned back to see Elsa placing a shoe on each foot, the items were all back on the girl and she was waiting for Anna to make a call. "Well...I came that way, I think...so we'll start...that way!" Anna laughed while Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Then lets go.." she said, waiting for Anna to lead them. The guardian sighed and took off, slowly but surely.

Walking back wasn't difficult, moving through trees and avoiding tripping over roots as well as rocks wasn't the bad part either, but walking back with a grumpy Princess was making the walk impossible.

"Mind explaining what you were doing in the middle of this forest, completely away from camp...without telling me?" Anna asked, although she felt like she was more begging as the girl remained quiet. "If you would have just woke me up before leaving, I would have been fine with you going...but you just left after our.." she silenced herself, realizing she was going to bring up the fight. It wasn't that she didn't want to bring up the fight, she wanted to apologize for her words, but she also didn't want to make the walk back any more awkward. The fact that she had effectively made them both lost was bad enough, let alone bringing up more things she had caused to happen.

"I was in need of some space..." Elsa said simply, surprising Anna that she had gotten that much out of her.

"So much space you couldn't tell me where you were going?"

Elsa paused, thinking intently on her words. "I didn't think my absence would be a problem, I planned to be back before you woke."

"It is a problem though...you're my.." Anna trailed off, sighing loudly.

"You're what, Miss Anna of Arendelle Camp?" Elsa questioned, her frustration showing as well.

"You're my job, if I lose you..your parents would have me killed..!" she explained, thinking it would have been obvious now.

"Is that all I am to you?" she questioned, practically a whisper. Anna stopped as she spoke these words, her eyes looking to Elsa as the girl continued to walk. Seeing that she had stopped, Elsa turned back and gave her a quizzical look. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked, clearly not understanding the words she just said to Anna.

"Did you just.." Anna said quietly, trying to understand if it was the Princess who said this or if it was her own imagination saying it. The tone of the words, 'is that all I am to you', sounded so sad and sounded so angry that Anna couldn't imagine them to be something she misheard. Elsa had actually felt something, felt something sad towards Anna. She was disappointed that Anna had called her a job, that she was only taking care of her and worrying over her because her parents would be deeply upset. At least thats how Anna took it. But then Elsa was back, staring at her in the same typical blankness that she always did, seeming to internally try to prove Anna's thoughts wrong.

"Are we not going the right way?" Elsa asked, her hands folding before her. Anna wanted to ask her if she said the words she had heard so clearly, what she meant by them and to help her understand that she wouldn't be just a job to her but also her friend if she allowed it. But memories of last night and this morning poured into her mind, urging her against it.

"Ah yeah I'm sure this is...sorry." Anna laughed, forcing herself to move forward and took a step forward only to stop again as she heard rustling from beyond them.

They were silent for some time after that, walking amongst each other while Anna tried to focus on the situation that had just happened to the two these last few days. Elsa was so different, so very different, and Anna was having a hard time figuring her out. She came off as emotionless, cold and rude. But then Anna continued to travel with her and saw a side to her that begged differently. Elsa was also tearful, had some sort of mysterious history and had the ability to be hurt by Anna's words just as she did a few moments ago. As much as she wanted to hate her and to try and block the girl out, she couldn't help herself from wanting to try again and again to get through to her.

"I'm sorry for last night...everything I said.." Anna spoke out, turning slightly as she watched Elsa purposefully avoid her eyes. "I sometimes say things that I shouldn't say...and even if they are true they aren't exactly kind...so I wanted to apologize for that and for today as well, you should be able to have time to yourself and I should have trusted that you would have come back...but for the future if you need time alone I'd really like a heads up..." Anna laughed out, her voice laced with some bitterness as well. Before her she could see the forest was clearing a bit and the thickness of it was more like a small patch of tree's. Horses were neighing in the distance, much to her relief.

"I didn't mean to slap you.." Elsa said suddenly, when they were just before the camp.

Anna was so taken aback by the words she nearly stopped in her footsteps again, "What..?" she managed to croak out as Elsa turned away.

"I said I didn't mean to slap you..or to worry you." she continued and Anna could have swore she saw her face burn red. "I'm sorry.." she whispered so softly, hardly reaching either of their ears. "I guess I was just scared I...oh...?" Elsa went to speak more, but her eyes caught something in the camp and she pointed ahead and her face gave the most ridiculous confused look Anna had ever seen.

Following her line of vision she too found herself confused as she looked at their tent moving back and forth, strange noises coming from them. Anna went to draw her sword but stopped as she saw an orange faced animal poke his head out, a book in his mouth as he skittered away.

"Hey that's my..." Elsa gasped out, watching as the fox started to run out into the open field.

"I got it!" Anna yelled, causing the girl to jump as she took off after the animal. "Hey you stupid fox!" she cried, doing little to help the situation as the fox took off in a mad dash. Anna proceeded to chase the animal, tripping once and yelling out in frustration. "Damn it get back here!" she snapped. The fox was literally teasing her, making no efforts to hide in the forest or flee back into a hole but continuing to run around in circles as Anna chased after it. "That's Elsa's book!" she snapped, nearly grabbing it, only to fall as the fox took a sharp turn.

Elsa watched on in amazement as the guardian looked like a complete fool, chasing the fox and nearly every time losing it again. Still as Anna continued on, refusing to stop until she finally grabbed a hold of the Princess' book and tore it away from the animal, Elsa couldn't help but find her hand above her mouth as she held back a smile.


	11. Prince

**A/N- Oh my goodness what a busy weekend! Thanks guys for such kind and understanding messages, reviews! My gf had a great birthday :) Typically I don't update on Monday's..but I couldn't keep this chapter in my files anymore, had to share it! The next update will be in a few days, cause if anything this chapter will *spoiler* leave you guys hanging.**

**Brunhe- To be honest the fox was originally going to be a bear :) But I figured a bear would be...a little more alarming!**

**LeFrozenFire- OH HONEY..SO MANY OBSTACLES! lol one of them will be addressed in this and the next chapter, trust will be the key word! **

**Piratechief-I literally melt at dork!Anna fanfics, I just love it! 3**

**Once again you all have been truly wonderful in your responses, I literally squeal and run around the room when I see the feedback! Thank you very much guys! Also...I have a tumblr page! Talk Pillow, just like my fanfiction account :) I am currently only following like 5-6 people and sadly 0 Elsanna shippers..I need to get with the program! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter! (I tweaked it somewhat..) **

**Here we go! -Talk Pillow**

* * *

Anna pulled at the blindfold, wincing as a bit of light from the moon above filled her dark world. "Don't look!" Elsa scolded, earning a groan from the girl as she folded her arms.

"I'm not, but if you don't hurry up I am going to take it off." she countered, "It's too hot!"

She heard a small huff, a breath of annoyance from the girl. Elsa had demanded it, the blindfold, to cover Anna's eyes as they stopped for the evening near a lake. The lake was large, waters clear, and Anna suggested they bathe or clean their clothes while they could. The Knight allowed Elsa to go first, while also using her ridiculous methods for this, and was waiting a few feet away from said lake, blindfolded, at the campsite.

"You know, honestly I am the last person you should be concerned about seeing you indisposed Princess, I am sure there are tons of men traveling around here...ow!" Anna screamed, rubbing the back of her head as something made contact with it. "What the hell did you throw at me?"

"Language." Elsa called out, the waters splashing loudly. Clearly not making an effort to tell Anna what she had thrown.

"I'll fucking show you language.." Anna said under her breath, leaning back against the grass to look up at the stars. "Of course I would look at the stars if I didn't have to wear this stupid blindfold.", she spat as well, imagining them twinkling brightly above. "What do the stars look like tonight?" she asked, trying to get a concrete mental image from them while also distracting herself from the heat of the blindfold.

The waters moved and Anna could practically imagine Elsa looking up, "They are awake.".

"Awake..?" Anna thought, trying to imagine what that meant.

The two of them went silent, the sound of the waters moving against Elsa as she bathed. Every now and then the wind would blow and the trees would sway, the leaves moving loudly in the night. The horses stirred and the tent swished, the quiet sounds nearly putting Anna to sleep in the darkness of her blindfold. "By the time she's finally done It'll probably be morning.." Anna thought running a hand through her hair. She was surprised when she heard the woman moving then, breathing out in the darkness well before the sun rose.

"Okay.." Elsa called out, water splashing loudly and footsteps upon the grass sounded shortly after.

"You're finally done?" Anna teased turning and lifting the blindfold slightly.

She really shouldn't have done that.

The first thing she noticed was her hair, down and sticking to her wet skin. The blonde waves nearly looking as if they glowed against her pale skin. Her eyes traveled, downward, over the woman's curves, focusing on the clothes that she clung tightly to her chest in an effort to conceal herself. Which in itself didn't do much. The entire scene was intoxicating, nearly urging Anna to continue in the staring. But then Elsa let out a loud gasp and Anna tore her eyes up to the harsh glare she was giving her, the blue eyes seeming to burn red. The Knight quickly covered the blindfold back against her eyes, the red cloth matching the tone of her cheeks.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, Anna imagined she was folding her arms then.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything?!" that was a lie, both parts.

"I gave you one task Anna..."

"And I obeyed..for the most part..?"

A sigh of annoyance came from the girl again, followed by stomping as she thundered by. Anna rubbed at her face, trying to get her normal color once more. But the image of Elsa, naked, stuck in her mind. She couldn't help herself from imagining the girl now, just a few steps from her, just as she was. "Gods be with me..." Anna thought, trying to control her breathing. She practically jumped as she felt the girl tap her on the shoulder, subsiding the thoughts she had in her mind of her and her ivory skin.

"Now I am done." Elsa stated, emphasizing on the 'now' part.

Anna ripped the blindfold off, rubbing her eyes as the world adjusted around her. It felt like she couldn't breathe with them on, even though the red cloth was no where near her mouth, it felt like she was being suffocated. Standing up she threw the cloth to Elsa, the girl still sporting a very thick pout as she grasped it in her hands.

"Alright I'll go.." Anna sighed, removing her boots one at a time.

"W-wait?" Elsa stammered out, the blush upon her cheeks looking ridiculously adorable. "I..have to.." she managed to get out, trying to fix the blindfold on. Her fingers, though small and delicate, couldn't manage the expert knot Anna had done and was struggling to fix it on properly. She noted how her fingertips even seemed shaken as she held the red cloth before her.

Anna sighed, walking over and taking the blindfold from her hand, "Hold still.." she commanded.

At first Elsa moved back, her eyes wide as Anna grabbed the blindfold, fear set in her features. The Knight halted, waiting for the girl to protest as she worked the blindfold out in her hands. "If you want my help..I can help you but I won't if you don't want me to." Anna admitted her voice low as if her words were a secret. Elsa seemed to ponder them, taking them in slowly. Her processing made Anna nervous, nearly making her retreat in her efforts. But then, very timidly, Elsa moved forward and allowed Anna to put the blindfold on her. Surprising them both.

Pushing past her wet hair, Anna nearly halted in her endeavors as Elsa's fingertips came up and pressed against hers. The move was instinctive, trying to have control over what Anna was doing to her in that moment. The idea that Elsa had allowed Anna to even sit this close to her was already crazy in itself, but the fact that she was touching her now as well was mind blowing. It was something neither had done willingly yet, ever since the two of them first met.

"Is it on?" Elsa asked, her breath coming out across Anna's skin. Her voice sending her back into reality, back to the moment before them.

"It's on.." she coughed out, removing her hands and taking a step back.

She didn't take as long as Elsa did, removing her clothes, breaking her braids and getting into the cool water to bathe. Traveling with Arendelle and on journey's with Sven and Kristoff made her accustomed to such things. Whereas Elsa was probably used to a tub or at least a more secluded means of hygiene.

"I couldn't imagine surviving out here without knowing all that I do now.." Anna thought, glancing over as Elsa as she sat waiting. The Knight smiled, watching as she continued to bring her hand up and touch the blindfold timidly every now and then. "Not as much fun being blind is it?" Anna called, trying to excuse her behavior before.

Elsa scoffed, "I am perfectly fine wearing this, Anna of Arendelle camp."

"Mhm, well I'll take my time then." Anna teased, smirking as she saw the girl sigh.

Anna, asides her words, finished her bath quickly. Coming out of the water, she watched as Elsa played with her fingers. The girl seemed to try and pay her no attention as she started to dress, much like she always does with other tasks. "I'm going to hunt in the morning, we'll be running low on supplies soon and if I can fish or perhaps find a rabbit somewhere.." Anna trailed off as she saw Elsa's mouth fall open, groaning at what she could possibly say about that.

"But..it's just a.."

"A rabbit..it's food..."

Elsa's face dropped, "But you're going to kill it.."

"Someone's killed half the food we've eaten!" Anna laughed, pulling her tunic on. "But if it really bothers you I'll eat it myself and you can just eat the rest of the supplies?" she asked, watching as Elsa nodded her head slowly. Clearly still upset. "I didn't know you liked animals so much?"

She licked her lips, "I don't adore animals..but I don't wish to kill them either." she commented. For someone who played by the rules so often, someone who understood when things had to be done, Elsa was surprising on this topic. "The only animal I wanted to harm was that fox for taking my books.." she added, causing Anna to fox was very random, very smart as well. Anna recalled the moment as she ran after the animal, practically loosing it a time or two as it avoided her advances. "Are you clothed yet?" Elsa sighed, moving her head to the side as if she were trying to hear Anna better.

Anna quickly pulled up her pants and returned her boots on each foot. "Done." she called and Elsa went to fiddle with the knot again, failing as she did before. For a solid minute Anna allowed Elsa to struggle, debating if she should chance getting close with the girl again. On one side she had succeeded in doing so just a few moments ago. But on the other she feared rejection, her mind clearly recalling how the girl jumped back the other week when she tried to touch her. "Of course if I don't try..." Anna thought, taking a step forward, "Then I will never know.."

Leaning down, she brought her hands forward and placed them on the knot. Elsa visibly jumped, hands coming up to touch against her own again. The hands that held atop hers seemed startled but didn't remove Anna from her.

"Here..let me get it." Anna spoke, breaking the knots quickly. Once again she felt her heart beating loudly and her cheeks redden as she came closer to the Princess. "There.." she smiled, pulling the blindfold free and locking eyes with Elsa as they fluttered open.

The girl stared at Anna, her face looking just as bright as Anna's was, slowly taking her in. The closeness between them was surprising, especially when neither moved away. Anna mentally had to keep her voice locked tightly in her throat, praying she didn't comment on this or ruin the moment with her words. She wanted nothing more than to point out to Elsa how she was allowing this, to have her admit she must have some sort of friendship towards her now if not more. But then Elsa was opening her mouth, the girl's eyebrows furrowing.

"So.." She breathed and Anna groaned loudly as her typical snark returned to her face. "You actually look like a girl with your hair down?", the moment was gone.

"I always look like a girl, just because I'm wearing different clothes or my hair is done differently doesn't mean my gender changes!" Anna snapped, moving back as Elsa crossed her arms. "Having my hair down like this always gets in the way, braiding it is much easier." she challenged, trying to give the Princess an excuse as she started to just that.

Elsa remained quiet, working her hair up in its own tight braids as well. Her mind seemed to be thinking, quite a lot, and Anna wished she could open up her mind in that moment and figure out what she was working on. Wondering if she was thinking about Anna like she was thinking of her.

"How much longer till we reach the Southern Isles?" Elsa blurted out, causing Anna to jump. "I can't imagine it's going to take us too much longer, my husband is indeed waiting for me." she forced out, causing Anna to roll her eyes. She had nearly forgotten about him. It was clear who the woman devoted her thoughts to, even with Anna right at her side.

Getting up from her seat, she walked over towards the horse. Anna pulled the map from the sack, opening it up so she could examine it. "It's going to be a while Princess..not long, but a while..." she said, trailing off as Elsa scowled.

"A while but not long?" Elsa commented, sounding annoyed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means if we keep heading towards Nuriah it will be long, but if we would ship out at Calon..." Anna started to say, being silenced no sooner had she got the words out.

"No..we will take the longer route to Nuriah then.." Elsa said, her voice shaking slightly. Anna noted this, trying to see what Elsa saw. Trying to understand her hatred for Calon Coast. But the girl was moving, rising from her seat and going towards the tent. Anna reached out for her, wishing she could have stopped her, but Elsa quickly countered any words she wanted to say. "I'm going to bed...we should be up early tomorrow and head out as soon as we can." She breathed, folding her arms before her. The conversation was over, at least for Elsa.

"Good night Elsa." Anna managed to get out just before the tent closed, the woman halting slightly as she did. There was guilt there, small and almost unseen, but guilt nonetheless.

"Good night Anna.." she replied, surprising Anna once more.

The tent closed and Anna returned the map to the sack, finding her bed amongst the blankets of the ground. Her mind working on topics of Calon Coast, Nuriah, Elsa's personalities and the image of the girl stepping out of the lake as she had seen her that evening. Much to her dismay. The feelings were up and down, twisted, angered and confused. All leaving Anna conflicted, all leaving Anna back to same question she had wondered about Elsa since the first moment she laid eyes on her. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

* * *

"This isn't the right path.." Elsa stated, her voice sounding harsh. Anna turned to see the girl's voice matched the look on her face, angered. "You're taking us to Calon Coast aren't you.."

Indeed Anna was taking them towards Calon Coast, towards the kingdom that everyone in Adlai seemed to despise and wanted to avoid for some reason. Anna would have obeyed orders and taken the girl right up to Nuriah, right where they wanted to be, but she couldn't take traveling like this anymore. Not only were their supplies low but so was Anna's patience with Elsa. The girl was becoming worse and worse every day after the lake, showing no signs of stopping the further in their journey they went. Anna wanted nothing more than to ship out at Calon Coast, knowing the journey would be all the more shorter if she did. Getting Elsa out of her hands and into her new husbands, who could properly deal with her. Said husband the girl refused to stop mentioning.

"Princess Elsa, we have to get supplies...the next kingdom is too far for neither us nor the horses to make." she spoke calmly, eyeing the Princess as she shook her head no. "I would love to hunt..only that will do little if you refuse to eat.." She added, reminding the girl of their conversation they had the other evening.

"We can make it to the next kingdom just fine, I don't think Calon Coast is a wise choice..I have a message stating its weather isn't well for us to be traveling through anyways." Elsa's voice was stern but also shaky, making Anna wonder what the truth about all this was.

It wasn't just Elsa who had concerns about Calon Coast, it seemed even William had a problem with it too, and Anna wished she could have seen what the King and Queen were to think of this kingdom as well. As Elsa spoke of the terrible weather, Anna couldn't help but look around at the forest they were now in. The scenery just before the kingdom was putting Elsa's 'theory' into question. It was warmer, just about right for this time of year, and hardly any snow was gracing the land. In fact it was more fall then it ever was winter, making Anna doubt the Princess.

"If you like I can go in for supplies and meet you just outside the gates, but we have a days worth of supplies left and it will take us several weeks to reach Nuriah or any other kingdom for that matter." Anna spoke, making her decision final before slapping the reigns down and moving forward.

Elsa looked forward, watching the girl for a moment before doing the same and following her as they finished the last length before the kingdom of Calon Coast came into view. It was a small kingdom just off the coast like Adlai but, unlike Adlai's frozen land, Calon Coast displayed a warmer climate that made Anna's bones scream with excitement. The past few weeks had gradually become warmer as they left the kingdom of Adlai, but nothing quite like the natural weather Anna was hoping for. Anna's eyes skimmed over the kingdom, the docks where fishermen and the market were selling their goods, the houses ranging from rich to poor and the giant castle at the end of it all where the King or Queen of Calon Coast lived.

"Good...now are you coming with me or.." Anna turned to ask Elsa, but the girl was already shaking her head violently and looking very pale. Anna shook her head as well, growing frustrated, "I understand you don't want to ship out at Calon..that's fine but the least you could do is..".

"No, Anna.." Elsa snapped, her voice angered as she glared down at the girl. They hadn't fought this badly since the night where Elsa slapped her, in fact they hadn't really talked of that since then either, but Anna was ready to start again if the girl really wanted to go there.

"You're being unreasonable, what is the problem with Calon..it's not like it's a terrible place!" Anna yelled back, wanting to prove her point. Elsa was being exactly that, unreasonable, and Anna probably was the only one who had the guts to say that to her. "You can put whatever feelings you have for this place aside and come with me..otherwise.."

"Otherwise what, Anna?" Elsa challenged, gripping the reigns tightly.

Anna swallowed, recognizing the challenge. Elsa wanted to win this battle, to have her avoid the kingdom and to do something her way. Anna had been doing things her way for weeks now, ever since they left her Kingdom of Adlai. She was determined to win this round.

"Then...I...will leave without you." Anna boldly stated, turning her horse.

"Fine, then leave." Elsa huffed loudly back, folding her arms as Anna turned to look at her.

"You're fine with me leaving..?"

"Yes.."

"You do realize I may not come back?"

"Good."

Anna sighed, trying to read Elsa as she purposefully avoided her eyes. She couldn't tell if the girl was being serious or if she truly wanted her to leave.

"And how will you find your way to your precious husband?" Anna begged, silently wishing the woman would just bend for her. Elsa's grip tightened on the horses reigns again and for a split second Anna wondered if a wind had blown through the air as she felt coldness reach her skin, urging her to pull her cloak close.

"I will manage just fine without you.." she stated, her confidence seeming unshaken in that moment.

She waited for Elsa to say something else, to change her mind about her words, but the girl was just as stubborn as she was and she refused to offer Anna anything more. "Fine.." Anna spat, taking off down towards Calon. She listened closely to see if the girl was following, the sound of hooves or maybe even her cries of protest. But the girl never came nor did she cry out for Anna, leaving the girl feeling stupid and bitter. "See if I come find you anyways..." Anna spat, trying to fight with the side of her that knew she would do the very thing.

* * *

Calon Coast was a stunning kingdom, small, but very stunning. Anna dismounted from her horse and led it around the marketplace, searching high and low for food for both her and Elsa.

"Oh but apparently Elsa can manage just fine without me..." Anna reminded herself, the fight still fresh in her mind. She knew she was being childish for leaving Elsa behind, for fighting with her the way she did. But she also knew that regardless of the fight and the Princess' feelings of the place, she was right about their supplies and the need to stop. Even if Anna hunted, Elsa refused to eat anything she caught; especially knowing it had been living only a few moments ago.

The entire situation was difficult. Elsa, Anna, the Kingdom of Calon Coast, the weather even was all being difficult or a topic of argument among the girls.

"The weather.." she breathed, looking around at the Kingdom before her. Anna's mind went to Adlai and Elsa's ruling of the weather, the apparent letter that claimed their weather here was terrible. The words of advice said that this kingdom was covered in snow, with ice, and their waters impassable. But the air here was warm, the weather practically perfect and Anna nearly wanted to remove the cloak she had on as she started to feel hot. She even looked out onto the ocean and saw the ships bobbing up and down in the waters, Anna wondered how on earth this kingdom could advise the girl not to come.

"What if the letter was a fake...?" Anna pondered, searching her memory of how the layout of the message looked. It didn't look fake nor did it seem real, perhaps the kingdom lied then and truly didn't want Elsa to come through? "Either way...I'm here now and we're already set for Nuriah..." Anna spat, angrily as she once again stared at the ships. The perfect opportunity to leave Elsa was in this kingdom and the girl was too stubborn to do a damn thing about it.

Although the kingdom was beautiful and everything Anna looked for in a place she wanted to live in someday, the people were rude and she noticed a trend to how they reacted to her. At first it was a gentleman who passed by her, knocking into her on accident as Anna assumed. But then another man did the same and then a woman, one whispering a curse word at her. "What is everyone's problem?" Anna breathed as she took her horse to the side, packing it with the food, lying to herself about the extra food and how it was not for Elsa.

The food itself was a trial as well. For the most part the merchants were merely rude, overpricing things for her and lowering it purposefully for others who asked of the same items. On one incident Anna even was denied services, exclaiming some words of her being scum and how her money was no good there.

"Maybe it's just the market..." Anna thought, taking the reigns as she started to walk back through the marketplace and over to the docks, hoping to splurge a little on fish. But before she could get there somebody slammed themselves completely into Anna, knocking her to the ground. Upon instinct the girl rose and whispered an apology, "Sorry..." Anna wheezed, her ribs hurting terribly.

The woman who knocked her over glared evilly at her, "Shove off, Adlai!" she screamed and stomped away. The words hitting Anna like a ton of bricks.

"Adlai?" she whispered, slowly standing up. No sooner had she done so, she was shoved once more, making her stumble back. "The hell?" she cried as she turned to see a young man had his fists up and ready to fight her. "What is wrong with this place?" Anna yelled, her hands resting on her sword. Everyone's eyes were on her then, all angered as the boy went to swing.

Anna ducked expertly and held her foot out, tripping the boy. He fell to the dirt, clenching his teeth as he quickly rose and tried to swing at her again. Anna ducked once more and the crowd started to scream at Anna, calling her names and pushing at her to help the boy in his fight. "I don't want to fight; I just wanted to get some food!" Anna yelled, grabbing the boy's wrist as his fist almost made contact with her face.

"You don't deserve our food Adlai scum!" the boy yelled and Anna shoved him back, a look of frustration clear on her face.

"That's it.." she snarled and she drew her blade, pointing it at the boy. "Not another step closer or I'll slice you all to pieces!" she yelled, her eyes challenging the boy to take that very step so she could prove her words right. She didn't understand why the crowd was mad, why she was deserving of such hate, or why the boy was attacking her. But then a voice called out and the crowd was hushed, moving in unison as a figure walked through the chaos.

Anna held her breath, her hand steadying on the sword as a richly looking man stepped through the crowd and pushed the angry boy out of the way. His eyes were a piercing blue, his skin pale and he had the brightest blonde hair Anna had ever seen. In a way he reminded her of Elsa and she practically blushed as the man stared her down, his eyebrow raised.

"You...you are of Adlai?" he asked, his voice stern, like Elsa's. He must be a noble, a Prince at the very least, for his stature was short of nothing else. Anna lowered her sword, refusing to sheath it even for him.

"I will be, for now I am on a mission for Adlai..for Princess Elsa." Anna admitted, the crowd murmuring as the name Elsa came across her lips. The man's eyes widened and a grin came across his face, purposeful. Anna wondered if his smile matched Elsa's, the two seeming to share similarities in everything else. But for Anna, being the last person Elsa wanted around, she had hardly seen the girl smile quite like this man did.

"Elsa of Adlai you say?" he whispered, his hands practically clenching as he repeated the name. "Please, do come with me Miss...we have much to discuss!" he laughed, changing the tone of the situation in seconds as he reached for Anna's horse. Anna grabbed at the reigns and took a step back, still on edge for the situation. Her sword was clenched tightly in her other hand, though she would have never used it against this man in any case. Especially in the middle of this kingdom. The royal seemed startled, his smile faltering for only a minute as Anna bit her lower lip.

"First tell me who you are, you run this clown show?" Anna spat, eyeing the angry people as she made the rude comment.

The Prince laughed loudly, holding his arms up as if he held the weight of the kingdom. "These are my people and I their Prince...but you may know me as Prince Henrik of the Calon Coast." he stated boldly, "Welcome to my lovely Kingdom!"

* * *

The castle was nothing like Anna had seen. While hers and Elsa's matched in size, neither could compare to the grandness of Henrik's castle. It towered so high Anna wondered if it could lead to the heaven's or to the stars above, a bright blue to match the ocean across the land. She was led in by the Prince himself, his guards eyeing her with every step she took behind the fair man as he led her to a room that looked like his personal lounge.

"Miss Elsa and I go way back...she was my dearest friend as a child." Henrik stated, catching Anna off guard. Elsa had never mentioned any childhood friends nor had she mentioned any friends for that matter. "Our kingdoms were pulled apart though...tragically ending our friendship for the time being.." he said bitterly as he took a seat on a very luxurious pink chair, offering Anna the one opposite.

Anna sat and watched as Henrik called for tea, the servants seemingly having it ready before the request was complete. The man poured Anna a cup and then his own, offering her any sugar or milk she needed to fix her right amount. The girl took it plain, not wanting to waste time with the drink she hardly ever liked anyways.

"Why did your Kingdoms split?" Anna asked, blowing on the hot tea. "I can tell your people...don't like Adlai, I didn't even understand how..." she paused for a moment and turned her head, trying to see the back of her tunic. "My symbol...it's Adlai.." she breathed, realizing why the people were able to recognize her.

"And you have the Adlai snowflake." Henrik added, moving his hand over to Anna. The girl flinched as he moved his hand to hold the golden snowflake, the gold shimmering across his glove. "You are on a mission from the King and Queen...only the most trusted of people are allowed to wear this kind of treasure from the land of Adlai.." he mentioned, Anna blushing in the process.

She knew this relic was important, especially to Adlai, but she had no idea they had put so much faith in her that it would be known wherever she stepped. A guilt rose through her then, especially for how terrible she and their daughter had been together. If they had known the kind of anger and stress she had put the Princess under, they would have torn the necklace right off her neck.

"I see..." Anna said, her throat feeling tight. "But...you know so much about Adlai and I still don't see how the two kingdoms could hate each other so?" she asked, bringing up her original question.

Henrik nodded and he took a long sip of his tea, also plain like Anna's, "Elsa's Father as well as mine had a feud, breaking the connection between our kingdoms.." he trailed off, looking rather sad. "Unfortunately, my Father passed away before our kingdoms could patch things up...causing a bitter rivalry between us.." his eyes sparkled in the light of the room and Anna thought he was crying, a tear made that thought true. "I have tried to talk with Elsa's Father..but he is stubborn and refuses me every time...I have tried numerous times to fix things, doing favors..anything I do is not good enough." he breathed.

The girl nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. No matter what Anna did for Elsa, the girl was unable to truly open up to her or accept that Anna was trying her best. Always demanding more of her. "I am sorry to hear that...Elsa seemed pretty worried to come here, I can see why..." Anna admitted, as shock flew across Henrik's face.

"Elsa is here?" he breathed, happiness falling over his features as Anna nodded her head. "God's it's been ages...do you think she will see me?" he practically begged, making Anna chuckle.

"She's just outside the kingdom...but I think she's worried about coming in, makes sense since your kingdom is kinda.." Anna started to say, Henrik finishing for her.

"Crazy.."

"Yeah.."

"But if I...sent for her, she would be safe and.."

"Oh well, we actually need to leave."

"What, we?"

"Elsa and I..we are on a mission!"

"A mission...to where?"

"To her new husband." Anna stated, Henrik's eyes falling as she did, "I am suppose to be delivering her..so she will be safe, in return I will earn a title of a knight.".

Henrik remained silent for a time, worrying Anna as she sipped the rest of her tea. Revealing all their plans to Henrik didn't seem right nor did it seem wrong. It felt like there was a piece to the stories he told and the way he felt that was missing, just as Elsa always had done to her. The two were completely similar in these aspects, making Anna believe he would be perfect for her. Still the idea made Anna's heart drop for some reason and she had to clasp her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"You want to be a knight?" Henrik asked. Anna nodded slowly. More silence and then Henrik started to laugh, making the girl blush in her embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I've never heard of a girl knight, but..." he trailed off, "I'd be willing to make an exception for you."

The words processed through Anna's head for a moment, trying to figure out what the man meant. "An exception...are you saying..you want me to be a...?"

"A knight..." Henrik finished, once more.

"But..Elsa.."

"Can be delivered here, we have a port...and I would love to do this for my friend, especially to help bind our families back together!" Henrik admitted, his eyes urging Anna to agree. "If that's alright with you...if you allow me to take up your task, you can become a knight here and then Elsa can be sent to her new husband...with my help her Father would finally listen to me..oh do please say yes.." Henrik was desperate and Anna felt a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow.

"But Elsa didn't feel comfortable here..she didn't feel.." Anna trailed off, unsure why she was arguing against this.

Henrik smiled, "I am sure once she see's me she will feel more than safe, especially from a childhood friend.".

The man was right, Anna knew this. On one side, she was becoming what she wanted, a knight and giving two kingdoms the opportunity to fix a fight that had been going on for years. Not only would she become a knight but she would also not have to worry about going over to her family's side of the sea, endangering her identity. She could send for Kristoff in Adlai and tell him she was staying here in Calon Coast, seeing each other the moment the kingdoms came together again. Elsa would be happier because she was away from her anyways, wouldn't she?

"Please Miss...I would do anything.." Henrik pleaded, dropping to his knees before the girl. "I can give you a house here, protection...anything..". Tears rolled past his face and Anna felt like she was staring into the eyes of Elsa's second half, a man who could truly understand her. Who was she to come between that?

"It's a…deal.." Anna breathed, forcing a laugh as the Prince grabbed her hand and kissed it firmly.

"Great!" he smiled, standing up and moving towards the door. "Of course we will need to have some paperwork signed for your immediate position here...please allow this girl any room of this castle, send for my horse...I am going after Elsa personally." Henrik smiled as he spoke between Anna and his servants. "Thank you Anna, you won't regret this decision.." he said once more, his mouth curving into an even bigger smile, sending chills up Anna's spine as she watched him leave. Before, his smile was sincere, warm and inviting. But now it looked wicked and for the first time in that moment, she felt like she had made the wrong choice.


	12. Mistake

**A/N- Hey guys! **

**So this was my most edited chapter I have written for this story. I originally had a lot of elements in this chapter that I was going to trigger, especially Anna's parts. I've continued to change/edit this chapter from the very first moment I finished it to just a few hours ago!(my mind just can't seem to pick a theme here guys) So I hope you like it, a lot happens and I for some reason felt very nervous about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Most of the reviews were directed towards Anna this time, so many lovely reactions I love it! Lol oh my Anna...Anna, Anna and again...ANNA. I have big plans for you darling, can't go giving up Elsa so soon! X3**

**Halifax- Indeed yes, that is the famous Prince of her childhood. :) **

**Alright guys...here we go! -Talk Pillow**

**p.s- Thanks for the love of tumblr! You all are my favorites!**

* * *

Elsa stared down at Calon Coast, her lip upturned in disgust. She rode as far away from the kingdom to reach the other side, taking her hours longer than she wanted but ultimately keeping herself at bay with the terrible kingdom. She couldn't help but wonder why Anna was so free to accept going into such a terrible place, practically begging her to admit the happenings of her childhood. Elsa couldn't bend for her like that, especially not so soon.

She dismounted when she arrived at the other side, the side where Anna should head out towards Nuriah, and sat down reading a book while she waited. "What if she doesn't come back..." Elsa's mind practically screamed at her as she sat on the rough ground, her heart beating with the realization that it could indeed be true. "No..Anna wants the reward my parents have to offer." Elsa spat, turning the next page of her book. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted with the girl, she had to have faith she was coming back.

But then the hour slipped into the next, and the next, and Elsa found herself reading the same page over and over again not being able to focus on the words before her. "Anna didn't leave you..she is coming back" Elsa chanted to herself as she drummed her fingers against the book. She wouldn't purposefully go out of her way to avoid crossing this path just to prove a point, just to lose her gift from Adlai, to leave Elsa there in enemy territory. "She wouldn't...would she?" Elsa gasped her voice cracking.

A side of her became upset because she was here, alone, in the middle of Calon Coast territory. But then another side of her became upset for an entirely different reason. She was upset because she had finally pushed the girl to her limits, breaking her and causing the girl to ultimately leave her behind. Anna was always trying to be sweet to her, trying to make up for the arguments that they had, but Elsa couldn't find it in her heart to open up to her. At least not in the way she wanted. "Anna didn't leave you.." Elsa chanted again, trying to still her heart. She didn't want this fact to be true, she wanted to be with Anna still as they traveled; internally the Princess prayed that the girl would come back then and comfort her terrible thoughts. Even if Elsa decided to snap back at her or ignore her words, all she wanted was for the girl to come in right then and there and save her from her thoughts.

"But..what if..." Elsa said, trailing off. Her horse stirred for a moment and Elsa looked up to see it's eyes on something in the distance. Elsa followed the animal's line of vision to see a horse riding up to them, its rider covered in a black cloak. Elsa sighed happily, a tint of annoyance on the edge of it, as she saw the girl coming. Standing she turned to place the book back inside the horses pack, keeping her back turned as Anna arrived slowly behind her. She heard the girl dismounting and footsteps making their way towards her. In her mind all she wanted to do was discuss with the woman how much she had been worried for her, maybe even chance hugging her. But her secluded side bit back and Elsa found herself being rude once more. "I thought you weren't coming back for me?" Elsa mocked, turning to face the girl, her face dropping as hands reached out and gripped onto her tightly.

"Hello Elsa.." Henrik purred, pulling the girl tightly against him. "It's nice to see you again, dear..".

The memories of the library, the years of the boy grabbing hold of her and abusing her flooded back into her mind and Elsa pushed away from him, running for her life. She wanted to scream, her nightmare finding his way back to her, but the noise inside her died and all she could do was stumble away.

"Guards, seize her!" Henrik snarled as the rest of his men joined at his side, running wildly after her as Elsa tried to get away. They descended on her quickly, grabbing at her arms and throwing them behind her back. "Knock her out, she's dangerous!" Henrik ordered and Elsa swung and kicked her arms in an effort to stop them. "Now!" he yelled, seeing the ice around the ground forming as the girl started to unleash her hell.

A guard raised his sword high above his head and used the hilt to strike Elsa in the head, knocking her out completely. The girl fell limp and the guards wasted no time in bringing her to Henrik, the man all full of smiles as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her as if she were a prize, delicately, bringing her head to his lips and kissing the mark on her head softly. "I'm sorry Princess...can't have you icing my entire Kingdom as you did me..." he sighed, turning to the men. "Prepare my room, cancel plans...it is going to be a big evening.".

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in her room, the guest room, as she thought of Elsa and how she would no longer be her guardian after this moment. How they would never spend an awkward evening by the campfire together or ride for hours, silently, waiting for the sun to slowly sink into the sky. It was a terrible job, truly it was, but then there were the moments that made the whole thing so worthwhile. Elsa would say something so small that would lead them to a meaningful conversation or they would fight and Anna would finally see some emotions in the girl. The most wonderful would be when Anna would do something stupid or mess up with the fire, cursing quietly and she would look up and see the girl smiling behind her hand. Barely smiling, but smiling at the very least. She would miss out on all of these things now, she was being replaced by Henrik, her childhood friend.

"Being replaced...Anna you chose this!" Anna reminded herself, angrily. She did choose this, to become a knight of CalonCoast instead of Adlai. It was the job she had always wanted, a place where she felt needed and could use her strength for the good of others. It was reasonably warmer here and the scenery was stunning, growing colder much less than Adlai.

Looking down she brought her hand up to hold the golden snowflake that was draped across her neck, the necklace shimmering in the night and reminding her of Elsa's kingdom. Adlai had Kristoff and Sven in it; it had the beautiful frozen ocean and the kind people, the King and Queen she had already bonded with and more importantly Elsa. The Princess' home was in Adlai, already making the kingdom far better than this.

"Yeah until she marries this Southern Isles guy, then she will..." she trailed off, not wanting to go there. "I can't go back on my decision now...I already promised Henrik.." she sighed, wondering if she could truly go back on her word now or not.

Over on her guest bed lay a paper, written out that explained Anna's new life as a knight for CalonCoast. When she first received the paper from Henrik she was thoroughly ready to sign it, to get the process over and done with. But as she sat on the guest bed, staring down at the paper, she found herself hesitating. Eventually the hesitation led her away from the paper, walking about as she did, deciding if this was truly what she wanted. But even in her pacing, her mind wouldn't leave her be about the signature nor the Princess. 'If anything, I need to walk...I can't stay in this room anymore." she spat, heading out of the door and into the hallway. Leaving the contract behind.

The castle was stunning, large as well as beautiful. But it was unreasonably empty and the staff was small and rather cold when it came to the other staff she had met along the way in her journey. She imagined, or hoped, it was because of the Adlai clothing she was wearing and not because they were actually like this. "Adlai's staff talked to me any chance they got..." Anna complained as she passed by a worker who purposefully looked the other way, avoiding her eyes. "Perhaps when I become a CalonCoast knight they will treat me better.." Anna breathed, knowing this was not true.

She was down her first, or perhaps second, hallway when she realized she was indeed lost. "This stupid place has too many turns..." Anna complained, finding another reason why she didn't enjoy this castle over Adlai. "It probably doesn't even have a library.." Anna said suddenly, reminding her of Elsa.

The thought of Elsa made her hands clench and she wondered if Elsa ever spent her summers here with Henrik, if she enjoyed her time with the man over her. "Of course she did, she probably would have married him too if their kingdoms weren't fighting." Anna thought bitterly, her mind trailing back to how Henrik discussed the two kingdoms. It didn't make sense, how the kingdoms behaved, or more how Elsa behaved. The girl looked fearful more than she was saddened by the kingdom, she didn't even want to look at it. "Why would she fear a kingdom of a friend she loved?" Anna thought again, her eyes widening as she realized this.

Noises sounded down the hall and Anna practically jumped as she saw shadows dance across the wall. Someone was coming. At first Anna was going to walk past, thinking nothing of the noises. But then they grew closer, their tones harsher, and the girl felt her feet cement to the ground as she heard the way their boots slammed into the wasn't right; something was very troubling about the group that was making their way towards Anna. She didn't hesitate to stick around and find out.

Ducking into the nearest room, Anna found herself met with a glorious looking bedroom that seemed fit for a King. The room was clearly important, not even comparing in size of the guest room. Anna gawked at it for a moment, taking the glorious room in before shaking her head and returning her attention to the incident outside. Pressing her ear to the door, the girl listened quietly as the men passed, their voices loud as they stomped by.

"Your Majesty if I may..." someone said, their voice sounding concerned.

"No you may not...I told you all to remain quiet!" another voice spat, Anna recognizing it as Henrik.

"But sir..if your Father finds out of this.."

"I don't give a damn what he thinks of this, you will keep Elsa and I hidden...understand!"

Anna flinched as she heard the name of the Princess she had been protecting since the beginning of their journey, "Elsa...?" Anna breathed quietly, "And his Father...?".

Henrik had stated that his Father had passed on, that he had died long ago when the Kingdoms were fighting. But here he was ranting off about him acting as if the man were very much alive. A dreadful realization came across the girl and as the voices passed, she slowly opened the door and peaked out just in time to see the group. Three men were walking with Henrik, who looked very concerned, one of them held a unconscious Elsa in his arms. Anna's eyes widened and she had to hold herself back from lashing out as her eyes came across the large bruise on her forehead.

"No he didn't...they..." she spat out, gripping the door handle tightly as the men continued to walk. "He was her friend...but..." Anna trailed off, not wanting to think of all the ways the man had tricked her into handing Elsa over. The Princess was in trouble and she needed to get to her as fast as she could.

Paying close attention to the steps each men took away from her, the girl waited till she heard the echoes of their shoes and jumped out into the hallway, slowly trailing behind. The men didn't notice Anna as they continued their journey into the castle, nor did they notice her as they finally came upon their destination, failing to see her as they opened the door to a dark room. The man, who was holding Elsa, disappeared behind the door while the other two watched Henrik. The Prince's face was just as wicked as when Anna finally agreed to hand her over, possibly even more.

The guard who had taken Elsa inside reappeared and Anna bit her lower lip as she saw him walk out of the room without the girl, his eyes trained inside sadly as the Prince went to shut the door. "Prince Henrik, are you sure this is wise?" the man spoke, clearly upset. Anna watched as the man turned to his guards, raising up his hand as he nearly smacked them. The guards all flinched, traumatized from the small movement.

"He controls them with fear.." Anna thought, watching as the man smirked.

"All of my ideas are wise...it's time I corrected that whore anyways." Henrik snarled, walking down the hall. The guards looked at each other, fear on every single one of their faces, before they took off after the man. "I expect you to keep my Father busy tonight..if I so much as have one intrusion I will find a reason to take every single one of you out...and.." his voice echoed down the hallway and Anna counted the steps as she watched the door, waiting for her perfect moment to go inside the room.

When their words became muffled and Anna had counted out at least twenty steps between them and the door, she took a few wary steps out and to the door where Elsa was laying behind. Peeking down the hallway Anna could see the men barely, turning a corner as they continued to walk. She sighed and her hands shook as she tried the door, cursing loudly as she noticed it was locked.

"Of course he locked it..." she spat, trying to push it open.

The door was thin, flimsy, and Anna countered that she could knock it down. Taking the door down wouldn't be the hard part, taking it down and not making a loud noise would be. She looked down the hallway once more, swallowing as she prayed Henrik was far enough away that he wouldn't notice the loud banging inside the hallways. "Hang in there Elsa.." Anna breathed, stepping back and slamming her foot down upon the door.

The noise was cringe worthy, banging loudly as Anna looked back and forth. No guards came, nor did the door break down, leaving Anna's mind in a panic as she realized she'd have to do it again. Taking another step back, Anna used more force as she kicked, feeling the walls shake as she did this time. "One more.." Anna whispered. In her mind she swore she heard footsteps, discussions being held as they questioned the noise around them that she was making. For a moment Anna even thought she saw Henrik making his way down the hallway, her imagination getting the best of her as she went to kick again.

The door creaked and Anna quickly countered, kicking it a final time. She breathed out loudly as her foot pushed the door open, startling her as it slammed against the wall and nearly came back to hit her. Anna grabbed the door and retreated inside, shutting it behind her, barely doing that as the lock was broken and the door was awkwardly placed back together. Anna waited, and waited, and waited for someone to come flying down the hallway and capture her on the spot. She waited for Henrik, waited for the guards, anyone to stop her from getting to Elsa. But nobody came, either all ignoring the noises or not caring for them.

"How can an entire castle ignore these things?" Anna thought, recalling the little to no staff Henrik had. "Regardless of the low staff you'd think they would pay attention to..." she paused, realizing how Henrik had stated he wanted no interruptions and practically beat the guards for going against him. Along with that memory, Anna remembered the staff in the hallway and how they looked away from her. They all had fear in their eyes, all looking down or away from people like Anna, people who of higher status. Ignoring them as much they could. It frightened her to think that they would ignore such things, such sounds and terrible situations like Elsa; so worried of upsetting the Prince.

"What else have they ignored in this castle...?" she thought, her mind thinking of all the ways the man could have gotten away with things.

A soft groan sounded, tearing Anna away from the door. The room was beautifully decorated, much different than Anna's guest room, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the Princes' room. There were paintings of the royal on the wall, including ones of what Anna believed to be his parents, and on a desk to the right there were a few books as well as written material of his own. On the right she was quite curious with the way a window displayed an array of different colors, the sinking sunlight pouring in to make the room shine with rainbows. To the left though, a luscious blue bed was her main focus, and on it lay the Princess Elsa.

"Elsa.." Anna gasped, walking over to her and placing her hands on the girls face. She was awake, barely and she locked her eyes onto Anna as a tear fell down her cheek. She was taking things slowly, barely able to move, and the bruise looked worse as Anna moved her hair out of her face. "Elsa what happened..are you alright?" Anna asked, brushing a thumb across her cheeks. "Did..he...your head.." Anna managed to get out, before the girl brought her hands up and placed them onto her own.

"Anna..." she breathed out, her eyes trying to focus as she leaned up. "What are.." she managed to get out before the woman fell forward. Anna caught her, holding her still. This wasn't the time for questions, for explanations or anything of that matter. Anna had to get Elsa out of the castle, away from Calon Coast, immediately. But as she went to pick the woman up, her arms wrapping around her, a noise sounded from behind her and Anna stilled in her efforts. The door creaked open and Anna tore her eyes from the Princess, widening as she took in the Prince of Calon Coast. The man's eyes, just as wide, as he saw his prize in the arms of his new Knight. His mouth fell open, and then closed, unsure how to take the two of them together.

"Anna...I see you've found Elsa.." Henrik smiled, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry she's a little bruised up..but it seems some of the rougher of my people found her first, I managed to save her just before any real damage was done." he breathed, holding his hands out as if he were a hero.

Anna slowly released her grip on Elsa, confusion filling her features. "Your people did this...?" she snapped, unsure if he was telling the truth or not. The words weren't so farfetched that they immediately seemed untrue, but the situation seemed heavier than this and Anna reminded herself about the way the man treated his staff. The way he lied about his Father and the way Elsa was reacting to his presence in the room, her body shaking as the man continued.

"Yes, seems they have a bigger grudge than I believed...I am so sorry Anna that you had to see her like this..I tried my best to save her before any damage was done" he paused as Elsa whispered out something, moving towards Anna in her weakened state. Henrik smiled, "Isn't that right Elsa..those people hurt you badly didn't they?". Elsa didn't respond, gripping tighter to Anna, giving the girl everything she needed to conclude what she was already feeling about Henrik and the situation. That something was wrong, terribly wrong about this man.

"How many were there?" Anna asked, confusing Henrik as he took a step closer.

"How many..?"

"People...villagers...attackers, how many were there?!"

"Well.."

"Don't you remember, you said you saved her..didn't you punish your people for attacking an innocent woman?" Anna snapped her voice shaking as she realized the man was lying. "Or perhaps they weren't random angry people but your own guards?" she added, causing the man to laugh.

"Anna please, I...I wouldn't allow my men to hurt her so." he soothed, taking a few steps closer. "I only want what is best for her, Anna please understand..". The Knight remained silent, clenching her fists together. "You have to believe me..Elsa tell her how I protected you..darling." he whispered, the smirk returning to his lips as his eyes connected with Elsa's.

The girl let out a small whimper then, causing Anna to draw her blade immediately, directing it towards the man. Henrik's eyes widened as Anna steadied her hand, ready to attack if he so much as took another step forward. "Don't come any closer Henrik..." she spat, eyes furrowing as Elsa buried her face into Anna's back. Her fingers were bright red as they held onto her, frightened of the man that stood between them. Anna had made a terrible mistake, this Prince was not who he had said he was.

"Anna I..."Henrik started to say, silencing as Anna swung her sword once, furthering her point. The man flinched, surprised by her actions, before forming a scowl. "What are you going to kill me?" he laughed, looking between Elsa and Anna.

"Exactly." she spat.

"I am the Prince of Calon Coast, you cannot harm me in my domain Anna..in fact if I wanted to..you both would be put to death right now." he said through a wicked smile, "If you really want to defend some whore, then go ahead...kill me..and we'll see who will really suffer in the end.".

Anna was just about to do just that, the task would be easier knowing Henrik was unarmed. But just as she wanted to lunge forward, embedding her sword into the man, Elsa started to shake her head into her back. Turning she saw Elsa slowly move up, her fingers wrapping around the edge of the girl's arm as she continued to shake her head. "Anna..." Elsa breathed, her mind barely allowing her these words as she came in and out of the trance she was in. Still with these words, Anna knew exactly what she needed, although she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to do what Elsa begged.

The standoff continued, Henrik glancing between the girls with a smug look on his face while Elsa stared at Anna and Anna stared at him. For a minute it seemed Anna was going to attack, going to seek revenge for the act he nearly did upon Elsa. But then she was sheathing her sword and turning towards Elsa, holding her hands out. The woman looked between each hand, unsure what Anna wanted her to do before Anna stepped forward and hooked one arm underneath Elsa's legs and the other around her back. Hoisting her up she turned to see Henrik's face completely livid.

"We are leaving and if you even try and stop us...I'll make sure to kill you." Anna said, her face stern as she once again pulled Elsa up. The girl gripped tightly onto Anna, sending waves of shock through the guardian as they passed the evil man and out into the hallway. Her mind was in such a state of bliss, holding the woman tightly as they went, that she nearly didn't hear the man speak as they walked into the hall.

"Elsa.." he breathed out, "You asked for it..."

Anna turned around, her eyes wide as she took in the mans words. "Excuse me?"

"You...asked...for..it.." Henrik sneered, pointing towards the two. "Back then...you lied...and I was only doing what I should have done...I was taking back what was rightfully mine..." Henrik added, his words being cryptic to Anna but meaning everything to Elsa as her body visibly shook in her arms. Still Anna knew the intensity of the words, she knew exactly what the man had meant by them. Before Elsa could protest, the girl was lowering her softly to the ground and turning back towards the man.

Henrik in all his power, took a step back from Anna as she approached him. "Anna you can't harm me...I am a Prince I am...augh!" Henrik jumped back as Anna pulled out her sword and slammed it before him. "You will regret this...I am unarmed, you...you..cannot do this..I didn't even hurt her!" Henrik screamed, silencing as she cornered him, his back against the wall. His hands immediately came up in defense and Anna raised her sword above her head, her eyes practically burning as she glared at the man. "Please spare my life...don't take it from me!" he half snarled half pleaded, his eyes filling with tears.

"I won't kill you, because...Elsa has asked me to spare you..." Anna growled, her mind completely gone. "But I will take this since you can't seem to stop yourself from hurting others...!" she screamed, slamming the sword down and watching as it connected with the mans right hand. Anna gripped the handle tightly as she felt the blade resist, pushing it forward as she heard bones cracking and the loud thud of the mans hand hitting the ground. Blood sprayed and Henrik screamed in anguish as his limb came into his sight. Anna flinched slightly as her body was hit with his blood, wiping at her face.

"My hand!" he cried out and Anna quickly took the hilt of the sword and knocked it into his head. The man fell to the ground, blood pouring from him, his cries silencing.

Anna watched on in awe at the work she had done onto the Prince, unsure how she had managed to allow herself to become so angry and so bent on destroying the man with just a few words. He was deserving of this if he was truly dead, especially for his final words to Elsa. But Anna knew others wouldn't feel so kindly about what she had done, and if the two of them didn't leave in the next few moments, they too would be dead.

Turning around the girl went out of the door and into the hallway, eyes trained on the Princess who was sitting against the wall, completely drained. Kneeling before her Anna's free hand made its way to the girl's face, searching her eyes.

"Elsa I.." Anna began, not knowing what to even say. "Did he.." she started to ask, cursing herself when she realized how stupid she had been to allow all of this to happen. She had let Henrik trick her, allowed him to take Elsa, to hurt her. The words stuck in her mind, her eyes widening as Elsa's eyes connected to hers. "Elsa are you alright.." Anna asked, although how could anyone be after what she just went through?

Elsa nodded her words unable to find her as she looked into Anna's eyes. At first Anna wanted to question her again if she was truly alright, begging her to explain if she needed any assistance, but then her eyes drifted towards her hand and the blood that was slowly dripping from it. "Shit.." Anna breathed, retracting her hand and grimacing as it left a small bit on the girl's perfect face. They had to get out of here. "We are going to have to leave...even if he is just injured, these people hate us.." Anna stated, knowing Elsa already knew this. "But in this outfit..." she looked down at the Adlai clothes all coated in a light amount of blood, "We're sure to get caught or at least questioned..".

Elsa looked as if she were going to comment on Anna's words, her mouth slowly opening as she gained her strength. But then a noise sounded from down the hall and both girls turned to hear footsteps coming closer. Elsa gasped loudly and Anna quickly returned her sword and hoisted the girl up in her arms again, turning to make a run for it. The footsteps didn't sound rushed, nor did they sound alarmed as the girls fled down the hallway and for a moment Anna breathed a sigh of relief that they had gained some distance should they notice the trail of blood leading out of the Prince of Calon Coast's room.

"Don't worry Elsa...I got you.." Anna whispered, ceasing her fleeing steps as she saw a pair of guards heading from the other direction.

"Shit..." Anna cursed again, trying for a door. It was locked and Anna went to the next one, struggling with it as she held Elsa. This was locked as well and the girl felt her heart freeze as she saw the foot and arm of a guard that was walking ever closer to them. When she tried the next door, Anna sighed in relief as it burst open and she was able to sit Elsa down. Turning, she nearly slammed the door shut as she stumbled to get the handle, closing it tightly and pressing her ear to the door. The guards walked by unnoticed of either girl inside the door, leaving Anna breathless as she stood there.

"Okay...like I said.." Anna stated, tearing off her Adlai top, leaving her in a tight black undershirt. "I...or actually we can't stay in these clothes..." Anna explained, turning to see Elsa was now covered in the blood as well, due to Anna holding her as they fled. She was attempting to stand, a task that seemed more difficult than she was willing to let on. Anna took a step forward, wanting to help her, but the girl waved her off.

"I'm fine...I'm starting to..." she trailed off, taking Anna's figure in. "I will be fine.."

Any argument Anna wanted to hand her there was left out the window as she focused on the bigger picture, finding clothes. Turning she noticed this room was much more feminine and had several closets and dressers in which they prayed had a single outfit for one of them to change into. Going to the dressers first, the guardian sighed as she was met with nothing but sheets and blankets for the bed.

"Well...here's hoping.." Anna thought, turning her attention to the closet. Elsa seemed to think the same thing as she followed Anna's line of vision, her breathing coming out in short bursts as the girl walked over to the doors. Opening up the closet Anna found several rows of gowns for the two of them to wear, much to her dismay. Turning to Elsa, Anna held her hands out towards the closet. "Pick one, change and then I'll go.." Anna breathed, feeling her face grow red as Elsa slowly descended upon the clothes.

It took her longer to pick an outfit than Anna thought, making her grow anxious as she went from watching the girl to staring at the door and then back at the girl again. "It's just a stupid dress...I'm sure we have more in our pack...just pick one!" Anna thought internally as she saw Elsa grab one and then put it back. Finally Elsa grabbed for a dress, a short sleeved dark blue one with an adorable black and magenta design from her waist up and started to change. Anna quickly turned, facing the door with a blush on her face as she realized she had nearly forgotten to do so. She took this time to wipe as much of the dried blood off of her face and hands as she could, knowing it wouldn't do much without water. She encouraged Elsa to do the same, although she wasn't sure if she were doing just that as she eyed the door.

When Elsa was done she tapped the girl on the shoulder and Anna quickly grabbed for a dark green one, the least hideous item of them all. She grimaced as she strapped the sword back to her outfit and she looked down at the average dress, somehow reminding her of her old life and causing her to groan.

"Okay...can you walk or..." Anna said, grabbing for her and Elsa's old bloodied clothes and stuffing them into a pillow case from the bed. Elsa's face had been wiped of the blood and she looked Anna up and down as the girl spoke, making Anna feel like she was seeing her for the first time. She shook her head and tried to get her mind back to the situation at hand, getting out of the castle.

"I can try.." Elsa said, her overall stature seeming much better than an hour ago when she first found her.

Anna smiled, "Lets go then.."

Taking a few small steps into the hallway, Anna looked right and then left, trying to figure out which way to go. She had managed to get lost numerous times just walking about the castle, how was she to find her way out now?

Elsa pushed past her slowly and looked about the hallway as well, seeming to think about it slowly. Anna watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing when the girl looked back at her and nodded her head. "This way..." she whispered, taking Anna's hand and pulling her down the hall.

"Wait how do you know?" Anna said, placing her free hand on her sword. Preparing to attack anyone who should come in their way.

Elsa remained silent for a moment, looking down another set of hallways as she did. "I just know.." she explained, without really explaining. Anna just shook her head, unable to care about such details in the line of danger.

* * *

Getting out of the castle after allowing Elsa to take the lead was easy after this. They took things slow, avoided all guards when they could, and managed to find the back entrance of the castle with Elsa's help. The woman seemed to know the ways of the castle more than Anna wanted to allow herself to think about, her mind going back to what Henrik had said and about the incidents of their childhood that was still a mystery to Anna. She wondered if Elsa knew the castle because of her time with Henrik, occasionally coming here for parties or just to be with the man. The fact that he had turned out to be such a terrible man made Anna shake with anger, pride filling her as she remembered her number she did onto his hand.

The girls practically fell upon the ground of the back castle lawn as they broke through the back doors, and they took in their first breath of fresh air. Before them was a gate, completely taken over in plant life, and beyond that was their freedom. The girls quickly pushed through the gate, slamming it shut and even managed to take a few steps beyond that before allowing themselves the safety of taking a much needed break. Both hearts beating heavily in their chests as they tried to control their breathing.

Anna gasped as she noticed the sun had sunk below the sky and darkness enveloped the land, probably their saving grace as they hid behind the flowered gate. They had stood there for only a minute when Anna looked up at the castle, eyes wide, remembering their horse. "The horses..." Anna coughed out, turning to Elsa as she looked onto the castle as well. "But..where is yours, is it..." Anna spoke out, remembering Elsa's horse was with her outside of Calon Coast.

The Princess shook her head, "I don't know..." she admitted.

There was a good chance the horse could still be up in the land around Calon Coast, but there was also a chance that it wouldn't be. A chance the girls couldn't afford. "Elsa, I have to get our horses.." Anna stated, pulling out her pants from the bag that was still tightly in her hands. Wearing a dress was uncomfortable as was and if she had to ride a horse, she was going to ride it comfortably. "Stay here, I'll sneak around the front and get them..." Anna started to walk towards the gate only to feel the girl's hands form tightly around her arm.

Turning back Anna gasped as she saw Elsa shaking her head, "No..we have to go.." she whispered out.

"Elsa...we will barely get outside of Calon Coast if I don't at least get mine.." Anna breathed, knowing the girl was still shaken up by the evening.

"No..."

"Elsa, you have to trust me.."

"Anna please.."

"I will be right back, we need to.."

"You didn't come back..last time you.."

"But I will this time!" Anna yelled, her hands coming to grab Elsa on her shoulders. "I won't leave this time, I will come back for you Elsa..I'm your guardian and I will protect you!" she tried to emphasize the words as much as she could, looking into the girls eyes as she stared wide eyed back. "I promise..I won't leave you again.." Anna smiled, the girl's face dropping as she did. Regardless of what Elsa wanted in that situation, the truth of the matter was that they needed a horse. Calon Coast was anything but willing to even speak, let alone help an Adlaian. Anna was going to have to return for the horses.

"Okay.." Elsa whispered, slowly.

Anna waited a moment, waiting for the girl to protest, then took off running towards the castle. She turned back a few times to see Elsa staring at her, never reaching out nor showing any sign that she wanted Anna to stay. Still Anna knew this was true, deep in her heart, she knew.

She found her horse near the front where she left it and mounted it quickly, escaping out the front gates. The castle was buzzing alive as people rushed back and forth, words of the famous Prince Henrik being injured in his room and something about calling for a amputation. The words made Anna smile, boldly, as she rode the horse around the castle, the staff too concerned for their dear Prince to worry about pointing a finger at any particular person. Especially just a woman.

Elsa seemed surprised when Anna returned so quickly with just one horse. Anna opened her mouth to explain why she chose to just get one, silencing as Elsa shook her head and climbed aboard. The horse was strong and would be able to carry both of them just fine.

Anna took a breath in as she felt Elsa's hands come up and tightly wind around Anna's stomach, pulling the two together as they rode. The weeks they had traveled had never called for them to be this close, this tight, riding together as they left the kingdom of Calon Coast. But never before had Anna made such a terrible mistake, never witnessed a human being attacked quite like Elsa did, nor did the guilt find her heart as quickly as it did. As much as Anna wanted to find Elsa's horse and allow the girl the same distance from her as she did before, Anna couldn't find herself to tear away from Elsa another second more.


	13. Chase

**A/N-Hey guys! Just wanted to say, WOW! Thanks for the response! I learned a lot last chapter and I received tons of great advice and lovely comments from you all, thanks guys! I'll be keeping it short this time, here we go! –Talk Pillow**

**TW-Flashbacks/Nightmare of implied rape**

* * *

"So what's the story?" Anna asked as she poked at the fire for the tenth, or eleventh, time that evening. They had stopped now after hours of riding, wanting to get as much distance between them and CalonCoast as possible. The temperature here should have been warmer but for some reason the winds blew more fiercely than they expected. Anna made them a fire and quickly wrapped up in one of their spare blankets to keep warm while Elsa seemed immune to it. Typical of a Adlaian.

The question was heavy on both of the women sitting before the fire. It was a question Anna had wanted to know the answer to since Elsa had first discussed her distaste of the place, her distaste in the people and obviously their leader. As the words fell upon Elsa's ears she sighed sadly and looked down into her hands. Anna was almost half surprised there wasn't a book occupying her fingers in this moment.

"There is no story, you left and I was taken capture by the Prince of Calon Coast." Elsa practically lied through her teeth, "They are rude people and clearly insane as well, luckily you figured out I was right before it was too late.". Anna had to hold back a groan; they were back to square one again.

"But the Prince..." Anna started to say, biting her tongue as Elsa stared across the fire at her. Elsa didn't know of the arrangement between her and the Prince, the discussion they had that eventually led her to handing Elsa over for a new knight title. She couldn't allow Elsa to know any of this, especially after what happened to her because of said agreement. "The Prince seemed to know you well, Princess Elsa..." Anna said softly, not exactly lying but holding back from the truth she knew. If Elsa knew that Anna had sold her out for a job title it would shatter any chance she got to become closer with the woman, especially now after all that had happened. She needed to step forward with the girl, not three steps back.

Elsa stared at her for some time, contemplating something before standing up and going towards the tent. Anna practically reached out for her, mouth opened in a failed attempt to speak. She didn't want the conversation to end at this, to end with Elsa hiding away from her again. But then Elsa was turning, silencing her efforts with her own words. "I'm going to bed..thank you for saving me." she stated, rather coldly. Even though she was trying her best to take a few steps forward, the girl was stepping back well before Anna could even figure out how to fix the conversation.

Anna bit her lower lip, unsure how to continue their talk. Elsa and her had behaved so differently in the intensity of the moment back at CalonCoast. She trusted Anna and Anna had trusted her as they worked to find a way out of the castle. She had believed then that it was because of their connections growing stronger but now she wasn't sure if it was true. Perhaps it was the fear of the situation, the moment that scarred her that made Elsa cling to her so much. That fact made Anna's stomach churn and she practically felt herself grow ill.

The woman was about halfway into the tent when Anna felt a burst of confidence, praying it wouldn't set them back as she took a chance. "Were you really worried I wouldn't come back...?" she breathed out. Elsa's figure halted but refused to turn around, the comment bringing back a memory she seemed to hope Anna would forget. "Outside the castle...at the gate, you were so afraid that I'd leave and you nearly held me back...you must have trusted me then otherwise you wouldn't have let me retrieve the horse, why can't you trust me now?" Anna asked her heart on her sleeve. "I'm sorry for everything back at the castle..leaving you alone and allowing Henrik to capture you..but you can trust me Elsa, I want to know what happened.."

She knew this was a long shot. That Elsa would either be furious or finally break for her. Both options seemed to frighten Anna for different reasons. If she grew furious with her, they would have the whole next day or two to duke it out. But if she did finally bend...

"I never trusted you Anna.." Elsa replied coldly.

The words hit Anna like a ton of bricks, "What..?"

"I never trusted you...nor will I ever again." Elsa repeated, still refusing to turn around.

"But..I..."

"You were imagining things then..." Elsa scoffed another crack in Anna's heart forming as she did. "I do appreciate you rescuing me Anna of Arendelle Camp, but you put us both in danger by entering the kingdom I advised you against, you allowed Henrik to capture me and then you foolishly attacked him just because he said a few mean words...you are the worst Knight I have ever met and you are not worth my trust...perhaps next time you will heed my warnings." Elsa snapped, turning ever so slightly to look Anna directly in the eyes. "Now...good night."

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Elsa's words flew through her mind like bees in a hive, buzzing and irritating her as the sun started to slip through to the new day. The fire was a heap of burning embers now and the sun was heating the earth very generously as the temperatures rose to a more comfortable state.

Anna sat up and looked towards the tent, her mind burning with more and more questions as she saw the blankets that strew out of it rise and fall. Elsa was sleeping still, very untypical for the girl who rose with the sun. But Anna needed space from Elsa, from the reminder of her poor decisions and the evil Prince that could very well still be alive. As much as she wanted to talk with Elsa, explain what happened and apologize to her; she was taking every moment of silence that morning with gratitude.

Snuffing the rest of the fire out, the little embers that threatened more damage if left unattended, Anna pulled her sword out and examined the dry blood on it. The memories of the man's wicked face as he tried to defile Elsa burned into her mind, making her grip the hilt tightly. "Fucking pig.." she whispered as she sheathed it and went to the horse to search through the food bag. She had barely opened the bag when she glanced over to see the bloodied pillow case from the night before. There bloodied, dirtied, clothes reminded her of the washing they desperately needed. Glancing around the area, Anna went to look for a river or lake of some kind to clean their clothes. "At least that will clear my mind.." Anna thought, tearing the bag from its ties, walking off in a random direction.

But her mind didn't clear, in fact, walking made it much worse. "She doesn't trust you..." Anna's mind reminded her, "Can you really blame her?". Anna couldn't blame Elsa, she couldn't blame Henrik nor anyone for what had happened yesterday. She had become angry, she left Elsa on the hills, she went to CalonCoast and agreed with Henrik and if not for Elsa, she would have probably been captured and thrown into a cell by now. "You should tell her..." a side of her spoke, "Tell her what you did...".

"But if I tell her..what will become of us?" Anna worried, biting her lip. "If I tell her about the deal, she will just have one more reason to prove that she cannot trust me..even if it was just an accident..even if I thought..." she trailed off, unsure of what she thought. She thought Henrik was her friend, thought he wanted to fix things. But he was a monster, a controlling pig, one that Elsa had vaguely warned her about. "I need to give this time.." Anna concluded, "I can't just tell her all this now..not after..". Not after everything, the hard feelings and the tragedy. Anna would wait to tell Elsa, regardless of what her brain was logically telling her. She had to wait.

As she walked she turned back to the camp every so often, debating if she should have awoken said Princess or at least tried to leave a note behind. Anna knew how she felt when Elsa had disappeared one morning, apparently looking to find some escape from her. They fought for a time that morning but gradually it all managed itself out and Anna felt like she had worked out something between them, silently at least. She was even kind to her for a small moment, wanting to apologize to Anna for slapping her.

But then she recalled last night, Elsa's comment about how she didn't trust her. How it was all Anna's fault for everything, even her getting attacked by the Prince of Calon Coast. While this was true and Anna felt guilty enough for everything, the sting of the comment found its way to her heart and she couldn't imagine Elsa being concerned enough with her whereabouts to be awakened at this time. Still Anna found herself stalling, thinking out her decisions. "I'll be back..." Anna spoke out as she turned to find water, directing her words to the air mostly, somehow wishing Elsa was awake and curious about where she was going.

* * *

His hands were roaming lower, pulling her closer to him as he hooked his arms around the bent of her knee. Elsa bit her lip trying to pull away as she felt his face lower across her leg. He whispered something against her skin, soft and heated before replacing his words with his teeth. The bite was hard, tight and Elsa screamed out as she kicked him away. Her fighting only seemed to spur him on. A wicked smile falling across his lips as he completely fell over Elsa.

"Anna!"

The girl shot up and clutched at her heart, hoping to still it from the nightmare she had just experienced. "It was just a bad dream.." Elsa breathed although it truthfully had not been just that. It did happen, yesterday even, and it could happen again if the man was indeed still alive. "No it won't...you're going to the Southern Isles..far away from here..far away from him.." she repeated, something that she had been doing so often lately. Her body was sweaty and the girl felt like she was sitting inside a volcano as she tore open the folds of the tent and walked out, the heat only becoming worse as she looked around.

The land was rather flat, minus a few hills in the distance. For the most part it was grassy, lush and had a few flowers poking up from the ground here and there. It looked nothing like the land back home, or in Calon, completely different in its own way. The wind moved occasionally, the trees and the plants swaying with it. It was intoxicating being out here, in the heat and in all this nature, Elsa felt like she was being smothered by all of it. Loving it and hating it all in one moment. The Kingdom she grew up in had always been cold and, when it wasn't that, the few tree's that did survive looked rather plain and even verging on boring. Nothing like the tree's this bright, green, luscious environment produced. Elsa enjoyed the things the cold brought, enjoyed her kingdom even, but nothing could compare to this beautiful scene she was experiencing now. Even if the heat was rather suffering.

As she took another look around Elsa realized for the first time since waking up that she was alone. Fear fell through her mind and then escaped just as quickly as she saw the horse standing a few feet from where she was, mindlessly chewing on the grass.

"So Anna hasn't strayed too far..." she sighed in relief, hoping the girl was out searching the land for food or perhaps taking a walk as Elsa did the other week. "But what if.." she started to say, doubting Anna for a moment. She had indeed been cruel to her on more than one occasion, especially last night. She had spoken lies, denied the truth and formally dismissed any questions Anna had about her past life. She knew this hurt Anna for the entire situation hurt her as well, but she needed to keep Anna as far out of her life as possible. Far away from the tragedy of her childhood, the interesting power that followed her, the evil Prince that had scarred her and any other information about her.

This was business she was doing; Anna was taking her parent's only child to be placed in another Kingdom. If they became to close, if Elsa actually allowed her to know more about her personally, it would make things harder for them. Fighting for the title would turn into fighting for her companion, saving the Princess would turn into saving her friend and saying goodbye after all is said and done would be like saying goodbye to a missed opportunity between the two of them. Elsa couldn't allow this to happen, especially with her Kingdom on the line. Perhaps Anna was gone then; tired of everything Elsa was doing to her. Tired of the journey and its exhausting ways both physically and mentally. Just like in Calon.

"No..." Elsa told herself, walking to the horse who was staring back at her. The Princess tugged on his reigns to bring him closer to camp so he wouldn't wander too far away. "Anna promised.." she sighed, knowing that her promise didn't mean anything if Anna didn't follow through with it.

The horse snorted loudly, causing Elsa to look up in both shock and confusion. The horse breathed heavily and bobbed his head up and down, obviously trying to get Elsa's attention. The Princess smiled and went to rub his head when the horse started to whine, once again upset about something. Turning, Elsa eyed in the direction the horse was staring, fixing on something coming just over the horizon. Her mouth went dry as she saw a flag flowing gracefully in the wind, carried by a band of what looked like CalonCoast guards.

"They caught up to us.." Elsa breathed quickly going to pack the tent. She wasn't as skilled as Anna was, her folding looked more like a giant clump than a tent when she was done with it. Stuffing it into their bags, she next grabbed for all of the blankets and tried stuffing them in as well. She took a look around the camp then, wondering how she could conceal the fact that they were there more. It had obviously been in use, the fire was the main provider to that truth. Along with it there was an imprint on the ground where the tent had been and the grass had been pushed down from where they had sat and walked about that morning. But as Elsa looked out she saw the men were becoming more visible, meaning she was becoming more visible, and she had little time to get away. She would have to leave these concerns behind.

Climbing aboard the horse Elsa looked around, her mind cloudy with fear as she tried to figure out which way she should head. "Elsa!" a voice rang out and Elsa's blood went cold, the voice was distant but definitely calling for her. "Hey, where are you going?" it called again, a direction opposite the men, growing louder. Elsa turned every what way and practically leaped for joy as she saw her guardian running across the horizon. In her hands was the pillow case from the other night and she was dressed back in her typical wear. She waved her arms madly at Elsa as she must have assumed she was trying to leave. "Princess Elsa, I was just.." Anna started to say again but Elsa stopped her as she pointed off into the direction of the men.

"I don't have time to hear your excuse, hurry up!" Elsa snapped, causing Anna to do the exact opposite and stop dead in her tracks. The girl's eyes were wide, confused even, as Elsa looked back and forth between her and the men approaching them. "Our dearest friends from CalonCoast are catching up to us...so unless you'd like to explain why you murdered their Prince, I suggest you take us away from here!"

The word's hit Anna again and for another painful minute or two she was dumbstruck before turning and seeing the men, "Shit!" she yelled and took off in a mad rush towards the horse. Elsa gripped the reigns of the horse tightly as the girl made the rest of the distance between each other, quickly tying the clean clothes onto the horse and climbing aboard. Elsa scooted back to allow her enough room to position herself on before grabbing the reigns and slapping them down onto the horse. The horse whinnied and took off nearly causing both girls to fall off in the process. Elsa's hands once again came down and wrapped themselves tightly around the girl as the wind whipped through them and threatened to pull them apart.

"I thought you were leaving me." Anna admitted, yelling over the horses thundering feet.

"I would have if you didn't hurry up.." Elsa yelled back, causing Anna to roll her eyes.

"How can you leave without your guardian, I have the map!" Anna called back, making her point as she looked down to said map that had been tucked back into her belt. She was lucky the map hadn't been lost in the adventures of the last two days. She was lucky it hadn't been on her when she attacked Henrik, especially since the blood would have ruined the path they were working towards. But she was most lucky that the map had been with the horse, Anna's and not Elsa's, especially since they left hers behind. Regardless of said map, Anna could have found her way around this land easily. The map would have just aided them in getting their in a shorter amount of time. "Honestly I am unsure if you would have..." Anna started to say, wanting to further point out how Elsa needed her to get through the kingdoms.

"I'm sure I would have been fine without you, I managed to get the horse ready and everything before you came flying in!" Elsa's voice sounded harsh but Anna couldn't help but smile at the way it sounded as if she were pouting. The guardian looked down at the sacks then, forcing back a chuckle as she noticed how terrible the girl actually did. Elsa followed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I shouldn't have to put it away anyways, you are my guardian and should have been here."

Anna rolled her eyes once more, "I was washing our clothes so.."

"You what?" Elsa screeched, her eyes widening. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own clothing, Miss Anna of Arendelle camp!" she snarled, her discomfort in the manner apparent through the blush on her face.

Anna went to reply, a grin wide on her face, but then a loud swishing noise grazed past her ear and she felt her heart stop. Another noise erupted past her and Anna glanced to see an arrow flying by and slamming into the ground before them. They were aiming at them, wanting to capture them dead or alive. "Shit, hang on!" Anna breathed, moving the horse back and forth as they avoided arrow after arrow.

"I would just like to say Miss Anna, that if we were not in the line of danger, I would thoroughly scold you for your choice in language...I have never met someone with such a foul mouth!" Elsa commented, her words doing little to neither their situation nor how Anna would continue to speak.

"I hardly think this is a time to worry about language Princess Elsa." Anna laughed. The words between them halted as another arrow flew past and Anna flinched, this one practically catching her arm. The men were hardly gaining on them but with one shot of an arrow to the horse or to one of the girl's could mean their ultimate victory as well as Anna and Elsa's demise.

They were rounding a hill then and Anna could clearly see the color on the men's uniforms as they too followed the hill towards them. "Give it up!" a man yelled, obviously the captain, "Our Prince has ordered your immediate arrest...surrender the Princess now and your punishment will be pardoned."

"Bull.." Anna yelled and she slapped the reigns down again to make the horse go faster. They were heading towards a forest now, thick with trees as it appeared just beyond the hills. It was wide and long, stretching for miles as the group trained their eyes over it and Anna steered the horse in that direction. This would be the perfect, and possibly only, chance they had at escaping. "Okay Elsa, whatever happens you're going to have to trust me..." Anna stated, offering the girl no chance to protest. She smacked the reigns down once more, using the horse for all of its worth, "C'mon...just a bit faster!" Anna pleaded, the horse picking up in speed as they flew through the path and into the forest.

The world around them darkened slightly as the trees blocked out most of the sun, the perfect concealer. The sounds of the hooves of their horse were all they could hear asides the faint brushing of the leaves as the wind blew. Anna turned to see the men getting further and further away, still seeing them barely as they entered the forest. "They aren't going to let up.." Anna thought, searching high and low for a perfect escape.

She contemplated riding the horse until they had lost the men, knowing their horses had to be tired from the journey. But with that tactic she would also tire their own horse and possibly injure it in the process from all the heavy riding. Another idea was for them to conceal the horse and climb the large tree's, hiding in its branches and leaves. But that would call for the Princess to be quick, strong and as fearless as she could be, something Anna didn't know if she could chance at the moment. There was always fighting their way out, Anna versus all of what seemed to be ten men. That option would be the last option, and only after she was able to get Elsa a safe distance away from the exchange. All these possibilities fell through Anna's mind, none of them seeming to be the better option. But then up ahead she saw the path curve and below was a darkened slope, leading further into the forest. This was their escape.

Anna tied the reigns onto the saddle of the horse, knotting it tightly as she pulled at the bags on the side of the horse. The pillow case with their clothing was first and Anna ripped it off, throwing it up ahead and watching as it slid down the slope. "What are you doing?" Elsa cried, unsure why the girl was worried about bags at this point in time. But Anna ignored her and grabbed at their food bag and tossed it forward as it too fell in the same direction as the clothes. Next she went to try and toss the tent and their blankets but couldn't manage to tear them lose.

"C'mon..." Anna clenched her teeth and yanked harder, the position as well as the speed they were going was making it difficult to pull it loose. Her eyes scanned the other bags, the medicine and their spare belongings, both being too far for her to reach in that position. She could have easily had Elsa try to break the bonds, or at least attempt. But Anna looked forward and saw they were reaching the incline quickly, they were running out of time. Drawing her blade she slashed at the bag's and then threw the sword down and off the horse. Hoping that when they recovered from the next few minutes they could find the tent, or at least salvaged some of the blankets. Turning she faced Elsa, "Hang on to me.." she yelled and quickly pulled the girl tightly against her as the horse turned into the path. Elsa nearly pulled back as she did but Anna held her close, regardless of the girl's complaint.

"Anna what are..?" Elsa started to question. But then the feeling of weightlessness surrounded her and she felt Anna slowly and surely tug them both off of the horse.


	14. Injury

**A/N- Hey guys! I know, I know..I just updated Monday! I'm trying to get back into the Wednesday and Saturday updates; I was thrown off by some busy weekends! But sad to say *spoiler!* this chapter will be ending on another cliff hanger! Ha ha *end spoiler*. Anyways…**

**el-sana: I wrote you but I figured it best to post this as well. Readers..the scene in the last chapter where Elsa had a bad dream was in fact just that, a bad dream. Henrik has never 'raped' Elsa, although I would still consider it such for the attempt, and therefore the events of last chapters scenes were only written to show her 'fear' in it happening. Not that it actually ever happened. THANK YOU FOR THE QUESTION! This topic needed to be discussed!**

**Hei-Feng: Henrik is a very mean man, anything is possible!**

**Jahaira- I get chills when I write Elsa's 'mean comments', sometimes I even allow myself to cry. I always keep a spare laying around for the coldest moments in my fics 8D**

**Piratechief- THE HORSE IS OKAY! Maybe a bit tired, but okay! Although this is the last chapter for this horse…;_;**

**Brunhe- I have actually written 50 chapters of this story so far…I typically write out all my stories first or at least get halfway through them, then I start posting! I get stressed easily sometimes and I couldn't imagine starting a fic and not being able to finish it! Just to help ease my mind, I make sure I have the story before I post! (Also I know I said somewhere around 50 for this series…looks to be a bit more guys…sorry!)**

**Alright, enough chit chat! Here we go!-Talk Pillow**

**p.s *spoiler*-(OMG I AM SORRY) The cut on her lower lip is a reference (shout out) to a web comic I've read! I wonder who will figure it out…:)**

* * *

"Anna what are you.." Elsa breathed out as the girl held her tight against her, pushing both of them off the horse and onto the slope that fell deep within the forest. Anna twisted her body so that she would hit the ground first, the impact slamming into her back as she held onto Elsa. The back of her head hit the forest floor and for a moment she saw stars before the two tumbled down the slope at an alarming speed. Rocks and other sharp foreign objects slashed at them as they fell. Anna could feel the Princess grabbing onto her with all of her might, her nails digging into her back as the forest threw them around. The sound of hooves grew distant and the light started to fade deeper into darkness, deeper into the woods.

Anna felt like they tumbled at least a hundred more times before they finally stopped, the floor reaching them as they both slammed into it. Anna bit her lip as she fell on her back, just as she started this decent, and her head tried to focus her eyes on the spinning world. Leaves and sticks lay around and atop them, fixing themselves in their clothes and hair as Anna went to pull a stray stick from the Princess' hair. It doing little to fix the overall mess they both were.

"That was not the best idea..." Anna croaked out, her heart stopping when the woman did not respond.

She sat up, slowly, and looked around to see Elsa was still clutching onto her. The girl's heavy breathing gave Anna a sigh of relief as the fair Princess, peeling herself off of her guardian, looked up and caught Anna's eyes. The guardian let out a small gasp, barely audible as she took in the girl before her, her heart thundering loudly as she did. Elsa looked fine, shaken and a little frightened, but fine overall. Everything that is, except for her lip.

"Elsa your bleeding.." Anna gasped out, glancing down at her lower lip. There was a cut, small but deep, and blood spilled down the front of her as it eventually fell over her chin. There was a chance that it would scar, a permanent reminder of what she had allowed to happen. A permanent guilt setting on Anna's already burdened heart.

The cut itself wasn't anything to be alarmed about, especially since it was neither life threatening nor could it possibly have hurt the girl much. But the cut was another addition to her face that was previously unmarked, the bruise atop her forehead being the first of two that was done to her by Anna's choices. Something the Princess, before meeting Anna, had never experienced. Something her pampered life in Adlai had never called for, the woman experiencing pain. Anna wondered for a brief moment if her guards, or any of the strong men that could have taken on her mission, would have allowed this to happen to her too. The thought quickly erasing as Elsa brought her hand up and touched her lip, wincing as the pain finally found her.

"Elsa I…", Anna was about to reach forward to wipe away the blood when the sound of hooves snapped her out of her trance. Elsa turned and looked up, only to be brought back down by Anna's strong hands. "Stay down.." Anna commanded, moving over the girl in an effort to protect her from any attack that may fall down.

Both women held their breath as the sound of hooves thundered through the forest, stopping suddenly right at the curve of the path. Anna sunk down lower, pressing her body into Elsa's, praying to the Gods that they didn't look down. Anna's outfit was of blue and black, something hard to see in the darkness of the forest, but the large snowflake imprinted on her back was another story as well as the bags that were strewn everywhere. She felt Elsa's hands wrap around her again, this time her fingers shaking violently against her back as the two wished they could sink into the ground.

Words were spoken, garbled to the girls as they fell upon the silent forest. The captain pointed in both directions and had one group of men go forward while the other went back; unfortunately he stayed and looked around. "Damn it.." Anna breathed, knowing her tactic was childish. He was going to figure out where they were, whether it is in the next moment or in the next few hours, he was going to do so. He was much smarter than the other guards Anna always fought, clearly as his ranking was captain.

The captain looked around mindlessly, teasingly, as if he already knew where they were and wanted to prolong his actions simply on the choice to agonize them more. He wandered over to the ledge and Anna instinctively brought her hand down to draw her sword, cursing herself when she realized she had given it up to free the bags. The movement seemed to alert the captain and he suddenly was staring down at them. Anna's heart beat rapidly in her chest as he did, bouncing off of Elsa's as a small gasp escaped her. The man stared, hard, as Anna and Elsa stared back. The darkness of the forest below them was the only thing concealing them and Anna questioned if the man had actually saw them or if he was trying to see them as they tried to keep their bodies completely still.

The next thing he did surprised Anna, confusing her even. He took a step back, then another and eventually he was gone from their view as he walked away from the ledge completely. Anna stared for a moment, unsure why he had decided to move. It wasn't logical, nor did it mean they were safe. But the man had possibly seen them and was choosing to let them go. Anna didn't believe it, not for a second.

The guardian felt Elsa move beneath her, obviously uncomfortable, and a small intake of breath sounded from her lips. She turned to quiet her but found herself silenced as the two fell inches away from the other's face again. Elsa was mid sitting up and was looking deeply into Anna's eyes; her mouth fell open as she realized her personal space had been invaded. Much to both of their surprise; she didn't move away. The blood had been wiped away, possibly from Anna moving over her and the Knight had to fight off the urge to move forward, pressing her lips against the Princess'.

"Wait what?" Anna mentally stopped herself, eyes widening at what she had nearly done. The look she was giving the Princess seemed to take the royal out of the same trance, the girl's eyes shooting to the side, a blush falling across her face generously. Anna opened her mouth to speak, unable to explain the moment. The words in her mouth dying as a sharp pain shot into her leg.

Dropping them again, Anna clenched her fists tightly and chewed on her lip to keep herself from screaming as the pain throbbed up and down her leg. Glancing up the man had returned with a bow and a few arrows, mindlessly shooting arrows below them and catching the girl right on the leg. It seems the man indeed hadn't seen them, or maybe he had, either way planning on sending down as many arrows as he held in his quiver. Anna forced herself to keep her eyes on where the arrows were landing and not on the one embedded in her leg, knowing the next could be fatal.

Three more arrows fell down, one dangerously close to Elsa's head as Anna pulled her down just in time, and the man ceased his firing. "There...that should kill them.." he snickered, turning towards his horse. Something was retrieved from his bag and he blew into it, emitting a loud horn call. The sounds echoed and then were followed by another horn call, back from whence they all had come. The man climbed aboard his horse and quickly took off back towards the noise. The women waited, their breathing labored, as another set of men came through and disappeared. The men were leaving, for good.

Anna pulled herself up and off of Elsa, immediately missing the warm contact as she fell to the soft cold ground and looked at her leg. There was indeed an arrow, caught in the back part of her leg as she predicted although nothing could prepare her for the blood that was seeping out. "Shit...oh no...oh no.." Anna spat, going to lightly touch the arrow. The small amount of pressure she felt on the wound exploded in pain and she nearly passed out then and there.

Elsa immediately went to her leg, placing her hands on her knees. "You're hurt.." she breathed, her eyes were on the verge of crying.

"Yeah...but that comes with being a guardian." Anna laughed, although she felt like she was going to cry as well. This was one of the few major injuries she had ever experienced, one being a shoulder wound on an adventure with Kristoff. That injury had never happened in the middle of nowhere, with something imbedded inside her skin. "We have to find the horse..the sooner we do, we have small medical supplies that can keep me stable till we reach the next town." Anna stated, remembering how she tore at the bags. Unsure if she was actually successful in dropping the medical supplies, quite possibly still being with the horse. "Hopefully we managed to drop some…but..I'm unsure if I was able to tear the bag enough." She concluded, standing slowly.. Elsa held her hands out, looking as if she wanted to help, but ultimately retreated. Anna didn't blame her for that.

"How are you going to get up this hill?" Elsa asked, eyeing the slope as if it were a mountain now. Coming down was easy, incredibly so, but going up were going to be difficult even for someone who hadn't been injured. Anna wobbled on her good leg, the right, and took the slope in. She wasn't sure herself how she was going to manage.

Sighing she looked around for another option. All around them the tree's grew thicker and thicker, offering no easy path and threatened of all sorts of dangers. They could run into a pack of wild animals, could end up touching a poison plant or even make her injury worse as it got caught between the tree's roots or other plant life. Going up meant a path, meant the medical gear or at least a blanket to wrap around her leg. Even though doing this wasn't going to be easy, no way in general were going to be easy.

"I'll manage.." Anna laughed, it doing little to please the Princess.

"Anna.."

"I will be, I can do this...Princess Elsa, don't worry!"

The words fell between them and Anna started to head towards the slope, "I need you to try your best to get up here on your own, if you can't then I will help you." Anna said, holding out her hand. Her leg was burning then as she stood on it, trying to be brave. But she couldn't worry the Princess, this wasn't her decision to fall off the horse into the slopes nor was it her to hide in the forest in general. She chose every choice up until now; she was going to try her very best to get them out of this. Regardless of her injury. Elsa seemed to disagree with Anna's thinking as she stared at the girl's hand for some time. Then without warning she pushed it out of the way and started to climb, earning a smile from Anna.

"Okay.." Anna thought, looking up as Elsa already managed to get a few good steps above her. "I can do this.." she breathed and took the first step, leaning on her bad leg. She could have sworn blood was pouring out of her as she did and her face grew pale, the pain rising up inside of her. "Gods.." she cursed, pulling herself up as she prepared herself to use her injured leg this time to take the next step. Pushing off with her right leg and stabling herself with the left injured one wasn't nearly as bad as when she used her injured one to push off. She felt her world go black for only a second and she gasped as she slammed into the slope, pathetically.

"Anna.." Elsa called out, looking down as Anna struggled.

If it weren't for her leg, Anna would have been beyond excited the Princess had called out to her. Worried about her in the position she was in. But the pain in her injury forced her out of the bliss she was feeling, urging her to focus on the bigger issue.

"Keep going.." she said through clenched teeth and forced herself up again. Elsa stared down at her, her eyes searching for her to change her mind before continuing on. The next few steps came and went, a small line of blood was following Anna and she laughed bitterly at the design it made on the grass with each step. Elsa had made it to the top now and was looking down desperately as Anna made it about half way there. "This is so easy, like baking a pie.." Anna laughed, trying to ease the girl's troubles as she stared at her. "Of course I always sucked at baking..." she thought, the image of a little Anna helping her Mother bake came into her mind. The image was quickly replaced as pain came through her leg again, halting her in her advances.

Elsa clenched her fingers and she opened her mouth to say something, silencing as Anna shook her head. Anna was being stubborn now, she knew this, but hearing the girl worry for her was something she couldn't hear in that moment and time. She felt special, like the girl was actually afraid of loosing her, and she couldn't let her mind wander to the possibilities of that fact. She had to focus on moving, biting through the pain.

"Almost there.." she cheered herself on as Elsa took a step back, allowing the girl extra room. Anna used her good leg to push as hard as she could, propelling her forward as she clutched the edge of the slope. Using the last of her strength she lifted herself up and collapsed on the solid flat ground; completely drained. Elsa was at her side immediately, laying a hand over her arm. The two stared at her hand for some time before Elsa ultimately brought it back to her lap, the touch being something she wasn't sure she could handle.

"Are you able to walk..?" Elsa asked, her eyes trailed down to her leg and she bit her bloodied lip. Anna wondered if that was how she managed to cut it so.

Anna sat up using her arms and nodded, although she felt like walking was an impossible feat after everything she had just done. "Of course..let's gather everything and find the horse..he couldn't have gotten too far if the men haven't found him." Anna breathed, her chest falling and rising as she struggled to speak. She weakly rose, suppressing a small growl, as she switched weight back and forth from her good leg to her bad. Elsa held her hands out, should the girl change her mind about needing help, eyeing her up and down as she walked towards a blanket that had been torn from the bag.

The items were collected, re-wrapped and placed into a pile. They had managed to save the food bag, the clothing bag and a few blankets from the tent pack. But the medical supplies as well as the actual tent had managed to stay on their horse, neither girl finding a trace of the contents anywhere. The horse was no where to be seen as well and Anna was sure after practically an hour of whistling and searching for it that the men had successfully taken him. Her sword was gone, adding to the bad situation, making Anna feel powerless for the first time since leaving her home.

They stood there, the two of them, looking down at their small supplies they had. "It doesn't matter anyways.." Anna thought as she realized she would have to wait for medical attention. "The pack was meant for minor injuries or illnesses..not a giant leg wound.." Anna sighed, looking down at the bloodied arrow as it stuck right in her leg. "We'll have to find help.." she added, bringing her hand up to scratch her head. "But where do we even go..?"

She reached down to look at the map, pulling it out with a dismayed look. The map had been torn, dirtied by the fall, completely useless. Although Anna did know her way around these lands, she had no idea where they could go now that wasn't days of travel, she needed medical help now.

"Elsa...I.." Anna started to say, turning to the Princess as they stood there silently. The girl looked at her and Anna lost herself in her eyes, the deep swirling blue seeming to shine brightly in the darkness of the forest. "I..." she stuttered, "I'm sorry..". The confession seemed to startle the Princess as she immediately looked away, for a reason Anna wasn't sure why. She felt terrible, useless, and she questioned if she really had the gift to be a true knight.

The fact that she even thought furthering herself and practically kissing Elsa in a time where she could have been killed made the girl disgusted with herself, knowing that if she had pushed that line that it not only would have caused her life to be in danger but she also would have kissed an engaged woman. She would have kissed a woman who practically hated her, only for the breathtaking moment that they were alive.

"I'm supposed to be your guardian and in the last two days I managed to do everything except protect you... I ended up getting us in deeper trouble than I have ever had in my life..I even got you hurt..twice" Anna spat, bitterly as her eyes took in Elsa's bruise on her forehead and her cut lower lip. "I can see why you can't trust me...I don't even think I trust my own judgment anymore..", she felt her eyes grow teary and she wiped at her nose, begging herself not to cry. "I'm sorry I got you into this..but I promise I will try my best to find a way out alright?" Anna added, a tear running down her cheek.

The Princess stared at her for some time, unsure what to say. Her eyes fell on Anna's wound and then to her cheek where the tear had fallen, her breathing coming in heavy breaths. The two fell into a silence and Anna wished she hadn't made herself look so foolish before she found Elsa turning to look her in the eyes, "Anna you saved my life both in Calon and here...I don't know why you're trying to apologize..." she spoke quietly. "I appreciate your apology and I thank you for..everything but..." the girl's voice trailed off as her eyes widened, coming forward towards Anna.

Anna's mind grew confused why the girl was doing so, why she suddenly was finding it hard to see and why she felt her body tumble forward. But then she was on the ground, Elsa's cries loud in her ear as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Orelia pressed down a random key in the center of the piano, the noise echoing loudly in the quiet castle. It was amazing that for as quiet as Elsa was, her presence that was gone for only a few weeks now seemed to do so much to everyone living under this roof. The staff didn't seem quite the same, almost longing, and the two royals found themselves distant from the day to day rituals they had normally found so exciting. "Perhaps it is because Elsa is not here with us..?" Orelia thought, pressing another key down, this one low.

"Thinking of her?" Fannar spoke out, startling the Queen as she turned to see her husband in the doorway.

She smiled, "Yes..I do hope she finds the time to write us soon, somehow.".

Fannar nodded, walking over to join the Queen at the piano. The very piano that she used to force Elsa to play almost every single day, morning and night. Both of them chuckled slightly at the memories of their silent daughter working her fingers over the keys with a distasteful look upon her features. They knew she hated it, thought it to be a useless trait, but her Mother insisted. And Elsa, who always wanted to please her parents, silently agreed.

"Do you think she hates us?" Orelia questioned, startling Fannar this time.

"Hates us?"

"Yes...for sending her away..?"

"My dear, we gave her the choice.."

"Did we?" Orelia asked, stilling the man in his words. "Or did we force her away..like we forced her to take piano lessons?" she questioned, her eyes falling on the keys. "Elsa has never once went against us..but as I have had time to ponder..I have realized, perhaps we never allowed her the chance to go against us?".

Fannar was silent once more, bending over to kiss his wife on her head. The Queen allowed it, closing her eyes as she felt his warm lips on her skin. "Orelia...Elsa needs this.." he breathed, watching as his wife nodded her head. "If she cannot...if she will not make her own decisions than we must do it for her."

Once again Orelia nodded her head, bringing her hand up to take her husbands. She knew this; she knew Elsa needed to make her own decisions. That regardless of what they presented her, she was the one who had agreed to it. As long as Elsa was willing to go along with their plans, they would continue to push. She was indeed, unfit to be a Queen.

"Fannar.." Orelia said, suddenly remembering the last night of their lessons. "Did Elsa ever tell you about the story of the thief...stealing away inside the Princess' castle?" she asked, watching as Fannar raised his eyebrows up.

"Not at all, why?" he laughed, curious.

Orelia smiled, "I wanted to know what happened next..."

"What happened next...whatever do you mean?" his eyes seemed curious, confused with the woman's words. Orelia knew he wouldn't understand, obviously as he wasn't there for their conversations. Still she smiled and pressed another key down on the piano, remembering the look in her daughter's eyes.

"Their story, I wanted to know about what the Princess thinks of the thief now?"


	15. The Farmers

**Hey guys! So I am officially done with one of my classes, finals complete! (YES!) and I've only got one more big final thing to go. Shout out to the fans, who are students right now, good luck on your finals guys! By the way if you've read any of my other work…you will see some of my original characters in this story, two being in this chapter. (this is also gonna be a pretty short chapter, don't worry..*spoiler* next chapter will explain everything*end spoiler*)**

**Alright, here we go! –Talk Pillow**

* * *

The sound of chickens clucking loudly fell into Anna's ears as she turned onto her side, soreness finding its way to her bones. Whatever she was laying on was itchy feeling, like hay, but she welcomed this over the firm ground she had been sleeping on the last few weeks. The smell was definitely one she could remember, from the stables of her own castle, giving her the initiative well before she opened her eyes that they had to be on some sort of farm.

"Farm..?" Anna croaked as she looked up and saw a stone ceiling looking back at her. Turning her eyes she saw that she had indeed been placed on a large amount of hay, by who she wasn't sure, and was covered up with one of the blankets she had been traveling with. Outside the door of the farm she could see a horse, some chickens and other farm animals walking about as a child fed them. The child couldn't have been more than five but she tended to the animals as if she had been skilled in this trait for years. Because of the distance, she honestly couldn't tell if it were a boy or a girl. Anna tried sitting up, hoping to go talk with the kid, but her ribs hurt terribly and she winced in pain.

"Oh I wouldn't move if I were you.." A woman spoke, laughter in her words. Anna turned sharply to see a girl, about her age, sitting in a chair next to her. The girl was dressed in a simple brown and white dress, dirtied from what Anna assumed was either farm work or cooking, and had a pair of large brown work boots. Her hair was done in a bun and she had the brightest eyes Anna had ever seen, a smile fell upon her face as she looked at the girl lovingly. "You had quite a run in with death, Miss...broke a few ribs...got your leg torn up!" she laughed, unfolding a napkin in her hand to show a small loaf of bread. "Eat slowly, yah here?" she commanded as Anna nodded.

The guardian took the bread and turned it over, examining it before she ate. It wasn't till the food hit her mouth did she realize how hungry she was and if the girl had not warned her she may have stuffed her entire mouth full of it. Her mouth felt dry, making the task much more difficult, before the girl handed her a wooden cup.

"Here you go...just like the bread, drink slowly!" she laughed, watching as Anna did just that.

Chewing on the bread then, Anna's attention went down to look at her leg as it was hidden under the blanket. She hadn't moved it yet, knowing that her injuries may be worse than what she was feeling. The girl followed her eyes and lifted up the blanket, "Look see, your leg's all healed..so don't worry!" she smiled as shock fell over Anna's face. There was no hole, no wound, no bandage, absolutely nothing. She moved it slightly; hardly believing the limb belonged to her, feeling odd when she didn't feel pain. The girl once again seemed to notice Anna's train of thought, "Your friends good at healing, she managed to fix you up..though you slept for a week flat."

"A week?" Anna choked out, her mind running wild. She had been here for a week, lying here in this hay bed?

"Oh yeah, we were worried about you...cept Pa...He is kinda rude and said you girls would have to stay out here, something about strangers with that man.." she trailed off and Anna gave the girl a curious look. She was a strange one and Anna wondered how in the world they had managed to meet this girl. She sighed loudly and was continuing well before Anna could think another second on her. "Well anyways, my name is Emma..and that's my sister Sonja out there..we've been taking care of you as well as your friend Elsa." she admitted, blushing softly. "She's outside with my sister if you want me to go get her?" Emma added.

Anna nodded her head slowly, "Yes and thank you Emma..I do appreciate your kindness.." Anna said.

Another blush rose from Emma's face and she bowed, getting up and running towards the door. Anna watched as she did, seeing her fetch her sister and point back at the barn. Obviously discussing with her about Elsa as the child took off to fetch her. "How in the world did we make it out of that forest...?" Anna thought, her mind tracing back once more to figure it all out. She recalled making it up the slope and fainting while she poured her heart out to Elsa, but everything else after that was a blur. "Elsa couldn't have.." Anna started to say but was soon interrupted with the sound of laughter.

"In here Elsy!" a little girl sang as she made her appearance by the door, "Your friend is awake!"

Anna cocked an eyebrow up, "Elsy?" she questioned as she eyed the bouncing little girl. She was a splitting image of Emma, only instead of a brown dress or boots she wore overalls and her feet were bare. As the little girl waited for her sister and whoever Elsy was she jumped back and forth inside and outside of the door, reminding Anna of how she used to behave at that age.

Not a moment sooner Emma arrived hand in hand with the famous 'Elsy' or how Anna had known her these past weeks as, Princess Elsa. Elsa's hand was not only being held by Emma but their fingers interlaced tightly as they approached Anna, jealousy instantly rising up inside the girl. Elsa had hardly touched the girl, unless her life depended on it, and still the girl was uncomfortable with everything she said or did to her. Now she was smiling, laughing and holding the hands of a complete stranger, some girl who was even their age to boot. They gave her a nickname and Elsa had obviously been spending her time with them, as they all seemed quite comfortable with one another. Anna bit her lip and held back the urge to protest, especially after the people had been so good to her.

"Elsy look your friend is awake!" the child said again and Elsa smiled down at her as she took her hand, "That means you can go on your adventure!"

Elsa nodded and swung her hand back and forth, causing the girl to laugh along with her sister. Anna swallowed hard and started to rise, groaning as she did, trying to get up. Emma was over to her in a second flat, releasing Elsa's hand and coming to push back on Anna's shoulder's softly. "Peace my friend...you must rest!" Emma spoke, her voice sounding soft and motherly. "Sonja, let's allow Elsy and Anna-bug some time alone alright?" she stated, reaching out for her sister's hand.

The child looked as if she wanted to protest, silencing herself as Emma gave her a look, one that Anna recognized as a 'stern motherly look'. Sonja pouted and waved goodbye to Elsa, walking out with her sister hand in hand. Elsa waited a moment more before turning towards Anna, her smile fading to her typical blank stare. The motion caused Anna to sigh loudly, already feeling annoyed.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked, although Anna knew she didn't care.

"Fine.."

"Just fine...you've been asleep for a week, you must be.."

"I'm fine.." Anna repeated, almost harshly. Elsa seemed taken aback for just a moment, by the comment or by Anna's behavior she wasn't sure.

Anna took this time to look the girl over, searching her for the markings that happened to her as well from the incident in the forest. She was back in her typical clothes and her hair was, of course, done as properly as it could. The bruise on her forehead was nearly gone, barely noticeable to anyone just glancing at the woman. Her lip, which was still cut ever so, was more noticeable and looked like it was making its way to be a small scar. The Princess noticed her staring and she brought her hand up to her lip, touching it slightly as Anna turned away. Neither wanting to admit that Anna was thinking of the injuries.

Elsa seemed to recover from the shock of Anna's snap and she continued her questions, never relenting. "Do you remember anything?" she started off, determined.

"How could I...I was knocked unconscious?"

"One can still remember something, noises, touches...nothing?"

"Nope, nothing."

"How unfortunate." Elsa breathed; her anger growing as Anna continued to give her short answers. How fitting that she would be upset with Anna for her short answers after doing the same to Anna for weeks? She glanced away from her and took a seat on Emma's brown chair, folding her hands in her lap. "These girls have been very well to both of us, especially Emma..she stayed out here with us every night.."

"With you." Anna corrected, earning her a confused look. "I was unconscious; she stayed out here with you." the girl added, "Of course that explains why she's so fond of you."

Elsa stared at her for some time, taking the comment in. Anna breathed in and out, trying to control her anger before she completely snapped and yelled at Elsa. For a moment the Princess looked like she was going to say something about Anna's words, to defend her actions or at least get her opinion out on them. But then Elsa was continuing, ignoring her hurtful words, "As I was saying, the girls have been very good to us...but we must leave, if we stay here much longer we will be caught by those men and returned to Calon.".

Anna nodded, her hand resting above her ribs and wincing. "What happened to my ribs?" Anna demanded, harshly again. Although they were moving the conversation forward, her mind still fell upon the words she had said before. Silently comparing them to how kindly she was treating Emma over her. "I hurt my leg and it's completely healed...Emma said you fixed it?" Anna asked, disappointed as the Princess shook her head no.

"Emma fixed it...she gives herself no credit for the things she has done, claiming I was the one who did just because I helped..." Elsa said, talking the girl up as it brought Anna down. There was a hint of something behind the words and Anna wondered if somehow she was lying. "As for your ribs..." she trailed off, unsure how to explain the next part. "It was an accident...I'm unsure how you did it but you must have been injured on your way here." she added, offering nothing more for the girl.

"How exactly did we get here..?" Anna asked, her voice never breaking of its frustrated tone. "And how did Emma fix a hole in my leg?"

Elsa stood, walking towards the door suddenly. Anna lifted her body up and stared at her, the girl from the forest who had cared and worried for her was now gone. The very same girl who she felt her heart beat against on the floor of the forest, the one who reached out to her timidly when she was hurt, held onto her when she was attacked, and even the same girl who Anna couldn't get out of her head anymore. All of that side of Elsa was gone and in her place was the Princess of Adlai, the daughter of Orelia and Fannar, future wife to the Southern Isles Prince.

"The Southern Isles.." Anna thought, her mind returning to the mission at hand. It didn't matter what Anna was feeling, what Emma was feeling or what Elsa was. All the jealousy and every emotion that any of them felt wouldn't matter when it came down to it in the end. Elsa was a spoken for woman and Anna was delivering her to her new future in the next coming months. Anna tore from her thoughts then, her ribs forcing her to lay back down, focusing on Elsa as she paused in the doorway and looked back at her. There was something in her eyes for just a moment, pushing Anna to believe that she was feeling something different than what she was letting on. But that feeling was quickly replaced and Anna took a deep breath in as she spoke.

"How we got here isn't what you should be concerned about, they helped us and tomorrow morning we need to leave...make sure your up at dawn." Elsa stated, walking through the door and leaving Anna alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Emma and Sonja gave them their best horse, causing Anna as well as Elsa to grimace as they realized they would be sharing a horse again. The contact between the two was something they definitely didn't want to concern themselves with, especially after their mild fight yesterday. Emma could tell the looks the two gave each other, especially after eyeing the horse, practically grimacing along with them.

"I'm sorry it can't be more...it was a trial to get Pa to let us have one!" Emma laughed, although behind her voice she sounded pained.

It was well past dawn, to Elsa's distaste, and they were finally setting out fresh again. Their sacks had been packed tight with food and blankets for the trip all thanks to Emma and Sonja. The only reason why they hadn't left at dawn was because of Anna's slowness, trudging along as if she had a weight tied to her body. Her heart felt bitter, her body sore and she couldn't tell her mind to keep itself from Elsa. How she had looked at her in the forest, how she had worried for her and how she was keeping how they got to the farm from her. That information was what mostly plagued Anna's mind, that and how her leg had been healed. Somehow, seemingly by magic. The guardian nearly missed out on saying her goodbyes as Elsa, Emma and Sonja hugged.

"No, one is more than enough, you have been so kind.." Elsa said, looking into each of the girl's eyes thoughtfully. "Thank you for helping us, we do appreciate it.." she added, turning to Anna, who was off in her own world.

"Of course Miss, just make sure you remember our promise!" Emma practically teased, looking between Elsa and Sonja.

"I will.." Elsa said softly, although her voice sounded strained with just doing that. Anna looked between the two, unsure what the promise was or what either girl had meant by it. The two continued to look at each other happily, seeming to understand each other on a level Anna wasn't getting, hardly helping her already grumpy mood. Her brain working in overdrive to access everything that had gone on in the last day she had been awake.

"And you...please do be careful Miss; you seemed to have not quite recovered yet." Emma added, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder then and snapping her from her thoughts. "Oh shoot...Sonja go get the present real quick!" Emma commanded and Sonja's eyes lit up as she rushed off towards the house.

Anna looked at Elsa then Emma and then Sonja as she took off, curious what the girl was doing. A minute went by and suddenly the child was back with something wrapped in her hand. She held it up shyly as she approached, waiting for Anna to take it. Her eyes filled with hope. Anna reached down slowly and took it from the child's hands, unsure what the gift was. She hesitated a moment before she brought up her other hand and unwrapped the cloth to see a small dagger, decorated in a shiny blue hilt. Anna's mouth fell open and she went to speak, but she was interrupted by the eldest sister.

"You two have a long way to go and you're gonna need some protection, please take it..we got our Pa and the animals to help us here...no use in it going to waste!" Emma laughed as Sonja jumped up and down. "Just don't tell Pa got it Miss Anna bug?" she added, seeming thoroughly pleased with her reaction over the gift. Anna nodded, hooking it into her belt and smiling at the girls, thanking them shyly. It was the first time Anna had felt good since waking up that day, the source of her happiness from this pair of strange farmer girls she had barely come to know.

The Princess climbed onto the horse first, followed by her guardian. She flinched as Elsa's body touched hers, "And we haven't even begun the journey yet.." Anna groaned, realizing she had many more hours of this girl being next to her. Being close with the girl she was trying to do everything to keep apart from. Her ribs burned slightly and she bit back the urge to climb down from the horse then, knowing the pain would only worsen as they rode. Emma's eyes tore into her and for a moment Anna wondered if she were going to suggest they stay, at least until Anna's ribs felt better. But then the girl sighed, knowing they couldn't and waved to them as Anna grabbed for the reigns.

"Thanks again for everything.." Anna breathed out, taking off as the farmers waved goodbye. She could feel Elsa turn as they continued to ride off, watching the girls even as they disappeared out of sight. She even wondered if she could hear the girl whimpering slightly, gracing tears for her new friends, and the sad reality of saying goodbye.

"Going to miss them?" Anna asked, trying to allow the Princess the opportunity to talk if she wanted to. Elsa remained silent, seeming to think about it. "What did you promise her?" Anna asked, trying to change the topic.

Elsa shifted slightly and Anna felt her hands come to rest on her waist, the contact not only surprising her but also sending heat through her body. "It was nothing...just something silly." Elsa said, much to Anna's annoyance.

"Of course not.." Anna thought, wishing the girl would just tell her.

"I'm glad we met them..I'm going to miss them." Elsa admitted, "They really adored you.."

Anna was surprised at this, "How, they hardly got to meet me...?".

A silence followed by Elsa sighing, "Anna just cause you were asleep doesn't mean they can't care for you...besides I told them enough about you anyways...so.." she trailed off. "It was like they knew you anyways..."

Anna wanted to bite back and say something mean like, "But you barely know anything about me" or "I'm sure Emma would have much preferred to know about you.", but then she found herself smiling and she gripped the reigns tightly to keep herself from making some strange squealing noise. Elsa was talking about her, whether good or bad, she was discussing with the girls about her.

"Of course, if you would have woken up a few days earlier maybe you would have gotten to know them a bit more as well..but I assume that's due to your lazy nature." Elsa added, causing Anna to scowl. She always had to knock her down, right after building up her hope.

"I am anything but lazy, I work my butt off I…!" Anna's breath caught in her throat, the sheer loudness of her voice caused an intake of breath which led to her ribs sending off waves of pain down her body. Fucking hurts!" she snapped and she felt Elsa push on her back, doing little to help the growing pain.

"Your language!"

"I can't fucking help it...my ribs hurt?"

"And how is that suppose to help?"

"It doesn't but.."

"People who use terrible language such as that simply cannot think of proper words to use."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Elsa remained silent after that, turning to look at the scenery before her. Anna just sighed, knowing exactly what the girl was going to say. Although they were fighting, picking on each other and Elsa was snapping at the way she talked; it made her smile for some reason. Perhaps it was the way the girl was now wrapping her arms around Anna as they rode, while Anna ignored the pain in her sides. Or the way she knew she was smiling as she leaned against her back, but Anna couldn't help but feel better now after all of the craziness of the last few weeks with Elsa.


	16. Backtrack

**A/N-Hey guys! Wow so many responses again, thank you very much! I understand the last chapter was a bit frustrating, ha ha but this chapter will explain Elsa's side to what happened after Anna passed out. I have been very excited to show all of you this chapter, I hope you will enjoy this chapter a lot…out of all the chapter's I wrote I have three favorite. This one, 28 and (I believe..) 22.**

**el-sana: Elsa does have a lot to tell Anna, powers and situations included, so does Anna! But both girls think that by keeping it hidden it will be better and for Elsa she thinks that keeping things from Anna will help her not get too close to her. They should really let it goooo ;)**

**Jahaira- The southern isles is still quite a few chapters away! We've got a few more stops where you will see a lot of talking and furthering their friendship (cough relationship cough) in the next few chapters. FINALLY!**

**I saw a lot of questions about Emma and Elsa's relationship, let me just say…they are definitely not going to be romantic in any way. I had planned for jealousy to happen on both sides, as there will be some times in stories, but Anna has nothing to worry of with these two. Maybe the next one…;D lol Also, thank you guys for your response. I understand you may find their relationship a bit frustrating and I promise there will be a lot of relief the next few chapters, especially on Elsa's side. After all…she did promise ;)**

**Alright, enough chit chat! Here we go!-Talk Pillow**

* * *

"No...no, no, no!"

Elsa chanted the word over and over again until she realized the words were doing nothing to bring Anna back from her state of unconsciousness. The girl had just collapsed, falling right before her, and Elsa had managed to catch and lower her just before the girl slammed into the ground. Now she was sitting there, Anna's head in her lap as it started to pour down rain.

"What am I going to do now?" Elsa breathed, looking down at the girl as her breathing fell in short pants. Elsa had listened to the girl's heart once, twice, and now three times as she prayed Anna didn't stop breathing. She had elevated her head on her lap hoping that would help but did little to solve things as she stayed in that exact spot for nearly an hour now. She was looking to the left, the right, before her and behind for any signs of help within this deep forest. Her bones were screaming and she felt like her body was shaking from the cold raindrops, night was falling upon them.

"I need to get moving, I have to..do something otherwise.." Elsa started to say, her hand coming up as she thought. She was sure Anna would lose her leg, or worse die at this point. She couldn't risk standing around for another moment. Taking the girl's head she slowly moved and placed it gently on the ground, and then she leaned down and placed a hand behind the girl's head and her knee. Bracing herself she took a deep breath and tried to lift the girl up, hardly making it off the ground before stumbling backwards. The girl's body fell into her and Anna's head came to rest right next to Elsa's chest, her heart beating rapidly against her ear. The Princess tried again, managing to lift the girl up and walk a few feet before slowly losing her grip of the girl all together.

"This isn't working..." Elsa breathed her arms already growing sore from carrying the girl. She was smaller than her, lighter than her as well. Still Elsa couldn't even manage to lift her for a second more, her arm strength already spent for the day. "How did she even manage..to carry me?" Elsa wondered, laying her back down on the now muddied ground, wincing as the dirt started to line the girl's hair. She stared at her, watching her breath slowly, trying to find a better solution.

The rain practically mocked her as it started to pour even harder, lightning flashing across the sky as thunder followed it. She was drenched now and Anna's body was growing colder and colder. Unlike Elsa who could handle the coldest of weathers, Anna's body wouldn't be able to handle this weather much longer. Elsa quickly lifted her up again, carrying her a few more steps. The process continued as such. Elsa would lift the girl up, practically dragging her more than carrying her, and then she would rest. It led them quite a distance but not nearly enough to get them out of the forest. By the time Elsa had taken her eighth break she figured out a different plan to carrying the girl. It took a few tries, twisting and forming the girl's body to her own, but she managed to get Anna on her back. The weight felt easier then and Elsa stared out through Anna's arms and the strands of hair that fell upon her face as she walked faster and in longer terms.

"Don't worry Anna..I've got you.." she whispered, a faint blush rising to the Princess' face as Anna groaned something back. "Are you awake?" she asked, stopping for a moment. Thunder roared and the trees swished back and forth, but the girl didn't make another noise. Elsa continued on.

She wasn't sure how long it took her or how she managed to do it but suddenly Elsa was being pummeled by raindrops as they stepped out of the forest and into the dark open space of nothingness. Elsa looked left and then she looked right, unsure which direction to go. In the distance she could see lights, but they were so far away she couldn't possibly manage to get so far with her remaining strength. "It's the only chance we've got.." Elsa whispered again, this time actively feeling Anna's head turn on her back and her arms wrap tightly on her shoulders. Elsa waited; her breath hitching as she listened for Anna to speak. "Anna hang in there.." she breathed and continued into the dark, praying she would find refuge soon.

Elsa continued to carry Anna across the darkness, across the land, through the rain and eventually closer and closer to the light. It helped having the light, seeing how close and yet so far she had to go. It urged her on, encouraging her as she encouraged herself and Anna to keep going. The light grew bigger and bigger until Elsa wondered if she were heading into heaven instead of a place to find help, the light becoming rather blinding as she continued closer. But then the light formed and Elsa could see the shape turning into what looked like a lantern, propped up high in the home she was now approaching.

It was a farm sort of land; the lantern was posted in the window of a white farmhouse. It was the only light on in the house and Elsa could assume everyone inside was asleep by now, "And whose to say they are friendly?" she wondered, her eyes scanning around the house to where she saw the perfect place to hide at least from the rain. Next to the house was a stone barn, completely open for anyone or in this case Elsa and Anna.

* * *

Elsa collapsed onto the ground of the farm, wincing as she effectively slammed Anna onto her side. "Oh..Anna!" she breathed, going to examine her for injuries. There was nothing, at least externally, and Elsa found herself staring at the girl's face longer than she anticipated. Anna was still weak, her injured leg was the cause of that, but she was still breathing. She was still alive although Elsa wondered how much longer she would last.

Looking around she saw a large clump of hay and figured that was the best she could do for Anna for a bed, but she needed something to wrap around her injuries. Using the last bit of her energy the girl dragged Anna to the hay, lying her down more softly this time and brushing the hair out of her face. "Anna I don't know who I can get to help your leg..and I don't really know what I'm doing.." Elsa admitted, looking down at the girl as she slept. She was so close her breathing was hitting her face as it came out in soft bursts; the small amount of heat was practically intoxicating as she brushed another strand of hair out of her face.

"Anna I promise I'll figure something out.." Elsa said, going towards the injury on her leg. It had stopped bleeding but it was looking worse as she continued to check it, the condition becoming life threatening. Elsa swallowed and looked down at her dress, the elegant gown she hadn't changed out of since she left Calon Coast. It wasn't worth anything to her, but it may mean something to Anna. Taking the edge of it she tore at it roughly and grimaced as the dress refused to budge. Biting her cut lip she pulled at it again and was satisfied when she heard a successful rip and the dress started to pull upward. Just before it hit her knee's she ripped downward and pulled a large chunk out, ripping it into little strips. She then used the strips to wrap around her wound, slowly and carefully. Anna flinched slightly in her sleep, causing Elsa to jump back a time or two then continue the long process.

When she was finally done, the leg was wrapped tightly around the wound and the arrow. Hopefully preventing it from any more damage. "There.." Elsa sighed wearily and sat down next to the girl, her eyes looking over her body. "I hope you appreciate this when you wake up.." Elsa smiled, although she wasn't sure if the girl ever would. "I'm sorry about saying...all those things the other day.." Elsa admitted, her hand falling on the girl's leg, "I didn't know it'd be the last time I got to spend with you..you saved my life and...". Elsa bit back the words she wanted to say, feeling foolish. "You are going to be a good Knight Anna...maybe not the best, but a good one...one I should place my trust in more often." she laughed, her cheeks reddening.

Anna sighed contently in response, earning a smile from Elsa as she laid her head closer to the girl. She went to open her mouth to say something more but was distracted be a soft cooling sensation on her hand. Glancing down the girl's eyes went from shock to horror as she saw ice lining across Anna's leg, "No, don't hurt her!" she screamed and retracted her hand as if she had set fire to the girl.

The ice continued, lighting softly as it followed past Anna's knee and down to the arrow. "Please stop...stop!" Elsa yelled, hands falling down as the ice completely covered the girl's leg and shone in a bright light. Elsa squeezed tightly, begging the ice to cease its attack but then the magic flashed and she felt herself stumble back. It had blinded her slightly and tingles of cold sensations were left all over her hand as she tried to get back to Anna, to see the damage she had done.

"Please say it didn't take her leg...please.." Elsa whispered as the dark night slowly came back into her vision and Anna's content face confused the magical girl. Anna was completely fine, better even, as her leg was gone of the arrow and now completely healed. Her clothes, or at least the part where the ice covered, were clear of mud and other contaminants from the day's adventure. Elsa watched on in both confusion and relief, "Did..I do that?" she question.

A small bang sounded and Elsa turned to see a woman in the doorway of the barn, a bright smile on her face as she looked Elsa up and down. The banging noise was from the lantern, the very one Elsa had been led to during this evening was being placed on the ground. "You're a..." the woman trailed off, the smile on her face growing bigger, "A sorcerer!"

* * *

Elsa sat next to Anna on the batch of hay as Emma brought out a fresh blanket for that morning, switching it with the one she had yesterday. The girl was a saint, an absolute saint, as she decided to take them in and care for them until Anna eventually woke up. The night where she saw Elsa unintentionally use magic on the injured girl wasn't brought up between them again. Much to Elsa's content.

When the girl first met Emma, she dared to run, grabbing Anna as fast as she could to hide away from her. But the farmer was so kind and gentle, offering her shelter as well as food, that Elsa knew she couldn't turn down this offer. Especially for Anna. Emma wanted to help them, regardless of Elsa's worries or protests and refused to let them pay her back.

Since that night the girl helped the Princess travel back to the forest, gather their now soaked belongings, washed and cleaned their clothing, replaced their food and took care of Anna while Elsa slept. During the trip back to the forest, Elsa was dismayed to find none of her books along with Anna's sword had turned up. She searched high and low for the items, praying she would at least find her most treasured book, but ultimately gave up when Emma offered to replace these things. Nothing could replace the book; it was simply one of a kind.

Along with Emma lived her younger sister, Sonja. She was a spunky four year old that mimicked her sister's kindness as well. The girl following suite everything her sister did, even taking on extra chores so she could take care of Anna. She didn't question why either of them were there or asking for anything in return as well. Just allowing the deed to be done, regardless of what it meant to them.

Their father however was a different story. The first night they stayed Elsa never faced the man, who had no idea either of them were there, and she questioned if he even cared. But the second night, Elsa stood between him and Anna as he fought with his eldest daughter. He was angry, confused and practically begging the girl to throw them out into the cold. While Elsa would have gladly retreated after such demand, she wasn't going to back down with Anna still in the wary condition she was in. She would stand up to him if the man tried to even touch the girl.

"Emma, if I have told you once about strangers...I have told you twice, get them out of here!" the large blonde haired man yelled, his eyes twitching in a maddening way.

The elder sister stood her ground, uttering a phrase both the girls had been saying to Elsa several times those past few days. "But Pa we have to do unto others what we would want done unto us..." she whispered out, the phrase obviously meaning something to him as he fought internally with himself.

"I don't give a damn about that!"

"Pa...we have to..."

"Life has done nothing good for us...you know that better than me, Emma!"

"Pa I ain't letting them go till her friend wakes up, she's sick Pa...like..." she trailed off when she saw her Father's hurtful stare, whoever Anna reminded them both of, neither would tell.

"Don't you dare say it..!" he snarled, Elsa could clearly see tears gracing his eyes.

"Then don't make me say it!" Emma yelled back, silencing her Father. The man breathed in slowly then and eyed Anna as she lay practically lifeless on the haystack. Elsa readied herself, making sure she would fight the man off if needed. But then he spat, turning around to head towards the door. Elsa relaxed as she saw Emma do the same, a small smile forming over her lips as she whispered a thank you to her Father.

Since then Elsa stayed inside the barn, avoiding the man whenever she saw him leaving and coming into the house. He was an intriguing man, bitter and angry, and Elsa didn't want to be the one around him the next time he snapped. Hiding away wasn't much of an issue to the girl since it gave her more time to watch Anna, wanting to be there when the girl woke up. "There we are...snug as a bug!" Emma smiled, sitting down in her brown chair and bringing over a barrel to her seat. Inside the barrel stacked a large amount of potatoes and the woman began to peel them with a knife, skillfully. "So Miss Elsa, tell me bout yourself...you got any family?" Emma asked her accent thick as she spoke.

Elsa smiled and nodded her head, "Yes a Mother and a Father...they're pretty much my world." she admitted. She decided to keep the fact that she was a Princess out of the topic. Emma was a kind person, lovable and giving. A title such as Princess meant nothing to her, especially when it came to helping people. "I was traveling with my guide here and we got into a little trouble...luckily we were able to find you." Elsa added, the farmer forming a blush as she picked up another potato.

"Aw well you know..do unto others!" she laughed, "So where were you going, just traveling to see the world?".

"I was off to meet my new possible suitor..." Elsa stated, shaking her head, "I mean my husband.". The word's stuck in Elsa's head for a moment, wondering why she had called him a possible suitor. She was going to marry him; there wasn't a way to get out of it now. Regardless if there was, this is indeed what she wanted. "I'm very excited to meet him, he's from the Southern Isles.." Elsa added, trying to convince the girl as well as herself.

Emma nodded, glancing over to Anna for a moment before turning back to Elsa. "And what's her story, a girl as a guide is something I've never heard of!" Emma laughed, her tone meaning to be in the sweetest of manner.

"She is more of my guardian, I mean she wants to be a Knight...she's protecting me from danger." Elsa stumbled as she tried to find her words, "She has a past I don't know much about, this was just something she wanted to do."

Emma stopped peeling and smiled at Anna lovingly, "Follow your dreams...that's what she's doing eh?". Elsa nodded, smiling slightly. "Her being a Knight reminds me of one of my favorite stories.." she said, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling. She seemed in her own world, dazzled for a second before she finally came back to earth with Elsa. "Have you ever heard of the story about the Princess and her Knight?" Emma asked, her eyes widening as Elsa shook her head no. "Oh I'm sure you'd love it…it's a typical story..ya know, the brave and noble Knight takes the Princess around the world to meet her new husband, the Prince, but eventually the two fall in love and run away together." Emma stated, causing Elsa to stir in her seat. "It's a story that's told over and over again, but it's one of my very favorites."

The comment sent off fireworks in the Princess' head, comparing her situation immediately with the story. But Anna was no knight, not yet at least, and Elsa was engaged. Unlike the girl's story Elsa and Anna had met purely on accident and had grown to have a great distaste for each other over the course of their trip. Still as she processed the words, the story and her own sleeping Knight before her, Elsa couldn't help but fall silent. That very silence seemed to alarm Emma and Elsa quickly recovered by smiling.

"That's quite a lovely story.." Elsa laughed awkwardly and found the space between her and Anna suddenly becoming way too close for comfort. "Where is your sister at?" Elsa asked, catching the girl off guard. Emma stared at her for a moment then smiled, pointing out the door towards the kitchen coop. "I think I'll go for a walk.." Elsa breathed, trying to relieve the blush from her face as she walked out the door. They were nothing like the story, Elsa wasn't going to fall for this knight.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Emma stopped, her hand still grasping tightly to Anna's tunic as she attempted to pull it off. Elsa, who had been sitting quietly, suddenly broke the silence when she saw the farmer girl start to undress Anna. A bright red blush upon her face as Emma stared at her, a confused look on her own.

The woman had arrived with a bucket of water, soap and a rag that evening, the items never triggering to Elsa what she was about to do. Even as she dipped the rag in the water and started to work the soap over it slowly, the Princess never made the connection that she wanted to wash Anna. But as Elsa saw the girl slowly reach over and pull off the girl's boots, making for her tunic next, her brain immediately went into overdrive. Her heart drumming against its cage she had placed it in.

"She needs to be cleaned..especially from the mud she collected from your journey Miss Elsa, plus it's good to move her body every now and then regardless.." Emma smiled, her stern yet loving tone never leaving her voice. "Is that alright with you or would you rather..?" she trailed off, holding the rag out towards Elsa.

"No, it's fine..I was.." Elsa laughed, waving her hands. "I was just curious what you were doing.." she added, although she didn't feel like it was completely fine.

Emma nodded, returning to her work, and Elsa immediately turned away as she saw the farmer take the tunic in each hand and pull it clear off of Anna's body, followed by her black undershirt. She heard the swishing of water and could only imagine how Emma was running the rag over Anna, the act making Elsa feel like her heart was sinking.

It didn't bother her that Anna was being cared for. It didn't bother her that Emma wanted to take care of her, especially since Emma had taken care of her and seemed to want to take care of any sort of person any chance she got. Emma was like her mother Orelia, doing acts of kindness because it was right and not because they had to. Washing Anna was something that Anna herself couldn't do at that time, especially being unconscious. Emma was only doing it because she wished to help her. Elsa brought her hand down to her chest, feeling her heart beat. "Then why am I so…" she trailed off as she heard Emma speak out then, the girls teeth practically chattering.

"Looks like the winds picking up this evening?" Emma laughed, "I wonder if it will storm..". Elsa noted the temperature change as well, seeming to drop suddenly in that moment. The weather changes doing little to help the feelings and the situation Elsa was in. "Hey Elsa.." Emma spoke out again, "Are you sure you're alright with this?" Emma asked, her voice sounding as if she knew what Elsa was thinking at that moment. "If you'd like to help or.."

"I'm fine Emma!" Elsa managed to get out, willing herself to keep her eyes in the opposite direction of both women and not at the farmer as she lied right to her face. "I appreciate your kindness…and I am sure Anna appreciates it too.." she smiled, her voice trying to keep steady. Emma made a small noise, something that sounds like an 'okay' and 'alright'. The Princess took a deep breath in; thankful the girl had dropped the topic. Anna would not have been so easy to convince.

Emma continued to wash Anna, stopping halfway through to change the water. The process felt like hours to Elsa, like the woman was purposefully making the event slower just to make her suffer. Emma spoke up every now and then; asking Elsa different questions and making the air feel thicker as she tried her best to answer each of them as best she could. "Hmm..this is interesting.." Emma breathed out suddenly, startling Elsa with the intensity in her voice.

"Interesting..?" Elsa asked, glancing over for just a second.

Emma was standing over Anna, bending low to examine something on the girl's neck. Elsa thanked the Gods above when she noticed her Knight was dressed again, the bowl and rag placed to the side. Elsa stood, walking over slowly as she continued to look. Emma's eyes were very curious, hardly glancing at Elsa as she approached next to her.

"This is beautiful.." Emma whispered out, as if it should be a secret. Elsa glanced down to see Emma's hand as it held the golden snowflake, her eyes seeming to find it as she washed Anna. She swallowed as her other hand came to rest on her Knight's shoulder, holding her steadily over the woman as she moved closer. "It looks very important..do you know what it is?" Emma asked, a smile falling over her face as she turned to catch Elsa's eyes.

Elsa knew what it was, of course she did. But letting Emma know wasn't beneficial to the journey, nor to their situation.

"I'm unsure, she always wears it.." Elsa stated, smiling one of her signature fake smiles. "Perhaps it belongs to her Mother?" she added, just for kicks.

Emma nodded her head, releasing the jewelry and taking a step back. "What a precious gift to receive from a Mother.." she sighed, her eyes falling down onto the floor then. For a small moment both of the women fell silent, Elsa's eyes falling between the Farmer and then towards Anna while Emma simply kept her eyes trained to the ground. Elsa could tell there was sadness behind her eyes, a memory she was holding onto as she did. That look quickly leaving her no sooner had it fell upon her features. "Well..it sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Emma smiled, walking over to retrieve her bowl and rag.

Elsa looked down at Anna then, her eyes closed lightly as she breathed in and out slowly. The necklace glowed brightly in the small light of the barn, the piece flickering against Elsa's eyes as she smiled.

"Yeah..she is beautiful." Elsa sighed.

* * *

On the fourth day Elsa was invited inside their house while their Pa had left to do some shopping in the market. She explored their house with Sonja, enjoying the beautiful decorations from simple to luxurious that the family had collected over the years. The house was old, well used and loved. Elsa fell in love with every little detail she passed, especially the paintings.

"Those were my Ma's.." Sonja stated as she took the Princess upstairs. Elsa hadn't seen Ma yet out of the entire family member's she met the last few day. By the tone of Sonja's voice and how she spoke of her it came as a surprise to Elsa when Sonja revealed that she was deceased. "Yah, Ma got sick...and she's in the stars now, but that's okay cause one day we'll be in the stars too." Sonja laughed, leaving Elsa with a sinking feeling. The two went up to Sonja and Emma's room, small but manageable. On one side a smaller looking bed was lined with stuffed dolls and an old doll house, obviously Sonja's, while the other was a larger bed that was lined with books. Sonja went to sit on her sister's bed and tapped at a spot next to her, "Emma said you like books?" Sonja asked as Elsa nodded.

"I adore books, do you?" she questioned back, smiling as Sonja did too.

"I can't read but my favorite story is this one...my sis has read it a thousand hundred times!" the little girl yelled, her voice echoing off the small walls. In her hand lay the book, her favorite book, that was a interesting blue texture as she held it up for Elsa to see. "It's called the Princess and her Knight." Sonja admitted, waving her legs back and forth on the bed. Elsa didn't make the connection that this had to be the story Emma was discussing with her the other day until she was already flipping through three or four of the pages. The pictures of the Princess and the Knight riding off into the sunset burned into her eyes. "My sis says all women should have a knight like in this story...do you have a knight..?" Sonja asked, her eyes sparkling across the pages.

Elsa smiled, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "No, unfortunately I only have a Prince."

* * *

"Do you have feelings for her?" Emma asked softly. The rain was falling in bucketfuls nearly masking the girl's words in the process. Elsa was sitting next to Anna, hand barely touching the top of her head as she ran her fingers through the girls red hair, when the farmer asked this.

"Excuse me?" Elsa laughed, bringing her hand back and standing up as if being next to the girl would burn her. "I was only fixing her hair..I.." Elsa stumbled, trying to make an excuse for why Elsa was seeming close to the girl, "I just don't…I don't understand..how you could think that..". Emma smiled and she turned the next page in her book. She wasn't going to say it again; she was going to make Elsa answer her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know how good Elsa was at keeping things in. "She's rude, repulsive and doesn't think with her head at all..but only with her heart..she's going to get me killed some day." Elsa spat out, turning and walking towards the door, trying to distract herself.

She heard the noise of Emma rising from the chair, the girl's soft footsteps walking slowly towards her as she joined her by the door. Elsa tapped her foot, needing something to keep her moving while this girl took her time to reply. "I can kinda tell by the way you look at her sometimes..especially the night I found you two...you used your magic to heal her...and even cried out when you thought it might have backfired." She laughed, turning to look Elsa in the eye. The words of that night caused her a great pain in her heart. She didn't want to bring it up, discuss with her new friend about the powers she had been concealing for years. Sonja continued, "I think you should accept your powers and use them for good..you healed a arrow wound...and you did it all because you..".

"I don't have any powers...I have a curse and this is the only time it's ever done something useful." Elsa stated, clenching her teeth. She knew that wasn't true, the ice powers that seemed to follow her had saved her numerous times acting out of its own whim. "Whatever you saw..you shouldn't tell anyone, it isn't a good thing..it's..." she trailed off, "The reason why I need her to take me away.."

There was a pause and the girl chuckled, causing Elsa to grow confused.

"You mean take you away to your new husband?" Emma added, making Elsa grow hot in the face.

"Yes that's what I meant," But it wasn't, "I...I need this."

Elsa kept convincing herself as Emma nodded. The girl was absolutely frustrating at this moment but also being so kind and composed as Elsa nearly had a meltdown. She didn't want her, or anyone, to tell her she was wrong for doing this. She wanted to follow the rules, to do exactly what was right for her kingdom. Regardless of how she was feeling, how anyone was feeling, she was going to marry her husband of the Southern Isles.

"Alright." Emma said, returning to her seat.

Elsa turned sharply, looking at her in surprise. "Alright?" she questioned.

"Yup, alright..." she laughed, turning towards Anna. "I'm just a stranger to you Elsa, a friend that you met along your journey.." Emma sighed, "But that being said..if a stranger can notice the way you light up when you talk about her..and how miserable you look when you talk about him…well..I guess I just don't know then Miss Elsa..". The girl went silent for just a moment, returning to her book. "If it's meant to be...it'll happen, but if you've destined yourself to be married...well who can stop you?"

Elsa stared at her for some time, contemplating her words. "Yeah...who could stop me?" Elsa breathed, turning to watch the falling rain.

* * *

Anna awoke in the worst mood the very next day. Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she heard the conversation between her and Emma, her feelings being hurt from how the Princess didn't admit the growing fondness she had for her. The ones she refused to show. "She is absolutely ridiculous.." Elsa complained, stamping her feet as she walked back and forth. "I practically drag her through miles of land, take care of her for days and all she has to say to me is..I'm fine!" as she spoke the last words, she imitated Anna's voice, earning a chuckle out of Emma.

The farmer was hanging up laundry when Elsa had come to blow off steam. To be truthful she had never seen Elsa so mad, or Elsa care so much about the girl, bringing her conclusion of the two to a rest. Finally. "Perhaps she isn't feeling well still, she hurt her ribs quite a bit didn't she?" Emma laughed, causing Elsa to blush as the memory of her accidentally dropping her to the ground came to her mind. "I'm teasing Elsy, but it is a lot to wake up to..I'm glad she's taking a nap now, she needs to rest up for tomorrow's journey!" Emma added, using the nickname they had started to say only that morning.

Elsa stopped her walking about and stared up into the sky, the sun was right in the middle of it and looking down at them in a loving heat. "I still can't believe her..she's so..." Elsa trailed off, losing her words.

"Rude?" Emma giggled.

"Yes."

"Repulsive?"

"Of course.."

"Thinks with her heart?" Emma added, earning a silent remark from Elsa. "I think the heart is much smarter than the brain actually.." she commented, looking into Elsa's eyes as she turned around. The girl was confused; she knew this, so she didn't waste another moment in explaining what she meant. "My Ma told me that once and that I should always follow my heart...that the brain is too fussy and logical to realize what it's got going on right in front of it, she used to follow what was in her heart and help people a lot..take in strangers that had lost their way..it was perfect actually cause we live in the middle of no where and well people often have troubles.." she trailed off for a moment, swallowing something in her throat. "Anyways, my Ma said that your brain knows what you're supposed to do but your heart tells you what you're meant to do..." Elsa swallowed as she heard the woman's words, strange yet absolutely beautiful. "I think Anna is just one of those people, like my Ma...who listens to their heart all the time..that may seem rude or repulsive but maybe it's also right?" Emma practically whispered out, leaving Elsa speechless.

They stood there for a moment, the wind blowing softly as Elsa stared at the girl, a new found understanding forming between them. "Emma...I.." Elsa started to say but was startled as Sonja ripped between them, effectively knocking down one of the sheets.

"Sonja!" Emma growled, the first time Elsa had ever seen her do so.

"Gotta catch me!" Sonja laughed, grabbing the sheets and taking off with them. Emma shook her head, a knowing grin on her face, before running off after her. Elsa smiled, watching them as they went and trying to process all the words the farmer girl had just said.

* * *

"Here you are." Sonja beamed, holding out a green book towards Elsa the morning of their departure. They were waiting for Anna to get up, waiting for her to ready herself for the day, but all that waiting had left Sonja impatient and she decided to give their gift to the girl early. "Emma saved it for you..and we want you to have this as well!' Sonja beamed, eyeing the blue book Emma was handing to the Princess.

Elsa stood there, mouth gaping as she took both books. She knew very well what the blue book was, the story about the Knight and the Princess, but the green was a mystery. Opening it up, she glanced over the first few pages and a gasp fell from her lips. "My book?" Elsa nearly cried as she brought her hand up to her lips, looking up to see the girl's grinning faces. "But it...it was.." she stumbled over the words as she looked it over. It was clearly used, damaged even, but readable as always. "How did you find it?" she questioned.

Emma looked at Sonja and then to Elsa, "My Pa did..the day he went out to the market.." she admitted. "He's a big softy when you get to know him..and he wouldn't admit this to you but he went back to the forest where we went and managed to find it...I cleaned it the best I could and dried it well...you should be able to read it though." Emma breathed, looking down at the book as Elsa felt tears grace her eyes. All this time she had thought it was best to avoid the man, and maybe it was, but turns out he was one of the saviors of her book.

"Please tell him my thanks..." Elsa breathed, knowing he wouldn't want to speak with her. "And to both of you..thank you...for everything." she wiped a tear away as she spoke, knowing that if she allowed the tear to fall that more would come.

Both of the girls nodded, "We have a gift for Anna too, but we'll wait till she gets up!" Sonja beamed and pointed back at the house.

"Yes, but Elsa..before you accept these gifts..we have something we want in return." Emma added, taking a step forward. The words and the motion confused Elsa, surprised that she was asking for something from her. Regardless the girl nodded, knowing that whatever it was it couldn't match the generosity and love the girls had given her the last few days. Emma smiled and placed her hands on Elsa's shoulder, "Promise me that you will follow your heart from here on out…even if it leads you away from your destiny?" she pleaded and stared into the Princess' eyes.

Elsa opened and then closed her mouth. She was immediately going to agree to the promise, the simplicity of it being something she wasn't expecting. But then she remembered their conversation the other day, how Anna had always followed her heart and how Elsa thought of her because of this. She recalled how they discussed the story, the Knight and the Princess, and how Elsa fought internally with herself about how this wasn't going to happen to them. Following her heart led her to a very different ending, an ending where she wasn't sure what she would be. Still she sighed and nodded, "I will try my very best.." she whispered. And she truly meant it; for all that it was worth.


	17. Feelings in Arendelle (pt 1)

Anna's ribs continued to burn for the following weeks of riding and she felt like they were practically digging into her side with every movement she made. Whatever had happened to her ribs was clearly not done from her, not by a long shot. She would remember hurting herself this badly, in such an annoying way. Still she urged them to move forward, going at a steady pace to make up for the time they had lost while she lay unconscious back with the farmers.

"Are we going to break soon?" Elsa asked, her voice hitting Anna's ear so suddenly it nearly threw her from their horse. The sun was sinking lower into the sky then and soon they would have to break for camp, but Anna hoped to work through some of the night and camp when the moon was clearly visible and the stars twinkled above them.

"We've had a five day break, we need to catch up." Anna stated, rather grumpily, her mood never quite changing from that a few weeks ago. Even when the two of them had gradually, unofficially, made up. She heard Elsa sigh and she did as well, "We'll break soon okay?" she added just to make the girl feel better. She wanted to scold herself for doing so, especially since she knew it gave Elsa the upper hand. But like a lot of things she had been feeling for the girl lately, she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

Silence fell between them and the two rode until the sun was completely gone from them, making them both feel like they were riding in pure darkness. Said darkness didn't last long before both girls spot a small light in the distance, quite possibly a town or a kingdom ahead. Elsa pointed towards it, "We need to stop there for the night." she stated rather boldly this time. Anna rolled her eyes, although agreeing with her. She had half a mind to continue on past the town, just to spite the girl's wishes and to prove herself wrong about her want to please her, but her bones were aching and her eyes were slowly growing weary. They both needed a break, regardless of everything going on at the moment.

As they came closer and closer to the light, Anna groaned in both annoyance and in sadness as she recognized the tents of her old camp. Arendelle camp had made another move and was coming up quickly as the place they would be staying for the evening. Fear bit into Anna and she truly wanted to pass the camp to avoid her adopted family members. She was not only in royal clothing but she also had a royal alongside her, a rather cold one at that. Going inside the camps meant she would have to lie about their predicament and about the job title she would soon possess. Lying was something she didn't particularly enjoy doing to her friends but they were tired, their horse was weak and the girl knew trying to convince Elsa would take more energy out of her than convincing the camp. Anna knew she would have to use her excellent skills in lying to get them through this.

"Looks like we're sleeping on the ground tonight, again." Anna laughed, nothing new from their trip.

The future knight dropped down from the horse just before entering the camp, the noise of people and laughter along with instruments playing filled the air well before they arrived. To most it would sound like noise, like mindless clatter, but to Anna it all sounded like sweet music to her ears. It was home, it was her friend's and the girl found herself reminiscing for a moment as she took the reigns of the horse. Remembering her closest friends Kristoff and Sven, their time together in Arendelle not long ago. "I wonder how they are doing...?" Anna thought, losing herself in the moment.

"What is this place...?" Elsa asked, catching Anna's eyes as she started to dismount along with her. Anna held her hands up, stalling the girl as she went to explain.

"Uh..well...this is Arendelle camp and it's going to be a little crazy but I want you to stay on the horse and don't say a word." Anna commanded, looking up at Elsa as she eyed the tents curiously. Arendelle camp wasn't just a place of excitement and noise, it had a dark side too, and if any of them knew Elsa was a royal or that Anna had taken a title close to one, they would surely be in danger by the rougher edges of the camp.

"Stay on the horse?" the girl practically laughed out, "Why would I do such a thing, I am very capable of walk...". Then Elsa looked out over the camp, skimming it with her eyes. There were several men, tall and short, that looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks and could kill a man with their bare hands. Along with this mix everyone was pushed tightly together, drinking or on the verge of it, dancing wildly and Elsa even questioned what some of them were doing behind closed tents. "I'll stay on the horse then.." she sighed, understanding why the girl wasn't wanting her down lower where the crazier atmosphere was.

With a huge intake of breath, Anna quickly tucked the golden snowflake into her shirt, concealing the sparkling relic. The move made her feel terrible, hiding the gift that she had only felt proudly of since day one of their journey. Still Anna pulled the horse into the heaping mess she called home with the piece concealed inside her shirt. She had to protect Elsa as well as herself; the relic was too much to hold on the line.

Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure as she was greeted by several people of all ages and sizes, men and women, who looked between Elsa and her. "Anna sweetie, welcome home!" an elderly woman called, coming up and kissing her on the cheek. Anna brushed it off, trying to continue inside, but was stopped by more people than she was expecting. All seeming to spot her and Elsa as they passed through, all wanting to speak with her.

"Heya, how's it going?" a man called, an elder of the camp.

"Ohhh child how are you?" a friend who had joined from the South.

"Anna, who is that babe you got there?" a man laughed out, sending a blush across both girl's faces. Anna remembered he was particularly pleasant when he wasn't drunk, clearly not in this moment as the man stumbled past.

"Sweetie we are so glad you're home!" another elder, this one coming up to squeeze the girl's cheeks.

"You're very popular here." Elsa called down as another man slapped the guardian on the back, welcoming her home. Anna coughed loudly and nearly fell forward as he did, clearly taken aback from the force of the greeting. "I suppose your friends wouldn't happen to have a spare tent then would they?" Elsa proposed, looking at all the white and tanned tents lined everywhere. Someone must have a spare for them somewhere along this mess?

Anna nodded, "That's what I'm hoping to find out." she called back offering the girl a smile. Elsa nearly smiled back, but hid it behind her hand.

They were about halfway through the campsite when Elsa spotted a roaring fire, large, and supplying heat to everyone around it. Children danced before it, happy and loved, as their parents sat and discussed with other members of the camp. Everyone looked so at peace here, even with the craziness going on around it. Elsa took all of this in like a sponge, soaking up the atmosphere, but mostly the fire before her. Her mouth falling open as she eyed it, "Is that, for everyone..?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

"Yeah..we build one every night, especially on colder evenings." She said, pointing at the fire. "We're kinda like a kingdom...only everyone is treated the same and everyone kinda does their own thing." Anna laughed; feeling a bit better that the girl was actually interested in her home. "If someone's in need of help here..we all work together to aid them the best we can, whether that means finding them a job or giving them supplies for food...here you don't really feel like an outcast, here you're home." she admitted, pride filling her. Elsa nodded, staring longer at the flame than Anna anticipated. Her mind thinking it over.

"It's beautiful.." Elsa said; her eyes in a trance as she continued to stare. Her Knight unsure if she was talking about the fire or the idea of Arendelle's ways.

Anna held her eyes on Elsa's image, watching her watch the fire and the people before them. She wanted to ask the Princess about her thoughts on the fire, the camp and everything going on around them. She wanted to know why she thought it was beautiful and what she would like Anna to show her next in the camp. For a split second Anna even wondered if the girl was so interested in this place cause it was technically Anna's home. But she quickly dismissed this idea, knowing Elsa's curiosity didn't have any hidden meaning behind it. Elsa was in fact, just curious, and Anna was fooling herself if she honestly thought the girl was interested in the camp because it was her home.

Their silence was drowned out then with the heightening noise of the camp, the music blazing louder and the people's words started to grow. Drawing Anna from the daydreams she had of Elsa. "Alright.." Anna said finally, realizing it was late and her mind needed to be rid of such thoughts. "We need to talk to Cain..he'll be able to help us with a tent." she forced a smile, taking the reigns.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at Anna as she did, clearly confused. "Cain...who is Cain?"

* * *

Cain was one of the elders of Arendelle Camp, a dark skinned man with long robes and short grey hair. He sat outside of his large tent, greeting with people, as Anna appeared before him with Elsa and the horse right behind. His eyes lightened as they fell on her and he opened his arms for a hug, "Miss Anna.." he breathed.

"Cain." she smiled back and quickly hugged the old man, tightly.

He chuckled lightly as they separated, looking the girl over. "It's hardly been a few months and I already feel you've grown...how are you my dear?" Cain asked, his eyes scanning over to look at Elsa and the horse occasionally. It seemed that as much as he wanted to know how she was doing, his eyes had told the truth of how he was feeling. More times than Anna could count she recalled a newcomer arriving in the camp and the old man making well to know who they were, she could only guess Elsa was going to be no different. Cain would want to know everything about her.

Looking back at Elsa, she held out her hand towards the girl, "This is...Elsa, I am taking her on an adventure and we are in need of a tent, do you know of anyone who would have a spare?" she asked, holding back as much information as she could.

"Hold on hold on…let's start with the basics..her name is Elsa and young Miss are you enjoying the camp thus far?" Cain asked, glancing over to the royal. Elsa looked to Anna and then to the old man, nodding her head slowly, her eyes saying she was unsure of what else to do or say. Cain didn't seem bothered by her shyness. "Good, and what are your skills..I am sure we can find something for you..?"

"Um Cain..we aren't staying.." Anna intervened, realizing the old man hadn't listened to her words. "I am taking Elsa on a adventure..we have to get going in the morning…" Anna repeated, practically sighing. "We just need a tent..if you have a spare."

Her words hung in the air as the old man brought his hand to his chin, thinking about her request. The question was indeed a simple one but it was the old man who had a hard time processing and remembering how he could help the girls, leaving them waiting for some time. While Anna waited, Elsa took the time to observe the people around them as they stared back at the two; some faces of curiosity while others looked menacing. The people were unnerving, like they knew something about Elsa that she didn't, and that they were willing to attack her over that very something. Before the Princess could stare any more, the elder man was standing and nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, I think I have one in the back...but there was something else I was suppose to warn you about first Anna.." he spoke, trying to recall. Anna gave him a curious look as the man closed his eyes, beginning the thinking process all over again. Much to both Elsa and Anna's dismay "Ah yes, word has gone around that you've brought a woman into this camp!" he cheered, feeling pleased that he had recalled such a thing.

Anna turned towards Elsa, whose mouth was hung open in confusion, "Um..Yes Cain this is Elsa...I am taking her on an adventure that's why we need a tent?" Anna laughed. She had forgotten that in his old age he had become more and more forgetful, especially on these matters.

"A tent?" Cain laughed, "Oh why didn't you say so, I have one inside...wait here!" the old man disappeared inside the tent well before Anna could complain or remind him that she had already told him. She expected the old man to promptly return with said tent but the minutes dragged on and she figured he had forgotten again, causing a small chuckle to escape her.

"He's um...forgetful." Anna explained, although by this point she didn't need to. Elsa nodded and Anna could tell she was trying to hide a smile. "But he's very kind and helpful, he'll help us out.." she added, biting her lip.

Moments passed and the tent rustled open as Cain came back with a large pack, handing it to Anna. "There we are...now about that thing I was suppose to warn you about.." he breathed, his hand coming up to his chin as he thought. He stared at the ground, searching his mind for something that wasn't coming to him. Anna nearly interrupted but then the man was back and smiling, "Oh yes, that girl...De-something...she..."

"ANNA!" a shrill voice rang out, tearing at Anna's heart as she dropped the pack. The voice had caused said heart to jump into her throat as all three of them turned in the direction of the voice. Anna grew pale while Elsa gave a curious, judging, look to a girl who was pushing her way through the camp. The girl was angry, very angry as she locked her eyes onto Anna. "Anna, what's this I hear about you bringing some bitch into this camp!" the girl raged, her eyes like daggers as they fell onto the now traumatized guardian.

"Oh..no.." Anna breathed.

"Is she a friend?" Elsa asked, her face caught between somewhere between surprise and worry.

Anna couldn't find herself to explain the girl to Elsa, the girl she completely had forgotten about until this point and time. She was making long strides towards them now and Anna was bracing for whatever she had to scream at her this time, praying Elsa would ignore anything she had to say. The girl had jet black hair, tied loosely in a ribbon. Her eyes were just as black, her skin pale white, and she sport a dress that was plain and blue that fell just above her knees. A rather scandalous look for a girl of her stature. As the girl walked up she dragged what looked to be her Brother or maybe her friend with her. The man following her looked identical in his features except his strong muscles and the goofy expression he held on his face.

"So Anna, who is this?" the girl screamed, throwing a finger at Elsa. Anna went to open her mouth but was silence by the girl jabbing the same finger into her shoulder. "Save it, I bet she's your new girlfriend huh?" she demanded, while Anna opened her mouth to explain once more. "You are so typical Anna, you basically stole my heart and my innocence and then you left this camp without a single word of goodbye!" the girl was drawing attention to the crowd around her, eyes falling on Anna in a questioning matter. Still Anna couldn't find it in her heart to care about them, only the eyes of Elsa as she tried to figure out what the girl was saying.

"But we weren't dating..and I didn't steal your.." Anna gasped out, once again silenced as the girl made her ridiculous allegations.

"Yes you did, don't lie Anna!"

"You were definitely not innocent.."

A gasp escaped her and she clenched her teeth, "How dare you!" she yelled, stamping her foot down and turning towards the man she had brought with her. "Douglas, take her down!" she commanded, pointing at Anna in disgust.

The man, Douglas, shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his lips. "I don't really feel like fighting your battles sis..sorry." he said weakly as if he didn't care. The comment set off murmurs throughout the crowd, some chuckling as the girl practically squeaked in surprise.

"Douglas!" she yelled, clenching her fist.

"I'm sorry, but who cares she has a new girlfriend now?" Douglas said pointing at Elsa once more, a small blush rising from the Princess.

"Um I'm not her.." Elsa started to say, her hands tightening on the reigns as Anna stared up at her. There was a pause and the girl felt her mouth go dry, leaving the words left unsaid as the crazy ex girlfriend snapped her attention to Elsa. The girl's eyes like fire as she took in the royal before her.

"Nobody asked you," she spat, hands coming up to form into fists. Acting as if she were about to fight. "So high and mighty on top of that horse, come down here and I'll teach you a thing about taking other people's girlfriend you stupid bi.."

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Anna snarled, stepping between Elsa and the girl. The girl took a step back, startled by her boldness, as Anna's glare tore into her soul. She could talk Anna down all day if she'd like or yell at her till her face turned blue. But she wasn't going to threaten Elsa, the Princess completely innocent in the topic that was between them. Anna took a deep breath, folding her arms before her as she spoke. "I don't have feelings for you and never did, what happened was an accident and you have no right to come in here and treat her badly because I moved on." she spat, the De-something girl's eyes forming into tears.

Anna grimaced as she saw this, remembering how the girl typically put up a front like this. Acting as if she were the one who'd be the last cry over a few hurtful words when in all honesty she'd be the first. "I'm sorry but it was a mistake.." Anna added, her voice coming down from the anger it held, never once loosing the stern tone to it still. The crowd went silent then, unable to turn away from the drama that was going on before them. Behind her Elsa's chest rose and fell as she steadied her breathing, the surprise on her face matched that of Douglas, Cain and the girl who still hadn't given her name.

"Fine..." the girl spoke softly, turning as if she were going to leave. "Oh but Anna.." she laughed, still facing away from her.

Anna waited, eyeing the girl up and down curiously. She wasn't sure if she should respond or if she shouldn't say anything at all. In the next second the girl turned around and slammed her fist across Anna's face, toppling the girl over and onto the ground. A mix of ooh's and ahh's rang out into the crowd as they watched the girl skip away happily, her brother groaning behind as he touched his cheek and stared at Anna. The slap hurting him emotionally while Anna physically. Once again Anna was dazed, practically unconscious and she groaned loudly as she held her sore cheek.

Elsa dropped down from the horse quickly once the girl was gone, shaking Anna as Cain approached them. "Well...I was suppose to warn you about her, but it seems I arrived a bit too late." he chuckled as Anna slowly rose from the ground, with Elsa's assistance. "Oh that reminds me...Anna what's this I hear about you bringing a woman into the camp?"

* * *

The tent was much larger this time and Anna was going to have to thank Cain later for his generosity. She set up the tent quietly, just outside of Arendelle Camp, while Elsa stood just as quietly next to her. Anna was going to set up camp more inward, closer to the fire and where all the action was occurring, but after the craziness of the day and the noise the camp may bring Anna decided it would be best to just stay as far away as she could while still staying close enough as well.

"I can't believe she freaking sucker punched me.." Anna groaned to herself, feeling her sore cheek that was delivered from her unofficial ex girlfriend. "Would have been nice to know we were dating months ago, of course we weren't…not until I start developing feelings for someone else!" she mumbled, glancing over to Elsa every now and then. The girl so focused with remaining quiet and avoiding her eyes, she hardly noticed her mumbling.

The moment with the girl was fresh in their minds, especially since Anna still had a red mark on her cheek. Elsa had become quiet since the slap, more quiet than usual and Anna had kept the discussion down to a very minimal. This in itself was unusual for her as well. "I'm sure she thinks I'm some jerk now.." Anna thought, turning once more to see Elsa glancing over to Arendelle camp now. Her mind seemed to be thinking a lot on the matter, taking the last few hours in, causing Anna to groan internally. She hadn't expected the girl to be there, that De-something girl, and Anna was hoping she wouldn't see her again for a long time. The fact that Elsa not only saw her but also had to experience the girl's craziness was more than Anna was expecting the Princess to have to go through. She could practically imagine Kristoff's smug grin and his "I told you so!" comment he'd make if he was before her now, reminding her once more how that girl was trouble.

As Anna finished the tent she grabbed two blankets and started to lay them down on the ground, earning a protest from Elsa no sooner had she done so. "I don't feel comfortable having you out there by yourself..." she stated, looking down at the ground, purposefully away from Anna. "The tent is much bigger than our old one and I don't see a problem in you using it as well." she added, folding her arms.

The Princess retreated inside the tent quickly after, giving Anna little room to question or argue the matter. She had a look to her that begged Anna to question the comment she made. Making her wonder if Elsa was more concerned with Anna being outside the tent alone, or if she was worried about herself being alone inside the tent. Either way Elsa was stating she wanted her inside the tent, inside with her.

Anna stood there in shock for a moment, the blankets firmly in each hand as she processed the words. Being inside the tent wasn't supposed to be this big of a deal. But in deepest part of her heart, nestled right next to how she had been feeling about Elsa lately, it meant everything. Sighing contently, she pulled the blankets close and crawled inside the tent where Elsa had already opened up one of her books and was reading it. Or more skimming it, the Princess' eyes doing little to actually focus on the words before her. Anna arranged her side of the tent and laid down, groaning as her cheek hit the ground and she could feel her muscles tense. The girl had packed quite a punch, much harder than Elsa's ever did. Anna wouldn't allow her to surprise her like that again, especially in front of Elsa.

It was quiet at first, awkwardly quiet, and Anna wished she hadn't taken up the girl's offer to sleep inside the tent for a moment. But then she was speaking and Anna sighed at the question she asked.

"Did you really leave that poor girl?" Elsa asked suddenly, she must have been feeling rather bold that evening for this was twice Elsa stepped out of her comfort zone. "I mean I can see why you would...but I can't imagine why you wouldn't at least tell her...especially if she is your girlfriend" Elsa added, looking down. She seemed to be thinking way more on the matter than Anna had predicted, as if she were accessing Anna's personality for the first time. Anna didn't like the idea of Elsa thinking her in that sort of light, so easily to drop a woman just because she didn't like her.

The Guardian sat up and looked at Elsa, grimacing. "First off, she is no poor girl..she is.." Anna trailed off as a set of blue eyes peeked up from her reading to stare at her, "S-s..she is trouble and Kristoff warned me about her but I still managed to get into it with her.".

"So you did..?" Elsa asked, almost begging. Anna paused, trying to understand what the girl meant by 'so you did' until her cheeks flushed and she was shaking her head.

"No...I didn't." Anna defended, feeling like she was on the spot. "We never even dated…I mean we kissed..but..." Anna felt her cheeks grow hot, loosing her words as she tried to figure out what Elsa was thinking of her now. She typically didn't talk about her love life with anyone but Kristoff and Sven. They considered themselves love experts and every now and then their advice proved true to that statement, especially with this girl. Elsa waited for Anna, her eyes scanning over her as Anna worked up the nerve to explain. Finally taking a breath, raking her brain of the memories she had of the girl.

"One night I kissed her because I got drunk, it was simple and it was an accident...but that's all that happened." Anna explained, her eyes falling on everything but Elsa. "It was my first real kiss and honestly I wouldn't even count it as such..." she added with a sad sigh. "The next day I apologized for it and she's hated me since...apparently I was wrong for even approaching her.". Elsa nodded, trying to understand. In a way she seemed relieved to hear that's all that had happened between the two of them, especially after the way the girl delivered herself and spoke about Anna.

"So you normally date women...?" Elsa asked, trying to further the conversation. She once again tried to seem uninterested in what Anna was saying, turning a page in her book.

"Sure, I mean...yes but I've never actually dated anyone, not too many girls around here like my type" Anna laughed, pulling at the collar of her tunic. The heat suffocating her.

"Your type?"

"A woman.."

"Oh.."

Silence surrounded them, making them both uncomfortable. "But its fine, I mean…I'm still waiting to find my Princess." Anna said as her face rose into a smile only to fall as her mind processed the words she was saying, "I mean find my future wife...my girlfriend." she laughed, following more silence. "Yeah my…soul mate or something..ha.." Anna laughed once more, paying close attention to the way Elsa reacted to the words. She didn't look surprised by what Anna said nor did she look upset, only distant. Her eyes verging on longing and Anna noted the slip, the way she had allowed the emotion to come through before her typical 'Princess' tone was back and she was pretending to seem unmoved by her words.

Anna wondered then how many relationship's Elsa had, how many boys or even girls she fancied, and if this new husband she'd soon have were going to be her first everything. Her head felt heavy as she thought of the way she was going to experience all of Elsa's firsts from the sidelines, guarding her as some man swept her off her feet.

"Have you ever dated someone?" Anna choked out, trying to keep her mind off of thinking. Elsa was shaking her head no sooner had the words echoed out of Anna's mouth, offering the girl nothing in return for all of the stories and explanations she had given Elsa. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" she asked, grumpily as the girl shook her head once more. "Nobody...at all, not a servant or even a friend?" Anna was prying so deeply she felt like she was trying to budge open a lead door. Still Elsa shook her head, whispering out a small no with it. Anna sighed and allowed herself to lie back down, trying to think of another question. She had several in her mind that she knew she could ask but doing so would possibly mean reverting back to stage one with the girl. Still if they had made it this far in the conversation and hadn't gone to sleep yet, she may as well try. The words slipped out easily and Anna nearly regretted them as they hung in the air, too late to come back and hide back inside her mind. "Then what's the story with Prince Henrik?"

Elsa's book fell forward a bit and Anna thought she'd nearly drop it before she quickly grasped a hold of it again. The girl was struggling and her chest started to rise and fall rapidly. Anna lifted herself up, resting on her elbows, and looked at the girl's hand. Pale slender fingers clutching tightly as she took in Anna's words. The future knight wanted to reach out and grab her fingers, take her hand and reassure her that it was going to be alright. Let her know that she didn't need to know and that she would protect her from Henrik from this point out. But then she was speaking and Anna's eyes widened as the truth finally came to her ears.

"I was ten years old when I first met him, his Father had a proposal my Parents were eager to refuse..a proposal for marriage." she started off, the words becoming easier as she continued. "My Parents didn't like the kingdom of Calon Coast and honestly denied the man and his son several times when they visited and begged them for my hand in marriage..but just like Henrik his Father couldn't handle hearing the word no and would try several more times as I grew.." Elsa laughed slightly and Anna couldn't tear herself away from the lips that formed into a smirk.

"Henrik was dashing, kind and generous in front of my Parents, possibly trying to woo them as his Father did..but when they turned away or they left us alone for a time he was mean, a bully actually." she licked her lips, "I was fifteen the last time my parents allowed him to see me, we were in the library and we fought over something so trivial now..". Elsa stared down at the green book in her hand, running her fingers over it lovingly while Anna looked between the book and her. "He attacked me, just like he did before you saved me..and well..that was the end of our friendship." she choked out the last sentence, using air quotes around the word friendship.

Anna's heart tore out of her chest then, waiting for Elsa to finish. When the girl remained quiet so many more questions shot to her mind. Did he hurt you, how far did he go, or why didn't you tell me? But all the questions felt like she was accepting the things he had done, placing the blame on Elsa and making her body quake with anger.

"Elsa.." Anna started to say, turning to see the girl looking back at her. Her eyes weren't sad, weren't wet with tears, only nothing. Completely unemotional, distant and lost. Anna could see why she was the way she was, especially now. Slowly but surely she brought her hand over to cover Elsa's as it rested on the green book. The touch was simple but it meant everything to Anna as she didn't feel the girl pulling away, her heart practically soaring out of her chest. Elsa's body flinched and a small gasp arose from the two of them before she relaxed and Anna was able to cover it completely. Fingers locked around each other.

"Elsa I will protect you from him...and any other threat as long as I can breath...I.." Anna trailed off, feeling her throat tighten, "I won't allow such a..tragedy to ever befall upon you again, you have my word.". Elsa went to open her mouth but closed it, her lips tightening as she looked down at their hands. She was thinking something, something Anna prayed she would say, and something she knew Elsa had wanted to say as well.

But then Elsa was nodding her head, trying to move past the discussion as she released their hands. "Your cheek is really turning red.." she said awkwardly, purposefully pointing out the obvious.

"What..?" Anna asked, her mind having difficulty as it tried to catch up.

"Your cheek..it's..really sore.." Elsa said, moving her hand slowly and pointing to Anna's face. The side where her cheek was swelled, red from the punch. "Does it hurt..?" she asked, her head falling to the side in a way that made Anna's heart melt. She knew she was moving the conversation on purpose, done discussing about Elsa and the sad problems of her past. She wanted a way out of the topic, Anna's injury being the distraction.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning.." Anna smiled, bringing her hand up to touch it. "It didn't hurt that much." She said, trying to act tough.

Elsa nodded, breathing in slowly as she stared at Anna. She stared for some time, much longer than she had ever done before. Anna felt intoxicated with the attention she was receiving from Elsa, taking in every bit of her blue eyes as she focused on nothing else but her. A sense of want or longing coming from the glance, begging Anna to comply with said want. Anna went to open her mouth, hoping she didn't break the moment, but froze as she saw Elsa slowly work both hands out of their gloves. The gloves she had been wearing off and on during their trip, mostly on during the day or on their long rides, Anna had never had the pleasure of seeing the girls hands up close like this and so free of their typical covers. At first Anna thought the girl was going to bed, stripping of the material as her typical bedtime ritual. But then Anna lost her breath as Elsa brought her hand up towards her cheek, the sore one her ex-girlfriend had claimed, and placed it there softly.

Anna flinched as Elsa's fingers fell upon her heated skin, the coolness of them practically healing. She watched as the Princess looked down, embarrassed as she did. "Thank you.." she said, slowly moving her hand away. No sooner had she taken her hand back, Elsa rolled over and laid down to go to sleep. Anna holding back a smile as the girl even closed her eyes, pulling up the blankets, pretending to be asleep.

"Wait..what are you thanking me for?" Anna asked, wishing she could reach out and touch the girl again. With the amount of confessions, touches and feelings they had that evening; Anna wasn't sure if she could hold herself back if they allowed their skin to touch again. Still Elsa didn't reply, pulling the blanket closer to her body. The move causing Anna to roll her eyes, too tired to wait for her reply. Laying down as well Anna rolled over, facing the opposite direction and sighing deeply. A lot had happened that day from the confessions to the drama with Arendelle camp, causing Anna to feel absolutely exhausted. She was nearly asleep when she heard Elsa whisper something out, hardly audible even as she lay next to her. "What..?" Anna asked, smiling as she heard Elsa groan.

"I said thank you for defending me.." Elsa repeated, just above a whisper. Anna thought, remembering the girl, her ex girlfriend. "I was afraid.."

The words made Anna shake, Elsa's fear reminding her of Henrik and all the terrible things she had revealed of him that evening. She wouldn't ever allow Elsa to face a situation like that again, especially not while she was her Knight.

"You don't have to be afraid Elsa..I'll always be right here." Anna promised, "I'll protect you."


	18. Feelings in Arendelle (pt 2)

**A/N- Hey guys! Busy, busy, busy week. I started new hours at my job and whoo...it's hitting me hard! Updates will be next Saturday! **

**Brunhe- The Knighting will be addressed, I have many plans for this topic between them..it just may take awhile! **

**Jahaira- De-something is very strong, so are her brothers, she could probably knock any Knight out with one hit. Very tough cookie, but there is also the aspect that Anna was expecting it. Sucker punches...HURT.**

**TrueMe-THANK YOU! I appreciate it when fans read my other words, frostbite and bitter cold are my babies...I love them but they haven't received as much attention as this fic! So thank you for reviewing and posting some love on the story, I enjoyed writing all three of these for you guys!**

**Guest- I LOVE YOU MORE**

**Thanks for the love guys! I was feeling really silly last week and I almost didn't update because of moodiness and feeling sorta blehhh, thank you for always writing positive, helpful and supportive feedback for the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! **

**Here we go! -Talk Pillow**

* * *

"Don't…"

Anna glanced at the girl across the fire, eyeing her carefully. She had her eyes on Anna the entire night, a drink in her hand and a smug grin on her face as she accessed Anna's form. She was alone and she looked painfully lonely, needy, something Anna was as well. Especially these past months. It would be so easy for her to rise off the log she was sitting on, walk over to the girl and introduce herself. But her companion at her side begged differently, urging her to stay put, right where she was.

"But she's looking right at me..?!"

"I don't care, don't do it Anna.."

"But.."

"Anna seriously, that girl is trouble..don't do it."

Anna huffed loudly as she tossed back the contents of her drink, practically feeling it rush to her head. Her confidence and the alcohol. Said confidence was something she hardly had with women, especially in her experience with them. This girl was her perfect chance to finally find someone. She didn't care what anyone had to say about her or the girl just a few long strides away, even if it was someone as trustworthy as her own best friend. She was going to say hello.

"You're asking for it.." Kristoff sighed, giving the girl a smirk as he sipped at his own drink. Behind him Sven reached down to drink as well, frowning as the man pushed him away. Reindeer's, along with any animal, couldn't drink such toxins. "I've heard about that girl..she's going to break your heart Anna.." he laughed, shaking his head. "Along with a few bones too." He added, cringing as his eyes fell to the girl again. "Oh crap.." he whispered out, fleeing from his spot next to his friend. Anna gave him a curious look, unsure where Kristoff was going, the man looking back to give her one final desperate look before walking off into the night. A glance that begged her to follow him, getting her out of the situation she was about to enter.

Anna watched him as he went, nearly standing up and following him, when she felt someone shift closer to her. Their body pressed roughly into her side and Anna felt fingers fall upon her shoulders, urging her to turn around. She complied, moving ever so slowly to face the body behind her. Her eyes shut tightly as her senses became overwhelmed and a pair of lips fell against her own. Anna breathed out, practically melting as the girl from across the fire kissed her, her very first kiss happening well before she could process it. She felt the girls hand come up and tug lightly on Anna's braid and their kiss deepened as she gasped loudly, their tongues meeting together soon after.

"Ah..na.." the woman breathed out, the voice sounding familiar to the red head as she pressed a hand to her shoulder. "Anna..please.." she said again, groaning as Anna moved her back slowly to take a good look at the girl she had shared her first kiss with.

To her surprise she wasn't met with black hair, dark eyes or the sultry look of the girl she had been glancing at the entire evening. The girl she was holding in her arms wasn't the De-something girl, the troublesome girl of the camp, but instead she was holding a shaking Princess. Her hair blonde, eyes deep blue and the look upon her face was that of pure ecstasy as she clutched tightly onto Anna. Trying to connect their lips again as she breathed out, "Anna please..kiss me.."

* * *

Anna shot forward, coughing and attempting to get air back inside her lungs. She was sweating, her entire body wet with a sticky sort of heat as she tried to come out of the dream she had been having and back into reality. Kristoff's voice filled her head just before she came out of her dream state, whispering the same word over and over again as Elsa continued to pepper kisses down her face. "She's trouble Anna.."

Bringing her knee's forward, Anna rested her head on them, trying to relax from the heavy dream. "Why did I..dream about her..?" Anna thought, her mind unsure who she was more concerned about dreaming about. The De-something girl or Elsa, both topics hitting Anna like a ton of bricks. She wiped at her brow once, then twice, trying to cool herself down. But the tent was hot, the temperatures high, giving Anna little relief as she lay back on the blankets. No sooner had she did, her mind filled of the way Elsa kissed her, the way her voice sounded as she called out Anna's name. The dream so vivid that Anna actually believed she had actually felt the girl against her body, had actually tasted her through the kiss.

"Gods.." Anna groaned, bringing both her hands to her eyes. "I can't think of this right now..not with her right next to me.." she added, glancing over to see that the space next to her was empty. Anna stared at it for some time, her mind processing it before she turned to the other side of her. The other side of her was just as equally spacious, neither Elsa nor anyone for that matter was inside the tent with her. Anna was nearly thankful that she wasn't there with her. Especially for how detailed her dream was, Anna could only imagine how awkward it would have felt waking up next to her.

Groaning the girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, heading out of the tent. "Elsa..?" Anna sleepily said, "Are you alright I..." she added as she took a step out of the tent and looked around to find the girl was gone out here as well. "Seriously did you go for another walk without telling me again…cause.." she stopped as she realized she wasn't alone. Reaching down to her dagger, Anna glared at a man who was standing a few steps away from their tent, casting his eyes on Arendelle with a sense of pride. As the Knight spoke, the man turned and Anna nearly did a double take as Douglas smiled at her sheepishly. The De-something girl's brother clasping his hands together, eager to see Anna awake.

"Good morning!" he laughed, confusing Anna.

"Um…good morning Douglas..?" she said, trying to smile, feeling awkward.

"Douglas...oh no that's my brother, I'm Damien." he stated, proudly, confusing Anna even more. Looking him over he appeared to be just like the man she had seen last night, quite built, black hair and pale skin, just like his sister. But clearly as he spoke, his voice a tad bit smoother than the other, he was a man named Damien. Anna had no idea the girl had two brothers, nor did she know they were twins. She really didn't know hardly anything about this girl, including her name. "I see my sister hasn't done too much damage to you last night, I came to apologize on her behalf for harming you." Damien stated, bowing slowly.

Anna's eyes widened and she recalled the night before, the woman smashing her fist against her cheek. She brought her hand up to her cheek, expecting to wince or to feel some sort of annoying pain as she did last night. But to her surprise, unless she pressed as hard as she could, the girl felt no pain in her cheek. Whereas the night before it stung even if she barely touched it, the swelling being the cause of that sensation. "How in the world did it heal that quickly?" Anna wondered, pressing against her cheek again and again. Her mind traveled back to her dreams, the time before them as she discussed with Elsa and even to the moment when she set up the tent. None of the moments up until this had anything to do with magic nor had she even treated it with medicines, ice or bandages. Anna was even sure she didn't place a wet rag on it; the coolness of the water would have felt soothing and may have been a possible conclusion to her sudden healing.

"I hope my sister hasn't offended you..I promise I am not here to cause you or Miss Elsa any harm." Damien said, noticing Anna's silence. "I hope you can forgive her.."

Anna waved her hands at this, "Oh no..don't worry, I…well it didn't hurt anyways, don't worry I'm not mad about it.." she laughed, her face falling as she realized Elsa had still not made herself present. "Um speaking of which…do you have any idea where Miss Elsa is at?" Anna asked, giving the man an odd smile. "We need to get going and.."

"Douglas is with Elsa actually, they went out for the morning." Damien laughed, interrupting her.

"Out, wait…what?" Anna questioned, looking around as if she would see the two of them together. Why didn't Elsa tell her this or why were the boys even here this early in the morning anyways? Just to apologize?

Damien nodded his head, "Sorry…asides the apology, we also are on a mission for Cain…he wanted to speak with you alone and so I sent Douglas to go entertain her while I take you to the elder.". The man's simple words did little to keep Anna calm as she wondered how they had managed to drag Elsa away from her, especially after the incident last night, all while she slept. "Anyways, Cain wants to meet with you now..so after you go talk I'll take you to Elsa." he added, his lips closing in a small smirk as if the girl's whereabouts were suddenly a secret. Anna's mouth fell open and she wondered if she should fight the man, demanding him to reveal to her about where Elsa was. But she knew fighting would only prolong her unknowing, just cause tension that was unneeded in the camp.

"Fine, but then you take me directly to Elsa." she practically snapped, allowing the boy to lead her back to Cain's tent in the center of Arendelle camp.

* * *

The old man was frozen like a statue as Anna and Damien arrived, staring off into the distance as his mind worked to start that morning. Upon their arrival, both Anna and Damien looked at each other then tapped on the man's shoulder. "Is he dead...?" Damien asked, snapping his hand back as the old man growled loudly. Anna nearly stumbled back as well, her eyes wide as the man jabbed a finger into Damien.

"I was meditating!" he snarled, "And now I'll have to start all over again!". The man huffed loudly and took a step or two away from them, standing completely still and staring off into the distance. Damien clasped his hand in the other, muttering something about meditating and how the old man wasn't doing it right. The two waited for a moment, praying it wouldn't be long. The old man continued to stand still, his devotion to the art was astonishing and Anna questioned if he was even breathing. She had never seen anyone meditate before nor stand so completely still in their life, watching him made her uncomfortable and she had to move her limbs to fight of the feeling of being still. A half an hour later the old man stretched and his back cricked and cracked, turning to the two. "Now then..how can I help you.." he smiled, completely different from his grumpy tone before.

Anna gave him a questioning look before turning to Damien, "Ah Cain you asked me to retrieve Anna...?" he laughed awkwardly.

Cain stared at them for a moment before nodding his head and waving at them to come closer. The two took a step forward and the old man continued to signal until they were so close that he could whisper into both of their ears. "Who is this Anna again?" he said ever so softly. Both of them sighed in unison and pointed to Anna, of course Anna pointed to herself, and the old man howled with laughter. "Right of course, come in...come into my tent and I'll explain everything!" he chuckled, although both could tell he truly didn't recall who the girl was.

Inside the tent it was dusty, as if the old man hadn't cleaned it out in months, and lush pillows lined every space of the floor. The group sat down, Damien and Cain on one side while Anna sat on the other. The girl had no idea what he was going to say, but she hoped it would be good news. Knowing how easily it could be anything but. The old man reached inside the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small pipe. Anna watched as he took a match out as well and lit the pipe, breathing in the toxins slowly and then blowing it into the air. The smoke made her eyes water and she held back the urge to cough, the months being away from this place had truly made her sensitive to the smells.

"Anna you said you are going on a trip with a young woman, Elsa was it?" Cain asked watching as Anna nodded her head. "Please tell me of your journey thus far...in detail if you will." he asked, his attention focused on the woman who sat before him, Damien listening intently as well.

The girl nodded, trying to figure out when and where she should start. The castle was a good idea, but then she'd have to admit that Elsa was a Princess. Although Cain wouldn't be too taken aback by the thought of Elsa being a royal, the fact that she was leaving them to be a knight was something she wanted to keep from them as long as she could. It was normal that people left the camp, finding a home or even settling down in a kingdom somewhere, but becoming a knight was accepting a royal life and being something they didn't particularly like. But the more she tried to formulate a lie against them, the deeper her guilt became on her heart, making her realize she would need to tell the truth. She would need to tell them, as well as Elsa, everything she had lied about so far in her journey

Anna sighed and looked up to the two sheepishly, "I was offered a job back when the camp was near the Kingdom of Adlai...delivering Princess Elsa to her new husband, if I complete this job I would have the title of an Adlai knight...something I've been dreaming of for years.." she started off, the eyes of both men widening. When she had told Kristoff and Sven, the two had reacted as she expected, both of them supporting her even when she worried they would not. The two were saddened by the decision but it didn't affect them as much as it affected the camp. She couldn't imagine how Cain and Damien were feeling about it now. "I traveled with Elsa for weeks, visiting the land of Calon Coast and I had to make a drastic choice due to a mistake I made..." she trailed off, wanting to leave the details of Elsa out of the conversation. "Long story short..I severed the hand off of a noble and since then we've been running from his men..I had a near death experience with him in a land not far from here but we managed to lose them luckily, although I was injured, I managed to survive thanks to the help of a local family." Anna stopped there, waiting for the men to follow her story for a moment before continuing. "We were just leaving when we rested here in Arendelle camp...we planned to leave in the morning to continue our way toward the kingdom of Nuriah but...of course you wanted to speak with me." she laughed, finding her way back to this point.

Damien looked surprised at this confession, his eyes widening with everything Anna told him. Cain however nodded and blew more smoke out of his mouth, thinking on how he would respond. Anna swallowed, hoping she had not created a battle with an old friend.

"I was surprised when I saw Kristoff return without you in Adlai, I thought you had been merely out for a mission...but then he told us of how you wouldn't be returning and how you accepted a job...much to everyone's surprise." Cain explained, watching as Anna nodded her head. "I honestly thought he was joking..that you would be returning in the next few days but then he left as well...his own ambitions showing through as he accepted another job." Cain trailed off then, looking down at the ground.

Anna was happy the man had left out her new title, only explaining that she had a job. Even now his friendship was proving to be beneficial to Anna, miles away. Cain suddenly brought his hand forward and pushed his finger close to Anna's neck, the girl stilled in her movements and she shuddered as she felt the man pull lightly and the chain as well as the necklace she had received from the Adlai royals fell against her chest. "The Adlai snowflake..." he breathed, Anna having no way of going back on her words now. "I can assume he knew of your new title...the fact that you want to be a Knight is hard for me to hear, but the fact that you couldn't even tell me about your new title last night..nor about the girl you were bringing...is heart breaking" he added, "Especially since I had to come to you first.". Cain stared intently at the necklace, causing the girl's heart to drop. Anna looked down at the necklace as well, the symbol reminding Anna a great deal of the choices she made.

"I would have told you sooner Cain, but I figured the least information I explained to you..the better.." Anna explained, earning a glare from the old man.

"How would that be better Anna?" he questioned, his heart obviously hurting as his hand came back to him, gripping his chest. "We are family here...nothing else would have mattered if you would have simply told us the truth...said goodbye even!" he snapped, causing Anna to falter. The old man, even through all of his jokes and memory issues, had never raised his voice so to the girl. "I can accept your dreams Anna...all of us can but you would not have been truthful with me if I hadn't called for you today..." he whispered, "And I don't understand why.."

Anna's eyes fell, sighing softly. "I had to keep Elsa safe Cain..".

The old man looked to the young, confusion filling both of them.

"Pardon?" he asked, obviously not understanding.

"I had to keep Elsa safe..." Anna repeated, her voice growing in strength. "I take blame for not returning to the camp to explain my title, to explain my mission..but I had to leave the next day to take on my mission." She explained, "Coming back to Arendelle was by no means an accident, fate seemed to find me here because I was meant to come back..to explain everything to my friends and family, but with Elsa at my side I couldn't risk putting her in danger.". She bit her lower lip, eyes trained on the ground. "You and I both know this camp would never have given me, nor Elsa, a chance if they would have known she was a Princess..if they would have known I was her Knight.". The tent went silent, giving Anna strength. "I only withheld the truth from you so that I would know for sure she would be safe, the ignorance of what we are was the only way we both would have made it in this camp...I cannot lose her because of something as silly as titles..." she exhaled slowly, "And Elsa is more than her title..she is more than her royal stature that Arendelle would base her off of."

Cain stared at Anna for some time, the smoke from his pipe falling out in a tiny grey stream. Damien avoided her eyes and looked to his hands, fiddling with them awkwardly as the two talked. Finally the old man breathed in and smiled, "Anna I am not here to scold you, to talk about titles or even concern myself of your reasoning...I'm sorry I let my feelings get in the way of what I was truly here to do today...you are a grown and just like Kristoff you have found your place in the world.." he chuckled, his old self returning. "But please remember I am your friend..I want what's best for you..and only wanted to know what you were planning on doing and that you would be safe." he added, causing Anna to smile sheepishly.

"I will be safe...I promise." Anna said, unsure how much she could actually keep this true.

The old man nodded, "Now then...Anna, you mentioned a man whose arm you severed..." Cain said as Anna slowly nodded her head. Reaching into his pocket the old man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "I received this..it was sent to our camp because we are in need of jobs, luckily it seems people are ignoring it for the most part...but as you said..we have a class of corruption in this camp and I feel it would be wise if you left immediately Anna.." the man warned, watching as the girl slowly unfolded the paper.

On it the words were simple, a warrant from Calon Coast with a description of Anna and her name on it. As she read over the price of the warrant, Anna bit her lower lip. It was more than enough to keep a town full of people happy for life; a band of thieves would kill for a job like this. At the bottom of the paper was a very sloppy signature, written by Prince Henrik himself. "He wants Elsa...and capturing me is the best way to get her.." she snarled, her fingers pushing deep into the paper. Cain nodded, his eyes glancing out of the tent. Anna glanced too, worried that the corrupted men would choose to attack now.

"I can only wish you luck from here on out Anna...and I suggest you lay low these next few months, however you can..." Cain spoke, rising to lead the girl out. Anna stood although she felt like her head suddenly weighed heavier than before the heavy confession, her eyes feeling dizzy. "You have my blessings...and my love..please be safe Anna...and if you ever need assistance, remember there are friends among us.." Cain added, coming in to hug the girl tightly. Anna hugged him back, her eyes falling on Damien as he bowed his head.

"And I as well, even my brother.." he smiled, trying to help Anna the best he could.

"Thank you...both of you..." she trailed off, her voice cracking, "Thank you for the warning..we will have to be safe until this all blows over.". Anna knew the situation would, eventually, all they had to do was cross the ocean and head towards the Southern Isles as fast as they could. Although it meant handing Elsa off to her new husband sooner, it would mean her ultimate safety from Henrik and the rest of the kingdoms that may want the reward he offered.

Hugging Cain one last time Anna looked the man over, "I'll see you soon Cain...thank you.." she breathed before retreating out the door with Damien at her side.

Cain watched them go, his mind working over the conversation he had with the girl. "A Princess and a Knight.." he breathed and lay down on the floor of his tent, his heart slowing. "I swear I've heard this story before.." he thought, his hands drumming together. "But then again..not quite like this.." he smirked, chuckling softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"So you're a knight.." Damien asked as the two walked briskly, the man showing her where his brother Douglas had taken Elsa for the day. His question was simple enough but Anna almost felt embarrassed by the words, especially since she hadn't formally told anyone but Kristoff and Sven about her new title. She practically wanted to shush him right then and there, realizing there were ears among the camp that they both may not have realized were listening. "And that girl...Elsa, she's a Princess?" he added to his question, smiling as Anna nodded her head shyly. "That's crazy...hey have you ever heard of that story, the Princess and her Knight?" Damien practically leaped into the air as he asked, hoping the girl would know.

"The Princess and her Knight?" Anna asked, practically laughing at the title. It was vague and pretty forward; she could have guessed half the story in just the few words spoken.

Damien smiled, nodding his head as Anna spot the ocean coming up ahead of them. Some people were playing in the water, especially the children and mothers from the camp, and Anna skimmed across the beach to see if she could spot Elsa or Douglas. "It's a story about a Princess traveling the world with a Knight...she's on her way to meet her future King...and well they fall in love...my Momma used to read it to us when we were little." Damien said, folding his arms before him. "It's a classic, I can't believe you haven't heard of it.." he laughed and Anna offered him a small chuckle, her mind immediately thinking of Elsa. Wondering if the girl had ever heard the story or if she related it to their situation.

The two stepped onto the sandy beach, eyeing left and right for Douglas and Elsa. Anna's eyes fell on a woman spinning her child around, the little girl giggling loudly as the two played, warming her heart. Other happier members of the camp made their way to Anna's line of vision, all except for the one she was hoping to see the most. "That's weird...he said he was taking her here..?" Damien whispered, the words falling on Anna's ears and making her panic. She knew Douglas didn't mind about her and his sister's past and Cain wouldn't of trust the two boys with Elsa if he couldn't trust them himself, but as they walked down the beach the girl couldn't help to immediately criticize him and assume he was up to no good. Anna's heart practically jumped into her throat when Damien pointed down the beach and his eyes sparkled as he spot the two, standing next to each other.

"There they are...hey Douglas!" Damien yelled, waving the boy down as they quickly made their way over to them.

Anna bit her lip as she came closer, a faint blush coming over her as she saw Elsa holding onto her dress slightly, lifting it just so, as she walked in the shallow water that came and went from the beach. She was trying to keep her dress from getting wet but the act did little to help keep Anna from fantasizing about the dream she had of the two just last night. The man Douglas turned and Anna could see his trousers were rolled up to his knees, a smile plastered on his face. As they approached Elsa handed something off to Douglas, moving closer to whisper something in his ear softly, before the man hid it behind his back. Anna stared at Douglas' hidden hand, then at Elsa who looked very guilty in that moment, while Douglas had a soft blush to his features. The Knight's mind flying with curiosity of the whispered secret between the two.

"Damien, are you guys done already?" Douglas laughed awkwardly, his twin brother coming up to join him. The two looked more identical than she thought, matching clothing and hairstyles as well. "Me and Elsy collected shells while you were gone, see?" the man said proudly as he held up a sack full of seashells with his free hand. Anna's mind immediately focused on the nickname, Elsy. Once again another person had the pleasure of calling the girl this and once again she had allowed it, bonding with them for the short amount of time over Anna. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the nickname or the fact that she didn't correct them from using the nickname.

Anna looked into the sack with Damien and saw the several brightly colored shells that mixed within each other making a coral rainbow. Anna glanced over to see Elsa had a few in her hand, while the other held onto her dress. "You and Elsy found a lot of them...!" Damien laughed, bowing to the girl. "Thank you for entertaining my brother…we have to go now." he smiled sheepishly, Elsa bowing as best she could.

"I had fun, thank you for such a fun time Dougie." Elsa said in a very kind and thoughtful manner, causing Anna's cheeks to burn.

"Dougie?" Anna practically screamed into her mind, watching as the two exchanged smiles and waved goodbye. Douglas very awkwardly waved with his occupied hand and walked around Anna, making sure she didn't see what was behind his back until he could turn completely around. The hand coming to the front of him as he left, still hiding whatever Elsa had handed to him. "Dougie...freaking Dougie..." Anna pouted, "Elsy...and Dougie..oh God's". Anna watched as the two men walked off, Douglas talking about his time with Elsa while Damien nodded his head happily. She had been glaring very displeased at him for so long that she almost didn't hear Elsa calling her name.

"Anna...?" Elsa asked, her voice growing concerned. "Are you alright?" the words seemed to snap the girl back to reality and she allowed a smile to form over her face.

"Yeah great, did um...you have fun with Douglas?" Anna asked, pointing towards the man as if she didn't know who they were talking about. Elsa nodded, pressing her lips together in deep thought. Anna waited for the girl to say something, anything, about their time together but she stood there staring off and Anna knew it was time to move on. "They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked, feeling dumb as Elsa gave her an odd look.

"Why would they hurt me..?" Elsa asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I..well..I didn't know, I woke up and you were gone and I wasn't sure if.." she stopped before she made a fool out of herself. Elsa nodded her head, understanding but not on the same level as Anna. While she was sure Elsa knew she was concerned for her safety and wanted her to be careful, she was also sure that Elsa didn't know how deeply she wanted her to be safe. That side of Anna was because of how much she cared for the girl, wanting to be the protector of her life.

"I was already awake when they came to fetch you.." Elsa explained, "Of course you were talking in your sleep so loudly, I am sure they thought you awake.".

Anna blushed, remembering the dream. "I was talking..in my sleep?"

Elsa nodded, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Anna watching the form of her lips as she barely allowed a smile. "Quite a lot, you kept saying.." she trailed off, practically killing Anna as she prayed she didn't say anything too embarrassing. Especially about the two of them in their compromising state. "You kept saying she's trouble.."

"She's trouble?"

"Yes.."

"Nothing else…?"

"Well no.."

"Nobodies name or noises or…" Anna stopped as she saw Elsa's curious gaze, mixed in with a bit of frustration. She had to stop asking otherwise Elsa would start up. Something she definitely couldn't have the girl doing. "I suppose it must be a habit…still I don't understand how you could just go along with two random men such as them…" she sighed, trying to move the topic back onto Douglas and Damien. The sillier of the twins seeming to have quite a hold on Elsa's interest already.

"They said they needed me to go with Doulgas so that you could talk to Cain.." Elsa explained, in a matter of fact like tone.

"And you just trusted them?" Anna questioned, unbelieving.

Elsa nodded her head slowly, messing with her hands. Anna went to say more, trying to understand the Princess' way of thinking. How she couldn't trust someone like her for months but she could trust strangers so easily, so willingly too. Emma and Sonja were different, the two girls being their last option in a near death situation. But Damien and Douglas, especially after last night, were hardly on the same level. At least to Anna.

"Well they are your friends are they not?" Elsa asked, earning a small nod from her Knight.

"But..."

"And this is your home right..?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean.."

"And I trust you so why shouldn't I trust your friends..or your home?" Elsa asked, her voice sounding a little hurt by Anna's words. "I mean that's how I see it at least.." Elsa whispered out, hardly audible.

"Oh.." Anna sighed out, seeing where she was coming from now, a sense of happiness falling from her then. The happiness lasted for only a moment, quickly pushing itself aside as she remembered Cain's words and everything for why Elsa had to be with Douglas in the first place this morning. The fact that, sooner or later, the men from Calon would be passing through here for their search for Elsa. Knowing that the arrow assault from the forest didn't mean they were dead, not without a body for evidence. "Well we need to set out...now." Anna said awkwardly, trying to take her mind off the events that had happened that day. Trying to take her mind off the feelings through it all.

"A-already?" Elsa asked, the tone in her voice seeming more surprised than Anna had expected.

"Yes already...?"

"But Dougie said.."

"God's what did he say?"

"That..well..ah.." Elsa trailed off, biting her lower lip as she thought. "….That we'd be staying till tomorrow morning!" she finished, seeming pleased in the words she managed to get out.

"Why would he say that?!" Anna yelled, slapping a hand to her forehead. The man clearly had the information wrong from his brother and Cain. "No we are leaving now; we have to get to Nuriah so we can catch a ship out before the cold finds us again!" Anna laughed, remembering the girl's prediction. One she still hadn't seen since starting the journey. As Anna spoke these words Elsa nodded, her eyes lowering to the ground and causing Anna to feel like she had committed some terrible sin. "I mean we can stay till this evening..that way we can get some more supplies but then we have to leave..." Anna stated, frustration filling her as a small smile formed over Elsa's lips. Wishing she could be the reason for that smile.

"Good.." Elsa said, starting to walk towards the camp, eager to get back. Eager to be back with Douglas.

"Yeah...good.." Anna sighed, following slowly behind.


	19. Feelings in Arendelle (pt 3)

**A/N-Busy/Crazy/(Painful) Saturday friends...hope you enjoy.**

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

"I think it'd be easier without the gloves..." Elsa glanced over to the man standing next to her, Douglas, as he moved through the water. "I mean aren't they getting wet...?" Douglas asked, proving his point as Elsa pulled her gloved hand out of the water. It had sand and salty water dripping down the front of it, solely due to the fact that she was searching for seashells with the man all morning. The gloves hardly acted as a barrier between Elsa's skin and the sensory experience; still she kept them on more out of habit.

Douglas chuckled as he noticed how deeply Elsa was staring at her own hands, "It's not a big deal...just thought I'd mention it."

"No.." Elsa smiled softly, "You're right...".

The twin seemed pleased with this, glancing between the gloves and Elsa's face as she slowly peeled them off. Her ivory skin showing brightly against her dark blue sleeves. Douglas held out his hands as the gloves fell loose, offering to take them, but Elsa shook her head and tucked them into the pocket of her dress. Grimacing as she forgot how wet they were, leaving a small wet spot on the side. Compared to the overall state of her dress at the end of this venture, she didn't think much on it.

The Princess dipped her hands into the ocean water again, flinching at the odd coldness she felt from them. She sunk her fingers deep into the sand, poking around for the seashells with a more accurate sense of what to feel around for. The gloves masking the rough edges she was searching for in the soft sand. This was another great leap for Elsa, a jump that she would have never chanced months ago back in Adlai. All changing when she met Anna, her life turning as she finally acknowledged her heart back at the farm with Emma.

"So how did you and Anna meet?" Douglas asked, pulling up some seashells and showing them to Elsa. "You know..we could make a necklace out of these?" he offered, humor in his tone as he watched Elsa's eyes widen.

"You can make necklaces out of seashells?" she asked, eyes trailing down as the man pulled several necklaces from the inside of his collar, all seashells.

He pulled at a larger piece and pointed to the hole in it, "You just have to make a hole...it takes a little time but I am sure Anna will be talking for awhile anyways.." Douglas sighed, "This one took me about a days worth...depending on the detail and the shell it could take a few hours or a whole day.".

Elsa shook her head, looking down at the shells in her hand. Her mind working over the words Douglas had said, trying to see the simplicity of it like he was seeing. It seemed much harder than just looping and tying, making holes in shells or a few hours. It seemed like it would take days, weeks even, for Elsa to get the concept.

"I don't think it would take me a day, possibly months..but a day seems impossible." she explained, reaching down as she saw a bluish shell.

"Well that's why I said 'we', I can help you if you like?" he asked, walking out of the water and towards the bag he had placed on the beach earlier that day. He emptied the contents of his hand and clapped them together, loosening the sand that came with them. Elsa followed, seeing her hands were quite full of shells, dropping them into the bag and looking down at the different array of colors. "You can pick a few, and I'll make it!" Douglas explained, sitting down on the sand. He patted the spot next to him, offering her the seat, which Elsa took no sooner had he done so. Eyeing the bag for shells that looked interesting.

Douglas had this way, this energy, about him that Elsa felt drawn to. He was calm yet excitable, spontaneous yet trusting and more than enough times that morning he had convinced Elsa without really needing to convince her that she should try new things. Something months ago, Elsa would have never done. She wasn't sure if it was the camp, the discussion with Emma a few weeks back or if it was the effect Anna had been having on her that led her to being this relaxed. But that morning Elsa had done nearly everything the man offered, allowing the situation to guide her over her insecurities she originally had. Starting when Douglas asked her to accompany him to the beach while Cain discussed with Anna, their conversation needing to be just between the two of them along with Damien.

"Hey.." Douglas said suddenly, startling Elsa as she fell from her thoughts. The man had string in his hand then, tying and working at it expertly as he waited for Elsa to find shells. Where he had found said string, Elsa could only guess was from the shell bag or the pockets of his trousers.

"Hey..?" Elsa asked, watching the man as he focused on his work.

Douglas glanced to her then, smiling. "Yeah hey...you never answered my question...how did you and Anna meet?" he laughed, joking around with the girl.

Elsa pushed down a smile, "Business I guess you could say, she's taking me to my possible suitor..." she trailed off, "My future husband to be..I mean". She could kick herself for once again calling him a suitor, knowing perfectly well that the man was going to be her husband whether she liked it or not.

Douglas laughed, "Which is it?"

"What?"

"Is he your husband or your possible suitor...both are very different!" Douglas laughed while Elsa blushed, bringing her hand up and tucking a hair that fell out of her braids. She wasn't quite sure herself, and a guilt found its way to her heart for the relationship she had never had with the man. "Well regardless, he is a lucky man...I suppose" he added, bringing a hand up and touching Elsa on her shoulder lightly. The move was supposed to be kind, sweet even, but Elsa suddenly felt ill. The contact seeming to send off an alarm in her head, one she had always listened to before. That she was not to be touched, even from the kindest of people, ever. She swallowed this fear, this instinct, trying to push past it.

"How long have you known Anna?" Elsa asked her voice cracking some.

Douglas shook his head, "I have known of Anna for years, but personally known her...well I have only known her since my sister has talked of her..which hasn't been long I guess" he laughed. "My sister likes to act as if they were serious, saying they dated and whatnot when really they only shared a kiss..I mean who dates a girl for like a day and then breaks up with her?" he asked, the Princess unsure with how to answer.

"Your sister..is the girl who hit Anna?" Elsa verified, her eyebrow raising as Douglas nodded.

"Yeah I know she is a little rough, but I was hoping the two was actually going to get together..especially after how much my sister talks about Anna all the time too" Douglas sighed, sending a shiver up Elsa's spine. "But I guess they fell through, maybe it's fate that she's back..maybe I can convince the two to talk..get back together even?" he cheerfully suggested, the man unable to see the way Elsa's mind process. Her heart burning with jealousy.

"No.." Elsa found herself saying before she could stop herself, both hands flying up to cover her mouth as the man stared at her wide eye. "I mean I don't think..ah.." she trailed off, looking down at the bag. "I think...this is a good one...don't you?" Elsa laughed, feeling the heat in her face as Douglas continued to stare between her and the shell.

Gradually the man nodded, picking the shell out of her hand to bring it closer to his eyes. "This is perfect.." he laughed, although his voice sounded concerned. "I think this will look good on the necklace..." Douglas added, sighing contently. "Go ahead and pick out a few more!"

Elsa did just that, glad he hadn't stayed on the topic of his sister and Anna being together. It was hard enough acting as if she didn't care the night Anna explained their situation before, it would be even worse today to do it again. The girl was a heavy reminder of her Knight who was committed to her when it came to her duty and not her heart. Something Elsa struggled to accept in that moment for a reason she was too ashamed to admit.

"Do you suppose...Anna would want to get back together with your sister?" Elsa asked, kicking herself as she realized she brought the topic back no sooner had it ended. Her curiosity outweighing the embarrassment she felt.

Douglas focused his eyes on the necklace's string before him, counting the shells out as well that Elsa had handed him. He had heard her question, was processing it as well, but he hadn't given her a response yet. Practically killing Elsa as she wondered if Anna could possibly want that girl back. She wasn't like Elsa in the least bit; she was strong, probably a lot more fun too and she was sure Anna thought she was pretty if she kissed her. "But Anna was drunk.." Elsa's mind countered, trying to calm her nerves. "And regardless...she isn't..."

She stopped her thought process as she noticed the man next to her moving, rising to his knees and moving closer to Elsa. The woman gave him a curious stare before flinching as he brought his hands upon her own, dropping the string and her first shell into her hands and moving her fingertips to place them directly on the two items. Elsa felt her body tense as the man formed around her and his breath fell close to her cheek, feeling his features brighten as he smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to tie this..this shell should be easy to fix on, especially since it already has a hole sorta.." he breathed and Elsa was sure it wouldn't be long before he could feel her shake under his touch.

"Just.." he took the string and pushed it through the hole.

"Like..." once through the hole he looped it around and started to tie it tightly.

"This...!" he beamed, holding up the string and the single shell that fell from it. "It's rather simple..I'm sure you'll do fine Miss Elsa.." he smiled, turning to face the woman as she stared at him back. Completely mute for a moment, unable to process the man being so close.

"T-thank you.." Elsa finally managed to gasp out, practically peeling herself away from him as he nodded and moved away as well. Looking down she felt very successful on the first piece of the necklace being completed, the shell shining in the sun as she tried to calm her nerves. She allowed herself to breath when the man made his way to his own space, the distance feeling much more comfortable than before as she let out a long sigh. The sigh however, although quiet, seemed to cause a reaction from the man. A sheepish looking expression filled his features quickly, filling Elsa with guilt once more.

"I'm sorry.." he said, "My brother said I have no sense of personal space.."

Elsa swallowed, her heart beating quickly. "It's alright.."

"That's silly.."

"What..is..?"

"You saying it is alright when it isn't..."

"I mean it's fine.."

Douglas glanced at her for a moment before rising to his knees again and moving closer, Elsa involuntarily moved back this time as she felt the man zero in on her face. With a victorious smirk the man moved back, folding his arms. "See..it's not fine, otherwise you wouldn't look so scared!" he laughed, "Have you been afraid of me all morning?".

Elsa shook her head. She wasn't afraid, not after Anna had said she would protect her. The fact that she was placing her trust in the woman at all was a little frightening. Even still, Douglas was a part of Anna's camp, her home. Anna had never mentioned her distrust in the people, only when it came to Elsa being overwhelmed by them and their crazier ways. She figured if Anna could trust them enough to make camp next to them, she should trust them for the day they were staying here. But the way the boy laughed, his joking ways being quite obvious to the girl, made her question him still.

"Should I feel afraid?" Elsa laughed, awkwardly, "Of you or this camp?"

Douglas shook his head, "Arendelle already loves you..I can tell, your with Anna whose a regular here, just don't go telling anyone you're a Princess or anything!" he joked, confusing Elsa. Unsure if he actually knew than that she was a Princess or if he was making the joke because he knew she was one. Either way, making Elsa laugh out awkwardly again. "And don't be afraid of me, I'm your friend Elsa!" Douglas proudly stated, "I promise I don't bite..or punch like my sister.". The words were simple, true and just like the man was. Kind. Warming Elsa's heart as she smiled.

"Hey.." Elsa said, moving her head to the side.

Douglas smiled, "Hey..?"

"Yeah hey, you never answered my question now.." she teased, feeling better from the situation before.

"Oh of course." Douglas said, rolling his eyes, playfully. "But I suppose to keep it short, no."

"No..?"

"No..I don't think Anna would want to get back with my sister…here you try now!" Douglas explained, standing up and handing the girl the rest of her shells. Elsa looked up to him as he did, the man offering his hand to help her up before bringing it back timidly. Unsure if she wanted him to do so. But Elsa reached forward, allowing the man to take her hand, and pulled herself up. The two immediately going towards the waters again as she tried to fix another shell on the string that he handed her with little success. "Quite honestly Miss Elsa..." Douglas said, his eyes setting on the water as he reached down for more shells. "I think she's taken anyways.."

Elsa nearly fell over at this, "She is..?"

The man nodded, "Yeah I mean did you see her with that girl last night?"

Elsa shook her head, feeling her heart drop.

"Oh man...I feel sorry for you.." Douglas sighed, stretching as he yawned loudly, completely unmoved by the girls feelings. "I mean..she's apparently new to this camp...a total cutie too.." he explained, the defining words feeling like a slap to her face, trying to remember when Anna had been around another woman last evening. "She has these gorgeous blue eyes, prettiest bright blonde hair too...and every now and then I've seen this smile she has..it's like magic.." he added, connecting his eyes with Elsa's as she looked rather confused. "Although...I'm unsure if she knows it yet..but Anna wouldn't stop looking at her..of course at least this was from the few glances I saw of the two..just a thought I gathered.." he said with a wink, turning to press his hands into the sand.

Elsa processed his words for a moment, taking them in slowly before allowing a smile to fall upon her face. This time her hand didn't come up and cover it.

"There it is.." Douglas said, the happiness in his face was intoxicating as Elsa mimicked his feelings. "A smile like magic.."

"Douglas!"

A voice called out, startling them both as they turned to see Anna and Damien making their way down the beach towards them. Elsa took one look at Anna, her heart overwhelmed with the feelings she had just discussed with Douglas, before an idea fell into her mind. Looking down at the shells and the strings in her hand, Elsa moved forward and brought her lips close to the mans ear, whispering softly.

"Douglas..I need your help.."

* * *

Anna spent the whole day wandering the tents with Elsa until the sun fell over the horizon and darkness found its way into the camp. They had all the supplies they needed, more than that even, and had packed the horse just outside of camp for their departure in the coming hours. Anna figured they should leave as soon as the sun fell but Elsa urged her to go back into the camp one last time.

"You can say goodbye to Cain and your friends..?" Elsa suggested, Anna could tell she was lying through her teeth, causing her to grimace. Her eyes only set on the prize, finding the man she had spent so much time with earlier that day. "I also wanted to see the fire starting...it was so beautiful the other night.." Elsa admitted, her reassuring burning Anna to the core.

Eventually the guardian did agree, walking them to the center of the camp. The fire had already started, bright and blazing as Elsa insisted they find Douglas. Dougie in her terms. Her eagerness was completely unlike her, showing a side to her that Anna rarely saw. Making the entire situation that much worse as Elsa begged her to help look for Dougie. "Of course!" the guardian smiled, trying to bite back the jealousy she was feeling as she did. Elsa hid her smile behind her hand while Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and helped the woman search for the man she had suddenly become infatuated with. Her eyes lazily skimmed the growing crowd, hardly paying attention to finding the man.

"There he is!" Elsa said, rather loudly, with excitement and Anna stared in the direction that she was pointing. There indeed was the man she was looking for, standing right before the fire, though his smiling wasn't nearly as big as the girl's. His expression looked confused, angered even, and Anna wanted to scold him for being so down while Elsa was practically jumping for joy to see him. Both of them made their way to the fire, Elsa practically running as Anna dragged her feet. "Dougie." Elsa smiled, the man laughing and shaking his head no.

"Damien, but Dougie is over there.." he used air quotes as he said the word Dougie and pointed over at the fire where the man's twin was patiently waiting, a dumb grin on his face as he sat on the ground. That was definitely Douglas. Something was in his hand and he was working diligently on it, sending a smile upon the Princess' face as her eyes found him. Elsa didn't take another moment to think about what she was doing and was off, leaving Anna behind.

"Thank you Damien." Elsa said as she did, the man smiling and waving her off.

"Elsa!" Anna called out; attempting to run after her but was held back by Damien. Much to her disapproval. "What are you doing?" Anna snapped, ripping her arm away from the man who was keeping her away from Elsa. Her eyes trailed to see Elsa rushing over to the man, tapping him on the shoulder and sitting down next him. Douglas jumped and then smiled, turning back to pick up a cup he had for the girl. Elsa took it, looking at it questioningly before sipping at it when Douglas explained what it was. The next moment made Anna's ears burn, watching as the man moved over slowly and whispered something softly into her ear. Whatever it was that he said clearly pleased Elsa as she brought her hand up to her mouth, hiding her smile behind her hand. Anna had to get over there.

Still as she tried to leave, Damien held her back. "What are you doing here; you promised Cain you would leave the moment he gave his warning!" Damien snapped back, his eyes searching Anna's for the reasoning behind her behavior. "Or need I remind you of the warrant on your head!" he whispered, pointing to Anna's head as she rolled her eyes. She didn't need reminding, in fact the paper tucked right into her pocket was all she needed to remind her of the danger she would be in. But Elsa was distracting her at that moment; the way the man was refilling her drink now, inching closer to her as she sipped at whatever the concoction was.

The girl went to open her mouth, explain how Elsa demanded her to stay when she saw Cain out of the corner of her eye. The man was approaching her fast, his face livid, and determination in each step. "What are you doing here?" he breathed, slamming a hand down on the girl's shoulder. "I told you to leave immediately..was I dreaming?" the old man seemed flabbergasted by the girl's decision to ignore his warning, even after she had seen the warrant. "Do you want to lose your head?" he asked, pointing to the girl's head as Damien did.

"That's what I told her!" Damien said, his arms folding as Anna gave him a dirty look.

"As you should have." Cain complimented as Damien smiled, his smirk almost deserving a slap from Anna. Almost.

"Look okay, Elsa wanted to say goodbye to Dougie..." she stopped herself, "Douglas...and we had to get supplies, then she wanted to see the fire and well we are leaving..now!". She held out her hands in desperation as she explained her situation. The two men stared at her in confusion and a little bit of humor, trying to understand how the girl allowed the Princess to control her so. "I promise, as soon as Elsa is done talking to Douglas we will g.." she stopped as her eyes went wide suddenly, causing both Damien and Cain to stare at her once more in confusion. Unbeknownst to them both, behind them stomped a very angry girl, already finding her way towards Anna and her brother as they stood with Cain. "Oh shit..shit.." Anna said, turning and fleeing into the crowd. This was just not her night and she wouldn't be caught screaming with the De-something girl again as Elsa said goodbye to her new man.

Damien called out to her, along with Cain, before the two were completely knocked over and out of the way of the girl. "Anna get back here right now, I have a bone to pick with you!" she hollered after the guardian as she disappeared into the crowd after her. She stumbled slightly and both men could see a drink in her hand, realizing she was drunk. Again.

Damien was the first up, helping Cain onto his feet as they raced after both girls, knowing the personal determination of his sister couldn't hinder Anna's escape. "Sister that's enough, leave Anna be, she has more important matters to attend to!" Damien snapped, finding it more difficult to find the girl as they continued their chase.

Up ahead Anna was ducking between tents, people and anything she could to lose the De-something girl seeming to do just the opposite as she got closer and closer to her. She heard her name being screamed out a few times, a mixture of Damien and the girl's voice merging together. She had to get away from her, somehow, regardless of what it took. "Fuck this is what I get for staying the whole day...fucking Douglas..fucking El..." she paused, her footsteps ceasing their maddening steps as she remembered through all of her terror she had left the girl back at the fire. "Fuck!" Anna stamped her feet, her mind going crazy with what could possibly be going on right now. She couldn't think of the two of them together, she couldn't think of the way Elsa smiled at him, but there she was doing exactly what she knew she couldn't do. Thinking of them, together, the way Douglas would slowly lean in and capture the girls lips, Elsa letting out a small gasp of..

"God stop, stop stop!" Anna yelled, making a scene as she beat the image out of her mind.

When did she become like this, so jealous of every interaction Elsa had? She was nothing to the girl, her friend at the very best, and Anna was delivering her to her future husband. Regardless of what Anna was feeling towards Elsa's interest in Douglas, towards anyone for that matter, she was her guardian and nothing more than that. Still Anna's mind fought her, told her that what she was feeling wasn't crazy. That being jealous was a normal thing, that Elsa and her were going to be more than all of this, more than just her title or the marriage.

"Stop.." Anna spat, begging her mind to take her from the thoughts of the two of them together. She needed to get back to Elsa, needed to take her to the Southern Isles and let her fulfill the destiny she had always dreamed of. Whatever Anna wanted them to be couldn't become a real thing, ever. "Nothing's going to happen, nothing's going to.." she started to say as she turned around, her eyes widening as she came face to face with the girl who had been chasing her all night. Anna let out a scream, falling back onto her bottom and trying to scramble away.

"Ugh Anna you are so pathetic!" the girl huffed; obviously out of breathe from all the running. "Now that I've finally got you where I want you...you can explain to me why we broke up?" she snapped, her hands coming to her hips in a rather sassily manner.

"But we never.."

"Shut up, we were beautiful together...in love.."

"Um..no..."

"Yes we were!"

"Delia!" Damien yelled, both girls turning as he approached the two of them, his chest heaving. "Sister we don't have time for this, Anna has to leave..whatever your feelings are I'm going to ask you leave them with that night..alright?" his words reached the girl all too kindly and she looked as if she internally wanted to scream. "Anna needs to leave...we can figure this all out another day Delia, please...it's important!" he added. He must be the voice of reasoning in his family, for he was skilled in the way he spoke, especially as Delia finally seemed to calm down.

"Delia...I will remember that name unfortunately.." Anna thought, finally knowing the girl's name after all this time. Wincing as she glared down at her, her eyes scanning across her as if she were trying to figure out what Anna was thinking.

Licking her lips the girl huffed once more, "Fine..be good to your new girlfriend..don't treat her like you did me." she spat.

"She's not my..ugh nevermind.." Anna whined, "Will do..".

As the girl walked off, her eyes looked glazed over, nearing tears. Anna knew she was drunk, her actions being fueled by the liquid she consumed, but there was a meaning behind them that shook her as she left. The words she spoke were tainted, Anna knew this, but she couldn't help but feel a guilt rise out of her from them. Whatever happened between her and Delia was real to her, even if she didn't feel they were. Anna knew how she felt, especially now more than ever. When everything was indeed said and done she would have to sit the girl down, having an eye witness this time, and talk with her about everything that had transpired. Regardless of how uncomfortable she felt.

Damien offered Anna a hand and lifted her up, Cain just arriving as the two stood facing each other. "Goodness..you three...I need a breather.." the old man hacked, causing a small smile to form across Anna's lips. It faltered just as quickly as it formed, her mind bouncing back and forth from the realization she just had to the situation before them.

"We don't have time for a breather!" Damien said, although it sounded as though he wanted to laugh as well. "We have to escort Miss Anna and her Princess out of here." he stated, causing Anna to blush. "Hopefully my Brother has done a good job taking care of her while in your absence." he teased, although Anna was the last of the three who believed even that.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what she was more surprised about, the fact that Elsa was not only smiling from ear to ear but she was laughing so hard that tears graced her eyes or that she had somehow successfully become drunk in the hour she had left her alone with the man. As the crew approached the Princess, Anna bit down on her lip, suppressing the growl that was coming out of her as she saw Douglas help her up.

"Elsa...?" she questioned, her voice sounding weak as the two laughed loudly and their eyes fell on Anna.

"Douglas what did you do to the poor girl?" Cain chuckled, watching as the girl lazily looked at Anna as if she weren't really seeing her.

Douglas scratched his head, unsure of what to say about Elsa and her intoxication. "I guess she's never had a drink before...I only gave her a few helpings of it?" the man laughed, as Anna clenched her fists.

"What's a few Douglas..?" Damien asked, his face looking concerned for the girl.

"Ah…I think five?" the twin answered, trying to remember. "I told her it was a mix..I guess I just forgot to mention it was also alcohol.."

"Are you stupid?" Anna screamed, coming up to pull Elsa away from the man. The girl went willingly and stumbling into Anna's arms as the girl struggled to hold her up. "She's never drank before, are you trying to get her sick!" Anna yelled, wincing as Elsa started to sing something softly against her neck. Something about letting it go, the song unfamiliar to Anna.

Douglas smile faded and shame came over his face, "I'm sorry...I thought she understood that we typically mix our..." he stopped when he saw Anna glaring at him angrily as well as Cain shaking his head. "I'm sorry…he admitted, his eyes tearing a bit as he stared at the intoxicated Princess with a guilt in his features. His sad look making Anna feel equally guilty for yelling at him.

"Aw Dougie don't be sad.." Elsa whined, her voice cracking with the hint of laughter. "Anna just likes to make sure I'm okay, she's the best isn't she?" Elsa added, bringing her hand up to cup Anna's face. The touch felt like she was being burned and Anna moved the girl's hand off her and over her shoulder, her own hand coming around to her waist and holding her tightly.

"It is fine Douglas..but we are going to go..." Anna sighed, another whine from Elsa falling on her ear.

"How do you plan to do that?" Damien asked, his obvious disapproval for his brother's behavior was apparent as he spoke but he did not scold him. Knowing Anna had made her point across by the 'stupid' comment. "You can't possibly imagine having her ride like that?" Damien added, looking at Elsa as she turned her head from the side to side and giggled.

"We only have one horse...if anything she can sleep it off.." Anna stated, turning to leave. "Thank you for everything guys..." she said glumly, smiling at all three men. "I will see you all soon.." Anna promised, making sure she looked at Douglas as well as she turned to leave.

"Goodbye guys!" Elsa laughed, waving them off, "Bye Dougie!".

* * *

"Oh my goodness Anna, look the sky is awake!" Elsa laughed, causing Anna to groan as she stumbled outside of the camp.

It had taken them nearly a half an hour to reach their horse, tied just outside the camp where their tent used to be posted. The walk wouldn't have been so difficult if Elsa actually tried to use her legs or didn't stop every few steps to examine something as if she were seeing it for the first time in her life. Anna pulled, dragged and eventually just carried the girl out of the camp with as much of her might as she could muster. Clenching her teeth all the way.

As they stepped up to their horse she sat Elsa on the ground, the girl rolling around laughing in the most ridiculous way while Anna secured their bags and readied herself for the fight to get her onto the horse. It had been hard enough to try and get the girl to leave when she was sober, let alone with a few drinks in her system. Coming around the horse she eyed the girl as she lay on the ground, looking up at the stars with a dopey look on her face. She hated to be the bad guy, to tell the girl she was being silly and to force her to comply with Anna. But Cain and Damien were right, they weren't safe here and if she had to miss out on seeing a side to Elsa that she had been begging to see in replacement for her safety, she would be the bad guy.

"Elsa...it's time to get on the horse and go.." Anna stated, sighing as the girl ignored her. "Elsa.." Anna said again and this time Elsa turned to look at her, "It isn't safe here...we need to leave."

A sly smile fell upon the Princess' face, causing Anna's face to flush as her heart thundered in her chest. "Oh my little knight is being so serious." Elsa breathed, biting her lower lip. "Why do we have to leave, I want to stay here.." Elsa whined, earning her another sigh from Anna as she went to reach for her. Her guardian grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up, attempting to move the girl as she became dead weight and leaned into Anna. "I like it here, I like being here with.." she began to say, nuzzling her head into Anna as the girl pulled her along.

"With Dougie?" Anna spat, her voice showing much more bitterness than she thought. She was pissed, royally pissed. She was falling for this girl, slowly but surely, while the girl was falling for everyone else. Anna wasn't sure how much more she could take being jealous.

Elsa shook her head wildly, "Nah..." she laughed, squeezing her tightly. "I like being here with you." The confession startled Anna and she found herself losing her footing and falling onto her back, Elsa following and laughing all the way. "Oh we fell!" Elsa smiled, quickly sitting up and hovering over Anna, the closeness halting Anna in her attempts to get up as she leaned on her arms. The position reminded her of the time in the forest, where Anna had nearly kissed Elsa, and she found herself staring up at Elsa as the girl stared lovingly back. Anna wanted to move, she wanted to get back up and sit on the horse with Elsa and ride off into the night. But then they were here and Elsa was nearly on top of her, hands coming around her neck as she leaned in to press their foreheads together. Her breath was hot, heavy with tension as Anna fought back the urge to lean in ever so closely and take the girl's virgin lips right then and there. Elsa seemed to notice this as her finger came up and touched Anna's lips, tugging at them with her slender finger. "Anna...I have a present for you.." she breathed, her chest rising as Anna's mind completely fried.

"A present?" Anna choked out, the Princess nodded her head.

In that next second Anna's eyes went wide as she saw Elsa's finger's slipped around her neck and made their way to the back of her own, coming down on the collar of her dress. Ever so slowly she found the clasp and pulled it apart, slowly bringing the fabric down. "I've been wanting to give you this all day Anna.." Elsa breathed; Anna's hand's tightening into fists.

This had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening. Only yesterday they were fighting, snapping at each other. Elsa hated her, she absolutely felt disgusted by her, and she couldn't possibly be giving her that of all things? Anna's world turned slowly as Elsa pulled the fabric even lower, inching slowly off her neck as pale skin danced across Anna's eyes and heat fell across her body. Elsa of Adlai, Princess Elsa of Adlai was about to bare herself in front of Anna. The engaged Princess Adlai actually wanted Anna, said she liked being with her here in the place she called home and amongst friends of hers. But as the words 'engaged' fell upon her mind, Anna's heart stopped and she practically found herself in tears as her hands came up to grasp around the woman's wrists.

"Elsa..." Anna said, the severity in her voice seeming to snap the woman's attention to her. Elsa's face softened and whatever was spurring her on in that moment ceased as she saw a tear fall down Anna's face. "I..I can't…I.." Anna's hands softened unsure what she was going to say, knowing all she wanted to do was stop Elsa, even as the Princess' face fell. Clearly disappointed that Anna had stopped her. Stopped her from making the same mistake Delia had made months ago as the same liquid, the alcohol of the camp, being her undoing then. But all her efforts halted with the sound of screaming behind her. Turning the girl saw as people started running madly around the camp, faces full of terror as well as anger. Elsa rose to her feet, taking a step forward before Anna was up and pulling her back. An arrow dug into the ground, similar to the one that imbedded itself into Anna only a few weeks ago.

"Fuck.." Anna yelled, grabbing for Elsa's hand, "Let's move...now Elsa, they've caught up to us!". Elsa's eyes went from the tents and the chaos that was forming around them to Anna, her eyes a mix of confusion and fear as she moved the girl to their horse. She climbed the animal to the best of her efforts, her movements slow and sloppy because of the alcohol mixed in with the fear she was feeling. "You've got it...swing your leg around.." Anna encouraged, trying not to rush the girl as she saw a nearby tent sent ablaze and the sound of hooves drawing nearer. People were fighting back now; the girl could hear the clanging of swords and the firing of arrows as they flew through the air. Her heart sinking as she thought of Cain, the twins and even Delia. Knowing she couldn't do a single thing for them now.

Elsa had finally managed to get on the horse as Arendelle Camp people fled past them, a mix of old and young, men and women. Anna quickly climbed aboard, bringing Elsa's hands around her and making sure she held tightly on. "Anna!" Elsa breathed, looking towards the camp. Anna followed her eyes to see Cain fighting next to the twins Damien and Douglas, making their way through the battle as Calon men fought them one by one. Most of the men seemed occupied with the Arendelle crew around them, except one, who stared at them through the flames that ate through the camp.

"Shit.." Anna cursed, slapping the reigns down on the horse and taking off into the night. Behind her she could hear a man yell out, something about the Princess before being replaced by the sound of hooves as they thundered after them. He had spotted them, he was coming after them and he was going to try and kill them.

"Anna.." Elsa breathed out, her voice nearly unheard as the girl moved the horse faster and faster. "He's gaining on us.." she whimpered out, causing Anna's heart to clench in fear.

Turning she saw exactly what Elsa described, the Calon Coast guard was indeed gaining on them. A sword now gripped in his hand. Anna hit reigns down, trying to go faster. But the horse wasn't nearly use to such speed, tiring quickly as the man got closer and closer.

"I've got you now!" the man screamed, the voice familiar as Anna swerved the horse. She flinched as she saw a sword fly down, nearly catching her leg as he tried to attack. "Give it up Miss Anna, the Prince of Calon has sent his best men after you..we won't be giving up any time soon!" he barked, throwing his sword every which way in a messy attempt to knick them. Anna clenched her teeth, realizing he was right. She would have to fight him or loose Elsa, the horse or her own life in the process.

"Anna what are you doing..?" Elsa gasped, the two nearly falling off the horse as she roughly pulled back on the reigns. The horse neighed loudly, halting on the command and Anna quickly bared her dagger as she jumped down from the horse. The man had rode further ahead, turning his horse as he went to drop down as well. His sword twisted in his fingers and the man rolled his arms a few time, a wicked smile on his face as he approached the girl. Already planning his early victory. "Anna.." Elsa managed to get out, the Princess trying to come down from the horse as well. Her slow movements, from the evening of drinking, were making it ridiculously hard. A quick look from her guard ceased her actions, leaving no room for options. She could only sit and watch as the man reared his sword back for a mighty swing, intending on hurting Anna.

"Oh Anna, you've been a naughty girl..Prince Henrik has many plans for you once I return you to our fair kingdom." The guard said, his words sending a shiver up her spine. "Many punishments that are fit for a thief..stealing what belonged to Henrik..such a shame!" he snarled, throwing his sword down.

Anna caught it on her small blade, flinching as the man continued to push down, hoping to break her. But she held firm, the dagger holding tightly against the sword. "I didn't steal anything..I just took her back!" Anna yelled, sending her foot down upon the man's knee. A loud cry tore through the air and the man dropped his guard, giving Anna enough time to attack.

His eyes widened, ducking out of the way, the short blade managing to catch him on the side barely as he screamed out again. Anna took this chance to work another attack, this time going for his leg, but the man's sword was back and deflected her efforts. The fighting heated up as the two exchanged blow after blow, the loud metal clangs echoing off into the night. Anna dodged as many attacks as she could; matching the man's attacks with her dagger when retreating wasn't an option. The fight being evenly matched between the two, aggravating the man to the core, seeing no way to best her in her skills.

But where he had nothing to lose, Anna had a weakness, and the man's eyes cast upon the fair skinned woman the longer the battle continued. "It would seem you fight well for a brat.." the man smiled, jumping back as Anna attempted to attack him straight on. "Perhaps we need to make this more interesting.." he smiled, reaching down and pulling something loose from his belt. Anna eyed it for a split second, watching as the man's eyes practically turned red as they fell upon Elsa. "I'm sure the Prince won't mind if his dearest is a little beaten up!" he laughed, bringing his hand back to throw a dagger at Elsa.

"No!" Anna screamed, rushing forward with all her strength.

A gasp tore through the air and Anna wasn't sure if it belonged to Elsa, the man before her as she slammed into him, or herself as the wind knocked out of her lungs. The dagger fell from the man's hands, tumbling to the ground as Anna and he tumbled in a heaping mess. The Knight felt her weapon leave her hand and she clenched her teeth, eyes searching for her dagger. "C'mon.." Anna cried, fear moving through her skin as she caught the short blade in her line of vision. The weapon a few steps away from her. She rose to fetch it, only to be knocked down again, the air pushed out of her lungs as a man straddled her. His hands coming to her neck tightly.

Anna's voice tore out of her throat, pained and struggling to breathe as the man squeezed tighter. "I will bring you back in a casket if I have to…you little thief!" the man yelled and Anna felt her world grow hazy. She was losing oxygen and losing strength. Her grip felt weak as she tried to tear the man's hands off, only seeming to spur him on. "I will not lose to a filthy Arendelle brat!" he yelled out, bringing Anna's head up and slamming it back onto the ground.

In that moment, Anna felt her world go dark and then come back, stars flying before her eyes as the feeling of coldness surrounded her. The man let out a sharp yell, clutching his head before Anna felt air fill her again. The man tumbled off her, crying of magic and rolling on the ground in pain as Anna found herself crawling towards her own dagger. Turning back she cocked an eyebrow at the man who was still laying on the ground in pain, his face looking as if it had been half frozen and a good amount of blood was emitting from his forehead. To her left Elsa's hand was extended towards her, the girl's eyes falling weakly as she looked between the man and Anna. Tears falling as she saw the girl up and ready to fight again.

"Anna.." Elsa smiled, her features looking weak. Possibly from the alcohol mixed in with the fear of the evening.

"I'm fine." Anna coughed out, turning towards the man, unsure of what just became of his face. She didn't think long on the happening, seeing that fate had smiled on her and Elsa, the powers that attacked the man were clearly on their side. "Now to deal with him.." she sighed.

Elsa's face fell and she physically turned herself away as Anna descended upon the man, dagger high above her head. She wasn't going to draw his pain out, she wasn't going to make him suffer like he and his comrades had made her. She was going to strike right for his heart, killing him within the next few minutes, never allowing him the pleasure of living with a missing limb. Such as she did with Henrik. The man stared up at her in horror as she aimed her weapon at him, his hand coming up as if to stop her. Anna recognized him then, her body ever more enraged as she realized this man was not only a man from Calon but also the Captain who had wounded her in the leg. This was the Captain who had foolishly left them in the forest, thinking Anna would have been fatally injured by his arrow attacks. That in itself was his mistake.

"She isn't yours…" the man squeaked out, his voice weak yet hitting Anna like a wall. "I know who you are..what you promised the Prince..your a liar, a thief..she'll never be yours…especially after you take her to that husband over the sea..." His smile was wicked, tight, and purposeful. He knew his words would eat at Anna far after his last breath. In his own way earning a small victory over his defeat. "I may have done some terrible things in my life..including this, but at least I wasn't a fool..not like you." He laughed out, his face falling as Anna slammed her sword deep inside his chest. Blood poured, falling through his clothes, across the dagger and seeping into Anna's hands as she pushed. "Prince Henrik..I.." the man chocked out, words falling short as blood filled his throat.

Anna pulled the dagger loose and hooked it into her belt again as she sheathed it, stepping back from her work. His words fell into her mind as she took in his bloodied body, the way he had been exactly right about them, practically killing her as she wiped the blood off with her tunic. As she turned she looked to Elsa first. The girl's half lidded eyes looked everywhere but Anna and the body, begging the question if she wasn't looking because she had heard the conversation or if it was the man and his bloodied corpse that caused this. Both options were completely fine to Anna as she approached the girl, the two quiet as they mounted the horse again.

Anna looked back towards the camp, hardly seeing Arendelle in the darkness of the night. She chanced going back to check on her friends, going back to see if they had dominated the battlefield like she had just done with their captain. But Cain's words fell through her head, the warning he had for them and she imagined how angered he'd be if she came back then. How angered the entire camp would be and how that could affect Elsa, their secrets about being a Knight and a Princess was sure to be out now. "No..we have to continue forward.." Anna thought, hitting the reigns down and taking off into the night. Her mind was heavily on her friends as she continued, praying they were alright.

As they rode Anna felt Elsa's hand's growing looser and she turned to see the girl battling sleep. The alcohol was no longer affecting her, or at least not in the silliest of ways and the girl nearly fell over as Anna slowed the horse down. Holding her steady she moved so that Elsa was the one in the front of the horse while she was the one in back. Here she could see if the girl was suddenly going to fall off and the position would help stabilize her more effectively as well. Just for extra efforts Anna retrieved a rope from their bag, tying them together at the waist as Elsa leaned back into her. Her breathing was soft and the exposed skin on her neck drove the girl insane as she tried to focus on the heavier matters. Tying an extra knot, Anna turned back to see complete darkness behind them and then complete darkness again as she turned forward. She was going to ride all night if needed, regardless of the cautions that came with such a thing. She couldn't put Elsa in danger like that again, not intentionally, just because she wanted to please her. If they were ever going to make it alive, sparing their friends as well, she was going to have to become better.

"Just a bit further..." Anna breathed, her eyes growing heavy. "We'll be there soon, Elsa."


	20. Path before Nuriah (Truth and Lies)

**A/N- HEY GUYS! Wow..wow..wow! Guys thank you for being so nice and taking time to write messages, review and anon/write me on tumblr with your support! I was super stressed last week and I was really done with writing after I updated the last chapter. I needed a break from life and from my writing just to chill. I went on vacation and I JUST got back this evening and decided it was time to write again after taking a whole week off (believe it or not it was almost more stressful NOT to write! Lol)**

**Thank you all for understanding and being so sweet, I have no intentions of dropping the story but I can tell a lot of you were really nervous about that! I did not mean to say people were writing negative reviews, I was just saying people were writing negative messages and I was taking everything negatively after a few small suggestions I had received out of kindness. I feel much better and just to verify again, I am definitely not planning on dropping the story.**

**ALSO *swats knight Anna with a newspaper in a very scolding way* don't worry, I PROMISE I will be addressing the Henrik/Anna Knighthood topic in the later chapters. You will see this little girl *points to Knight Anna* be a little silly in the upcoming chapters, hang in there guys! please don't give up on her! (or Elsa)**

**Alright! Enough chit chat,**

**Here we go! –Talk Pillow.**

* * *

The pain was the first thing she noticed that was different from that morning than any other morning she had experienced. Right inside her brain, that intricate precise pain, was hammering within her and causing her body to respond in the worst ways as she opened her eyes. The tent was up, of course, and she found a book she had bought at the camp next to her. It was placed so perfectly ready for her, like someone had purposefully known she would want to read that morning. Her hair was down, loosened messily as if someone had released it from its braids. Elsa fought herself to figure out when she had done such a thing, something that wasn't so typical to her bedtime schedule, but unfortunately coming up with nothing. Nothing that is, except the pain in her head, which beat to the pumping of her heart. Around her were the blankets they had received from Emma and Sonja, covering her from head to toe as she slept, but Elsa could feel warmth that covered her even past the blankets. Said warmth was wrapping itself around her waist, pressing into her back. Turning she practically gasped as Anna was lying down next to her, formed against her body protectively.

At first Elsa flinched away, pulling her hands off her body slowly, a faint blush falling over her pale features as she watched the sleeping girl. But then slowly, ever so slowly, she moved back and found herself observing her guardian as she slept. Anna's face looked strained, tired even, as she breathed rhythmically in her deep slumber. She was barely covered by the blankets they shared but it didn't seem to bother the girl at all, especially as most of the heat she was receiving was from Elsa's body. The Princess glanced down and then up as her eyes fell on the dagger that was placed just above Anna's hand as it rested over the girls head, protecting the girl even as she slept. Elsa tried to force back a smile as she continued to stare at the girl, her heart fluttering. She could have stared at her for hours, literally hours, as Anna turned suddenly and mumbled something in her sleep. Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

She pulled off one of her blankets and laid it on top of the sleeping warrior. A small smile fell over Anna's lips as she snuggled into the blanket, mumbling something more. Elsa smiled as well and before she knew what she was doing, she was bringing her hand forward and placing it atop the girl's head, rubbing it slowly. No sooner had she set her hand down she quickly retrieved it back, clasping it tightly in her other hand.

"What are you doing Elsa...?" she breathed, trying to settle herself back down from the high she was feeling. She knew what she was doing, she had known ever since the forest and her discussion with Emma, quite possibly before that as well. Elsa was falling, she was falling for her guardian, and her kingdom was going to suffer because of it. She had only a few moments left to figure out how to put herself back on course to her new husband. Taking a deep breath the woman moved herself away from the girl, much to her disapproval, and tried to fall asleep. Although the ache in her heart, the dire need to move back towards Anna, kept her from any sleep.

* * *

"Over this mountaintop and we will be heading straight down towards Nuriah." Anna stated as she pointed to the mountains in the distance. Her head felt heavy as she explained this, clearly not as thrilled as Elsa would be to being only an ocean away from the love of her life. The distance she had covered in that single evening had gotten them a few weeks journey till they got to Nuriah, depending on Elsa's willingness it could take a week at best.

"I think as long as we continue to follow the path and keep an eye out for Calon Coast guards..we should be fine.." Anna added, turning to look down at the Princess as she nodded. Anna had expected the girl to have a wide grin by now, but to her surprise her face was rather blank and she wondered if the girl were still feeling sick from the night before. Or perhaps she was gloomy from Anna's rejection, the Knight wishing to stop her before she made a terrible mistake.

Since they had awoken that morning, both girls remained rather quiet about the incident. Anna couldn't tell if it was because they were angry with each other or if they simply both felt awkward due to the night before. Elsa did behave out of character, even trying to kiss Anna when she knew the Princess would regret later. On top of that Anna had displayed more of her jealousy than she was ever willing to admit. It was becoming harder and harder for her to hide from Elsa, especially after the Douglas situation.

There was numerous times that morning Anna wanted to bring the topic up to her, discuss the things she said and talk about her feelings about each other. But every time she went to speak she found something pulling her back and she wondered if it was her conscience telling her it was a bad idea well before she spoke. She fought back the feeling more than once only to let it win again and again. For the first time in her life Anna felt like she was literally losing something special, something that she was going to deeply regret, that something being Elsa.

"Anna.." Elsa said suddenly, startling the girl.

They had taken a break near a stream just before they started off towards the mountain. It was growing into the afternoon and truthfully they should have just rested for the day, taking off in the morning, especially since they woke up late. But that would be more time taken away from this journey that could be useful, that could bring Elsa to her Prince sooner. Anna's eyes found Elsa as she walked about, her mind thinking. "Will they be okay?" she asked while Anna took a deep breath.

She didn't need to say who 'they' were, Anna knew.

"Arendelle camp has had many attacks like this before, it isn't uncommon..especially since people think we are like a peaceful tribe or something..easy picking." Anna laughed, remembering the first time she had defended the camp. That time she was with Kristoff and Sven, protecting the camp alongside their family. "I know they don't look it..but they are strong and you shouldn't worry about them..they were fighting to keep us safe so we should honor their bravery and continue forward." Anna stated, watching as Elsa shook. "Are you feeling ill?" she asked, rocking back on her feet.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm not..just.." she trailed off. "I just feel worried for them..". Anna was about to comment on this, to help unnerve the girl a bit before she saw Elsa turn and give her a curious stare. "I am surprised though..from all the stories I have heard, yesterday proved false to a number of accusations." She stated, confusing Anna as she too gave her a quizzical stare.

"Accusations..?" she laughed, unsure where the conversation was going.

"You asked if I felt ill, clearly this is because of my choices last night..I am responding by saying I was surprised that I didn't fall ill after such.." she was choosing her words, "After the amount I consumed."

"Oh.." Anna laughed, awkwardly.

"Oh..?"

"You did.."

"I did..?" Elsa repeated, her eyes squinting then widening as if she suddenly remembered.

Anna definitely remembered it. Anna finally stopped when the sun was peaking out from the horizon; quite sure they had miles of distance between them and the men from Calon. Getting Elsa down from the horse was struggling enough, nearing impossible as the girl became dead weight again. As she finally got the Princess awake enough to stand on her own, she took one look into Anna's eyes and vomited onto Anna's tunic. The contents never once landing on Elsa or her dress at all, much to Anna's confusion and demise.

Anna offered a weak smile, looking down at her tight black undershirt she was now wearing and then to her tunic as it lay drying on the horse, remembering the interesting memory while Elsa tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa sighed, clearly embarrassed

"It's alright, I washed my tunic.." Anna laughed back, both their eyes falling on the tunic now. It was more than likely dry at this point, but Anna wanted to wash it again. Just in case she missed any vomit in her sleepy state.

They were quiet for a time after this, both girls unsure how to continue the conversation. Anna turned towards the horse, fetching her tunic then and turning it over. Just as she guessed, she had indeed missed some of the contents Elsa had expelled at her.

Going to the stream she dipped the tunic in and began rubbing furiously at it, trying to clean it in the clear waters. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her, burning at the back of her head. At first she wondered if the Princess was going to comment on the tunic, the situation last night or worry more about their friends of Arendelle. Anna prepared herself to dismiss these worries, asides her own guilt, hoping to help ease the Princess as much as she could. The tunic could be cleaned; the situation last night was a terrible one but would be mended and Cain as well as the others wouldn't wish Elsa to be plagued so, especially after they fought so hard to hold the men off.

"Anna…"

Her name was being said again, this time so softly she nearly didn't hear it as she came out of her thoughts of encouraging Elsa and her feelings. As the girl spoke her name, Anna turned to see Elsa was now sitting on a bolder and watching the stream as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. By this time in their journey to know more about each other, Anna knew she was just focusing on something to keep her grounded. To keep her from losing herself in the next words she spoke. Anna didn't speak or even incline her head to let the girl know she was listening. Elsa knew she was paying attention to her, regardless of such keys.

"Anna I'm sorry I acted so...terrible yesterday, I don't think I have ever allowed myself to become so unlikable." Elsa said, picking her words wisely as Anna pulled her tunic out of the water. "I regret being that way...regret doing what I did.." she laughed, causing the girl next to her to flinch. She did and didn't want to hear those words. She wanted to know Elsa had wanted her so badly but also didn't want to know that as well, being that she needed to respect her and her future husband. The words were like a relieving torture, doing no better as she continued. "I had a very fun time with Douglas yesterday and I feel like I never truly got to say goodbye to him...and I regret this as well, wishing I could have said something more meaningful to him." Elsa turned and looked at Anna, who was turning away from her then. The movement seemed to surprise the Princess as she continued, "If there was anything I regret the most though yesterday was that I wasn't able to give you my gift...and if there was anything I do remember about the incident was that you..truly.." Elsa trailed off, her head lowering. "Didn't want it..."

"That's not true!" Anna yelled, nearly dropping her tunic as she faced the girl face on. "Of course I want it Elsa.." she found herself blushing as the Princess' face went blank and then slowly but surely went to a smile. A smile for Anna, finally. "It's just..you know I wasn't expecting it I guess..you caught me off guard Elsa.." Anna said, wringing the tunic out and placing it back upon the horse.

Elsa nodded, trying to understand. "So you were surprised by my gift.."

"A little yes.." Anna sighed, turning to face the girl as she nodded once more.

"But you want it..?"

"Ah..y-yes but..it's..not.."

"Then can I please give it to you now?" Elsa practically begged, her eyes searching Anna's.

Anna watched as Elsa's fingers twitched and she slowly moved them up towards the back of her neck, waiting for Anna to approve. She felt herself freeze then and her face began to grow hot. If she gave Elsa the okay right then and right now, she would allow this to happen. She would give the okay to allow herself a simple pleasure but in doing so would also allow the destruction of her marriage with another person. But Elsa was allowing this as well, saying that she wanted Anna to have this and not only asking her to have it once but twice now. As much as Anna wanted to plead with herself to say no, to be the guardian she was suppose to be for the girl, she found herself slowly but surely nodding her head yes as a wide smile fell upon Elsa's face.

"Good..." Elsa breathed and she went to the back of her neck, unclasping and bringing the fabric of her dress down her neck ever so slowly as she did the night before.

Anna felt her breath catch as she watched the girl pull until it was just above her shoulders, hesitating. She waited for the girl to continue, half expecting one of them to stop the other. But then she was fidgeting with something and Anna's mind grew confused as a minute went by and still the dress wasn't brought down any more. The guardian went to speak, wanting to ask if she was feeling any doubt with the gift when she saw something slowly come out from around the girl's neck.

Tucked underneath her dress was a necklace, made out of the smallest shells and looped into black string. Elsa had been fidgeting with the knot and let out a small gasp of satisfaction as it came loose and she set it on her lap, fixing the top of her dress till it closed. Anna stood flabbergasted as Elsa shyly walked up to her and placed the necklace in her hand. "Douglas and I collected shells yesterday...he suggested I make one and I wanted to give it to you...only I didn't finish by the time you got back.." Elsa said quietly, her eyes looking down at the ground as if she were embarrassed by the necklace. "I wanted to stay so he could finish it..and I do apologize for not telling you before but it was suppose to be a secret..." she laughed, "I helped make some of it...with my hands, like you.."

Anna was stupid, so very stupid. She was the most stupid person on this planet, no the entire universe. Everything had made sense then. How Douglas whispered in her ear, how he avoided Anna and how the two were discussing something while he worked on the necklace in his hand. Douglas and Elsa were making her, of all people, a necklace. After all the words she had said to him, all the feelings of jealousy she felt for her, Anna felt her heart sink and she nearly wanted to scream in her anger with herself.

"Do you not like it?" Elsa asked, her voice seeming strained as she stared at Anna's face. Anna was sure she looked conflicted then, disappointed with herself. Elsa's face looked worried, as if she were actually disappointed in the gift.

The Knight immediately snapped out of her self pity then, "No...God no...I'm sorry I'm just so..surprised you made me something.." Anna laughed. The words seemed to ease Elsa, though there was a bit of doubt still left in her face. Taking the necklace and immediately tying it on she pulled out the golden snowflake and allowed the two to merge together, "Look, it looks great next to this...thank you Elsa, I love it.." Anna laughed, her mind trying to come off of the scandalous thoughts she had of her and the Princess being intimate together as part of her gift. "God I'm an idiot.." she thought as she tried to hold the smile for Elsa, especially for her.

Elsa seemed pleased then, in her gift and with Anna's reaction. "I'm glad you like it.." she breathed, taking a step closer to Anna. The space between them was thin and Anna fought within herself to not take a step forward as Elsa continued. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you do for me Anna...you are my knight." she said, the words exploding in Anna's head as Elsa slowly moved her hand to her shoulder. "I'm..happy I met you, Anna of Arendelle camp." she added, trying to move on from the words she spoke.

Anna nodded, trying to clear her mind of the story, of Elsa and her reference to it, "I'm glad I met you too.".

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable with this Anna.."

"Elsa this is the only way.."

"But Anna.."

"Trust me, if you go really fast I am sure it won't even hurt."

"It's going to hurt!?"

"Of course if you don't.."

"Anna.."

Anna sighed loudly as the girl refused to budge, clearly not capable of a simple jump. They had barely climbed for even an hour and Elsa was already looking like she was going to be ill from the height, much to Anna's concern. They had to continue on the path they were going, to get to Nuriah, said path going up and over the Mountain. If Elsa couldn't even accomplish this then Anna was sure this trip would take many months longer than neither she nor her parents were expecting.

"Elsa...it's like literally just a skip across..." Anna complained, noticing how the Princess continued to shake her head. Looking down at the jump, Anna could literally place both legs out and touch each side. There weren't many jumps or holes in the mountain path such as these, but the few that were weren't very long and very accessible. "Elsa, the horse even made it across fine...you can do it." Anna tried not to laugh at this part, seeing humor in how the animal wasn't frightened but she was.

Elsa glared at her, "I am not a horse, nor an animal.."

"I am not an animal either but I made it?"

"You are skilled in these endeavors, I however am not."

"With jumping...Elsa you were fine with climbing until now!?"

"Now I could fall!" she spat out, inching closer to the wall. A chill fell into the air and Anna shook, wondering if the wind from the Mountain was going to be this cold the entire trip.

"No you won't.." Anna laughed, tying the reigns of the rope to a nearby rock and jumping back over to Elsa's side. Elsa flinched and she practically placed her entire body against the wall as Anna's feet faltered and she hit the ground. Rising, she brushed the dirt from her knees and glanced at the frightened Princess, holding out her hand and waiting for Elsa to take it. "Fine, we'll both go...same time." Anna smiled, watching as Elsa bit her lip. The small scar that graced her lower lip was still showing proudly even after all this time.

"That's even worse..." Elsa sighed, looking over at the other side. "What if one of us falls and takes the other then?" she wondered, sending a shiver down Anna's spine. She didn't need this girl adding to the stress of the already difficult climb.

She waited a moment, looking between Elsa's hand and her eyes before taking a hold of it and locking their fingers. "Then I guess we won't die alone then." she beamed, watching as Elsa's face fell and her eyes looked the girl over. In the next second Anna pulled the girl closer and wrapped her hands across her waist. The move startled Elsa, breaking their handhold, and sending her arms up and clinging tightly to Anna as she feared she was going to jump. Anna was going to, just to get it over and done with, but Elsa's shaking form against her skin stalled her and she found herself sighing.

"I won't jump if you tell me not to..." Anna said, waiting for the girl to respond. Elsa remained quiet, her hands tight against her, giving her the answer she needed. Anna licked her lips and she hoisted the girl up into her arms, reflecting how they were the night of Henrik's attack, and she neared the edge. "Here's hoping I can actually do this then.." she thought, never daring to speak these worries out loud. She took a few steps back before jumping forward and landing solidly on the other side, giving the girls plenty of space to spare.

"Ha...see...not even that hard!" Anna said, although she felt her heart beating rapidly and her hands shook as Elsa placed her feet onto the ground and moved her body away from the girl, equally unsure of the incident that had just happened.

The path was easier for a time after that, changing every so often with the rise and falls of the Mountain. The mountain itself was an interesting array of reds, grey and black, reminding Anna of fire and the kingdom of Nuriah that was a kingdom of the sun. She was sure there was some reference to fire in the kingdoms history, one she never checked into in all the times she had passed through these lands. A lesson she never saw fit to know when it came to simple jobs back in Arendelle. But as a future in her Knighthood she would possibly need to know, especially if she ever traveled to this land for Adlai.

Elsa was quiet after Anna had helped her with the jump, her body seeming to never recover from the shakiness as they walked, worrying Anna. "I'm sorry I made you jump..." Anna admitted, looking to the Princess as she seemed startled by the words.

"No...I'm sorry it was really simple, I just felt..." Elsa paused, her eyes trained on the ground, "I got really nervous for a second and I couldn't help wanting to turn around...I panicked.". The words were so free, so different then what Anna was expecting to hear from the girl. These words were like a normal conversation, not forced nor struggled, as Elsa completely opened up to the girl then.

"I was nervous too." Anna admitted, "I was worried I'd let us both down..". The words, although frightening to Anna, seemed to ease Elsa as she folded her arms. The winds had lifted suddenly and Anna didn't feel quite as cold as she did back at the jump, making her wonder if Elsa was simply cold or if it was just a movement she was expressing. Their walking continued, both of them exchanging looks every now and then before Anna decided she couldn't stand being silent anymore. "Elsa do you like music?"

Elsa paused, thinking the words over. "I like listening to music, but not playing it.."

"So you play music?"

"Piano.."

"Oh.."

Elsa nodded, making Anna wonder why she played piano if she didn't enjoy it. "Do you have a favorite color?" the future Knight asked next, this time earning a laugh from the Princess.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, her eyes looking to the girl quizzically.

"I just thought it'd be nice to talk?" Anna said simply, praying the girl didn't snap now of all times. Especially for how well they had been for today. How well she had been lately. Elsa was quiet and for a moment Anna wanted to sigh, seeing the girl didn't want to speak, but then she looked down at the gloves in her hands.

"Blue..."

"Blue?" Anna repeated, seeing why she was looking at the gloves as they were in fact a sky blue today. "I like blue a lot too...but I think green is my favorite." Anna stated, unsure why she did. Anna never really wore green, but green reminded her of summer and the open fields of grass as well as the trees of a large forest. Green reminded her of this world, reminded her of the freedom that could come from it, a freedom she had only experienced for the last three years. "I mean both green and blue are nice...so have you ever wanted a sibling Elsa?" she asked, watching as Elsa folded her arms.

"I've always wanted a sister, I've never given it much thought for a brother..I'm sure as a child I wouldn't have enjoyed sharing my parent's though." Elsa laughed, a knowing smile forming on her lips. That smile that could literally make a man fall to his knee's, gorgeous in ever way, even with the scar.

"Your really close with your parents huh, did you ever have a favorite?" Anna knew she was asking question after question, possibly annoying the Princess. But Elsa was also answering them one right after the other as well. As long as she answered, Anna would continue to ask. "I know lots of people can't chose, I couldn't imagine choosing honestly." She added, although she'd honestly chose her Mother over her Father.

Elsa seemed to really ponder this question, taking her time with the answer. "I enjoy them both so much, both for different reasons..I take after my Father more, we are similar..but my Mother has aspects to her that I would miss as well..so I suppose both are my favorite." Elsa finally admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you ever get in trouble with your parent's as a child?" Anna asked, watching closely as Elsa brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Clearly amused. "I'm guessing yes?" she laughed as Elsa shook her head no.

"I hardly got in trouble as a child, my parents were very fortunate that I enjoyed staying out of trouble.." Elsa trailed off, "But I do recall one time I was scolded for falling asleep in the library, the maids couldn't find me and I caused panic throughout the kingdom only to be found sleeping within the very walls of it..in the future they always checked there first if I was ever missing..and I did feel terrible for it for years after..".

The memory seemed good to Elsa, even causing her to laugh, but to Anna it sounded sad in a way. "So you were well behaved, hardly had any disagreements with your parents?" Anna concluded, watching as Elsa nodded her head slowly. "Your parents probably really appreciated that though, I wasn't such a good child to my own..especially over what I wore ." Anna sighed, remembering a time when her Mother had brought home a beautiful green dress for her to wear. She chuckled as she recalled how her Mother's face nearly looked as green as the dress did when she saw her slashing at it with a sword later. Anna was grounded for several months after.

"Your parents didn't appreciate the outfits you wear?" Elsa asked, looking back at Anna as the girl's face went from happy to bitter, eventually turning to surprise as Elsa asked this question.

"Fuck, why did you bring up your parents!?" Anna's mind raged, realizing the Princess knew absolutely nothing of her past asides Arendelle Camp. The simple topic seemed to bring a few more curious questions to Elsa's mind as she continued to ask.

"Oh...was your Mother back at Arendelle Camp, or your Father?" the Princess pried, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet them...they must be proud to have you on a mission for the King and Queen of Adlai."

Anna opened and closed her mouth, her words getting caught in her throat as the Princess stared at her with her beautiful blue eyes. They were so full of innocence and kindness in that moment Anna felt like she would die right then and there, especially as the girl was actually interested in something about Anna, wanting to know about a time in her life she simply couldn't talk about. Elsa seemed to notice her faltering, her eyes growing concern, making the situation much worse.

"Ah yeah...I suppose they would be...if they were alive." Anna found herself lying before she could stop herself, her eyes tearing away from Elsa as the girl brought her hands up to her mouth. She couldn't face the pain she had just brought to the Princess, especially since it was fake stories that had caused this. "It's fine though, they ah...went peacefully, I'm fine...we...I'm fine." Anna breathed out, she didn't feel fine.

"I'm sorry Anna.." Elsa sighed, her voice cracking.

"Don't feel sorry for me..." Anna wanted to say, the guilt piling high onto her heart. She had lied to a lot of people over the last few years, especially over her parents, but this felt worse. So much worse. It reminded her of the truth she still had yet to mention about Henrik, how she gave her up for the title. That exact truth led Anna to visibly shake, making her insides twist. "We're being open now..I need to tell her." Anna thought; her mind swirling as she tried to speak. "I don't have to tell her the truth about my parents..but Henrik..he.." she stopped, trying to shake her mind of reasoning. She had to speak now, before the moment passed.

"Hey..." she managed to croak out before she felt warmth completely envelope her. Anna lost her breath and her hands came up to touch Elsa's back slightly, the girl squeezing her tightly. "Is she hugging me...?" Anna thought, breathing the girl in as the hug continued, much to her surprise.

There was something completely different about this hug, completely beautiful and yet painful about it as well. Elsa and Anna had been nothing but close for the last month or so, traveling on the horse, while Anna held the girl or Elsa wrapped her arms tightly against her waist. But Elsa had initiated this contact, pressing their bodies together in an act of trying to console her, for the dead parents she didn't have. Consoling someone who was lying to her, about everything.

Before she knew it, Elsa was moving away and her hands planted firmly on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry I..." she paused, "I know your parents would be proud of you right now Anna...and I'm sorry that..they can't see you now.". The words were sincere, tearing another piece of Anna's heart as Elsa turned around and began walking again. Anna stayed frozen, her mind swirling in the complete ecstasy and turmoil she was feeling for lying and being close to the woman. "Anna are you alright..?" Elsa called, her eyes showing even more concern than Anna deserved. Anna nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine..thanks Elsa." She sighed, moving forward.

"Anna, do you have a favorite story?" Elsa asked, trying to move the conversation on, clearly seeing Anna was struggling. Anna shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she too walked forward. She felt her lips curve into a smile as she reviewed Elsa's question, the girl wishing to inquire more about her now. The questions continuing on even though Anna had much more to say. The moment had passed and so had her opportunity to tell her the truth, Anna would have to wait. Praying that in her delay, Elsa would understand, somehow.

"I...I don't know...I kinda like the story about the Princess and the Knight, have you heard of it?"


End file.
